


双重情人 Dual Romance

by Cunana



Series: Dual Romance 双重情人 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>达米安的体操老师找上了门。传说中他是个前任法国体操运动员，还是个基佬。但是……？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 大部分设定使用N52，有部分情节致敬重启前，基本建立在猫头鹰法庭的情节基础上。  
> 喜闻乐见的基佬体操老师梗。

**Chapter 01**

当布鲁斯·韦恩接到那个电话的时候，他才刚从一次以三小时为周期的高效睡眠中清醒过来。阿尔弗雷德正在准备下午茶，夕阳悬垂在墨西哥湾的波涛之上，把韦恩宅邸西侧的一切笼罩在一层朦胧的玫瑰色光粒中。布鲁斯无所事事地坐在那张用桃花心木做骨架的老式填充扶手椅上，翘着一条腿，放任自己在那张柔软的，被几代韦恩家族继承人的屁股享受过的厚实坐垫上陷下去一点，再陷下去一点，然后打了个哈欠。此刻他的大脑中空无一物，没有那层叫人筋疲力尽的戒备和伪装，没有故作愚蠢或是刻意算计，也不必为了掩护什么秘密而把一切当成是一场不得不参演的蹩脚戏剧。昨夜的谜团和惨剧依然还沉没在寂静而光滑的镜面之下，他能透过那层反光的东西看到自己，看到布鲁斯·韦恩，托马斯·韦恩和玛莎·韦恩的儿子，达米安的父亲，一个刚刚睡醒却依然感到有些疲惫的 **寻常** 男人——尽管他知道无论从哪方面来看，他都与这个词毫无干系。

但哥谭偶尔会慷慨地给予他这样几分钟，让他能够在一套经年累月修葺起的复杂系统开始运行之前，抛弃一切头衔和使命，沉入这片寂静无声的，岌岌可危的平和之中，暂时做一个寻常的男人。

总有人连几分钟也不愿意给他。

韦恩庄园的电话像个冤魂似的突然惨叫起来，那声音穿透墙壁一连串地从前厅响到了塔楼。泰图斯从壁炉前的地毯上一跃而起，凶狠地低声咆哮起来，并开始在在房间内焦虑不安地四处徘徊。它恨那声音。布鲁斯捏住鼻梁，感到自己的头骨在那电钻一般尖锐的声音中开始隐隐作痛。阿尔弗雷德终于慢悠悠地拿起了听筒，伴随着一声轻咳，整座大宅安静下来，像是一粒鹅卵石沉进了平缓的水波之中。布鲁斯往后仰倒在了靠背上，习惯性地，不甚满意地板着脸，努力试图重新找回刚才那种难以言说的感觉。但那怅然若失的安宁只回归了短短的几秒，管家便叫了他的名字。

“布鲁斯老爷。”阿尔弗雷德的声音从侧厅里传来，在隔开两间厅堂的木质拉门上嗡嗡作响，“是找你的。”

“我不在。”布鲁斯低声回答道。他把靠垫丢开到一边，恼火地直起身来。他知道这个罕见的宁静傍晚已经被毁了。

“我没听清你在说什么，布鲁斯老爷。”阿尔弗雷德煞有其事地抬高了嗓音，“劳驾再说一遍？”

布鲁斯不耐烦地也抬高了嗓音：“告诉他们我不在！”

“可我想他已经听到你的声音了，先生。”阿尔弗雷德不紧不慢地回答道，“是达米安的体操老师，先生。”

“见鬼。”布鲁斯低声咒骂起来，不情不愿地从扶手椅上站起身。他抓起放在小桌上的电话听筒，一边不停歇地原地踱步，用脚掌拍打地面，直到听到管家挂断内线之后才不耐烦地出声问道，“什么事？”

“韦恩先生？”一个年轻男人的声音在电话另一头小心而礼貌地询问道。这是一个非常年轻的声音——几乎有些太过年轻了，即使是按照亿万富翁花花公子的标准来看。布鲁斯皱起眉来。他所听到东西显然和他所预期的相差甚远。听筒中传出的声音里毫不做作地充斥着某种热烈而鲜活的东西——这让声音的主人听上去显得有些过于青涩，几乎只是个大男孩，而不是——说实在的，他其实并没有 **真的** 见过达米安的体操老师。他甚至从没送过达米安去上课——这出于达米安 **自己的** 意愿。课外体操学校是他的主意，达米安在这一点上有所妥协，但妥协也仅仅到此为止。男孩的观点十分坚定，他并不乐意让父亲监管自己的全部生活。

_我可以去那个愚蠢的体操学校，但别认为我会让你一手操办整件事情，父亲。我知道你只是想找个方法监视我的一举一动，但我不会让你得逞的。_

如果他没有记错的话，这是达米安当时的原话。

尽管他强烈反对，却最终真的对这件事失去了控制权，因为达米安找来了塔利亚帮忙。但布鲁斯·韦恩并不是个会轻易放弃责任的人。达米安和塔利亚的确把他们的小秘密保守得几乎天衣无缝，但他可是世界最佳侦探。他还是想方设法调查到了达米安在体操学校的学业情况。在他所获取的信息里，达米安的体操老师是个三十岁左右的法国人，退役的体操运动员，曾经拿过一堆国际奖项，并且是个 **同性恋** 。

没错，教体操的基佬老师很抢手，因为他们举止优雅，谈吐得体，仪表整洁，而且绝不会忙着和女孩子眉来眼去——他当然知道这只是社会对于同性恋的刻板印象，就像 _布鲁斯·韦恩是个头脑简单的花花公子_ 一样——转念一想，也许他调查到的信息从最开始就是达米安预先设置好的假情报。一个为了打消他继续调查的念头而刻意对他曲意逢迎的假情报。

而这意味着他对现在这个正在他耳边嚷嚷的家伙一无所知。

“嘿？哈喽？”那个年轻的声音在他耳边大呼小叫着，似乎不明白为什么电话另一头突然失去了回音。布鲁斯抬起一只手，捏住了鼻梁。他不确信他是否该用这个词，但他的确似乎遇上了一个未知的 **难题** 。“哈——喽——有人——在吗——”听筒另一头的家伙拖长了声音，这没有丝毫帮助，他听上去比刚才更幼稚了。

布鲁斯深吸了一口气，决定像是一个侦探应该做的那样，主动出击，寻找线索。“你想要什么？”他沉下声音问道。这不是他能想到的最好的问题。他听起来充满戒备且毫无趣味，不是个让人乐意搭理的家伙。也许对方会识趣地挂断电话，让他没办法再套出更多讯息，但那也于事无补，因为他已经开始用伪装成手表的智能电脑追踪这通电话的信号源了。

“我不需要你的其他任何东西，韦恩先生。”那个年轻的声音回答道，腔调出乎意料地圆滑和轻快。他的被调查对象听起来是个地地道道的美国人——布鲁斯从只言片语里飞速地抓住了一丝线索——哥谭南部的口音，只有一点点，而且不那么纯正。也许他在哥谭呆 **了** 一段时间，或是呆 **过** 一段时间。他不能肯定。这位年轻的先生口音里各方混杂的部分让他听上去更像是个居无定所的自由民，但是……

“我只是需要你的一点时间。”听筒里传出的声音开始显得有些熟悉。布鲁斯的眉头皱得更紧了。那并不是确定无疑，证据确凿的那种熟悉，而更像是déjàvu。

他有着完美的图像式记忆，他从没忘记过他所遇到任何一个案件的细节。但他却怎么也想不起他在哪里听到过这个年轻人的声音。一丝残存的熟悉感像是在迷雾中一根透明的线，他艰难地循着它溯回寻觅，却一无所获。

“韦恩先生，你在吗？”那个声音放轻了一些，但语调里依然带着那种恼人的亲昵，仿佛他们是多年未见的老友，然而他们并不是，“我知道你通常不会这么早接待客人，但我必须和您谈谈——”

哦，这套他听得太多了。“韦恩先生，我必须和你谈谈”、“韦恩先生，我对您儿子的教育有些看法。”“韦恩先生，我必须见你一面，是关于达米安的事情。”每当达米安的女老师用类似的台词作为开场白，他都明白这预兆着又一场难以逃过的折磨。达米安不是个完美的男孩，没错。但他相信自己的儿子不会随便在学校里惹事生非，也绝不会拖欠作业或是考试不及格——这些都是在他给达米安办理入学手续的时候就和男孩协定好的条款。达米安可以留在哥谭，并继续做任何他想做的事情，但他必须按时上学，和他的同龄人交流，而且得做个合格的学生。这是他的任务。而且说实话，这些课程对于达米安来说并不是什么难事。他几乎敢肯定再过几年他就能去参加达米安做毕业生代表发表致辞的毕业典礼了。但那些年轻的，知书达理的女老师可不会因为达米安在毫无富家子弟风范地努力做个全优学生就轻易放过这个和布鲁斯·韦恩接触的机会。她们绞尽脑汁想方设法地把自己包装得明艳动人，再借着达米安的名义送到布鲁斯面前。家访，谈话，或是电话沟通。她们充满善意而居心不良，对达米安无微不至，同时又希望能和男孩的关系更进一层，最好能当上他的继母。在应付了几次这样荒唐的老师－家长交流之后布鲁斯决定再也不亲自料理这些无事生非的访谈，转而派阿尔弗雷德处理一切有关达米安的事务。老管家耐心且风度翩翩，端来下午茶，切好糕点和水果，对自己在教育方面的领悟夸夸其谈一整个下午，成功地让女老师们望而却步，不再骚扰。

他没想到男老师也会来这一套。也许关于老师性向的部分达米安并没有胡编乱造——他刚才就不该拿起电话的。

“我没空。”布鲁斯冷硬地拒绝道，接着虚情假意地提议：“改天吧——或者你该和阿尔弗雷德谈谈，就是刚才接电话的那位绅士。他是我们的管家。”

“不行，韦恩先生。”那位年轻的体操老师态度坚决地拒绝道，抬高了音调。布鲁斯能听出他正在电话另一头焦急地挠着后脑。“是很重要的事。”体操老师说，在他耳边颤抖着深吸了一口气，“真的，韦恩先生。”布鲁斯把一只手背在身后，准备用更强硬的态度拒绝对方，很可能还会干脆挂上电话。他转动手腕，将听筒稍稍拿离耳边，已经跃跃欲试地做好了摔下电话的准备，但体操老师急匆匆地抢在他前面再次恳求道，“拜托，我真的得和你谈谈。求你啦。”

他的尾音浅浅上扬，因为年轻而显得甜美，带着点柔软的恳求，在布鲁斯的脑海中成功勾画出一只挤着眼睛朝上看向主人的小狗。布鲁斯看了一眼枕着自己前爪打盹的泰图斯，竟然犹豫不决起来。他不是一个不近人情的冷血动物，他仅仅是在为自己考虑，就像所有人所做的那样。他的拒绝出于好意，出于寻求最简便人际关系的初衷。他不愿给任何人希望，如果他必然不可能满足他们的愿望。如果他无法付出同等的感情，那在最开始就加以拒绝和否认，不留一丝余地便是最好的解决方案。

“别这样对我，韦恩先生。”听筒里传出的声音被急促的呼吸声割裂成断断续续，他的刻意冷落似乎终于把对方逼急了，“别装作你什么也没听到，然后直接挂断电话！”

布鲁斯挑起了眉毛。他的食指无意识地摩挲着老式转盘电话听筒细长的手柄，却没有按照计划执行挂断电话的行动。他甚至没能像他以前经常做的那样，假笑几声，然后把一切塞给阿尔弗雷德处理——这糟透了。布鲁斯阴沉着脸，举着听筒坐回到了扶手椅。这简直遭透了。他让自己陷进柔软的坐垫里，无声地叹了口气。他得拒绝这小子，让他死心塌地地打道回府，别再抱着什么不切实际的幻想。他得让那年轻无畏的声音蒙上失望和羞耻，最好能怒吼起来，然后气急败坏地挂断他的电话。就像是他对那些年轻女孩们所做的那样。就像他对所有试图接近他，和他发展出更亲密关系的人所做的那样。他让他们撞上一堵货真价实的砖墙，撞得头破血流，备受侮辱，从此再也不想提起布鲁斯·韦恩的名字。

他得控制住局面，至少在他还能控制一切的时候。

但他失败了。

他的喉间翻滚着高高在上的体面拒绝和目中无人的残忍讽刺，但他却什么都没能说出口。而对方在再次遭遇他的沉默相待后戏剧性地抱怨道，“嘿！你难道真的一点也不关心吗？那可是 **你的** 儿子！”

他没能坚持那顽固的抗拒态度太久。

也许是因为他还在思考他究竟在哪里听到过这声音。

“好吧。”布鲁斯说，拖长声调，无可奈何地坐直身子，“你现在已经得到了我的全部注意力，先生。说吧，出了什么事？”

他立刻后悔了。这听上去几乎是一个默许，一次精确而别有用心的调情，就像是酒会上花花公子布鲁斯·韦恩会对贴上来的超模名媛们所做的那样。

看来事情比他想得还糟。

“哦，终于！我差点以为我这一趟是白跑了！”那个声音叫道，像只叽叽喳喳的松鼠，“请开一下大门吧，韦恩先生。我已经在门外站了好一会儿啦。”布鲁斯瞪大眼睛，难以置信地看向手腕上的智能电脑，信号追踪的结果正在绿色的荧光屏幕上跳跃——的确是在韦恩庄园大门外。这让他无法抑制地微微张开嘴巴，并猛地站起身来。

“我不知道进门的密码组合，不然我早就进来登门拜访啦。”他的不速之客快活地向他解释，“声音，密码，指纹，还有虹膜？我真希望你不是个偏执狂，韦恩先生。”

“你……”你一定是在逗我。布鲁斯睁大眼睛，朝层层叠叠的天鹅绒垂饰帘幕所掩盖的格子落地窗大步走去，掀起窗帘，“你在那里多久了？”他压抑住烦躁不安的情绪，一面用视线搜索着庄园里他目前视力能及的区域一面尽量温和地问道。而电话另一头的声音疑惑不解地回答，“没有多久，我才刚到。”接着是一声恍然大悟并略带歉意的询问：“我是不是应该再早点给你打电话？”

布鲁斯·韦恩讨厌措手不及。他讨厌一切让他无法准备得当，全副武装应对的突发事件。也许他骨子里无法否认有着热爱冒险的因子，并且他试图把他的人生塞进一辆疯狂的，无法停止的过山车并坚信这是他内心唯一能得到安宁的方式。他从未在未知或邪恶面前畏缩，也不曾向凭空降临的灾难投降。但他讨厌措手不及。

当他匆匆挂断电话，大步走到大门和车道的监视器显示屏前时，他只有一个念头： **他得把那不请自来的麻烦赶走。**

大门上方的摄像头拍到了年轻访客的身影。他穿一件短短的夹克，低着头站在一辆重新漆过的旧哈雷边，单手抱着一个纸箱，另一只手则正握着手机朝摄像头的方向挥舞，姿态像是举着一把浴血冲锋的荣耀之剑，似乎笃定布鲁斯正在看着这个画面。

布鲁斯冷哼了一声，切换了视角更近且更隐蔽的摄像头二号，但他依然看不清年轻人的脸。而这毫不妨碍那种熟悉的感觉从屏幕上那个模糊的人形中坠落出来，在他的心脏上敲敲打打。布鲁斯搞不明白，而但凡他搞不明白的东西会被他贴上危险品的标记，丢进最密不透风的保险库里。他的观察对象似乎等待得有些不耐烦——也有可能是因为寒冷——他开始直着腿在砖石路上蹦来蹦去，里层帽衫的下摆因此在被牛仔裤包裹着的大腿上微微鼓起。年轻人小心翼翼地抱紧那个纸箱，看起来像个挨家挨户送牛奶赚零花钱的中学生。那个箱子里装着什么东西？布鲁斯屏住呼吸，调节着摄像头，放大画面试图看得更清楚些。这是他唯一注意到，且唯一应该关注的东西。他得确保那里面不是炸弹，迷药，或是恐惧毒气。镜头对准年轻人的大腿放大了三倍，接着又匆匆地挪开，欲盖弥彰地转移到了纸箱上。电话铃又响了，泰图斯叫得比上次还凄厉，阿尔弗雷德夸张地叹息起来，布鲁斯伸长手臂拿起了墙上挂着的移动电话，拔出天线，手忙脚乱又气急败坏地按下了通话键。

而他甚至搞不明白他是在对谁生气。

“韦恩先生？”体操老师的声音再次在布鲁斯的脑海里勾画出一些古怪的画面，其中包含着毛茸茸的小狗，在枝头跳跃欢唱的小鸟，还有一张模糊不清的，神秘莫测的脸。布鲁斯死死盯住显示屏上不算清晰的人影，看着他呼出的白色蒸汽在屏幕上若影若现，意识到他到现在还不知道对方的名字，也不知道他眼睛的颜色。“嘿，什么耽误了你那么久？”他的不速之客哆哆嗦嗦地抱怨道，“我要冻死在这儿啦。”

布鲁斯狠狠将移动电话摔回了原位。但这暴躁异常的举动并出于任何对于现状的不满，或是对于他所不熟知的那位体操老师的愤怒，而仅仅是因为他感到无所适从。他突然失去了正常应对整件事情的理智和稳重，因为他在对方还没说完之前就急匆匆地按下了控制大门的按钮。

见鬼。

当大门打开的时候那个怎么也赶不走的麻烦在屏幕上无声地欢呼跳跃了一下，然后冲镜头竖起了拇指。低像素画面毁坏了一切精妙的细节，让这一切看起来像是某个古老的像素游戏的通关画面。但布鲁斯还是为此屏住了呼吸。尽管他的访客正面向着镜头，他却依然看不出那双眼睛的颜色，也不知道此刻模模糊糊微笑着的嘴唇究竟是什么形状，什么色泽。也许冷空气让它们变得干燥青紫，就像是此刻东方天空上所弥漫的那种夜晚的前奏色。他几乎控制不住地想使用蝙蝠电脑来还原监控画面的真实色彩以一探究竟，而这念头让他感到躁动不安起来。为了掩盖刚才一闪而过的尴尬念头，他出声命令阿尔弗雷德准备热茶。而管家嘟囔了一声，“客人？这个时候？少见。”

“达米安的体操老师。”他不自然地解释道。

“体操老师？刚刚打电话来的那一位？”管家的视线从眼皮下含蓄地投射过来，“我恐怕这不是个好主意，布鲁斯老爷。”

他当然知道这不是个好主意。

“嗨，韦恩先生。”当布鲁斯拉开那扇厚重的双扇门时，一句礼貌的问候伴随着深冬的寒风袭进他所处的温暖壁垒中。他眯起眼睛，在冷空气的刺激下皱了皱鼻子。有一瞬间他的眼前略有些模糊，东边那片小树林里有只夜禽怪声怪气地叫了几声，夕阳缓缓湮没在海平面上的灿烂余晖顺着傍晚浅薄的雾气斜着扫过车道和门廊的阶梯，而当他低下头的时候，那位年轻的体操老师恰好微笑着抬头看他。

这和他想象中的一模一样。

“我是迪克·格雷森。”他的访客说，依然抱着那个纸箱，朝着他伸出空闲的左手，“达米安的体操老师。很高兴见到你。”

 **迪克·格雷森** 。这个名字在他的脑海中炸响，像是一簇离经叛道的蓝紫色烟花，幽暗细小得几不可见，嘶嘶作响地融进烟雾缭绕的通红天幕中。他没能抓紧那丝一闪而过的启示之光，但经年累月的圆滑还是让布鲁斯下意识地伸出了右手，他们的手尴尬地撞在了一起。格雷森先生低声笑了起来，尴尬地耸耸肩，说了声“抱歉是我的错”，然后别扭地握住他的手指象征性地摇晃了一下。当格雷森先生松开手的时候，布鲁斯才刚刚反应过来，反握住了他的手。他们僵持了片刻，布鲁斯松开手的时候那只该死的鸟又叫了起来。格雷森先生的脸有些发红，但布鲁斯记不起他的脸颊和耳朵是否一开始就这么红。因为，毕竟，天气很冷。

而格雷森先生看起来比他听上去更熟悉。

布鲁斯仔细地推敲了格雷森面部特征的每一个细节——白人，二十岁左右，很可能有部分欧洲少数民族血统。格雷森的虹膜颜色很特殊，它们让他的眼睛在光线充盈的空间里看上去似乎在微微发光。他不确定自己会忘记这样一张脸。当他回过神来的时候他才意识到自己的凝视也许有些过于露骨，因为格雷森略有不安地移开了视线。

这该是布鲁斯·韦恩摆出专业的客套笑容，娴熟地岔开话题或是开个玩笑的时候。他应付过不下一百次这样的微妙场面，对这一套转移视线保全所有人面子的功夫烂熟于心——他是个名人，而且他非常，非常富有。

然而此时的布鲁斯·韦恩仅仅是哑着嗓子局促地自我介绍道：“布鲁斯·韦恩。我是达米安的父亲。达米安·韦恩是我的儿子。”

他明白自己听起来绝不像是个从不缺女人的风月老手，或是大众普遍认知中那个痴迷社交的花花公子。他像个第一次演讲的中学生，为了掩盖紧张而对着显而易见的事实画蛇添足地重复强调，却只让自己显得更加滑稽。他不擅长应付这些——酒会上的超模名媛或是穷追不舍的小报记者？也许。但一个年轻而友善的，不知来意的体操教练？他不自在地清了清嗓子。而格雷森先生好心地包容了他的局促，仅仅是微笑着用目光表露出些微疑惑。

“我知道，韦恩先生。”格雷森先生挪动着脚，把身体的重心换来换去，“我当然知道你是达米安的爸爸，这是我来找你的原因。”

这该是布鲁斯·韦恩爽朗地假笑起来，魅力十足地沉着声音说“叫我布鲁斯就好”，然后把人邀请进大宅，再不动声色掌握整个谈话主动权的时候。然而布鲁斯所做的仅仅是茫然而专注地凝视着格雷森先生的眼睛，然后不知所谓地低哼了一声。

“我不想太罗嗦，占用你的时间。”格雷森先生把纸箱托到了身前，“我仅仅是想把这些还给你。”

他低下头打开了纸箱，而布鲁斯探头看去，确认了箱子里并没有炸弹，迷药或是恐惧毒气，而只是放着一些手机——准确地说，是装满半个箱子的最新款Bat-Phone——韦恩企业的最新产品，以蝙蝠标志作为LOGO的，经过蝙蝠侠INC.授权的触屏智能手机。而韦恩企业宣布Bat-Phone所售卖赢利的百分之六十将用于资助蝙蝠侠INC.，作为回报，每只Bat-Phone的系统将自带一枚软件，可供使用者在紧急情况时向蝙蝠侠及其同僚呼救并根据韦恩企业的卫星三角定位提供使用者此时的地点和生理指征状况。

这是韦恩企业和蝙蝠侠INC.联手建立覆盖世界的监控警报网络的第一步。

“恩？”布鲁斯从箱子中拿起一只手机，疑惑不解地发出了一个单音。

“这是达米安的。”格雷森先生解释道，用两只手臂托着箱子，“但我不确信他有能力处理如此高价值的东西。这就是我必须和你谈谈的原因。”

“达米安的？”布鲁斯皱起眉来。达米安有一笔可供他自由开销的零用钱，还有一个信托基金，他不意外男孩拥有支付这些手机的能力。但这些手机现在依然只是预发售，还未真正投入市场，连模型机都被严格封锁在韦恩科技部门的研发室内。达米安是怎么弄到的？

 **塔利亚** 。答案很简单地紧跟着问句浮现在他的脑海中。他实在得找机会和达米安的生母谈谈了。不过那是在他暂停整个手机项目并对所有部门进行排查之后。

“你知道的，韦恩先生。”格雷森先生叹了口气，“圣诞假期之后我们会有一个自由体操汇演，每个学员都需要找一个搭档来配合自己演出。而没有人愿意和——”格雷森先生犹豫了一会儿，接着换了个说法，“达米安到现在还没有找到搭档。”布鲁斯站直了身子，出于无奈而尖锐地吸了口气。格雷森先生似乎把他的肢体语言理解为了愤怒和不满，“这并不是因为他不够好，或是什么的。”年轻人急切地解释道，“达米安是个很棒的学生，他很努力，也非常优秀。他只是不善于和同学交流——也许这和他的成长环境有关。”格雷森先生耸了耸肩，抬起眼睛看向韦恩庄园的整栋建筑物，“我并不是在说单亲家庭或是富裕的童年对他有什么坏处——不过，这还是我第一次见到这么大的房子，韦恩先生。”他垂下眼睛，视线从布鲁斯的身边擦过，望进房子内部，“你的家实在太大也太空旷啦。这里对一个十岁的孩子来说可实在算不上一个完美的成长环境。”

布鲁斯挑起了一边的眉毛。

“这是我真正来找你的原因，韦恩先生。”格雷森先生再次叹息，“昨天下午上课时，达米安送给全班每个同学，包括我，一台Bat-Phone。他显然以为这样的利益诱惑足以让所有人对他产生好感——但这不是正确的找搭档方式，老天。”他掩住了眼睛，似乎不堪回首，“整个班级都疯狂了，所有其他的教员都跑来围观，但还是没有人愿意和达米安一起表演。”

“天呐。”布鲁斯感叹道，在那双眼睛被遮住的瞬间终于再次抓住了控制权，“这真是太可怕了——你要不要……进来坐坐？”他吸了一口气，把视线转向远处被高高低低的灌木和树林所勾勒出的，泛着金光的地平线，“阿尔弗雷德应该已经把茶准备好了。如果你想留下吃晚饭——”

“什么？”格雷森先生抬起头，惊愕地打量着他，“什么？不。不，韦恩先生，我不是来喝茶聊天的，我只是来归还达米安的手机。”他上前一步，把纸箱推到了布鲁斯的胸口，“我把它们全部收了回来——我们不能就这么收下达米安的礼物，他只是个孩子——我想你会处理好它们的。”格雷森低声嘟囔道：“下午茶？ **说真的？** ”

“我……”布鲁斯没有接过那个纸箱，“我想这不太妥当，格雷森先生。”

“为什么？”格雷森先生惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，“有什么问题吗？”

“问题是，我答应过达米安绝不插手他的体操课。”布鲁斯把纸箱推回到了格雷森先生的怀里，“如果把这些手机送人是达米安的决定，那么我不该轻易地更改他的意志。这不是我们相处的方式。”他不能给达米安机会让他觉得塔利亚会是个更好的家长。他当然会找达米安谈谈这件事，但他不能让达米安知道他和他的体操老师见过面。他不能让达米安觉得自己是个言而无信的父亲，他绝不能接受这一点。

更重要的是，他不知道那些手机里有什么。他不能冒着让塔利亚的监听设备进入大宅的危险收下这箱来路不明的手机——没错，他真的需要和达米安谈一谈了。

“你是想说你根本不想管你的儿子？”格雷森先生质问道，听上去感到难以置信，“天呐，我还期待着你们应该能自己把这件事情解决好——”

“我并没有这么说——”

“你得承担起责任来，韦恩先生。那是 **你的** 儿子。”格雷森先生的眼神变得锋利起来。他再次把纸箱推到了布鲁斯的胸前，接着用尖锐的口吻指责道：“你从没关心过他的学业，也不想和他的老师谈话，现在你还想继续推卸责任？你怎么能这么——这么——”

布鲁斯感到一阵无由来的气恼。他并不是格雷森老师所说的那种不负责任的父亲，也不打算对达米安的所作所为放任不管。 _你不明白我们之间的事情。_ 有一秒钟他几乎把这句话喊了出来。但理智抑制住了这种自我辩解的冲动。他明白那双充满指责意味的眼睛所针对的并不是他真实的自我，而仅仅是一系列细节和事件所造就的一个虚幻的人物。而他感到无从辩解。他一向不是个巧舌如簧的狡猾家伙。并且，他不明白向一个突然出现在他家门口的年轻体操教练自我辩解有任何意义。毕竟，格雷森先生只是一个与他毫无关系的人。

于是他选择了抗拒。“我不喜欢你的腔调，格雷森先生。”他打断了年轻人激动的说辞，冷硬地缓缓摇了摇头，“达米安的教育毫无问题，并且也和你无关。”

格雷森先生睁大了眼睛。那张英俊的，还带着点孩子气的脸和布鲁斯脑海中的小狗和其他的东西重合在了一起。他看起来有些受伤，而且迷惑不解。布鲁斯把纸箱推回到格雷森老师的怀里。“够了。”他宣布，避开了和年轻人的目光接触，“你可以把这些手机拿去，如果你想要的话。我不在乎。”

“嘿！”格雷森先生看起来彻底被激怒了。他的眼睛里燃烧着某种激烈又明亮的东西。布鲁斯再次屏住了呼吸，但这次他并未彻底地陷入无法自控的迷茫状态，而是意识到了自己正在被诱惑的事实。格雷森先生的嘴唇因为激动而变得红润，它们看起来很柔软，而且他能看到年轻人因为剧烈喘息而露出的舌头。那是一条该死的让人感到浑身发热的舌头。这些莫名其妙的细节让他不由得气恼起来。

“如果还觉得不够，我可以负担你这趟来回的油费。”布鲁斯说，按压着怒火和胸腔中某种令人费解的冲动，动作粗鲁地从口袋里取出钱包，随便从夹层中抽出一张丢进了纸箱的敞口里。年轻人的眼睛猛地瞪大了，似乎不敢相信他真的丢了一张一百美金的钞票进去。

“还不够？”布鲁斯沉着地说，挑起一边的眉毛，从钱包里又抽出了一张钞票。

“你是个混蛋，你知道吗！”格雷森先生叫喊起来，“ **布鲁斯·韦恩！** ”

“我知道你想做什么。”布鲁斯冷酷地退后一步，把手臂抱在胸前，像所有该死的自以为是的成年人那样，朝着年轻人冷嘲热讽起来，“我知道你想借着这趟名义上为了达米安的拜访得到什么——但这永远不会奏效的，孩子。 **你没有你想得那么迷人** 。”他用最残忍和挑剔的目光毫无遮拦地上下打量了一遍面前的年轻人，接着冷笑道：“而且我对漂亮男孩不感兴趣。”

“什么？”格雷森先生的眼睛里因为激烈的情绪而蒙上雾气，他长大了嘴巴，像个断了电的机器人那样彻底地沉默了片刻，接着茫然地再次问道，“什么？”

“我不是同性恋。”布鲁斯一字一顿地宣布。

“ **我他妈的也不是！** ”格雷森先生咆哮起来，“ **你见鬼的在想什么，韦恩？** ”

这该是布鲁斯·韦恩摆出一副无辜笑脸，连番道歉再不着调地调侃几句，以弥补误会所造成的损失的时候。但当那箱手机被狠狠推回他怀里，而大门被狠狠拉上，几乎扇在他的脸上时，布鲁斯依然没有说出话来。

哦，老天。他缓慢而沉重地眨了眨眼睛，接着从干涩的口中漏出一声痛苦的叹息。

他搞砸了。

他该死的搞砸了。

“布鲁斯老爷？”阿尔弗雷德的声音从遥远的地方传来，“茶要凉了，你到底请不请那位先生进来？”

他得到了他最初想要的——他赶走了那个不知轻重的闯入者。他的生活重新步入了正轨，整所大宅在他身后静谧地沉吟，他得到了他本最想要的平静。而他却感到失望。 **失望透顶。**

都怪那双蓝眼睛。布鲁斯面对着静默冰冷的门板，有片刻这样无理取闹地推卸责任。都怪那双该死的，毫无逻辑可循的蓝眼睛。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三个月来夜翼在哥谭的挣扎和成果。

**Chapter 02**

女士们先生们，今天就是迪克·格雷森正式跟踪——不， **观察** 蝙蝠侠的第一百天了。

不得不说，这三个月对于他来说过得实在有点漫长。除了哥谭以外，他还从没在哪个地方呆上过三个月呢。并且，不仅是种暗喻，同样也是事实——他也从没能像这样坚持不懈地 **经营** 过一段长度超过三个月的感情，因为，你懂的， **女孩们** 。他搞不定女孩们。到最后她们似乎总会不约而同地觉得他们还是做朋友更合适。

三个月足够让他重新在哥谭定居下来，去机动车辆管理局那里排上一个无比漫长的队，再找到一个不用出示任何证件就能拿到工资的临时工作来支付公寓的房租。他去一家警察酒吧当了酒保，在那里他能从顾客们的谈话中打听到所有正在哥谭发生的事情，搞明白每个警察部门最近都在忙些什么。这正是他需要的。他需要所有和犯罪有关的情报。他不认为还能有比警察酒吧更适合搜集这些情报的地方，也许蝙蝠侠也偷偷在这里安插了眼线呢。说不定他的老板，体重两百五十磅的霍根先生就是蝙蝠侠本人——开个玩笑。

不过警官们在开怀畅饮的时候实在是口无遮拦，时常让他目瞪口呆地趴在吧台上，记不起该怎么斟酒。他敢肯定这里是整个哥谭最敢于明目张胆地谈论那位蒙面义警的地方。警官们谈论起黑暗骑士来言辞可比任何一个黑帮老大秘密集会的声讨还激烈。无论是年轻的菜鸟还是在警局干了三十年的老滑头，无论是心怀鬼胎的腐败警察还是满腔热血的新晋警探，蝙蝠侠是他们在两轮酒过后永恒的辩题。都市传说或是行为主义？官僚体制对上无政府暴乱？玻璃杯底和蜡面木桌争相碰撞，所有人都吵吵嚷嚷，而霍根先生把手插在腰间，挺着圆肚子让这些警官们在砸坏什么东西之前把酒钱都先付清。

他还见到过几次 **戈登局长** 本人。戈登来为某个警探的生日捧场，或是仅仅在无比漫长的一天过后来这里坐上一会儿。这可不是个你能经常见到的角色。戴着方框眼镜的老局长像个石灰和花岗岩堆砌起来的雕像，坚硬而灰暗，毫无光泽，但永远不会随便被什么击垮。就像是所有对未来依然抱有希望的，在这座城市里奔波战斗着维持生计的哥谭人一样。

他并不属于这座城市，他甚至不够了解她。灾难和痛苦曾是这座城市所给予他的唯一东西。而在韦恩关爱中心度过的那两年是他和哥谭仅有的短暂的交集。但那两年改变了一切。当他再次回到哥谭的时候，他做出了决定。他决意保护她，他将加入这场神圣的战斗，为了所有那些沉默却无法撼动的理想主义者们。

 **蝙蝠侠** 。蝙蝠侠是其中的一个。

没错。他觉得蝙蝠侠是个理想主义者。不仅仅是因为他把自己打扮成一只人形的大蝙蝠，更多的是因为他了解那个家伙。他知道蝙蝠侠在为什么战斗。他知道是怎样一个荒谬但伟大的哲理支撑着黑暗骑士踏入夜色，保护哥谭的街道。他就像是佐罗，或是独行侠。和浪漫故事里的侠客们唯一不同的是蝙蝠侠从不用枪——而这让他显得更加荒唐，同时也更加完美——一个完美的理想主义者。他存在于头顶的虚空中，却将拳头砸进现实的污泥。

事实上，蝙蝠侠是他留在哥谭的原因。至少是 **最主要的那个。**

但整整三个月了，他还没和黑暗骑士说上过一句话。

夜翼蹲在滴水兽的身后，抱着膝盖，在寒冷的夜风中自怨自艾地叹了口气。蝙蝠侠站在他前面的那栋楼房顶上，正用望远镜查查看着什么，十有八九是在监视某个惯犯的行踪，或是在追踪一条线索。夜翼注意到和他们所在的楼房相隔一个街区便是美联储的保险库。也许蝙蝠侠的秘密线报里说某个绝望又疯狂的家伙决定打那个堡垒的主意？酷。

不，他不是在说有人即将抢银行这件事很酷——只是，你明白的，有大事件发生意味着他能看到蝙蝠侠大出风头。他喜欢看蝙蝠侠工作。那家伙像个高效的战斗机器，从不失误，永远都能完美精准地完成任务。他还有很多东西要学，而这是个绝好的机会。

现在离午夜只差六分钟。他在一个小时前才刚刚结束酒吧的轮班。霍根先生的呼噜声隔着一层楼板也清晰可闻。他撸起袖子把所有来酒吧里蹭暖气的醉鬼赶出门去，接着轻手轻脚地锁好后门，然后躲在酒吧后巷里阴影里脱去酒保的衬衫制服，换上他的另一套“夜班制服”，开始今晚真正的夜生活。

现在他已经算是个驾轻就熟的老义警啦。但他也曾有过艰难的时光。最开始的一个月他不仅在和蝙蝠侠搭讪方面一无所获（事实上他根本连蝙蝠侠的影子都见不着），还完全找不准打击犯罪的门路。你看，这是 **哥谭** 。他曾经很了解这座城市的每条街道和每条小巷，但他也已经离开整整两年了——现在他更熟悉的是如何应对外星入侵，超人类暴动，或是精神控制。少年泰坦的历练让他更擅长团队合作，以及做一个优秀的领导者。对于打击犯罪来说，他依然是个彻彻底底的菜鸟。他倒是阻止了一个偷车贼，三次拦路抢劫，还帮一位年纪大得可以做他曾祖母的老女士找到了她的猫。但他也付出了代价——他被一个劫匪用刀子划伤了手臂。嗬，当你需要一个刀枪不入的亚马逊战士时她在哪里？

去医院缝针花的钱让他不得不想办法去找第二份兼职。他可没有医疗保险，也买不起凯夫拉装甲。第二个月就好多了，他认识了一个在哥谭大学读研究生的女孩，而她帮他在大学城和体育馆合作创办的哥谭体操中心找到了一份清闲又合适的兼职。每个星期只用上两次班，工资也很可观——感谢他十几年的马戏团生涯，它可替他的面试增光不少。体操中心显然对 ** _飞翔的格雷森_** 有所耳闻，并因此决定策略性地忽略他的学历问题，让他在机构里做个临时教练。

上个星期他终于想办法收听到了警用频道。他当然知道这是违法的，但是，嘿。顺着每晚罪案发生的路径去搜寻，他总有那么几次能瞥见蝙蝠侠的影子。接下来他只需要跑得快些，再快些。罗伊替他做的勾索枪和投掷镖灵活又好用，而他是个玩吊索秋千的老手。几次试探之后，他总算跟上了蝙蝠侠的步调。有时候他还能赶在黑暗骑士的前面搞定一两个小喽啰。

但他还是没和蝙蝠侠说上过话，一次也没有。老天。他给自己写过好多句开场白，真的 **写出来** 。一句轻快的“嘿，一个多么疯狂的（batty）夜晚！”，或者一句低沉性感而简约的“我是夜翼，很乐意为你效劳”，什么样都好。在他的幻想里，在他开口之前，他会来先来一个后空翻，再来一个空中转体踩着墙壁英勇地跃到蝙蝠侠身前，最后幽默又不失潇洒地鞠个躬，以表达对这位英雄的崇敬之意。而事实是，每当蝙蝠侠出现在他面前的时候，他都舌头打结，支支吾吾，动作也变得滑稽可笑，一句话也说不出来。

没错，他每次都在蝙蝠侠来得及发现自己之前落荒而逃。

他最好还是乖乖地继续他的跟踪—— **观察** ，而不是去尝试和蝙蝠侠搭讪比较好。显而易见，蝙蝠侠也并不是个擅长言辞的家伙。他这三个月里从没听过这位披风斗士说出除了咆哮和咒骂之外的其他词汇。而他实在不确定自己能在蝙蝠侠面前保持正常而不出什么丑。他可不想让他们的重逢以蝙蝠侠不耐烦的可怕怒吼画上句号，虽然他也从未期待过拥抱，或是其他的什么甜蜜举动——该死，他可不是个笨蛋。通常情况下他都是那个妙语连珠，掌控谈话的人。但这次他实在没办法保证——要知道，从十六岁开始，蝙蝠侠是他的 **英雄** 。

十五岁的时候他住进了韦恩关爱中心。因为一个叫做安东尼·祖克的混蛋，他失去了他的父母。一切都糟透了——对于一个十五岁的男孩来说。他在韦恩关爱中心里度过了自己的十六岁生日。布鲁斯·韦恩，收容他的这所机构的投资人出席了他的生日宴会，还亲手抹了他一脸奶油——可能他觉得这是个小孩子都会喜欢的甜蜜蜜的玩笑。可他已经不是个小男孩了。而这只是这个亿万富翁给他带来的一大堆烦心事中最不起眼的那个。他被糊了满脸奶油，一大堆陌生的成年人朝他唱着生日歌，记者争先恐后试图记录下这个美满幸福的瞬间，而他在几个星期前刚刚失去了一切。美国法律不允许一个流动马戏团收养未成年人。他只能留在哥谭，夺走了他父母的地方，一个可怕的，噩梦一般的城市。而当他不知所措地呆在关爱中心里，被一大群陌生的心理医生和护工围绕着，在孤独和恐惧的追逐中无所遁形时，托尼·祖克却依然逍遥法外。

关爱中心替他安排了学校和必要的学前教育——他在一个马戏团里长大，最开始的时候他甚至不太会用电脑。但几个星期后他已经学会用关爱中心的电脑查询任何他想要的资料了。他学得很快，但他不想让任何人知道这一点。他告诉护工自己在玩游戏或是在读书，并以此为借口把自己反锁进书房里，接着继续他的秘密计划——他要靠自己找到祖克，让他为他所做的一切付出代价，如果其他人——警察，记者，心理医生，或是布鲁斯·韦恩，不能做到的话。

他爬出窗户，从防火梯上跳下，越过两栋楼之间的缝隙，接着一直向前，向下，朝着一个空虚而庞大的目标奔跑。他在整座城市穿梭游荡，质问每一个他能找到的街头混混，威胁他们，如果必要的话，试图问出祖克的下落。他不知道究竟什么时候他才能问出些有用的线索，但他知道他必须一直尝试。他知道他必须找到祖克，他必须做那个复仇者。而在第四晚，那个雨夜，他遭遇了一些他从未见识过的东西。

那是他第一次见到蝙蝠侠。蝙蝠侠，哥谭的守卫者，传说中的黑暗骑士，超级英雄，正在一条小巷里和几个拿着枪的家伙缠斗。他仅仅是一个人，一个穿着披风和紧身铠甲的男人，而不是什么神话里的怪物或魅影。他像是个机器般精准而简练地战斗，给每个人不足以致命但绝对沉重的一击。蝙蝠侠的战斗技巧几乎是完美的，他在瞬间就意识到了这一点。肾上腺素弥漫在他的血管里，让他在雨中微微战栗起来。但即使是蝙蝠侠也无法预料到一切。一个匪徒拉着人质向后退去，他的枪架在那个可怜人的额头上，因为激动而颤抖着。

某种东西驱动了他。英雄主义，肾上腺素，或是其他的什么。他也不清楚。但他知道他该这么做。这是他命中注定即将踏上的道路。他跳了下去，踢开了那把枪。

当一切结束的时候，他发现依然站立着的只剩他和那个巨大的黑影。蝙蝠侠低头看着他，像是在看着什么复杂的难题，一个麻烦，一个棘手的大麻烦。他咬住了嘴唇，犹豫不决。而蝙蝠侠向后退去，消失了在黑暗之中。

他没有抓住那个自我介绍的机会。但如果再给他重来一次的话，他大概也依然什么都说不出口。他实在不知道自己还能说些什么。他想蝙蝠知道一切，他所说的只会是多余冗长的辩白。

他在之后的夜晚继续溜出关爱中心，寻找祖克的下落。他不再仅仅是找那些小混混的麻烦，而开始涉足一些他从未想过的事业。他开始像个真正的义警一般见义勇为，行侠仗义，保护弱小。他在白天无人看管的时候偷偷溜进关爱中心的健身室里，利用训练器材锻炼身体，提升自己的速度和力量。他的付出很快在夜晚的生活中得到了回报，几个星期后他便能击倒体重是他两倍的成年男人。而每一晚，蝙蝠侠都会出现在他身边。黑暗骑士从不说话，甚至连一个眼神也不多给他。他们仅仅是并肩战斗，像是共赴战场的亲密伙伴，却又无比陌生和遥远。那个巨大的，可怖而又强壮的黑影笼罩在他头顶。蝙蝠侠从未和他谈过他所做的一切，也从未叫他停手。他想蝙蝠侠知道他在为了什么战斗，而这也是支撑黑暗骑士战斗的东西。

 **“我只是不想让同样的事情发生在任何人身上。”** 他说，梗着喉咙，像个暴躁的青春期男孩——而他就是——那样对蝙蝠侠说。没错，这就是他对蝙蝠侠说的第一句话。是的他知道，无论从哪种角度来看这都是一句很烂的开场白。蝙蝠侠大概也这么觉得，因为那张令人胆战心惊的黑色面具上显示出了更多锋利的线条。但那一晚蝙蝠侠并没有像以前一样在战斗结束后立刻转身离开，或是在他低头系鞋带的时候不着痕迹地消失不见。这次蝙蝠侠朝着他弯下腰来，用那种冷硬而低哑的，和他想象里一样酷极了的声音对他说，“我有关于祖克的线索。”

这就是蝙蝠侠。直击要害，从不拖泥带水。酷极了。

那晚他们一起去了祖克的藏身处。那是一个邻近码头的仓库。祖克和他的狐朋狗友们把那里当做要塞般层层保卫起来，轮流守卫着入口。他和蝙蝠侠一起从屋顶潜入，从天而降，把那帮抱着自动步枪的家伙吓得鬼哭狼嚎。祖克趁乱从偏门里逃走，蝙蝠侠忙于战斗，于是他独自一人向外追去。他和祖克在河道边的空地上缠斗起来，而那个狡猾的小人抓住他的兜帽，把他往河道里推去。

他双腿悬空，在湍急的河流上方摇晃。他用一只手抓住了护栏，勉强稳住了身子，但他知道自己支撑不了多久。

就在这时，蝙蝠形状的黑影猛然朝着他扑来，而祖克狼狈地滚爬着逃脱了。他的眼前一片模糊。他大吼着让蝙蝠侠去追祖克。但蝙蝠侠朝他伸出了手——“抓住我的手！”蝙蝠侠说。

他抓住了蝙蝠侠的手。

接下来的一切成为了他生命中最美好的回忆之一。嘿，他想说的是，有几个男孩坐进过蝙蝠侠超酷的黑色跑车里？

他们一起追击祖克，最终让他走投无路地把车一头撞进了哥谭河。

而当蝙蝠侠把那个婊子养的混蛋从那辆浸泡在污浊的河水中缓缓下沉的汽车里拖出来丢到地上的时候，他扑了上去。他拽住那个家伙的衣领，冲他咆哮起来。他大吼着玛丽·格雷森和约翰·格雷森的名字，试图用鬼魂和罪恶感震慑那个恶棍，让他痛哭流涕地求饶，忏悔，述说自己的罪不可恕。然而祖克却大笑了起来。“这不是唯一剩下的那个格雷森吗——我的小幸存者。”

他茫然无措地睁大了眼睛，不明白究竟发生了什么，哪里出了错。

“不过我敢打赌，你不会活到给我作证的那一天。”祖克朝他狞笑着，毫无悔意，毫无愧疚，“就算你活到了那一天，你也不会有胆子出庭指证我—— **因为你知道如果你这么做，我会让你爱的每个人都生不如死。** ”

他颤抖起来。蝙蝠侠用一个精准击打在大动脉上的拳头让祖克陷入了昏迷。

“你要怎么做？”蝙蝠侠问他。而他不知道男人究竟在问什么，是在问他将如何处置祖克，还是在问他是否会出庭作证。

“我会让他付出代价。”他咬紧牙关，回答道，“我要让他再也没办法这样威胁任何人。”

“你可以。”蝙蝠侠说，“如果你出庭作证的话。”

“但……”他攥紧手指，死死盯住祖克失去意识的脸。但他就在他的面前，毫无反抗之力。这一切都太……

“太简单了。”蝙蝠侠说，“杀了他，这是一个非常简单的选择。但正是这样简单的选择让他杀害了你的父母。”

“我没有 **其他** 选择。”他叫道，“他威胁要伤害所有我在乎的人！”

“不，你有。”蝙蝠侠说，“你可以 **选择** 保护他们。就像这些天你保护那些平民一样。”

而这一刻，他这样确信，是他成为某种东西的开始。

“我知道你的感受。”蝙蝠侠把手放在了他的肩膀上，“我知道那感受，那很痛苦。他们离开了，而你将会永远地思念和哀悼他们。自责和悔恨将永不消逝。”

他抬起头，看到蝙蝠侠坚硬的下巴，像是某种金属或岩石雕刻成的。“那痛苦会消失吗？”他低声问道，“我想知道——我只想知道，有没有办法让这变得好起来？”

“不。我很抱歉，迪克。”蝙蝠侠说，他沐浴在朝阳的金色光辉之中，遥望着远方，似乎沉浸在某种不可企及的情感之中，“我无法保证一切都会好起来。”蝙蝠侠攥紧了他的肩膀，让他浑身发颤，像是寒风中的一片树叶。而那低沉沙哑的声音在他耳边回荡，“但我知道它们会让你变得更加顽强。”

你看，这就是为什么他爱蝙蝠侠。

他出庭为祖克的罪行作了证。他在哥谭读了两年高中，期间先是住在韦恩关爱中心，后来去了寄宿学校。当他十八岁的时候，他离开了哥谭。

他回到了马戏团。这是他理应归属的地方，他的家。他在哈利马戏团长大，而且他是最后一个飞翔的格雷森。他必须继续表演，这是他生命的一部分。高空，欢呼，尖叫，聚光灯，这才是他存在的意义。他跟随着马戏团周游世界，认识了很多很多人，从天堂岛来的女孩，外星公主，精通机械的弓箭手，住在海底的亚特兰蒂斯人，甚至是超人。

他被称为神奇小子。他是马戏团最璀璨的明星，勇敢的飞人少年。他和结识的朋友们一起旅行，他们组成了一个少年英雄组织，在世界各地行侠仗义，保护平民。而他戴上面具，成为了他们的领袖。

他叫自己夜翼。而这个名字的灵感来源是超人给他讲的氪星传说——嘿，别说他听上去像是鸡翅店的广告，有几个英雄的名字是超人帮忙起的？

其实，当他念出这个名字的时候，他脑中出现的并不是遥远的氪星上那位古老神秘的传奇人物，而是某个黑暗 ，污浊的城市中在黑夜掠过天空的双翼。他想到了那个漆黑的身影，巨大可怖，却无声无息。

所以，他的名字就叫夜翼了。

但这样的生活仅仅维持了两年。当他二十岁的时候，马戏团重新回到了哥谭。哥谭还是老样子，阴沉，拥挤，危机四伏。他也再次变成了孤身一人。罗伊离开了，星火也失去了音讯，而多娜和加斯……

那一晚的表演结束后，他依然戴上面具，作为夜翼向着夜空进发。他穿着经过军火库改良的演出服，这就是属于夜翼的战斗服。浮夸了些，但绝对实用，而且非常贴身——要的就是这种精神。他沿着熟悉的街道奔跑，经过他曾无数次穿过的小巷和空地，在那里他曾和蝙蝠侠并肩战斗——接着，他真的看到了蝙蝠侠。

蝙蝠侠单手吊在摇摇欲坠的防火梯上，似乎刚刚经历过一场生死悬殊的搏斗，而那个生锈的金属支架正缓缓向下倾倒。

他毫不犹豫地冲上前去，朝着蝙蝠侠伸出手来。“抓住我的手！”他叫道，俯下身尽力贴住地面，伸长手臂。

蝙蝠侠抓住了他的手。

男人比他想象得还要沉，他不得不用上了两只手，而他的肩膀处还是传来了撕裂般的剧痛。可他绝不会松手。绝不。在防火梯彻底倒塌的前一秒，蝙蝠侠和他一起摔倒在了屋顶的地面上。

蝙蝠侠甚至没有说谢谢。男人从他身上爬起来后只是低头看了他一眼便转身急匆匆地离开，射出勾爪，消失在夜色里。他显然有着很重要的事情要处理，比如追击某个疯疯癫癫的罪犯，或是拯救一大帮人质。

而夜翼则被蝙蝠侠压得胸闷气短，喘不上起来，更别提追上那个没礼貌的家伙了。

他又一次没能抓住自我介绍的机会。但如果能让他重新再来一遍，他大概也不知道自己要说些什么。他想蝙蝠侠不会在意他都说了些什么，这无关紧要。重要的是拯救世界，是打击犯罪，是其他的一切。

但在那一刻，他做了一个决定。

他留在了哥谭。哈利老爹苦苦挽留，马戏团里的其他朋友们也对于他的离开充满不解。他是马戏团里炙手可热的明星，一个为表演而生的 **格雷森** ，一个传奇的接替者。他的事业刚开始起步，很多人愿意花大价钱来看他的演出，好莱坞也对他的表演表示出兴趣。可他却决定留在哥谭，再也不碰吊索和秋千，只做个普普通通的市井平民。

他告诉所有来阻拦和劝说他的人，他选择留下是因为他终于找到了他存在的价值——除了灯光，舞台和掌声之外的，更加现实和重要的价值。

他能帮助蝙蝠侠。

是的。他能帮他。蝙蝠侠独身一人奋战在这战线上已经太久。也许黑暗骑士并不需要谁来拯救，也不需要谁来插手他的战争，但得总有人来帮帮他。总该有人在他身边，和他一起飞过漆黑的夜空。总该有人去照看他的后背，让他在这座城市里不再孤立无援。

他知道那感受。那种孤身一人，无处可逃的绝望。他曾经几乎被这种痛苦吞噬。而当他陷入谷底的时候是蝙蝠侠伸出手把他拉了出来，现在他该还他这个人情。

他成为了 **哥谭的** 夜翼。他依然穿着演出服改成的制服，这是他唯一可以负担得起的东西。他戴着罗伊替他做的多米诺面具，还有其他的一些小玩意。

他想念哈利老爹和所有的人，还有泽塔卡，他亲爱的大象保姆。他会一直想念他们。但哥谭将成为他的新家，一个不那么亲切的，并且充满挑战的家。幸运的是他热爱挑战，这几乎是他所有热情的来源。

现在，成为蝙蝠侠的搭档变成了他最大也是最难以企及的目标。首先他至少要和蝙蝠侠说上话。而这一点就让他愁得唉声叹气。也许他该退而求其次，找个简单些的目标——比如，先让蝙蝠侠知道夜翼的存在。

夜翼叹了口气，换了一个姿势继续蹲守在石像后的阴影中。几乎半小时过去了，蝙蝠侠依然保持着原来的姿势纹丝不动，而他却烦躁得快要憋不住跳下楼去。今天他的心情糟透了。他在体操课结束之后就立刻赶去了韦恩庄园，试图和布鲁斯·韦恩谈谈他的儿子。而这位哥谭著名的亿万富翁不仅没有认出他来，还该死的狠狠羞辱了他一番。见鬼，那个叼着十把金汤匙出生的蓝血贵公子可能每天都用鱼子酱和白松露做零食，还可以悠闲地在出门寻欢作乐前来杯下午茶。也许那箱手机对他来说根本不值一钱，还抵不上他一辆豪车的轮胎。在韦恩眼里他的举动无疑令人费解且用心不良，但那些手机值他一整年的工资——也许还要更多。他并不需要任何奖赏，这不是他来的目的——更见鬼的不是为了勾引那个目中无人的花花公子。

坏心情导致他在今晚工作时心不在焉，打碎了好几个酒杯，还差点和一个菜鸟警察为了蝙蝠侠的事情打起架来。霍根先生扣了他这个星期的一半工资，而他知道这是他罪有应得——该死，他的状态糟透了，这完全不是他的常态，而他不知道要怎么办才好。

他不知道该怎么搞定他的正常生活，也不知道该怎么搞定蝙蝠侠。他简直一无是处，真的。他的心情糟透了。如果罗伊现在在他面前，他很可能会不顾面子地扑进男人怀里痛哭一场。

尽管这软弱毫无助益，但当想起朋友们的名字时，他还是不由自主地感到鼻酸。他想念他们所有人。可他做出了决定，他要留在哥谭，不论事情变得多么艰难，他都要死守下去，因为他要帮蝙蝠侠的忙。

蝙蝠侠行动了。夜翼猛地站起身来，差点因为动作太猛而坠下大楼。蝙蝠侠展开披风，像是一片轻薄的黑雾向下滑翔，他的目标显然是一个街区外的美联储保险库。透过他的夜视镜所提供的画面，有一辆没有牌照的迷你货车停在了那里，看起来非常可疑——啊哦，是谜语人。谜语人从迷你火车后厢里钻出来，像个腌黄瓜一样绿油油的，又瘦又长。他在原地站了一会儿，接着带着他的手下朝保险库里大摇大摆地走去，开始撬门，而警报系统竟然完全没有起作用。

夜翼射出勾爪，跟在蝙蝠侠身后向下跃去。他感到心潮澎湃，浑身发麻。这是一次大事件，如果他能在这次事件中帮上忙，得到蝙蝠侠的赏识——

尖叫声从不远处传来。夜翼回过头，发现他刚刚飞离的那座大楼的某个窗口边出现了一个女人的身影，她一只脚悬空，正摇摇欲坠地站在窗台上。

发生了什么？意外？自杀？

夜翼在看到她的刹那便立刻收住了下落的趋势，接着重新向上收起勾索，试图把自己拉回原先的高度一探究竟。凑近之后他发现那个女人还抱着一个看起来不超过两岁的孩子，而当她发现夜翼正朝着她的方向飞来时，她更大声地尖叫起来，把孩子高高举起，做出了即将抛出的姿势。

“不！”夜翼叫道，而他清晰地听到自己身后传来了同样的惊呼。他降落在了窗台的另一侧。当他转过身来时，他看到蝙蝠侠也改变了飞行的方向，朝着女人和孩子飞来。

“别管我！”女人歇斯底里地叫喊着，“我不想——我受够了！我和比利宝贝都对这个世界失望透了！别来烦我们！”

她的比利宝贝正在一百英尺的高空中踢着两只小脚，惊慌地小声叫着妈妈。

夜翼冲着蝙蝠侠奋力挥手，“我来处理这件事！”他叫着，指向不远处的保险库，谜语人正和手下抬着几箱钞票向外走，“你去抓谜语人——相信我。”他抬起头，面对着蝙蝠侠茫然又恼怒的神情补充道，“顺便，我叫夜翼。”

这是他这三个月以来对蝙蝠侠说的第一句话。而这对白简直糟透了。这不是他想象里的那种美妙花哨的出场，这甚至不是个正常的出场方式——他身边站着一个试图自杀并拖着自己两岁孩子垫背的疯女人，而蝙蝠侠扯着勾索，脚踏墙壁停在他的头顶。

蝙蝠侠在短暂的犹豫后竟然听从了他的提议。黑暗骑士的披风拂过他的头顶，接着飞快地降落下去，在谜语人发动汽车前重重落在了迷你货车的车前盖上。看起来一切都很顺利，谜语人的手下尖叫着被从车里扯了出去，丢到了路中央，而夜翼则终于能安心地专心处理起他的麻烦来。说实话他曾经处理过不少类似的情况，而他所知道最好的劝导方式就是 **别乱说话** 。这有点困难，因为他现在激动得要命，连双腿都在打颤。 **他终于和蝙蝠侠说上话了** ——他不得不靠在墙壁上以保持平衡，别抢在谁前面先掉下楼去。

“嘿。”他尽量柔声细语地对那位母亲哄劝道，“你不会想这么做的，女士。我保证。”

“别来烦我！”女人冲他嚷嚷，接着松开了手。比利尖叫着向下坠去，夜翼也尖叫起来，朝急速下降的小男孩射出了勾索。

勾爪在二楼的位置抓住了小男孩的裤带，并缠住他，让他在缓冲绳的帮助下毫发无损地稳稳停止了下坠。夜翼总算停止了尖叫，而那个劫后余生的小家伙竟然咯咯笑了起来。

“超人。”比利尖声叫道，朝他挥着小手，“超人！”

“是夜翼。”夜翼咕哝道。他的嗓子又疼又干。

几分钟后蝙蝠侠悄无声息地出现在他身边，粗暴且精准地把那位母亲绑回了房间。他跟在后面，抱着小比利，把他放到了他的婴儿摇床上。任务胜利完成， **蝙蝠侠和夜翼的第一次合作，完美谢幕** ——远处传来警笛声，看来是退场的时候了。夜翼期待地看向蝙蝠侠的背影，不确定黑暗骑士会对他说些什么。他至少可以确定的一点是蝙蝠侠不会和任何人击掌，所以他没有傻乎乎地高举起手臂。

“嘿……”他憋不住开口道，充满期待，“我们……”接下来去哪？

可他没有说完。蝙蝠侠在他出声的刹那猛然回过头来，恶狠狠地瞪着他，让他把下半句话吞回了肚子里。蝙蝠侠眉头高耸，下颌紧绷，仿佛他是个复杂的难题，一个麻烦，一个棘手的大麻烦。

“ **夜翼** ？”蝙蝠侠嘶哑地念出他的名字，“所以，你的名字是夜翼？”

他点了点头，并有一瞬间为自己的名字终于从蝙蝠侠口中说出而陷入了短暂的，充斥着糖果和彩虹的晕眩之中。更棒的是，他能从黑暗骑士的表情中读出某种复杂但同时熟悉的东西。 _蝙蝠侠还记得他。_ 他满怀欣喜地想道。 _老天，三个月了， **但他还记得他！**_

然而下一秒蝙蝠侠便揪住他的领子把他拎出了窗外。蝙蝠侠射出了勾爪，他则像只被提着后颈的猫咪或是什么的一样四肢悬空被蝙蝠侠强行带去了一栋大楼的楼顶。接着蝙蝠侠把他狠狠地拍在了楼梯间的墙壁上，按住他的肩膀和胸膛，让他死死抵住粗糙的砖石，像只被猎豹按住的猎物。

“别挡我的道。”蝙蝠侠一字一句地冲他低吼，“ **这是我的城市** 。”

“这当然是。”夜翼挤着嗓子，半是惊恐半是气恼地回话，“但这不妨碍我帮你的忙，不是吗。”蝙蝠侠看上去想说些什么，但夜翼壮着胆子抢在他前面提醒道，“而我已经帮过你不止一次了——难道这就是你感激别人的方式？”

蝙蝠侠像只被踩到尾巴的猫一样弓起背来，冲他低吼，“我并不赞赏这种帮助， **孩子** 。”孩子这个单词被他说得别有深意，夹杂着几乎有些刻薄的傲慢和借以发泄的气恼，“你在把你自己置于危险之中。”他松开手，夜翼大口喘息着，被寒冷的夜风呛得几乎干呕起来。“我 **感谢** 你的出手相助，如果这是你想要的。”蝙蝠侠后退一步，毫无感情地说，“但我不需要。”

“不，你需要。”夜翼固执地反驳。接着尴尬地发现他的领口被蝙蝠侠撕坏了。都怪廉价布料——说过了，他买不起凯夫拉。他双手交叠在胸前，试图掩护裸露在寒风中的胸膛。

“不。”蝙蝠侠拒绝道，然后看也不看他一眼地转身离去了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯首约受挫。

**Chapter 03**

布鲁斯摘下面罩，大步朝着占据了整面墙壁的中央电脑走去。阿尔弗雷德正坐在屏幕前的靠背椅上打盹，尽管他曾多次劝说，老人却从不愿在他平安归来之前上床入睡。而这只是他们每天所经历的关于生活方式所存在的分歧中最简单的那一个。

他放轻了脚步，但曾为中情局服役过的管家还是在他靠近时立刻清醒过来。阿尔弗雷德动作迅疾地拿起放在一边的托盘，然后以完美的礼仪起身把座位让给了他。“发生了什么，布鲁斯老爷？”对于他的情绪，阿尔弗雷德总是一如既往地敏锐，“你打了一只小狗吗？”

“我遇到了那个新义警。”布鲁斯低声回答道，拿起托盘上的三明治。

“那个在这三个月里一直跟踪着你的小家伙？”阿尔弗雷德的声音里带着显然的笑意，老人似乎觉得一个甩不掉的尾巴对于蝙蝠侠来说是件很有意思的事情，就像“鸽子追逐着鹰隼”*一般。

“他根本不知道自己在做什么。”布鲁斯低声抱怨道，捏住了鼻梁，“他会让自己惹上麻烦的。他甚至只穿着一身滑稽的——”

阿尔弗雷德用一声不轻不重的鼻音打断了他的话，“于是你出于担忧和好心而狠狠地伤害了他，并且期待这就能让他永远不再出现在你面前？”管家成功地让他把接下来的抱怨都咽了回去，并心情不悦地狠狠咬了一口三明治，“我猜得对吗，布鲁斯老爷？”

布鲁斯叹了口气。“我知道你对我今天下午气跑达米安的体操老师这件事感到耿耿于怀，阿尔弗雷德。”他低声说，“但这不是同一件事——”

“我无法看出这究竟有什么不同，先生。”管家说，优雅地侧过身拿走了空掉的托盘，“并且，除了你在刻意试图赶走一切接近你的人之外，我想不出任何其他你这样做的原因。”

布鲁斯咬着三明治，沉默了一会儿。最终，“你为什么不去上床睡觉呢，阿尔弗雷德。”他敷衍道，“已经很晚了。”

阿尔弗雷德拖沓着脚步，长吁短叹地走远了。蝙蝠洞终于再次陷入了空洞的寂静之中。布鲁斯深吸了一口气，回头再次确认管家的确已经离开了蝙蝠洞，接着才在蝙蝠电脑的检索器中输入了 ** _迪克·格雷森_** 的名字。

无数图片和文字在一瞬间充满了所有的屏幕。他眯起眼睛，注视着那些熟悉的画面和报纸标题。那缕消失在记忆之河中的透明渔线突然间绷紧了，仿佛有什么巨大的东西咬住了它的另一端。接着，一切都从浑浊不清的泥潭之下浮现出来，腾跃入空中。

 **迪克·格雷森。** 理查德·约翰·格雷森。玛丽和约翰·格雷森的独生子， ** _飞翔的格雷森_** 的一员，最后一员。

他是 **那个** 男孩。

那个被留在高台上，孤独地看着自己父母坠落的男孩。

回忆像是搅动的船桨，在他脑中掀起波澜。那个被痛苦和执念追缠的灵魂曾是他深夜独行时唯一的慰藉。当他在哥谭深夜的街道上看到男孩瘦小的身影时，他看到了他的过去。他看到了一个同样被愤怒和迷惑遮蔽双目的男孩，在失去的悲痛中跌跌撞撞地走向必然的宿命。男孩像是他无可回避的倒影，却又同时是漆黑路途中唯一同行的火把。在有男孩陪伴的那几个夜晚，他无法否认地感受到了一种全新的，早已被他忘却的激情。

迪克·格雷森的存在曾提醒他为什么他会成为蝙蝠侠。

他曾经无比担忧年轻的格雷森会选择一条黑暗的，疯狂的道路，或是像他一样成为一座城市的附属品，一个被善行囚禁住的行善者。他给了男孩他所能给予的所有关怀，他给了他一个暂时的家，一个复仇的途径，一个黑色的榜样。他希望男孩能变成一个不同的东西，一个较之于他更加完整和健全的灵魂。

而当他们再次相见的时候，他竟然没能立刻没有认出对方来。也许他只是太久没有像这样真正地思考和回溯过他作为布鲁斯·韦恩的生活。另一重身份在他生活中所占据的时间越来越多，原本维持着微妙平衡的天平开始歪斜，把越来越多的精力和资源倾倒进属于黑夜的那个托盘中。他已经厌倦了躲藏和伪装，和其他一切在日光下必须的束手束脚。有时候他甚至也不免怀疑自己的平民身份是否还有存在的必要。

但一旦那扇闭合严实的大门开始松动，记忆便轻而易举地涌现出来。他立刻想起三个月前，当哈利马戏团在惨剧五年后首次造访哥谭的时候，布鲁斯·韦恩曾是贵宾席上的一员。并且，韦恩基金会以他的名义资助了首场演出的烟火和特效。这意味着他为自己买来了在首场演出上致辞的特权。

但他从没有机会真的走进那顶大帐篷里——双面人绑架了市长的双胞胎女儿，他的全副精力都聚焦在了这件案件上。他彻底遗忘了那场演出，布鲁斯·韦恩也从没有如约出席。当第一束烟火在天际蔓延出宏伟的树状图案时，他正驱车穿越整个老城区，试图追上双面人的直升飞机。

他的勾爪抓住了直升飞机的起落架，但哈维的子弹打断了他的伸缩绳。他从空中坠下，砸中了一个生锈的防火梯。接着那个快散架的金属楼梯倾斜着开始倒塌，而他勉强用一只手攀住它，好让自己别滑下去。

就在这时他听到了那个声音。“抓住我的手！”他抬起头，而一张过分年轻的脸从楼顶上探了出来，一块挖去两个洞的蓝色丝绸挡住了年轻人的眉毛和颧骨，一双奇异的浅蓝色眼睛却毫无阻暴露在外。那双眼睛中同时凝聚着恐慌和激情，因而在夜空中闪烁着微光。这是一个他此前从未见到过的新蒙面义警。

 **一个新的蒙面义警，在哥谭。** 而他竟然对此完全不知情。

在防火梯彻底倒塌前的几秒钟里，他艰难地过滤掉了所有的怀疑和防备，接着抓住了那只手。

 _一个倒塌的防火梯。_ 他想。 _这甚至算不上 **紧急** ，更不可能算得上是一个 **危机** 。_他没有道谢。没有时间，也没有必要。他很感激这次帮助，但他并不需要。他有至少五种方法能让自己在那种情况下安然脱身。

他不需要任何人的帮助，他曾多次向所有人强调过这一点。他必须独自战斗，他只能依靠自己。因为一旦当他习惯了有人照顾自己的后背，却没有人在当他需要的时候赶到，那会是一场灾难。

他不能妥协。

解救出双胞胎之后，他立刻开始寻找一切关于那位新义警的蛛丝马迹，然而他却几乎一无所获——好像那个穿着滑稽的黄色和蓝色制服，浑身绑满丝带，在脸上绑一条挖去两个洞的布就出来行侠仗义的男孩只是个幻觉，或是个彻彻底底的外来者。

那一晚他被彻彻底底地打扰了。他再没有心思关注哈利马戏团的表演或是他曾经资助过的那个男孩的近况。当他彻底地从调查和善后中脱身时，马戏团已经离开了。但那个新义警却突兀地闯进了他的夜间生活中，并不由分说地在那里插上旗子，安营扎寨。他多了一个怎么也甩不掉的麻烦。而这还不是他所遇到的唯一的麻烦——迪克·格雷森在这些年的失联后也找上了门。

而他竟然没有认出对方来。

那个曾经瘦弱的男孩如今长成了一个健壮的年轻男人。他长高了至少一英尺，并且换了新的发型。尽管必然的相似性和个人特征依然明显，证明这依然是曾经被他涂了满脸奶油，再搂着拍照的马戏团男孩。但这个快活的年轻人和他记忆里那个忧郁痛苦的小家伙相差甚远——现在的迪克·格雷森友善而热情，像是个和这座城市格格不入的入侵者。年轻人毫无防备地把自己的本质暴露在外，把从未被苦难磨损的天性投射入言行之中。他的举止中显露出稚嫩和天真，像是未经磨砺的花岗岩，或是丛生于灌木间的野蔷薇。但年轻人的坦率里不无优雅，而并不是纯粹出自愚蠢，这让他显得更加可敬。

也许在潜意识中他便从未把格雷森和哥谭联系在一起，因而从未期待过和他的相遇。这位天性活泼的马戏团男孩从最开始就无比清晰地表现出他的特质。他是一个过客，对于哥谭来说，或是对于无论是在布鲁斯·韦恩还是蝙蝠侠漫长而艰辛的生命来说。他不属于这里，他也不属于某些黑暗疯狂的冒险。他是一个艺术家，一个演员，一个旅行者。他必然会离去，并且可能永远不再回来。

他曾经考虑过成为格雷森的监护人，毕竟能有一个兄长来照顾和指引总好过在关爱中心里孤独又茫然地度过整个青春期。但他最终还是放弃了这个念头。他知道自己所能做的非常有限，而他不愿用感情的联系困住男孩。当格雷森想离开哥谭，做任何他想做的事情时，他不愿成为他的阻力。

像他预料中的一样，格雷森在成年后便离开了哥谭，回到了马戏团。他在那里找回了自己的一席之地，而他以为这会是他们命运永恒的分叉点，从此再不交集。

可现在，在两年之后，格雷森却重新回到了哥谭，并选择了留下。

他必须知道格雷森为什么会留下。他必须知道是什么促使他改变主意，决定留在这个残酷的，罪行累累的城市。这个他曾经决意要抛之身后的地方。

他必须弄明白。

“早上好，达米安。”布鲁斯说，揉了揉酸胀的眉心，“我以为你至少会为了一整个早晨的体育锻炼稍微吃一点早餐。”

“等我做完这组倒挂——嘿！”男孩话说了一半突然止住，似乎才发现自己的回应对象和往常有些不同。他的双腿依旧稳稳勾在架设在书房的合金吊杆上，原本紧绷的上半身猛地垂下，倒着看向了布鲁斯的方向。男孩的短发因为这个动作而显得比平时更加挺直锋利，像是只紧紧团起的非洲刺猬。“阿尔弗雷德去哪了？”

“他在准备汽车。”布鲁斯回答道，翻过一页报纸。他读着薇基·维尔写的文章，它占据了整整一个版面。 ** _布鲁斯·韦恩的重建复兴计划——哥谭的明日之星_** 。达米安从舌尖上发出一声不大不小的 _啧_ ，松开腿弯的劲道，从吊杆上跃了下来。

“你在这里坐了多久了？”达米安一只手插在帽衫的口袋里，另一只手擦了擦额头上的汗水，然后毫不在意地抹在了衣服上。阿尔弗雷德可不会乐意见到这个的。他很可能会把一条洗晒得芬香柔软的手帕直接丢到达米安的脸上，让他别像个脏兮兮的没教养的乡下野孩子。但阿尔弗雷德现在正在楼下处理些运转电脑的工作，而布鲁斯并不准备代理他的职责。

布鲁斯看了一眼手表，回答了男孩的问题，“十三分又二十七秒。”他合上了哥谭公报，“还有不到一个小时你的体操课就开始了，我想你该吃你的早餐了。”

达米安皱着眉看了他一眼，然后气势汹汹地从他身边走过。“你今天起得很早。”达米安在他身后说，发出些细小的声音，接着是托盘罩被放在一边的碰撞声，食物的香味弥散开来，“或者，你根本一夜都没睡？”布鲁斯哼了一声表示承认。但达米安并不准备在这个话题上放过他，“我知道你昨晚做了什么。”男孩的声音因为塞满嘴巴的火腿和面包而含混不清，“我知道你在溜出宴会后做了什么。”他半是指责半是炫耀地说，“我跟踪了你，父亲。我看到了那具无名尸体，还听到了所有你和布洛克警官的‘闲谈’。”

布鲁斯回过头去，达米安正趾高气扬地抬着下巴看他。他的嘴里叼着面包，手里拿着一个装满紫红色液体的玻璃杯。“你不该跟踪我。”他沉下脸来，试图给男孩一个严厉的警告，而达米安习以为常地用一个白眼回报他，“没错，我会非常享受被你抛弃在宴会上，不得不替你应付那些庸脂俗粉的时光——才怪。如果你早点让我加入你的话，我就不需要跟踪你了。”

布鲁斯摆出了一贯的冷酷面具来应对男孩的要求，“我说过，我还需要继续观察才能做出决定。”

“可我不想再等下去了。”达米安把果汁重重放回桌子上，“你已经让我等了整整一年。我可以用这一年做很多卓越的事情，而不是像个普通的傻瓜一样去学校，做作业，学什么该死的体操。”

“注意语言，达米安。”布鲁斯警告道，却别开了视线，“你并没有错过任何事。”他的声音不够自信，也不够响亮。他感到疲惫，不是一夜没睡所带来的那种，而是某种深层的，仅靠休息和逃避无法摆脱的疲惫。“你的生活有着无可比拟的精彩，你只是没有意识到这一点。”

“我不这么认为。”达米安耸了耸肩，把吃了一半的面包丢回了餐盘里，面包屑洒在了桌子上，而他毫不在意，“你把这种东西叫做‘ **精彩** ’？那是在侮辱这个词，父亲。”

布鲁斯吸了口气，对于儿子的咄咄逼人总算感到了一丝恼怒。他对于达米安一向足够宽容。鉴于男孩母亲特殊的身份以及他在男孩生命中所缺失的那些年，他不得不更加耐心一些。但这不妨碍他对达米安约法三章，并用绝对的控制权建立起父亲的威严来。没错，他有时候可能有些保护意识过重，但他从未试图困住达米安，或是剥夺男孩生命里的乐趣。他仅仅是想让他平安和正常地长大。

老天，达米安还只是个 **孩子** 。他不可能也绝不会让一个 **孩子** 做自己打击犯罪的搭档。

“我不希望再和你讨论这个问题。”布鲁斯尽量强硬地宣布，并皱起眉来，试图让达米安意识到自己的态度绝无更改的可能。他叠好报纸，把它放在阿尔弗雷德常坐的那把老式扶手椅上然后站起身，“半小时后见。”

“没问题。我吃完了。”达米安说，用袖子擦了擦嘴，然后把一片狼藉的托盘留在那里就转身离开。托盘里还剩半片面包，浇着柠檬汁的蔬菜和水果切片看上去一口没动，果汁也依然还是满满一杯。布鲁斯叹了口气。他知道达米安的面包上一定早已涂好了黄油，沙拉里放着孩子喜欢的甜奶酪，果汁也正好是一个适合这种寒冷季节的温和温度，就像他在那个年纪管家为他准备的一样。但达米安丝毫不为所动，依然觉得这是强加在他身上的可怕的额外条款。而这一切都如此熟悉，简直像是某种对 **过去** 的再现。布鲁斯不由得略微不安地别过脸去。难怪老人的晨峰高血压一年比一年严重。

他得给阿尔弗雷德涨工资。

“等等。”达米安从书房的门口倒退了回来，“什么？”

“什么‘什么’？”布鲁斯把双臂抱在胸前，低头看向矮小的男孩。

“‘半小时后见’？”达米安挑起眉，提高了声音，听起来有些大惊小怪的，“你刚才说的。”

“我以为你需要用半小时来冲个澡或是做些其他的事情。”布鲁斯耸耸肩，“我们可以现在就出发，如果你不需要的话。”

“出发？去哪？”达米安看上去迷惑且充满戒备。布鲁斯知道男孩正在仔细地观察自己，试图找出他被脑控或是其他什么的证据。这让他的心情不由自主地变好了一点。

“去上课。”他平和地回答，没有露出一丝破绽，“你今天的体操课。”

达米安的嘴巴张开了，他相信这是男孩在极度惊讶时的无意识行为，“我们有过约定！”达米安叫了起来，并往回踏了一步，“你说过你不会插手这件事！”

“事情有变化。”布鲁斯简短地回答，但达米安显然不会善罢甘休。“如果这是因为那盒手机的事情。”男孩听起来有些愤怒，很可能是源于自尊受挫，“我向你保证过我会处理好它。而你也该遵守承诺，不要再管体操课的事情。”

布鲁斯略有些尴尬地吸了口气，“这不是因为手机的事情。”

“那是因为什么？”达米安眯起眼睛，把怀疑的视线投射到他的身上。布鲁斯感到更加不适，他咳嗽了一声，别过脸去。和儿子争论是一回事，被儿子审视则是另一回事了。

“因为你的老师。”他最终承认道，“我需要和他见一面。”

“你说格雷森？”达米安的嘴角略微上钩，显露出一丝难以掩饰的幸灾乐祸，“难道他和你调查到的不太一样？”

布鲁斯无奈地摇了摇头。“我知道你为什么对我插手你的生活如此抗拒，达米安。”他呼出一口气，“也许你觉得我只是想掌控你的人生，只是想找机会监视你，以确保你不会做任何错事。但这并不是我想让你去上这门课外体操课的原因。”男孩将疑惑而恼怒的视线投向他，而他哽住了。只有短暂的几秒钟，但这段全然的寂静依然让达米安的眉头皱得更厉害了些。“我不想让你总呆在这座又大又阴森的大房子里。”布鲁斯最终说道，意识到自己在引用格雷森对他说的话，“我不希望你在这里 **独自** 长大。”

“我想让你多和同龄人交往。” _这正是我在你这个年纪所缺失的。我不想让你变得和我一样。_

他没有把后面的话说出口，但他想达米安会明白的。他是个非常聪明的男孩。

“我知道初级体操对你来说易如反掌，这是你的优势。这门课不会让你心烦，也不会让你觉得无趣，这是我为你选择这门课的初衷。”

达米安静静地看着他，仅仅是凝视着他，目光里没有任何揣摩或是责备的意味，“谢谢。”男孩在漫长的沉默后低声说，耸了耸肩，显得有些无所谓。但他琥珀色的眼睛无比明亮，耳朵也有些发红。几秒钟后达米安挪开了视线，挠了挠后脑，接着欲盖弥彰地调侃道：“老天，我从不知道你是个多愁善感的人，父亲。”

“你只需要明白，我今天送你去上课和你无关。”布鲁斯看着地毯上不断重复的细琐花纹，故作镇定地清了清嗓子，“我只是还欠你的老师一个道歉。”

而且因为阿尔弗雷德正在蝙蝠洞里操控电脑交叉检索从死者指甲里找到的DNA样本，试图找到匹配的对象。这个搜索可能要延续几个小时，管家没办法送达米安去上课。但他不准备和达米安讨论关于案件的细节。对于一个十岁的男孩来说，他显然已经知道得太多了。

“他话太多，而且还总是傻乎乎地笑。”达米安坐在副驾驶座上细数着格雷森先生的罪行，“他的Ｔ恤只有那么几件，像是从哥谭骑士队的胜利游行上捡回来的。”

“唔。”布鲁斯转过方向盘，让他们拐进了泊车位里。“听上去不太糟。”

“这还不是最糟的。”达米安再次从舌尖上发出了那声“啧”，“他还是个 _移动的荷尔蒙工厂_ ——我不在乎这词这是什么意思——但我听到过其他人这么形容他。”

“他的确十分英俊。”布鲁斯不自在地说，戴上墨镜，拉开车门，并示意达米安也下车。男孩脾气暴躁地摔上了车门。哥谭市体操训练中心占据了一栋三十层的写字楼中的两层，夹在一家私人银行和一家瑜伽俱乐部中间。韦恩企业名下的建筑公司和供电公司分别负责了这栋大楼的建设和后期供电，但这还是布鲁斯第一次踏足这栋覆盖着玻璃幕墙的建筑物。他们需要搭乘位于侧楼的胶囊一般的高速观光电梯，体操中心在二十三楼。

而达米安坚持不懈地在整个路程中向他据理力争他的体操老师过于性感是一件多么糟糕透顶的事情。

“所有的女孩，隔壁班的那些，在下课的时候都会围着他。”达米安在他耳边嘶嘶地念叨，“你无法想象那么多无知的，把外表置于一切之上的女人们聚集起来有多么可怕。她们就像是一群画着浓妆的啮齿类动物在为了一棵松果厮打尖叫。”

 _哦，相信他，他知道。_ 只不过他所遇到的那些大部分已经被酒精和软毒品弄垮了脑子，因此说不上她们究竟是在争夺什么，还是只是因为神志不清而胡言乱语。

他们的电梯到达了二十三层，伴随着女声提示音，金属门缓缓打开。达米安迫不及待地从那条小缝里挤了出去，而他迟疑了一会儿，接着才踏出电梯。

他发现找到格雷森先生比他想象得还要简单。

迪克·格雷森正站在那个写着 ** _哥谭市体操训练中心前台接待处_** 的绿色大写标牌下面，斜倚着灰色的环形台面，在和红发的接待员说着什么。他穿着一件写着 ** _哥谭骑士_** 的墨绿色无袖短衫，下身则穿着浅色的紧身牛仔裤。正常人穿成这样一定滑稽透了，但这些毫无时尚感可言的衣服在年轻的格雷森先生身上却显得并不突兀。大概一个好身材的确可以拯救一切。布鲁斯注意到格雷森先生正在微笑，显然心情很不错。很快，微笑演变成了大笑，格雷森先生上气不接下气地弯下腰去，似乎刚刚听到了一个全世界最好笑的笑话。

布鲁斯吸了一口气，感到有些迷惑不解。格雷森的笑声像是一串橡胶尖刺的飞镖，一枚接着一枚无声地刺入他的心脏，让他身体内部的某个地方又麻又痒。而他不明白那意味着什么。也许他只是忍不住感到羡慕。格雷森听上去如此快乐，仿佛任何事情都没有办法让他烦恼。

当他们即将经过接待处的时候，格雷森先生才总算注意到了对他虎视眈眈的达米安。“嗨。”他微笑着冲着男孩招手，而布鲁斯注意到他的右手臂上有一条色泽暗淡，即将消退的伤痕——某种 **抓痕** ，更准确地说。“今天到得很早啊，达米安。”

达米安哼了一声，朝着更衣室的方向走去。格雷森的手停留在了空中，讪讪地垂下，然后又猛地抬起，探向脑后，试图掩盖刚刚的不知所措。布鲁斯轻咳了一声，走上前去，补上了达米安刚刚的位置。他微笑着朝年轻人挥了挥手，试图弥补男孩的任性之举。

格雷森的眼睛睁大了。他似乎刚刚才发现布鲁斯的存在，并为此感到惊讶和——紧张。布鲁斯注意到他浑身的肌肉似乎都绷紧起来，原本松散随意的站姿里也带上了戒备。“韦恩先生？”格雷森的音调沉了下去，在嘈杂的环境里也依然能听出他话语中的嘲讽意味，“今天是 **你** 送达米安来上课？ **真少见。** ”

布鲁斯维持着自己的完美微笑，装作完全没有听出对方话语里的嘲讽，“事实上，我是来见你的。”

格雷森露出了一副受到惊吓的夸张表情，但布鲁斯选择性忽略了对方的抗拒，依然自顾自地扮演着无知而轻佻的哥谭王子。他上前进一步，格雷森向后退一步。他们像两只对峙的公牛，亦步亦趋地保持着距离。接待员小姐的眼睛在眼镜后满含兴味地微微眯起。格雷森朝他摆了摆手，接着用手臂环抱住自己，似乎对他过于亲切的态度感到毛骨悚然：“你今天看起来很奇怪，韦恩先生。”

好吧，也许哥谭宝贝布鲁西的戏码该到此为止了。

“我只想说我很抱歉。”布鲁斯收起了笑容，向年轻人伸出一只手，“无论是对于我的误解，还是对没能及时认出你这件事。”可格雷森冷哼了一声，毫不领情地避开了他伸出的手，接着躲进了环形的接待处里。他则被挡在了外面。

“格雷森先生，我很高兴你决定回到哥谭。”布鲁斯把双手都撑到了光滑冰凉的石头台面上，“我只是想聊聊。”格雷森皱着眉抬起头，略带怀疑地打量着他。年轻人似乎非常信任厚实的台面可以保护自己，因此并不决定从那个圈起的环形区域中逃离。可他们离得近极了。他的手再向前伸一些就能碰到那条结实的手臂。

“除了推销员外没有人叫我格雷森先生， **韦恩先生** 。”

“除了我的下属外没有人叫我韦恩先生，格雷森先生。”

他们剑拔弩张地对峙了一会儿，直视着彼此的眼睛，像是在玩一场谁先认输的游戏。“好吧，迪克。”布鲁斯率先做出了让步，因为他是一个成熟的，行事可靠的成年人。说实话，他宁愿先让步的是他自己。布鲁斯抱起手臂，抿起嘴唇，等待了一会儿。但迪克并没有对他的话作出回应。迪克咬着下唇，似乎并不愿轻易地放弃抵抗。那双浅蓝的眼睛恼火又困惑地注视着他，让他无法克制地感到焦虑不安。

于是他突兀地接上了自己刚才的话，“你今晚有空吗？”他说，迫切地渴望打破此刻的僵局，“我想也许我们可以聊一聊，关于你离开哥谭后的生活，还有你最近改变主意的原因，——我来请客。当然，你可以去 **任何** 你想去的地方，就当做是我的——”

“不，不，停下，韦恩先生。”迪克躲在做接待员的红发女孩身后（她把手抓进了红色的齐肩发里，朝上翻着白眼），充满尊严地越过她的肩膀探出头来，接着坚定地拒绝道，“我很抱歉，但我不想陪你玩什么富家子弟的社交游戏——我很感激你几年前对我的帮助，但也仅此而已。”布鲁斯皱起眉，迪克对他耸了耸肩，话语里带着轻快但毫不留情的指责意味，“我接受你的道歉。但如果你依然像那天一样，认为我会觉得你的青睐是一种荣幸，而约我出去能证明我的确对你有所企图，那你可就大错特错啦。”

“我没有那个意思，迪克。”布鲁斯举起双手，直起身示意自己的妥协，同时也能更好地看到迪克的脸，“我是真心地在试图弥补我的过失。”

迪克微笑起来，摇了摇头，显然并不相信他的话。

“我可以证明给你看。”布鲁斯把手放了下来，“你要怎么样才能相信我？”

迪克的眼睛亮了起来，“我倒是知道知道有个办法可以。”迪克神秘地压低了声音，并朝他挑衅似的眨了一下眼睛，“如果你有那个胆子的话，韦恩先生。”

布鲁斯挑起了眉毛。

“我，布鲁斯·韦恩。”十分钟后，布鲁斯站在一把摇摇欲坠的红色塑料椅上，用体操中心宣传单卷成的扩声器朝着在接待中心里所有来接送孩子的家长和他们的孩子宣布，“是个自大的混蛋。而格雷森先生不是基佬，真的不是，千真万确。如果迪克·格雷森是基佬，那布鲁斯·韦恩肯定也是，我保证。”

所有人都安静下来。无数交杂着惊恐和好奇的视线向他投来。紧接着猛然升腾而起的哄笑以及快速急切的探讨声充斥了整个大厅：

_“那真的是韦恩？”_

_“是他！他和电视里一模一样！”_

_“哦老天，格雷森先生不是基佬？”……_

当布鲁斯回过头的时候，接待员小姐和迪克已经笑得没办法站直身子。他设法从塑料椅上爬下，带着韦恩式的手忙脚乱，还差掉连人带椅子一起翻倒在地。迪克快步走来扶了他一把，架着他的手臂让他免遭了摔痛屁股的危险。而当他低下头，正准备亲热地向好心的体操老师道谢时，上课的铃声却恰好响起了。迪克立刻放开了他的手臂，朝着教室的方向走去。

“嘿。”他快步追了上去，“迪克，我在想……”

“你在想什么？”迪克看上去心情好极了。他甚至放慢了脚步，微笑着，抬起眼睛看着他。他的心脏又开始发麻。那双眼睛——你很少在哥谭看到这样一双眼睛。它们让你觉得你们似乎是相识多年多年的老友，只要彼此出声请求，对方便会赴汤蹈火。

而这鼓舞他说出了自己的想法。“我只是在想……”布鲁斯低下头，迪克的一绺头发翘在额头上，几乎遮住了一只眼睛，让他看起来年轻极了。“……既然我们之间已经没有任何问题了，你是否愿意改变主意，今晚和我一起吃晚饭？”

“什么？”柔和的微笑消失了，迪克的表情一瞬间再次变回了惊愕和抗拒，他剧烈地喘息了一下，接着略带恼怒地宣布道，“我说了，我不会和你出去，韦恩先生。”

“我说错了什么吗？”布鲁斯缓慢地问道。他感到舌头有些麻木，发音也变得格外艰难，似乎强烈的疑惑和不安阻断了他和自己所有发声部位的联系。他像是个过于冷静的旁观者，悬浮在自己笨拙的肉体之上，冷眼旁观着这窘迫的一幕，却无法明确地找到问题的所在。而那位令人费解的格雷森先生只是神情受伤地，恶狠狠地看着他，翘起的头发随着急促的呼吸而上下弹动，在光滑的额头上跳来跳去。这一点帮助也没有。

“如果你来这里大费周章的唯一目的就是和我约会，韦恩先生，那你仅仅是在浪费你自己的时间。”迪克轻声说，垂下眼睛，摇了摇头，“我感到很荣幸，真的，但我不是同性恋。而且——”迪克漠然地别过头去，他的声音因此而微弱下来，“——而且我想你也并不真的对我感兴趣。你只是很少被人拒绝而已。”

哦，他明白了。

在迪克的眼里，他依然只是八卦新闻里那个愚蠢的，被金钱腐蚀得一无是处的花花公子。而他的行为似乎也佐证了年轻人的猜疑。他大献殷勤，连续两次试图约对方出去吃晚餐，带着不可告人的目的，似乎把年轻人当成了他渴望入手的新收藏品，他新的狩猎对象，一个靠甜言蜜语，高档餐厅和昂贵礼物就可以收买的漂亮宝贝。然而他的本意却并非如此——

这不是他。这不是他的本性，完全不是。这一切都是误会。

“我并不是在约你，像是约你那种约你。”布鲁斯急切地澄清道，带着对目前状况的恼怒和无法自证清白的无奈。“我只是……”他顿住了，一时找不出合适的借口，而迪克不以为意地摆了摆手，似乎早已预料到了这一切。年轻人急于脱身似的转身大步离去，他只好再次追了上去，但这次他没能走多远。接待员小姐从后面拉住他的手臂，把他拦在了原地。他几乎下意识地挣脱出去，但理智让他乖乖停下了脚步。

“你不能进去，韦恩先生。”接待员小姐说，她的胸牌上写着 _芭芭拉·高登，前台临时工_ 。“这是教学场所，你得在接待室里等。”

布鲁斯随便地答应了几声，目送着迪克的背影消失在了漆成薄荷色的更衣室铁门后。

好极了。他是来道歉的，却让自己彻底上了迪克的黑名单，大概。

当达米安的声音从他头顶连续不断地倾泻下来时，他才发现已经到了下课时间，而他坐在接待室里睡着了。“你睡着了。”达米安指出，大声把这个显而易见的事情嚷嚷得众人皆知，“你在接待室的椅子上睡着了！”男孩惊讶而赞叹的口气好像在夸奖他刚刚做了一件了不得的壮举。周围同样坐着打瞌睡或是摆弄手机的家长们将满含兴趣或是略带谴责的目光向他们投射过来，

“没错，我知道，达米安。”布鲁斯有些尴尬地回应道，“我们马上就回家。”他承诺道，从狭窄的塑料椅中站起身来，“但你得在这里等我一下。我有话要和格雷森先生说。”

达米安的眼神一瞬间由赞叹变为了极度的不信任。他的嘴角向下撇去，眉头也紧锁起来。男孩嘟囔道：“到底有什么好说的。”布鲁斯心虚地拍了拍男孩的肩膀，试图安抚他，接着便四处张望起来。现在是下课时间，接送孩子的家长和尖叫傻笑着的小孩子充斥了整个接待处的空间。大一点的孩子则单肩背着书包，三三两两朝着电梯走去。哪里都没有迪克的身影。布鲁斯拦住了一个稍大些的男孩，冲他露出了礼貌的笑容：“能否请问一下，格雷森先生现在在哪里？”

“很可能还在更衣室吧。”男孩耸了耸肩，他的个子不太高，眼神倒很锐利，“上完课之后我们会去更衣室换衣服。”

“你竟然问了提摩西·德雷克。”当布鲁斯向男孩道完谢，回过头试图确认达米安的方位时，男孩恶狠狠地叫道，挥舞着手臂，“他是个自大狂，死宅男，没用的娘炮，而你竟然去问他而不是我！”

“因为你看起来并不想提供帮助。”布鲁斯疲惫地说。他推着达米安的后背，和不情不愿的男孩一起逆着人流向更衣室的方向走去。前台的接待员小姐依然尽忠职守地坐在电脑后面，看来如何通过她那一关依然是个难题。一个大难题。

然而，就在他即将因为耗尽耐心而彻底放弃的时候，一丝灵光穿透迷雾投射到他的头顶，他有了一个计划。

“达米安，你必须帮帮我。”他弯下腰，扶着男孩的肩膀低声下气地恳求道，“这件事只有你能帮我，德雷克和其他的人可办不到。”

达米安果然上钩了。

“高登小姐。”布鲁斯礼貌地问候接待员，“达米安把手机落在了更衣室，我能不能进去替他找找？”

“他为什么不自己进去找？”高登小姐停下了在键盘上不断敲击的手，从眼镜上方看着他，似乎想仔仔细细地把他剖析清楚。布鲁斯勉强维持住微笑，用眼神示意达米安开口。

“因为我昨晚违背父亲的命令吃了一个隔夜的辣味鸡肉卷。”达米安面不改色，毫无表情地说，“现在我需要去厕所自食恶果。我的肚子好疼，戈登小姐，我得立刻去。”

布鲁斯用假咳打断了达米安背书般刻板的陈述，“总之，我得代达米安进去，而他要去一下厕所。我想这应该没什么问题吧？”

高登小姐看起来显然对他们所说的东西一个字也不信。布鲁斯的笑容渐渐僵硬起来，达米安也绷不住开始原地跺脚，似乎想立刻转身离开。但女孩在漫长的凝视后还是松了口，“你进去吧。”她对布鲁斯说，接着把目光转向了达米安，“而我会陪这位腹泻的年轻先生去厕所并确保他能在高峰期得到一个空位，即使这意味着我得在男厕所外大喊——因为我实在是一个好人。”

高登小姐促狭地眯起了双眼，达米安发出了气急败坏的低声嘶吼，布鲁斯礼貌地朝女孩点了点头，接着头也不回地快步朝更衣室走去。他知道回家之后等待他的是达米安的怒火和指责，还有很可能维持多天的冷战，而这大概都是他活该。但当他推开那扇铁门的时候，心脏一瞬间因为期待而紧绷起来的奇异感觉立刻把所有的愧疚都淹没了。

可迪克并不在更衣室里。

他检查了两遍。被崭新的铁质储存柜隔成几个区间的封闭房间内除了几个围在长条木凳边打游戏的男孩之外空无一人。而贴着格雷森姓名缩写的那个柜子紧紧关着，看不出究竟是已经被锁上了还是从未打开过。

布鲁斯绕到了通向教室的门边。那扇橄榄色的木门虚掩着，里面传来说话的声音。然而仅仅是门缝中传来的模糊声音却并不能让他断定那是他要找的人。他只好尽量轻柔而无声地把门推开更多一些——他等待了几秒钟，一切如常，并没有人发出抗议，也没有人跳出来警告他说他的行为是彻彻底底的偷窥。于是他干脆把门完全推开了。现在他看到了体操室的样子，首先是整整两面墙的镜子，一些体操用具，吊环，单杠，厚而宽的垫子。然后他看到了一群穿着运动服的年轻女孩，最大的也不超过十六岁，正站在房间的西南角，围着什么东西又笑又叫。

哦。他想起了达米安的描述。

她们围着的是迪克·格雷森。

他从镜子里看到了体操教练的背影。他只穿了一条紧身的运动裤，光着脚，并且光着上身，似乎因为运动的热度而脱去了上衣。他全身的肌肉完美而匀称，整个后背的线条像是某种艺术品。而尽管年轻人看上去像是个以身体为生的职业模特，他却显然对自己现在的处境感到非常尴尬——他把手臂挡在身前，一直在向后退，似乎实在抵御不住女学员们的热情攻击。布鲁斯握住了门把手，试图理清自己的思路。但他的身体已经快过了他的思维，他大步走了进去。

“迪克？”他叫道，朝着被围住调笑的年轻人走去，他的皮鞋底在铺着橡胶的地面上发出响亮的击打声。这不是他第一次叫男人的名字，但这个单词依然把一阵酥麻的电流送上他的脊背，“你没事吧？”

女孩们因为新成员的加入而陷入了短暂的沉默。她们回过头，略微散开了一些。接着比刚才更加欢乐和激烈的声音爆发出来，“这是谁，格雷森先生？”有人叫道，“那是你的男朋友吗？”接着女孩的声音略带羞赧地断成了气音，“他好——帅。”

女学员们大笑起来，而布鲁斯镇定地露出笑容，穿过她们自发避让出的通道，来到了尴尬得几乎缩进墙壁里的年轻人身边。

“迪克，你该给我打电话。”布鲁斯热络地责备道，“我也想见见你这些可爱的学生们。”

“嗨。”手足无措的体操教练眨着眼睛，结结巴巴地回应他，“韦恩先生。”

布鲁斯脱下了外套，这个动作引发了一片惊呼，而他不负众望地把它披在了她们性感的格雷森先生的肩膀上。

“更衣室里的暖气可没有这么足。”他说，足够温柔地搂住年轻人的肩膀，接着护送他向更衣室走去。女孩们自动地让开一条更宽的道来。她们在他们身后欢呼和尖叫，而迪克看上去彻底吓傻了，他的嘴唇在微微颤抖。布鲁斯不由得疑心自己做得有些过火。 _但这一切都是为了能顺利解救被围困的人。_ 他想。 _纯粹出于理智和善意，而完全没有其他的居心。_

“真见鬼！”当通往教室的门在他们身后关上的那一刹那，他手臂里环着的年轻人猛地推开了他。他的衣服被丢到了他的胸口，而迪克压着声音大吼起来，“你刚刚在里面装作是我的男朋友？你是不是这么做了！？见鬼！ **布鲁斯·韦恩，谁给你权利——** ”

“我救了你。”布鲁斯强硬地打断了年轻人乱七八糟的指责，终于决定暂时抛弃布鲁斯·韦恩懦弱愚蠢的世俗伪装，而用上了略带嘶哑和冷硬的声线，“如果不是我，你会和她们耗上整整一个中午，然后光着屁股回家去。”他走上前，压迫性地把年轻人逼进了角落里，并用一条手臂拦住了任何可逃离的方向，“ **你什么也做不了** ，因为她们只是些孩子。”他说，阴沉地眯起眼睛，“而即使你是个 **同性恋** ，她们也会想爬到你的身上。”

“嘿！”迪克仰着脸怒视着他，浑身的肌肉都紧绷起来。有几秒钟，布鲁斯不确信迪克究竟是想把他推到墙上狠揍一顿还是想狠狠吻他——但最后这两件事都没有发生，迪克只是怅然若失地靠在墙上，用茫然而沉迷的眼神注视着他，似乎并不明白此刻空气中飞逸的费洛蒙是源自何处。他们沉默地对峙了片刻，直到迪克身侧攥紧的拳头缓缓松开了，沉重的喘息也变得微不可闻。这时候，他们的距离终于显得有些太近了——布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，略带尴尬地仰起了后颈。迪克则叹了口气，然后抬起手，拍了拍他的手臂，大概是在委婉地表示歉意。布鲁斯收回按在墙壁上的手臂，朝迪克点了点头。

“你需要学会如何拒绝别人。”他用轻快的语调建议道，就像是上流社会的社交达人会做的那样，“得了吧，你甚至都没办法狠下心来对我说‘不’。如果我再缠着你几分钟，你一定会同意和我出去吃饭，然后把你的号码写给我，我说得对吗？”

“不，我不会的。”迪克轻声笑了起来，接着耸了耸肩，“但不是因为你不够迷人，韦恩先生。”年轻人的声音低了下去，仿佛在为自己即将说出口的话而感到羞耻，“事实上，我是真的没有时间和你出去。我得值夜班。”

“你是说，如果你不用值夜班，你就会和我出去？”布鲁斯发现自己也微笑起来，“我理解得没错吧？”

“不，我不会。因为我实在不知道我们有什么好谈的。”迪克锤了一下他的肩膀，“但我很感激你的心意，韦恩先生。”发出了最终判决的年轻人从他身边钻出，接着转身而去。布鲁斯在原地站了一会儿，酝酿着些聪明话，好再接再厉地破开那层隔阂在两个人中间的，已经所剩无几的砖墙。然而当迪克旁若无人地开始脱下运动裤的时候他睁大了眼睛，把所有说辞都丢了个干净。年轻人弯下腰去，大概是在拿裤子或是什么的，而那个场面实在是超出了他的忍耐范畴。他放弃了一切再次尝试的念头，慌不择路地朝着更衣室的出口走去，但那个饱满的臀形依然像是魔咒似的开始在他脑海中挥之不去，在他的方向盘上若隐若现，在他和达米安剑拔弩张的交谈中浮现到他眼前。

当他走进蝙蝠洞的时候，他总算感到了片刻的宁静。“布鲁斯老爷。”阿尔弗雷德从电脑前转过身来，“凶手的DNA检索结果刚刚出来了，而我恐怕……”

管家不需要再多说些什么。电脑已经将结果显示在了巨大的屏幕上。

 ** _DNA_** ** _匹配结果：迪克·格雷森_** 。

 

*出自《仲夏夜之梦》


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick Grayson-Murderer？

**Chapter 04**

现在是凌晨两点过四分。夜翼从腰带上取下勾索枪，比出了一个射击的姿势。但在思考片刻后他又放下了手臂——他哆嗦得太厉害。他摘下手套，用尚且还算暖和的大拇指摩挲了一下已经失去知觉的鼻尖。

看来今晚他得打车回家了。

一般情况下他会再等上两个小时，把老城区的每条街道再巡视一遍，然后很可能去哥谭大教堂广场待一会儿，听说那里的感恩节彩灯已经装饰完毕了，他可以赶在感恩节假期的第一波人流淹没整个街区之前先去好好地观赏一番，而不用担心自己的脚面会被无数鞋底碾来碾去。他会一直等到天际不再因为光污染而像是某种邪恶的征兆似的通红发亮，而从海面上飘来的雾气悄然笼住街灯的光圈。他会等到整个城市里所有尚存的热度被夜间不断降温的水泥地面吸个干净，而他开始忍不住对他那间小公寓里比他爷爷年纪还大的暖气管患相思。到那个时候他才会心满意足地折返，结束今晚的“夜生活”。但是今晚他提前了一些，提前了两个小时。

而这全是蝙蝠侠的错。

他的制服领口被那家伙撕坏了一条裂缝，罗伊替他设计的整个上半身的正面隔温层都毁了。尽管他已经尽力用针线把它恢复原状，但他不是罗伊·哈珀。他不是个天才发明家和机械专家，他没法用针线修好一个失去作用的真空隔温层。这意味着他每在室外待上一分钟，寒气都会顺着那条缝朝他的领口向里钻，从胸口一直侵袭到腹部。一个小时后这种恼人的寒冷变成了痛苦，他的胃难受极了，好像被一堆冰块敷着，让他又虚弱又恶心。

他实在无法以这种状态继续巡逻下去，更别说跟上蝙蝠侠的步调了。而今晚的他的跟踪对象行踪格外诡秘，他连那只大蝙蝠的影子都没见着。也许那个阴沉的大家伙还在因为哥谭突然多了个新义警而生气，因此在刻意躲避他，试图再次向他说明自己并不需要帮助——如果这是真的，那也太孩子气了。

而这不是唯一让他心烦的事情。今天上午，布鲁斯·韦恩——没错，就是 **那个** 布鲁斯·韦恩，那个最近被媒体吹捧成 **哥谭明日之星** 的男人——成了他的 **绯闻男友** 。他没有心情知道他的学生们都在社交网络上讨论着什么，但芭布斯整晚都在邮件里给他发各种各样的截图。显然，女学员们并不知道那个给她们的体操教练披上外套的男人是谁，但这不妨碍她们给出各种各样的猜测。

他的手机震动了一下，是芭布斯的新消息。他真不敢相信她竟然熬夜到 **现在** ，只是为了——

好极了，芭布斯发来的新邮件的内容是她亲自语音朗诵的今晚刚新鲜出炉的关于他和布鲁斯的同人小说。

从他们认识的第一天起，这位著名的慈善家和纨绔子弟布鲁斯·韦恩先生就在持续不断地给他带来坏运气。你看，偏偏是布鲁斯·韦恩赞助马戏团演出的那一晚他失去了他的父母——他当然知道这听上去像是无理取闹。但无论如何，在这么多年里，韦恩的名字在他心中始终和那个绝望的血色之夜联系在一起，成为他噩梦的一部分。当那个西装革履的高大男人穿过人群向他走来，在帐篷顶下朝他伸出手的时候，他本能地感到了威胁——无可抗拒的命运在这一刻清晰地显现出了她的身影，他父母的死似乎仅仅是这座城市试图将他留下的手段，而这个男人将会掌控他之后的人生。

而他并不乐意屈从于 **这毫无悬念的结局** 。他并不想接受这个素不相识的男人的施舍。这倒不是出于嫌恶或是其他什么激烈的情绪，他仅仅是清醒地意识到他们并不是同一个世界的人。即使他们的确分享着相同的苦难——他不是个笨蛋，他当然调查过韦恩的身世。只要在搜索框里输入布鲁斯·韦恩的名字，二十多年前的那场惨案便会层层叠叠争先恐后地浮现出来。

但他们绝不是同一种人。他怀疑韦恩永远也无法理解他所失去的究竟是什么。那个被无穷无尽的财产和名誉困在哥谭的男人可能一辈子也不会明白 **自由** 的含义，而任何一个马戏团小丑都可以摇晃着酒瓶高喊出这个词。可他现在也被困在了哥谭，和整座城市里日益衰败的行尸走肉一起。

他无法让自己喜欢韦恩，无论如何也不行。

最开始的一年，韦恩每个月会来关爱中心一次，带来仪器，善款，或是扩建批准书。衣着光鲜的亿万富翁空着双手，众星捧月般踏进他的生活空间里，闪光灯如影随形——只要是有关布鲁斯·韦恩的事情，记者好像永远不会厌倦。更何况每次捐赠仪式上男人的身边每次跟着的都是不同的女伴，所有人都喜欢八卦新闻。有时候他能辨认出那是某期花花公子封面上的模特，或是哪个小有名气的电视剧明星。他和韦恩从未真正地谈心过，他们从没有那个机会。他那时还在证人保护计划里，保护条例不会允许韦恩冒着把他的信息暴露出去的危险公开地和他见面。而事实上，他也不认为自己能和这个养尊处优，像是上天宠儿一样的男人谈女孩，橄榄球，代数考试，或是其他学校里的事情。

第二年的时候韦恩不再来关爱中心。哥谭的王子好像终于厌倦了这场名为善心的作秀。韦恩关爱中心把帮助对象扩展到了街头孤儿，他就是那时候认识了杰森。

他关掉芭布斯声调夸张的语音消息，打了个电话给杰森。

“嘿。”他在说话前就已经堆上了满脸笑容，尽管电话另一头的人并不可能看到他的表情。“杰森，能帮我——”

他的声音被一阵怒气冲冲的叫骂打断了。

“你最好有个好点的理由。”杰森·陶德在他耳边怒吼，“你最好有，傻屌！现在是凌晨两点！你知道我四个小时后就要去接班，你他妈的知道的，对吧！”

啊，十九岁的男孩总有世界上一切发怒的理由。

“唔。”他把手机拿得离耳朵远了些，“我知道。但我现在在西城区，呃，你总不能指望我打车回家吧。”

“我该死的不是你的司机！”

“哦拜托，今晚冷得要命。”

“那你就别穿着你的晚礼服裙出门！”

他能听出杰森已经在穿外套了。他听说杰森被送来韦恩关爱中心是因为他在偷汤普金斯诊所的药时被蝙蝠侠亲手抓了个现行。但他从未从杰森口中证实过这个言论。就像当他回到哥谭的时候，杰森已经当上了出租车司机，罗伊说杰森是看了 **那部** 电影之后决定投身这个职业的，但他也从未从杰森口中证实过这个言论。

“你在哪？”伴随着摸索钥匙的声音，男孩没好气地问他。

“市政厅。”他回答。

杰森挂了电话。他叹了口气，把手机塞回了腰带里。但在把手抽出的前一秒，他犹豫了一下，还是把手机又拿了出来。

暴露在冷空气里太久，他的手快要失去知觉了。但他还是勉强在屏幕上按了几下，打开了布鲁斯·韦恩给他发的短信。

哦，整件事情是这样的。

今晚当他在酒吧里工作的时候，他的手机响了。一般情况下霍根先生是不允许酒保在工作时间使用手机的。所以他们会统一把手机放到苏珊那里。小女孩在吧台后面的小房间里做作业的时候会帮忙留意他们是不是收到了什么重要信息。

当老板的女儿高举着他的手机跑进吧台里，大叫着“迪克，布鲁斯·韦恩给你发了条短信”的时候，他简直吓傻了，而整个酒吧都安静了下来。但那寂静只维持了几秒钟，比此前更大的喧嚣压倒了一切。

“读出来！”有人怂恿小女孩，“读给我们听听！”

他手忙脚乱地试图把手机抢过来，而小女孩还算善良地没有给他更多难堪。霍根先生大笑着允许他用一会儿手机，毕竟“不是所有人都有机会和亿万富翁调情，迪基。我可不想搅了你的好事。”

他的脸都红透了。而这在所有人眼中恰好验证了他和韦恩的确有什么桃色秘密，但他们并没有。

韦恩的短信内容如下：

_嗨，我是布鲁斯。布鲁斯·韦恩。我想如果你不愿意和我出去吃饭的话，也许我们还有别的方式可以保持接触。_

接着是另一条：

_请千万不要认为我是在找机会和你 **调情** 。我只是想和你聊聊。你最近过得怎么样？你在哥谭开始的新生活是否如意？如果你有任何问题，我都很乐意帮忙。这就是朋友应该做的，不是吗。_

他瞪大了眼睛，怒气冲冲地在输入框里写道： ** _你怎么知道我的号码？_**

还没打完字，他的手机就震动起来，又一条短信跳了出来。霍根先生一边嘟囔着“和富翁调情可不是就这样，没完没了的，他们可不用工作”，一边和其他人一样伸长脖子凑过来想偷看短信的内容。

_你那天打电话给韦恩庄园的时候我记下了你的号码。我只是说一声。我不想你误会什么。我并没有在调查你，或者利用我的影响力弄到你的号码。晚安，迪克，希望你已经睡了，一整天的体操课一定很累人。_

接着是又一条：

_以及，如果你对于晚餐的事情回心转意了，记得给我打电话。我能随时为你腾出时间，我们是朋友。_

有那么一会儿，他狠狠瞪着屏幕，竟然无话可说。很显然 _朋友_ 在亿万富翁的字典里大概意味着“可以随意玩弄的傻瓜”，而后面还跟着一个括号，“或是可以上床的对象 _”_ ，括号完毕。他没有回那些短信。他不知道他该说些什么。韦恩显然对于 _保持距离_ 一无所知。他似乎仅仅在乎自己想要的东西，并且已经习惯了总是如愿以偿，因而在得不到时显得格外急切。他义正言辞的连番拒绝只不过是助长了对方的兴趣，也许他在韦恩的眼里就是一个玩着欲擒故纵把戏的漂亮脸蛋，就像是极限竞技比赛的奖杯一样，因为格外具有挑战性而显得更有收藏价值。

而真正让他感到恼火的原因却并不是韦恩的态度——当他读完那条短信的时候，他才意识到在他重新定居哥谭的整整三个月里，这是第一个主动关心他的人，而他几乎因此而放弃了自己原本的立场。

尽管那显然是韦恩为了操控他而打出的柔情牌，有一瞬间，他还是几乎信以为真了。

也许他没有他所认为的那么讨厌韦恩。他甚至开始觉得也许和韦恩出去吃一顿饭也不会怎么样。毕竟他也很好奇他们能聊点什么。从第一次见到韦恩时起他就想知道，他想知道那层完美的躯壳中是否真的空无一物，还是包裹着无数惊喜——见鬼。

“我知道。”夜翼对自己说，“这很糟。”可他还是没能把视线从屏幕上挪开。他又读了一遍那四条短信，然后再次嘟囔了一句“太糟了。”

杰森至少还要十五分钟才能赶到——十二分钟，如果他超速的话。他有足够长的时间来构思一个回复。一个既能表明他的态度，又能维持这段关系的短信。一个能让韦恩别再纠缠他，但又不会让他失去这个朋友的短信——该死，他用了 **朋友** 这个词。

当他坐上杰森那辆黄色出租车的后座时，他还是在盯着屏幕发呆。

“女孩子？”杰森挑着眉毛从后视镜里看他。他朝男孩做了个鬼脸，总算把手机收了起来。

“你抽烟了？”他吸了吸鼻子，“我以为出租车公司是禁止司机在车厢内吸烟的，杰。”

“当然，当然。”杰森不耐烦地猛打方向盘，迪克乱挥着手向一边倒去。“但这是为了某个凌晨两点半还在街上玩变装游戏的家伙，我想老天会原谅我的。”

迪克抓着前排座椅稳住身子，“你可以喝咖啡。”

“咖啡是给娘娘腔喝的东西——除了爱尔兰咖啡*。”

“你显然对生活充满了误解，杰森……”

杰森在离他的公寓还有一个街区的地方把他丢了下去。那真是非常 **愉快** 的一段路程。在他的印象里他们从没有不在为什么事情争吵。杰森永远都对他充满意见，而他也觉得杰森不可理喻。但他们依然是朋友。

你看，这才是朋友。

当他发现事情不对劲的时候，他正准备从楼顶翻进他的公寓里，他可不敢用这副打扮堂而皇之地在楼管眼皮底下走进公寓大门。幸好他留了一扇窗户没有锁。而正当他站上围栏，准备沿着水管向下爬的时候，他注意到了对面那栋楼顶上的跟踪者。

该死。

“你在这里做什么？”当夜翼降落到蝙蝠侠身后时，他几乎止不住自己话音里的质问意味。他知道这会让他听起来很可疑，但他实在是被吓坏了。有那么一会儿他认为蝙蝠侠跟踪了他，而他差点就暴露了自己的住址。但肾上腺素的作用过去之后，当他的头脑稍微清醒了一些时，他发现蝙蝠侠并没有因为他的到来而放下望远镜。他意识到自己并不是蝙蝠侠的目标，并且蝙蝠侠已经在这里呆了有一段时间了。这就是为什么他今晚到处都找不到蝙蝠侠的原因。

“嘿，你在看些什么呢？”为了证实自己的观点，夜翼急切地凑到动也不动的黑暗骑士身边，顺着他望远镜所对的方向看去——没错，就是他的公寓窗户。

“监视。”蝙蝠侠竟然回答了他的问题。但他丝毫不为此感到高兴。没错，他知道自从夜翼出现在哥谭，蝙蝠侠就开始调查他。但他一直都隐藏得很好，他从不暴露在镜头面前，也会在回家的时候注意自己身后是否跟着尾巴。大部分时候他会直接在小巷里换衣服，因此没有人会把夜翼和迪克·格雷森的公寓联系到一起。他在政府档案里有迹可循的记录只有两年，他留在哥谭的那两年。其他时候他都几乎不存在。更何况他的真实身份和住址依然是证人保护计划的一部分，蝙蝠侠没那么容易找到他。

而现在，蝙蝠侠在监视他的公寓？

 _冷静，迪克。冷静。_ 如果蝙蝠侠知道他就是夜翼，那为何还要监视他的公寓？事情还没那么糟。

“为什么？”夜翼尽量镇静地问道，刻意让语气里带上些活泼的意味，“那家伙做了什么坏事吗？”

如果他能把蝙蝠侠引导到另一个方向，也许他能掩盖住自己的秘密。幸好他回头看了一眼——他差点在蝙蝠侠的眼皮底下钻进迪克·格雷森的公寓里，脱光衣服，露出脸来——那时候他可再没有什么狡辩的余地了。

蝙蝠侠没有回答他。但那双被护目镜遮住的眼睛从望远镜上挪开了片刻，朝他的方向侧了侧。这也许就是蝙蝠侠打招呼的方式。夜翼想，绞着背在身后的手指，厚着脸皮再次凑过去。这次他几乎要贴到蝙蝠侠身上了。

“我想帮忙。”他讨好地在黑暗骑士耳边低声说道，“嘿，给我个机会嘛。”

蝙蝠侠还是没有回答他。哥谭的守护者对他保持着一种视若无睹的状态，似乎对他完全没辙，但也不愿费力气驱赶。这是个好兆头。夜翼微笑起来，胜利的喜悦充斥了他的身心，让他甚至不觉得那么冷了。

蝙蝠侠突然直起身来，把望远镜放进了腰带里。夜翼紧张地朝右边跳了一步，躲到了拳头的攻击范围之外。但蝙蝠侠并没有揍他，而是取出了勾索枪——比罗伊给他做的那个大了一倍，而且看上去也酷多了——哦，该死，蝙蝠侠朝着他的公寓去了。

夜翼趴在屋顶的防护栏上紧张地注视着蝙蝠侠腾空飞行的背影，张开的披风在对面的公寓楼上投下巨大可怖的影子。那个影子最终凝聚在一扇窗户漆黑如镜面的玻璃上，越来越清晰。那是他的公寓。

蝙蝠侠蹲在了他的窗台上，披风垂挂在二楼的遮雨棚上。夜翼急忙跟了过去，挤挤挨挨地贴着墙和蝙蝠侠站在同一个平台上。“嘿！”他压低声音，唯恐吵醒领居们，让他们看到这精彩的一幕，“你干什么呢？”

蝙蝠侠再次抬起头，看了他一眼。夜翼感到脊背一阵发麻。他有些尴尬地护住胸口，意识到蝙蝠侠很可能是在看他胸口的缝线。他已经尽量弄得好看些了，但是和全副武装的蝙蝠侠比起来，他依然寒酸又可怜。“你不能——”夜翼的手机震动起来，截断了他的声音，他不用看也知道那是装在窗户附近的报警器在向他发出入侵警告。蝙蝠侠侧过脸看着他，而他手忙脚乱地把手机拿出来，关了机。

“不接？”蝙蝠侠问他，声音低哑粗糙。“不是什么重要的事情。”夜翼回答，因为蝙蝠侠第一次主动和他说话而受宠若惊，一瞬间忘了他本该要说些什么。“你继续，别管我。”他一边把手机塞回去一边谄媚地催促道。

蝙蝠侠轻轻推了一下，窗户向着一边滑开了，像是在说 _早搞定了_ 。夜翼终于想起他该阻止蝙蝠侠的非法入侵，而不是鼓励或是协助他。他猛窜了过去，张开手臂抓住窗框，挡在了洞开的窗户和蝙蝠侠之间。“你不能私闯民宅！”他嘶声叫道，视死如归地对上蝙蝠侠的视线。狭窄的窗台几乎容不下他们两个人，他不得不和蝙蝠侠面贴面，胸口也几乎碰在一起，“这是 **违法** 的！”

蝙蝠侠眯起了眼睛，那表情可怕极了。夜翼把视线降了下去，试图只看着蝙蝠侠坚硬的下颌。“让开。”蝙蝠侠一字一顿地说。从男人的声音里他听不出愤怒，或是请求，只有纯然的命令。蝙蝠侠 **命令** 他让开，好像他是一个可以随便摆布的东西。夜翼瞪大了眼睛，对上蝙蝠侠的视线，几乎是尖锐地拒绝道：“不。”

蝙蝠侠的拳头落在了他的肩膀上，恰到好处地让他松了劲，几乎跌进窗户里。但他勉强站住脚，挡下了这次攻击。他们对彼此怒目而视，夜翼真的动了怒，而蝙蝠侠看起来也是。

“你不能就这样闯进别人的家里！”夜翼提高了嗓音，“我以为你是 **好人** ！”

下一秒整个世界颠倒了，他被倒着提了起来，而他还没明白发生了什么。他的四肢都动弹不得，而他被丢了出去——该死，蝙蝠侠把他绑了起来，丢在了他自己的沙发上。

有一秒钟他庆幸蝙蝠侠把他丢在了沙发上，这正好给了他机会把沙发上随便乱放的那条蝙蝠内裤压到屁股底下。他可不想让蝙蝠侠看到那个东西。

“你这个天杀的——”他色厉内荏地对着蝙蝠侠轻盈落地的身影咒骂起来，但蝙蝠侠打断了他，“迪克·格雷森。”蝙蝠侠说。一开始他以为蝙蝠侠在叫他的名字，因此浑身僵硬起来，但片刻之后他发现蝙蝠侠只是在向他解释整件事情。“他是这件公寓的主人，也是我在调查的一桩谋杀案的嫌疑人。”

夜翼几乎控制不住自己问出一句“什么”。但还好他忍住了。

“死者被虐杀，并且留下了特殊标记。格雷森很可能是某个古老组织的杀手。”蝙蝠侠立在窗边，居高临下地看着他，“或是一个疯子。你也许听说过猫头鹰法庭，那是传闻中用暗杀和恐吓统治哥谭的秘密组织。法庭会挑选一些赋有天分的孩子，训练他们，把他们变成自己的杀人工具，并称呼他们为 **利爪** 。迪克·格雷森曾是马戏团的杂技演员，法庭很可能是看中了这一点。”

“这只是猜测！你没有证据！”夜翼低声说，迷惑到了极点。

“我有。”蝙蝠侠缓缓逼近他，蝙蝠形状的巨大影子入侵了整个房间，“我在死者的指甲里找到了一些皮肤组织，经过DNA匹配，那是属于迪克·格雷森的。”

这次夜翼终于忍不住问出了一句“ **什么？！** ”

接着他想起了一些事情。一些因为最近波澜起伏的生活而几乎被他忘记了的事情。一个星期前，他在深夜遇到了一个疯疯癫癫的男人。那时他刚从酒吧下班，在小巷里换上了他的夜翼制服。那个男人就倒在街道上，像个流浪汉一样脏兮兮的，瑟瑟发抖。但当他靠近时，他意识到男人的颤抖并不是来源于寒冷，而是别的什么。那双因为恐惧而紧缩的瞳孔茫然地四下扫视，在他试图扶起男人的时候近乎崩溃地瞪着他。 **“该死，滚开！离我远点！”** 男人嘶哑地叫喊着，但却紧紧抓住他的手臂，指甲陷进布料里，把他弄疼了。接着男人又哭泣起来，“别离开我，求你，别让 **他们** 找到我……”

他从没遇过这种情况。他在哥谭的街道上遇到过醉到不省人事的酒鬼，冻得半死的流浪汉，但他还没遇到过疯子。就在他犹豫着是该报警还是打电话给阿克汉姆的时候，男人猛地站起身来，推开他，慌不择路地跑开了。一只猫头鹰从他的头顶飞过，男人朝它尖叫着，好像那是世界上最可怕的东西。

后来他发现他的制服被男人抓破了，手臂上也留下了抓痕。这一定就是他的DNA出现在不该出现的地方的原因。

但他不能把事情的真相告诉蝙蝠侠，见鬼。他现在是夜翼。他没办法解释他为什么会知道关于迪克·格雷森的事。

“迪克·格雷森曾经是一起谋杀案的幸存者，他作为重要证人被列入证人保护计划。因此他的DNA被保存在了FBI的DNA库中。”蝙蝠侠继续述说整个案件的细节，“最迟明天下午警方的检索结果就会出来，证据确凿，他会被以嫌疑人的名义逮捕。”

蝙蝠侠从他身边经过，走到了房间的正中央，站在了电视和他用来藏夜翼制服的那块活动的地板中间。夜翼在悄悄挪动着手臂，试图挣脱蝙蝠侠的绳索。事情糟透了，他彻底陷入了一场谋杀案中，而他却不能洗刷自己的冤情，除非他冒着暴露自己秘密的风险。

也许他将不得不选择放弃保守自己的秘密身份。他信任蝙蝠侠，当然。他不觉得把秘密告诉蝙蝠侠会让一切变得有什么差别。但他还没准备好。他还没想好要怎么把自己的迷恋和仰慕说出口。他还没准备好告诉蝙蝠侠他就是迪克·格雷森，那个当年被拯救了的小男孩。他不知道蝙蝠侠会怎么看待他。这太让人尴尬了。

这糟透了。

正常人听说到这件事会做出什么反应？正常人会怎么说？如果他不是迪克·格雷森，他要怎么为这个年轻人开脱罪名？ **动动脑筋，迪克！**

“既然证据这么确凿，”夜翼慢吞吞地说，努力构筑着句子，“那你为什么不干脆放手让警察为这件事操心呢？”

“我需要更多证据。”蝙蝠侠回答。他正检查着厨房的每个柜子。柜子被拉开又关上的声音让夜翼背后一阵阵发冷。但同时蝙蝠侠的回答让他明白了对方的立场——蝙蝠侠也不相信迪克·格雷森是杀人凶手，因此他没有和警方共享信息，而是选择独自前来，寻找更多证据来证明迪克的清白。

他差点哭了，真的。他一向是个很容易被触动的人。没有什么比蝙蝠侠的信任更让人动容的了。如果他不被绑着的话，他一定会跳起来，然后跳到蝙蝠侠的背上给他一个拥抱。管他的。他绝对会这么做的，真的。

蝙蝠侠从厨房里退了出来，面色依旧凝重，似乎一无所获。当然，那些柜子里只有些盒装麦片和袋装麦片。夜翼挣扎着坐起身来，心跳加速，手脚发软，因为他发现蝙蝠侠的下一站就将是他的卧室——迪克·格雷森的卧室。哦老天，蝙蝠侠 **绝对** 不能进他的卧室。绝对不行。他得想点办法阻止他，引起他的注意，迪克，你得想办法转移他的注意力——

“咳。”夜翼装模作样地咳嗽起来，“能劳驾帮忙把窗户关上吗？房间里有点冷。”

蝙蝠侠回过头看了他一眼，他屏住了呼吸。但蝙蝠侠冷酷地转过头去，把手放在了门把手上，似乎决定无视他的请求。

“不，蝙蝠侠！”夜翼悲痛而决绝地叫道，“别打开那扇门！听着，我必须坦白一些事情——”

蝙蝠侠拧动门把手，打开了卧室的门。

一切都完了。

他听到了蝙蝠侠的冷哼声。卧室的灯被打开了，蝙蝠侠抱着手臂站在房间的门口，发出了一些细小的奇异的声音。他从没有想过自己会听到蝙蝠侠发出这种声音——他在憋笑。蝙蝠侠在憋笑，该死的。

没错，他在卧室的一整面墙上贴满了关于蝙蝠侠的简报，照片和图画，其中有些甚至是他自己画的。并且他的床单上印着蝙蝠标记，枕头上还摆了一个巨大的蝙蝠侠布偶，那是芭布斯给他做的。

他从没有抱着那个娃娃睡觉，也没让除了芭布斯之外的任何人见过它。它是个秘密，比夜翼的真实身份隐藏得还深的秘密——该死！

“有趣。”蝙蝠侠说，那混蛋的嗓音里还带着笑意，这让夜翼彻底地没了脾气。“你刚才想说什么？”蝙蝠侠退出他的房间，“你现在可以说了。”

“没，没什么。”夜翼嗫嚅道，把脸埋进了膝盖里。

蝙蝠侠的声音变得近了一些，“那你怎么看？”

“什么？”夜翼发现这是今晚他使用最多的词汇。他抬起头，蝙蝠侠依然抱着手臂，站在他的正前方，正弯下身打量着他。

“我想知道你对这件事的看法。”蝙蝠侠再次问道。他看上去心情好极了，这从他嘴唇的弧度和下颌的线条上体现出来，并且他竟然把一个问题问了两遍。

“我，我认为你不该随便偷，偷窥别人的隐私。”夜翼壮着胆子抗议，但他耻辱地口吃了起来，“这是违法的。”

“凶手不会等法官批下搜查令再行动，所以我们也不会。”蝙蝠侠反驳道，“格雷森很可能是个被邪恶组织洗脑和训练过的杀手，这对我来说已经足够了。”

“我不这么认为。”夜翼说，抬起头直视蝙蝠侠的眼睛，他几乎看到了男人被护目镜遮掩的饶有兴味的眼神，但那很可能只是他的幻想。“我是说，不管你的推论是什么，至少格雷森的公寓可不这么说。”

夜翼挪动屁股，让那条被他挡住的，印满蝙蝠标志的内裤暴露在了蝙蝠侠的面前。“咳，至少，一个冷血杀手大概不会穿这个玩意去干活。”他耸耸肩，故作幽默，“一个穿蝙蝠内裤的成年男人要不是毫无审美情趣，要不就是超级迷恋蝙蝠侠。或者两者皆是——无论如何，我不认为迪克·格雷森是你要找的杀手。”

蝙蝠侠哼了一声，没有被逗笑，而且看上去并不怎么信服。夜翼气馁地倒回了沙发上。蝙蝠侠的声音在他头顶响起，“我也并不认为格雷森是个杀手。”夜翼猛地睁大了眼睛。

“而我有更加确切可信的理由。”蝙蝠侠说，沙发向下陷了一点，夜翼的眼睛睁得更大了，他意识到蝙蝠侠坐到了他的身边。“在我调查的最开始，一切证据都指向格雷森，他的DNA，他的身世。为了发掘出更多证据，我甚至见到了他本人。他的手臂上有一道伤痕。看起来是某种抓痕。看疤痕的消退程度，应该是一周前造成的，而受害者的确死于一周前。”

夜翼闭上了嘴巴。 **蝙蝠侠已经见过了他本人？上帝啊——** 他现在正努力思考他最近几天都见过哪些人，但那名单实在太长了，每天有几百号人进出他打工的酒吧。

蝙蝠侠伸出手，在他身后和脚踝上划了几下，绑着他的绳索散开了。“老天。”他嘟囔着，摊开四肢，揉着自己的肩膀。蝙蝠侠板着脸，又重新把手臂抱到了胸前。

“因此，我检查了死者遇害地点和格雷森住宅附近的监控录像，想找到更切实的证据。”蝙蝠侠继续自己的案情陈述。夜翼侧过头，蝙蝠侠靠在沙发上和他对视了几秒，他忍住没有把头别开，蝙蝠侠也没有，好像他们在玩什么关于意志力的幼稚游戏。这画面一定滑稽极了。“我发现迪克·格雷森的确不是猫头鹰法庭的利爪。”蝙蝠侠面无表情地说，戏剧性地停顿了一下，接着说道，“我发现他是别的东西。”

啊，所以这就是今晚整件事情的目的所在。夜翼不知道自己是该生气还是发笑。他转过头去，没有说话，蝙蝠侠也没有再说话。他们肩并着肩，在沉默中坐了一会儿，直到夜翼实在忍不下去，摘下手套，撸起了袖子。

“好吧，好吧，我承认。”他叫道，把手臂上的疤痕送到了蝙蝠侠的鼻子底下，“没错， **迪克·格雷森就是我，我就是迪克·格雷森，迪克·格雷森就是夜翼** 。行了吧。我只是想帮帮那个家伙，他却抓伤了我，然后疯子一样逃跑了。要不是因为没有医疗保险，我肯定会去医院打狂犬疫苗，真的。”

蝙蝠侠哼了一声，不知道是心满意足，还是在嘲讽他的穷酸。“没错。”黑暗骑士宣布，站起身来，披风扬起，拍了夜翼一脸，“这就是我在监控录像里看到的。”

这个混蛋。夜翼气恼地想。他在监控录像里看到被抓伤的人是夜翼，那个时候他就知道了——他早就知道事情的真相，也知道他的秘密身份。可他花了一整晚来装作不知道， **这个混蛋！**

蝙蝠侠朝着依然敞开的窗户走去，夜翼意识到对于蝙蝠侠来说这出好戏已经结束了，他已经得到了他想要的。他就要离开了，然后——然后？

“嘿！”夜翼叫道。而蝙蝠侠竟然停了下来。可他没想到蝙蝠侠会停下，所以他张开嘴巴，不知道要说些什么。“你就这么走了？”他憋出了一句挽留，“你不需要再审问我什么的？”

“我已经得到了我想要的。”蝙蝠侠回答，“监控录像已经证明了一切。你没有杀人。”

“但我不认为那对于警方来说是足够的。”夜翼绞着手指，“而且这意味着你要把监控录像交给警方，并告诉他们迪克·格雷森就是夜翼。”

蝙蝠侠没有回应他。“你是在抹杀夜翼的存在，蝙蝠侠。”夜翼站起身，走到了蝙蝠侠的面前，“你不能——你不能——”他哽住了。 _你不能把我的秘密身份公开。_ 他想说。但他是站在什么立场上说这句话？迪克·格雷森的，还是夜翼的，或是蝙蝠侠的？他在要求蝙蝠侠做一些超出情理之外的事情，他在要求蝙蝠侠保守他的秘密。但他并没有提出这个要求的立场——蝙蝠侠所做的一切都只是为了证明他的清白。蝙蝠侠已经做得足够多了，他却还要提出更多难题。

“你想要什么？”蝙蝠侠低下头，与他对视。有一瞬间他在那双只能依稀看出轮廓的眼睛里找到了平静。他胸腔里升腾的火焰熄灭了，变成了更多的，更复杂的东西。

“我……我不想要什么。”夜翼回答，攥紧拳头，“我只是不想就这样被丢下。”

“我没有丢下你。”蝙蝠侠的手按上了他的肩膀。那种坚硬而有力的触碰曾无数次在他梦中重现，然而这一次它是真的。他愿意为此付出一切。只要这是真的，这是确实发生的事情。

夜翼吸了吸鼻子。

“我不会把监控录像交给警方。”蝙蝠侠说，“因为我已经确保他们不会追查到迪克·格雷森的身上。”

“什么？！”夜翼哽咽着问。

“当你出庭作证的时候，你的DNA由韦恩关爱中心负责采样和提供，它是证人保护计划的一部分，就算是警方也很难调取。”蝙蝠侠解释道，“这就是为什么我的检索结果更快一些。当我得知你就是夜翼之后，我立刻确保了它被彻底封存起来，不被任何除我以外的算法检索到。”

“哦！”夜翼欣喜若狂地感叹道，并不清楚自己到底在胡言乱语些什么，“天呐，谢谢——你这老伙——咳，这意味着我不会被GCPD通缉了，对吧。”

“基本上来说，是的。”蝙蝠侠回答。

当蝙蝠侠从他的窗户里飞身离去的时候，他不假思索地追了上去。当然，他得到了一些早已听烂了的“别跟着我”，“我不需要你的帮助”以及“走开，否则吃我拳头”。他实在懒得再和那家伙争了。他们像是驯鹿似的在屋顶来回穿梭，而离圣诞节还有好几个星期呢。

这次他一点也没感到冷。

“知道吗，当我站在马戏团的高台上时，我从不怕往下看。我不怕坠落。”当他们一同飞过天空时，他眯起眼睛大声吼道，“知道为什么吗？因为我知道有人会在那里接住我。因为我知道我的家人会保护好我。”

蝙蝠侠沉默不语地转过头，而他微笑起来。“嘿，大家伙。”他说，“现在，我会是那个在你坠落时接住你的人。”

现在是凌晨五点差十三分。而蝙蝠侠恶狠狠地对他说，“好吧，我可以训练你。”

“什么！”他叫道，这次是充满惊喜的。

“如果你真的下定决心了的话。”蝙蝠侠把自己拢在披风里，冷冰冰地打量着他，“我可以接受你做我的搭档。但你必须 **完全** 服从我的指挥。”

“好！”夜翼欢呼道，差点抱住那个酷酷的，故作疏离的大家伙，“当然！没问题！”

“而且你得换件制服。”蝙蝠侠补充道，“这是基本条件。”

夜翼迷惑地低下头打量自己。他的制服有什么不好？

“太花哨了。”像是看出了他的疑惑，蝙蝠侠给出了简短的解释。

“好吧，好吧，我想我可以穿黑色。”夜翼勉为其难地妥协，“但是我想要红色的条纹，就像是最原始的 _飞翔的格雷森_ 制服那样。”

“成交。”蝙蝠侠也退让了一步。

“而且不要披风！”夜翼急忙趁胜追击，“绝对不要。”

这次轮到蝙蝠侠挑起眉，似乎在问他 _披风有什么不好_ ？“明天把设计图纸给我。”蝙蝠侠最终命令道，“其余的事情交给我。”

“哦耶，棒！”夜翼鼓了鼓掌，“等等，你知道我的尺码吗？”

蝙蝠侠的视线向下划去，夜翼突然感到一阵莫名的寒意从背后某个地方传来。他想起当蝙蝠侠把他丢到沙发上的时候，他的确听到了一声布料撕裂的清脆声音，而他把那当成是制服和沙发摩擦的结果。他急忙扭过头检查起自己的后背来。当他检查完毕的时候，蝙蝠侠已经消失不见了，而他捂着屁股上制服的裂口，满脸通红地再次给杰森打了个电话。

天呐，他的蝙蝠内裤。

 

*里面加了威士忌


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 发生了一系列倒霉事，都怪法庭，布鲁斯和迪克搞上啦。

**Chapter 05**

**Part 1**

“父亲，让我首先明确一件事情。”

 _要是阿尔弗雷德发现那些被精心上蜡打磨过的古董桃花心木雕花被达米安用鞋子这样踩着_ ——布鲁斯在半梦半醒间暗自嘀咕——就算阿尔弗雷德什么也不知道，他也要好好地提醒一下男孩关于不合时宜的打扰以及撬锁他们曾经定下过什么样的规矩——等他睡醒之后，大概。

达米安站在床头的雕花背板上，弯下腰用手指拨弄他的眼皮，让他没办法偷偷继续潜入梦境的帘幕之后，回避接下来的责难。

“你是不是在追求格雷森？”

好了，他睡醒了。

“不。”他坐起身来，板着脸把达米安的手拨开，“去睡觉，达米安，明天是学校日。”

“不，我不去。”达米安从床头跳了下来。“除非你解释清楚你到底在做什么。”

很好，现在男孩站在他的床上，一只脚踏在枕头上，仿佛这是专属于他的私人领地。布鲁斯坐起身来，达米安把手肘靠在膝盖上，弓下身子，下巴抵住拳头，神态活像是古画上身着盔甲，严阵以待的古代将领。

他们的视线在同一个水平面上交汇，没有人挪开眼睛。

“我正在调查猫头鹰法庭，你所 **看到的** 只是我调查的一部分，而你所 **认为的** 则完全不存在。”布鲁斯延续着他们的对峙，并试图用敷衍的态度浇灭男孩高涨的战斗情绪，“如果这就是你想问的。”

“我所看到的是， **你在追求我的体操老师。** ”达米安提高了声音，“你送我去上体操课只是为了向他献殷勤。并且你还被他拒绝了！”

 _好极了_ 。布鲁斯暗自想道， _谈话到此结束_ 。他挪开视线，翻身滑下床。丝绒拖鞋冰冷地贴上他的脚掌，达米安在他身后发出了失望的低吼声。现在是十点，月色从格子窗中漏入，在他的脚边投下方形的光斑。“我要出门一趟。”布鲁斯低声宣布，“回你的房间去，达米安。”

“别再把我当成小孩子对待，父亲！”达米安抱怨道，“别再回避我的问题！”

“我不想和你谈论这个问题。”布鲁斯回过头，略带怒意地看向他的儿子，“我和迪克只是——他是一个故人。仅此而已。我送你去上课是因为我恰好需要和他谈谈。”

“可其他人显然并不那么认为。”达米安说，盘腿在床上坐下，“女子班的傻瓜们已经把她们看到的东西传播给了哥谭每一个会使用互联网的青少年。现在所有人都在谈论格雷森的神秘男友，已经有人确信不疑地认为那就是你（当然，也有人觉得那是在扯淡，格雷森的男朋友绝对是本·阿弗莱克或是其他的什么）——这意味着过不了多久他们就会把你和我联系到一起，而那时候我会成为一个笑柄！”

“我告诉过你要怎么处理流言蜚语，达米安。”布鲁斯叹了口气，“如果你不把那些玩笑当真，那么它们永远只会是玩笑。言语无法伤害你。”

“又是老一套。”达米安嘟哝道，布鲁斯捏住了鼻梁，他感到自己的眉毛正在抽动。“说实在的，”男孩低声说，在阴影中清晰地耸了耸肩，“我并不在乎你在追求谁，父亲。我只是希望你真的清楚你在做什么。”

“我很清楚我在做什么，达米安。”布鲁斯朝着房间的出口走去，“晚安。”

达米安的嗤笑声从他身后传来，接着是一句还算柔和的“晚安，父亲”。

他当然知道他在做什么。布鲁斯想，缓步走下漫长环绕的石阶。黑暗中，蝙蝠尖利的嘶鸣混合着翅膀扑打的声音，遥远的地方传来引擎和机器运转的嗡鸣。这些细微的嘈杂伴随着他脚步的每一声回响在洞穴中时远时近地盘旋，升腾，像是一片由声音构筑的薄雾，在黑暗中影影绰绰。

他所做的一切无非是他的计划中所必须的，正常的步骤。如果他决定接纳夜翼作为自己打击犯罪的搭档，那他至少要搞清楚面具下面的那个人——迪克·格雷森，是否具有这个资格。蝙蝠侠的信任绝不会仅凭一两次短暂的碰面就被获取，迪克必须 **赢得** 它。而这需要时间来验证。在他彻底将自己的传奇和秘密与人分享之前，他必须彻底地了解这个人，知晓他所有的秘密和弱点，这是他对于信任的底线要求。这就是为什么他必须了解迪克留在哥谭的真实目的和他穿上制服的理由，他必须确定迪克成为夜翼没有任何自私或是邪恶的目的。他必须确保夜翼接近他并不是为了击垮他，也不是任何人的阴谋。

没错，他经年的厚厚结痂把几乎所有的好意阻隔在外。他习惯于把情感量化为可操控的信息，使自己能永远和一切威胁蝙蝠侠唯一使命的阻碍和影响因子保持安全的距离。有时候他显得偏执而妄想，然而这种极端的谨慎对于他来说实不为过。他非常清楚人性复杂和扭曲的程度。认识多年的朋友也可能在一夕之间反目成仇，或是其实根本从最开始就居心不良，这些都曾是刺伤他的利刃。更何况迪克·格雷森之于他而言毕竟依旧是一个陌生人。年轻人的生命中有整整两年的时间对于他来说一片空白。他无法真正放下戒备，无论如何也不能。尽管他已经做出了承诺，尽管他同意训练夜翼，让年轻人成为一个真正的英雄。但还有更多的东西他依然紧攥在手中，唯恐被人知晓。

但这只是他更长远的烦恼。目前最严峻的问题是，夜翼的训练已经开始了。尽管他们的课程大多设置在晚上，伴随着当晚的巡逻和侦查进行，但他独自在白天进行的另一项评测和调查已经几乎无法瞒住达米安。他无法向达米安解释他接近和讨好他的体操老师究竟出于什么目的，这让男孩越来越焦躁和怀疑。

如果达米安知道他有了一个搭档，而那个搭档是他的体操老师——他可以想象得出男孩的怒火。他并不惧怕承受达米安的责备，他只是实在不想走到那一步。他不想向达米安解释自己为什么没有选择他作为自己的搭档，而是选择了其他的人。

如果男孩能被彻底蒙在鼓里，那当然是最好不过。

或者……他该承认自己在追求迪克，这大概能让男孩感到好受一些——大概。

但是 **不，他并没有在追求迪克** 。

“布鲁斯少爷。”阿尔弗雷德正站在电脑前处理监控画面。当他走近时管家侧过身，给他让出了位置。“今晚蝙蝠侠依然要和那位惹人喜爱的年轻人见面吗？”阿尔弗雷德的声音里略带调侃，而布鲁斯面对电脑的荧光闭上眼睛，头疼地呼出一口气来

“不。”他沉下声音，“迪克去了纽约。”

“我以为明天下午他有一节体操课要上。”阿尔弗雷德说，接过他的睡袍。

“没错。”布鲁斯回答，“但他说他已经请了假。”他套上印着蝙蝠标志的护甲，系好腰带，一切都弄妥当了，才补充了一句，“是哈利马戏团的事情。”

“哦。”阿尔弗雷德垂着眼睛顺从地附和，“那可实在是没有办法的。”

“嗯。”

布鲁斯坐到了电脑面前，开始阅读从停尸房的摄像头里传来的最新讯息。一条消息弹了出来，韦恩科技实验室向他发来了回复，他在几天前下令紧急召回的那批Bat-Phone的监测报告出来了——它们看起来似乎并没有什么问题，仅仅是在锂电池背后的电容板上多出了一块设计图中没有的金属芯片。

 **塔利亚。** 布鲁斯皱起了眉头。 _你在搞什么鬼？_

沉默维持了仅仅两分钟，阿尔弗雷德从他的背后经过，状似不经意地出声问道，“您明天下午会继续送达米安少爷去上课吗？”

“不，我要在老韦恩塔和林肯·马奇见面。”布鲁斯把鼻尖抵上交叠的双手，他的嘴唇恰好抵上拇指，管家带着了然意味的微笑让他感到一阵不舒服，“但我会去接他回家。”

他没能接达米安回家。

利爪袭击了老韦恩塔。两个保安被杀了，林肯·马奇的侧腹中了一刀，但他才是法庭真正的目标。就像最开始的无名受害者墙上用燃料所写的警告一样， ** _布鲁斯·韦恩会在明天死去_** ，而猫头鹰法庭正为了达成这个目标而不懈努力。

他的右前臂和两个锁骨附近分别被匕首刺中，所幸没有任何一处创伤伤及大动脉。那位自称利爪的杀手似乎是个投掷刀子的行家，但激烈的打斗让他的准确度大大降低——这也是他自认为已经足够强悍的攻击所唯一产生的效果。他的对手像是被 _燃油_ 充斥身体的机器人一般不知疲倦，不知退缩。他的进攻仅仅是稍稍减缓了对方的行动。

在宣判了他的“死刑”后，利爪似乎终于厌倦了和他玩这样猫捉老鼠的游戏。他被踢出窗外，从高塔上坠下。利爪跃出窗口，紧抓住他似乎想确保他的自由落体结局足够精彩。那对安在手臂上的鹰爪在他身上弄出了更多伤口，他似乎必死无疑，直到他抓住了隐藏的第十三座守护石兽，把利爪从身上甩了出去。

他看着那个疯子砸在一辆汽车顶上，成了粉碎碾扁的一堆东西中的一部分。

等他去医院缝合完伤口，再从警察局录完口供回到家里，天已经彻底黑了。依然有几个不死心的记者守在庄园大门外等候，但戈登派了警员护送他回去——他现在不那么反感戈登提出的警方保护计划了——至少能让他少受到些 **不那么致命** 的骚扰。

当他和两位警官告别，走进大门的时候，最后一缕夹杂着雪水的寒风从他身后呼啸着挤进门厅，他身边不远处的电话响了起来，紧接着刺耳的电铃声开始在整个大宅里回荡。泰图斯摇着尾巴扑了上来。“一定是找您的，布鲁斯老爷。”阿尔弗雷德从阶梯上从容不迫地走下。

“有很多这样的电话吗？”他皱起眉来，一阵抵触的情绪涌上心头。他的手机在几个小时前就耗尽了电量。

“是的，布鲁斯老爷。”阿尔弗雷德回答，“大多是你的媒体朋友。”

布鲁斯叹出一口气，走到了电话边。他在把来电转接到语音信箱之前撇了一眼单色屏幕上的来电显示——是一串异常熟悉的号码。他的手指悬停在了按键上，接着他难以置信地睁大眼睛，那是迪克·格雷森的号码。

他从没有想到他会收到来自迪克的电话。毕竟离他们在体操学校的尴尬会面才过去几天而已。虽然那并不是他们真正意义上的最后一次见面，但他确信迪克并不知道布鲁斯·韦恩就是蝙蝠侠，否则昨晚他们训练的时候年轻人绝不会给他带甜甜圈。

他上一次和迪克说话是在今天的早些时候，通过他给夜翼的通讯器。夜翼告诉他今晚的训练得取消了，因为他接到了哈利马戏团打来的电话，说他们今晚的表演急缺一个空中飞人，而他必须得去帮忙，因为哈利老爹和马戏团的大家是 **家人** 。

布鲁斯拿起了听筒。

“迪克？”

“我的天呐！”迪克的声音在电话另一头高频率地震颤着，他听起来非常不安，“韦恩先生，你还好吗！”

有一瞬间布鲁斯的眼前出现了那个戴着多米诺面具的年轻义警，正趴在防火梯上惊慌失措地拉扯着他的手臂。但是他很快意识到现在和他说话的并不是夜翼，而是迪克·格雷森。并且迪克是在和 **布鲁斯** 说话，所以这意味着他此刻充当的并不是一个讨人喜欢的角色。

在所有他熟知的朋友或是泛泛之交里，偏偏是看起来完全不喜欢他的迪克·格雷森成为了第一个询问他安危的人。布鲁斯叹了口气，倚靠在刚刚关闭的大门上。“流了点血。”他让紧绷的声线松弛下来，显出一种疲惫和虚弱的状态，“才录完口供。你怎么会给我打电话——你没有回我的短信，我以为你不想和我有任何关系。”

“我很担心你。”迪克的声音减弱了一些，听起来略有些尴尬，“电视上和网上全部都是你遇袭的消息，老天，真的有一个杀手把你推下了韦恩塔？他疯了吗——我是说，听说他也跳了下去，当场就死了——”年轻人急促地说，“艾丽莎说你也死了，说媒体的含糊其辞只是欲盖弥彰，但我不信——”

“迪克。”布鲁斯坐到了扶手椅上，闭上眼睛，让声音沉淀融合进他此刻满溢的情绪里，“ **冷静。** 我很好，只是受了一些轻伤。”

“你被一个 **杀手** ——从 **韦恩塔上** ——丢了下去，韦恩先生。”迪克一字一顿地说，关切而近乎责难，并且似乎并不介意刚刚布鲁斯以一种熟稔的口吻叫了他的名字，“如果我是你，我可不会那么淡然。”

一个纯洁的，却又近乎调情的责备。布鲁斯眯起眼睛，三心二意地抚摸着泰图斯的颈毛。而他 **曾** 觉得迪克不喜欢他。可现在他所听到的一切让他想起迪克第一次来到韦恩庄园时，他打开大门所看到的那个蓝眼睛的，微笑着的年轻人。那个笑容稚气的家伙捧着一个纸箱，夕阳的角度恰好让他的轮廓带上发亮的玫瑰色镶边。一切似乎都回到了最开始的时候，回到了他们之间尚未出现任何裂隙的时候。布鲁斯几乎为此微笑起来。他的声音里则确凿无疑地带上了笑意，“迪克，如果你是我，你就不会还对暗杀有什么新鲜感了。”

“我知道你有自己的安保系统，韦恩先生。但你不该拒绝警方的保护。”迪克说，用一种半是劝说半是恐吓的气恼口吻，“我当然知道你和蝙蝠侠是朋友。但你可不能总指望黑暗骑士从天而降救你于水火之中，也许他最近忙于训——”年轻人的声音戛然而止，似乎意识到自己说漏了嘴，片刻之后他慌忙补充道“我的意思是，今天他就没能及时出现不是吗”，声音却不自然地低了下去。

布鲁斯知道迪克绝不是真的在恼火，而仅仅是出于对他的关心而故作不悦。这让男孩的语气听上去显得近乎甜蜜。而这让他突然产生了一股作弄对方的渴望。“嘿，你怎么听上去对蝙蝠侠的日程表很了解？”他故意感叹道，避开话题的中心，转而抓住迪克话语里的疏忽不放。“你认识他？还是说， **你就是蝙蝠侠** ？”他有用心地调侃道，“我相信你一定见过他，而且不止一次——你真是个幸运的家伙，迪克，他一定 **很喜欢你** 。要知道，我每年都见不到他几次，而我还是他的资助人呢！”

“咳，我的确见到过蝙蝠侠，但绝不是你想的那样，韦恩先生。”迪克的声音听起来很不自然，接着低了下去，“我觉得他是个好人，他有颗好心肠，也有个好头脑——但有时候他实在让人抓狂。”最后的那句仿佛自语般的评价被刻意压低的嗓音和声音中吞吞吐吐表露出的某种奇异的羞赧而拉扯得遥远。气氛顿时变得暧昧且俗气，像是被撒了一把散发着香气的金粉。阿尔弗雷德站在大厅的立架边擦拭着一尘不染的花瓶，试图偷听他们的谈话。布鲁斯挪动屁股，坦然地坐到了沙发的另一边。

他们又随意地闲扯了几句，关于蝙蝠侠，马戏团，还提到了达米安的课堂表现。气氛从原本紧绷的状态中逐渐舒缓下来。迪克开始为他的故意装傻而轻笑，而他也开始享受年轻人温暖的声线。但最终他们还是说光了所有可以聊的话题。

迪克大声地吸了一口气，声音里带着遗憾，“演出还有一个小时就要开始了，韦恩先生，我得挂了。”

“迪克。”布鲁斯亲昵地叫出了对方的名字。有几秒钟他们谁也没有说话。布鲁斯酝酿着措辞，而迪克在等他——年轻人略显急促的呼吸声近在耳边，伴随着隐隐的嘈杂。“我知道你很忙。”布鲁斯轻缓地说，“我知道你今晚会在哈利马戏团演出——事实上，我已经买好了前排的座位。”

迪克在电话另一头深深地吸了一口气，“韦恩先生……”

“但现在这个惊喜却被彻底地毁了。”布鲁斯叹了口气，坐直身子，“我很抱歉。”

“没关系。”迪克说，听上去很受触动，“我只是……我很高兴你能有这样的想法，韦恩先生，真的。”年轻人郑重其事地说，“我只希望你能快点好起来。”

“所以，我们是朋友？”

年轻人的呼吸声颤抖了一下，接着：“当然。”他的声音里带着笑意，“我们 **是** 朋友。”

“那么也许下场表演的时候你能看在交情的份上给我留一个好座位，我的 **朋友** 。”布鲁斯半是调侃半是真心地说，“我很期待著名的 _迪克·格雷森四连翻_ 。”

阿尔弗雷德在不远处刻意地大声咳嗽起来。达米安从二楼的栏杆上探出头来，捂着耳朵冲他翻了个白眼。看起来所有人都对他的交友手段有话要说。

“你在逗我吗？”达米安暴躁地冲着阿尔弗雷德大声抱怨，“我以为格雷森讨厌父亲！现在一切都乱套了！如果父亲和格雷森在一起了，我会成为整个体操学校的笑柄——”

“那是达米安吗？”迪克的声音里带上了笑意，“他在说什么？”

“他在说他也想看你的演出。”布鲁斯撒谎道，达米安砰地把门关上了，而阿尔弗雷德戏剧性地摇着头。

“哦，你们会看到的。”迪克快活地说，“这场表演会有电视直播。”

他没能看到电视直播。

在送往停尸房的途中利爪的尸体神秘消失，运送尸体的货车被人发现丢弃在路中央，而司机和护工的尸体在距离货车三英里的地方被发现。他用了大半个夜晚来追寻利爪的踪迹，而当他无功而返之后，阿尔弗雷德强行让他上床休息——在缝合了他再次裂开的伤口之后。

当他醒来的时候，已经是第二天中午了。

他在蝙蝠洞里和戈登通过无线电进一步讨论了案情的进展。当阿尔弗雷德走到他的身边时，他发现管家的手里拿了一份报纸。他本以为阿尔弗雷德是想再给他读一些关于蝙蝠的趣闻，比如蝙蝠需要适当的日晒才能飞行地更稳健——但阿尔弗雷德只是展开了那张报纸，把头条新闻平瘫在了他的面前。

那是一份星球日报。

占据了整个版面的头版头条是： ** _纽约马戏团大火，已有二十人死亡_** 。

他站了起来。当他还没有意识到自己的行为时，他已经在朝着通向大宅的古董钟走去。他的呼吸急促而紊乱，像是他的脚步一样。阿尔弗雷德在他身后叹息。“布鲁斯少爷。”管家低声说，“昨晚你回来的时候我本想把事情告诉你，可……”

布鲁斯猛地回过头，俯首注视着阿尔弗雷德。他不知道该说些什么，他当然知道阿尔弗雷德拖延的用意，他也知道即使他及时知道了一切，他也不可能阻止灾难的发生。哥谭离纽约有五个小时的车程。更何况那时因为失血和伤痛，他疲惫得几乎站不直身子。

“你该早些把事情告诉我。”他以一种责备的冷漠语气冲管家低声说，“你该信任我。”

“信任你能奇迹般地扑灭一场远在千里之外的大火？”阿尔弗雷德在他身后反驳道，“还是信任你能眼睁睁地看着这一切发生？”

“我该在那里！”他对着空无一人的黑暗角落咆哮起来，尽管他知道他完全是在意气用事，“我该在那里帮他！”

“布鲁斯少爷……”阿尔弗雷德的声音坚定而无奈，管家把手搭在了他的肩膀上，似乎这样便能平复他无处宣泄的悲痛，“你不能把发生在格雷森先生身上的一切都当做是自己的责任。”

 

**Part 2**

_你不能把发生在格雷森先生身上的一切都当做是自己的责任。_ 阿尔弗雷德说， _也许这就是他的选择，他希望能亲手抓住自己父母的凶手。_

 _但他太年轻了。他才十六岁。_ 他说， _他才十六岁，他只是个男孩。他比我第一次走上街头的时候年轻了将近十岁。而且他几乎对哥谭一无所知……_

 _那你该帮助他。_ 阿尔弗雷德说， _但我希望你能明白，布鲁斯少爷，有时候事情的发展无可阻挡。你不能把所有糟糕的发展都当做是自己的负担。_

这当然是他的负担。如果他能早些捣毁托尼·祖克和他的犯罪团伙，格雷森夫妇的惨剧便不会发生。如果那一晚他能即使赶到，如果他能预料到并阻止一切，格雷森一家便依然能继续他们幸福的表演生涯。迪克不仅不会成为孤儿，也不会走上现在这条异常艰险的义警之路。

而现在——这一切依然是他的负担。他不认为马戏团的大火仅仅是一次偶然事件。报纸上并没有说明起火的原因，只是含糊地宣布警方依然在调查之中，但法庭和马戏团的密切关系让他不得不怀疑这是另一次针对布鲁斯·韦恩的行动。有人执着地试图毁掉属于布鲁斯的一切，就像歌谣中所说的猫头鹰法庭一般在黑暗中虎视眈眈。也许他们知道了迪克和夜翼的联系，发现了这个年轻人对布鲁斯来说意味着什么。也许他们想通过毁掉迪克来达到伤害他的目的。无论如何，如果他没有引导迪克走上这条道路，如果他没有接纳夜翼成为自己的搭档，那么这一切都不会发生—— **这永远会是他的负担。**

迪克的手机转接到了语音信箱，家里的电话也是同样。布鲁斯拿起外套，随便挑了一把车钥匙然后向着大门走去。整栋大宅里静得吓人，每一声脚步都引起一阵回响。布鲁斯站在大门前，披上外套，深呼吸接着转过身去。

“他是不是——”他哽住了。他不知道他想问的究竟是什么。他是不是死了？他是不是受伤了？他是不是还留在纽约？阿尔弗雷德站在他的身后，以一种洞悉一切的悲悯目光看向他。

“我不知道，布鲁斯老爷。”管家叹息着，把围巾环过他的脖颈，“祈祷是我们所能做的唯一一件事。”

_-_ _“迪克，我正去往你家的路上，如果你平安无事，请务必回电。”-_

_-_ _“我不知道你究竟怎么样了，迪克，但我希望你没事。我已经快到了。如果你在家， **请务必** 让我知晓，好吗？”-_

_-_ _“迪克，如果你在家，我想让你知道我在公寓楼门口等你。能出来一趟吗？”-_

楼管咒骂着走出门，布鲁斯匆忙地结束了他给迪克的语音信箱增添的第三条留言。

“你不能把车停在这儿，公子哥。”那个头发斑秃的中年男人拍打着车窗，声音里带着喘，“这是单行道。”

“那我该停在哪里？”布鲁斯把车窗摇下一点，尽量彬彬有礼地回问道。

“你可以停在公寓里旁边的巷子里，如果你不怕这辆漂亮宝贝被人划坏的话。”

他甚至没注意到自己开出来的是一辆兰博基尼。当布鲁斯勉强把引擎轰鸣震颤的跑车停进那个散发着垃圾恶臭，布满涂鸦和脏雪的小巷里时，他看到了一个让他心脏抽动的东西。他看到了迪克的哈雷。那辆漆成深蓝色的摩托正歪斜地倒在肮脏的石砖地面上，把手和车座上布满灰黑的焦尘，仿佛刚被人从壁炉里拖出来。

迪克已经回家了。

**他没事。**

布鲁斯打开车门，走出车外，再次确认那的确是迪克的摩托，而不是因为他太过担忧而出现的幻觉。天空突然间变得极具压迫力，他用手臂撑住车顶棚，把脸埋进臂弯的衣料里，有几秒钟头晕目眩，大脑一片空白。他还没有吃早饭，并且他在两天里总共才睡了三个小时。他对着深色的车窗玻璃照了照自己——他看上去糟透了，面色惨白，眼眶深陷，像只裹在长风衣里的吸血鬼。而失血和循环系统里的止痛药不足让他更像是一只刚刚被卡车碾过的吸血鬼。猫头鹰法庭的杀手所留下的后遗症依然在消耗着他的生命力。

也许他该离开，回家，像阿尔弗雷德希望的那样卧床休息到他能正常地行走为止。知道迪克正安全地呆在家里已经足够了，他不需要再找别的麻烦，或是再去平添打扰。迪克的烦心事一定已经够多了。

但他脚底生根似的站在那条阴暗难闻的小巷里，双手交叠地撑在车顶棚上，动也不动。他想着昨晚迪克在电话里温和关切的语气， _韦恩先生。_ 他几乎听到了迪克的声音，就在小巷深色的墙壁间回荡，撞击在色残斑斓的涂鸦画上，在那些浮夸的图形上打转。 _我很担心你。_ 迪克轻声说，布鲁斯闭上眼睛，任由那声音在他的耳边重复，盘旋。黑暗也跟着开始旋转，而他紧握住的手指松开了。

他迈步朝着公寓楼的入口走去。

潮湿的雪泥顺着他的鞋底向两边滑去。花岗岩的石砖在他脚下打滑。老式公寓楼接连不断的门槛差点绊了他一跤。楼管追着他让他在来访名单上签字，而他心浮气躁地在那本泛黄的小册子上写下了 ** _B.韦恩_** 。

他觉得自己蠢透了。

他时常觉得布鲁斯·韦恩是一个愚蠢至极，无药可救的家伙。但这样的形象本就是由他一手炮制的。他刻意让布鲁斯在所有场合都口无遮拦，行事滑稽。他让那家伙像是个只知道寻欢作乐，追逐女人的低能儿，不仅不懂察言观色，而且永远都把享乐放在责任之前。他鄙夷布鲁斯·韦恩，因为他知道自己和那个家伙毫无相似之处。他亲自设计了布鲁斯的愚蠢和无知，因此他可以毫不留情地说，布鲁斯·韦恩毫无疑问是一个蠢货。

然而此刻，他清醒地意识到自己正在做一些极其愚蠢和不计后果的傻事，但这却并不是由于他试图造就一个和自己截然不同的大众形象，而完全是出自本心的，无法用冷静的旁观角度加以判定的行为。这一次他不再高高在上地悬浮在上帝视角，冷眼旁观布鲁斯·韦恩成为一个笑料。这一次他是真正的主角，完全凭自我意志操控着自身的行为，而他的行为在平时本该是被他理智的那一半人格评定为愚蠢和冲动的。

他认识迪克才仅仅几天。就算算上两年前他们短暂的相识，他们也依旧只是有过几面之缘的陌生人。他曾认为自己所做的一切都只是由于蝙蝠侠对于夜翼的调查，他对于迪克的亲近和关注仅仅是源于他的谨慎，他的所作所为都只是一项逻辑缜密的考核的一部分，是源自旁观者理性的观察。然而现在他却毫无逻辑可言地为迪克的安危担惊受怕，甚至无法忍耐地必须要前往他的家里一看究竟。他隐约还残存的理智试图对他的行为加以解释——这是 **移情效应** ，迪克和他遭遇了相似的惨剧，而他希望能保护这个男孩，安抚和照顾他，因为他希望在他经历这一切的时候也会有人如此对待自己。

然而冲动的那一部分依然占据着上风。他急切地想见到迪克，想知道迪克究竟如何，是否受伤。他想为迪克做一些事情，无论是什么，只要在他力所能及的范围内，他一定会做到。他必须得做些什么，什么都好。

他想再次看到那双蓝色的眼睛，无论其中包含的是怎样的情绪。他知道他依然会为此感到欣喜。这种感情他极少体会。这种几乎毫无逻辑的，无私和澎湃的感情，他只有最亲密的家人身上才加以会表露，或是——

该死，他 **的确在** 追求迪克。

当布鲁斯敲响那扇标记着迪克姓名缩写的铁门时，门内几乎瞬间就传来了年轻人嘶哑的怒吼。“我说了我不需要，杰森！”年轻人的声音听上去遥远而陌生，像是被咸腥的海浪冲刷过一般艰涩，“我不想吃辣味热狗！”

谁是杰森？布鲁斯皱起眉来，又在门上敲了三下。

“ **走开** ！”这次只有一声筋疲力尽的怒吼。

“是我，迪克。”布鲁斯不得已大声地朝把自己锁在公寓里的年轻人宣告，“布鲁斯。布鲁斯·韦恩。”

门内彻底地静默下来，再没有一丝一毫的声音。布鲁斯觉得尴尬极了，他握紧拳头，低下头去深深地呼吸。他转动视线，注视着走廊里摆放着的布满灰尘的歪斜伞架，看不出本来颜色的地毯和经久不见阳光耷拉着叶片不知究竟是死是活的盆栽植物。他在原地踏了踏，试图把脚上的雪水弄干净。门内依然鸦雀无声，突然间某种挫败感袭上心头，他后退了一步，犹豫不决，不知是该识趣地转身离开，还是该厚脸皮地再敲敲门。他知道自己在迪克眼中一向是个不讨人喜欢的傲慢公子哥，一个胡乱闯进别人生活里的不速之客。他被拒之门外完全是在情理之中。他最开始也是这么对待迪克的——现在他知道冷漠和抗拒可以有多么伤人了。

也许昨晚那个电话并未说明什么，只是一种礼节性的问候，迪克依然还讨厌着他。他的出现对于迪克来说只会是一种折磨。他在想些什么？此时此刻，他当然是整个地球上迪克最不想见的人。

如果他不是蠢得无药可救，他该自动离开。

但他没有离开。

也许失血和止痛药让他的大脑失去了原本精密的运作功能，他不仅没有按照最理智和最自尊的方式来处理，然而反其道行之。

“迪克。”他对着那扇绿色的，油漆斑驳的铁门，用他所能做到最柔和和真诚的声音说，“开门。”

几秒钟后门被从里面拉开了。

这是他完全没有预料到的。

“嗨。”迪克只从门缝里露出了一张脸，即使光线如此黯淡，他脸上的灰黑痕迹和红肿的眼睛也清晰可见。在沙哑的单音问候后他们之间陷入了彻底的沉默。布鲁斯屏住了呼吸，而迪克深吸了一口气，仿佛鼓足了勇气一般说道：“里面有点乱，呃……而且我还穿着昨天的衣服，所以我……我就不邀请你进来了。”

布鲁斯胡乱地点了点头，有一会儿他的视线模糊一片像是承载着瓢泼大雨的车前窗，而雨刷器偏在这一刻失灵了。迪克红肿的眼眶仿佛手榴弹般彻底击垮了他的心理防线。他能感到自己的五官在脱离控制地紧皱起来，从他所极力试图维持的无谓假象上剥离。当那双年轻的眼睛被多米诺面具遮挡的时候，当他身穿蝙蝠侠制服，面对着夜翼，他的同僚和学徒时，那种魔力似乎还暂且可以抵抗，他还能够按照自己的理智而非心意行事。可当那双眼睛毫无遮拦地注视着他时，他发现自己的一切推理和运算仿佛都成了可笑的借口，而他裸露的真诚从破碎的假面中浮现出来。“我……我只是……”他组织着语句，“我只是想看看你有没有事。”

“我很好。”迪克勉强微笑了一下，躲避着布鲁斯的视线。他身体所露出的每一个部分都在嘶吼着提出反对意见。

“不，你不好。你看上去像是快要死了。”布鲁斯说，总算找回了自己的嗓音。他把手掌贴上了门，向里推去，“该死，孩子。你需要帮助。”

“不，我不需要。”迪克顽固地抵住门，躲在缝隙后面反驳。

如果不是因为失血和虚弱，他一定不会可悲到被一扇老式防盗门和一个筋疲力尽的马戏团小子挡在外面。布鲁斯暗自想道，感到头晕目眩。但也许这正好帮他维持了布鲁斯·韦恩的无能伪装。

他们各怀心思地僵持了一会儿。

迪克彻底地躲进了门后，布鲁斯确信他听到了迪克抽泣的声音，那声音越来越清晰，而他的眉头皱得越来越紧。接着，当他还没有反应过来发生了什么的时候，门的另一侧抵抗的力道突然消失了，他撞进了迪克的公寓里。下一秒钟迪克已经趴在他的肩头痛哭起来。

哦老天。

“我试着救他们。我试着救他们所有人。但我——”迪克断断续续地诉说着，比起倾诉更像是在自言自语。他崩溃地嚎啕大哭，语无伦次，像是个找不到家的小男孩。“但我做不到——我就是——做不到……”

“你尽力了。”布鲁斯安慰道。他的手僵在迪克的后背上，定格在那里，不知道该怎么拍打或是抚摸才能让怀里的年轻人平静下来。他努力回忆着达米安是如何搓揉泰图斯的肚皮，好让闹情绪的大丹犬乖乖听话。他思索着当他还是个孩子的时候，母亲会如何拥抱和亲吻被噩梦惊醒的他。或是当他跌入深井，被蝙蝠抓伤的时候父亲是如何拥住他的肩膀，告诉他要更坚强。他的动作最开始还有些僵硬，因为年轻人刚刚毫无顾忌的猛扑撞痛了他尚未愈合的伤口。但逐渐的，他的手法变得越来越熟练，动作也越来越顺畅，“这不是你的错，迪克。”他在迪克耳边低语，除此之外并不知道任何安慰的话语，“你已经尽力了。”

迪克摇着头，紧紧地抓住他的肩膀，那些脏兮兮的，失去血色的手指伴随着抽泣而不断绷紧，更深地陷入他的大衣之中，仿佛此刻整个世界只剩下他们两个人，而他是他唯一的依靠。

哭泣声渐渐低了下去，只剩下无休止的悔恨和自责。在极度的痛苦中迪克依然保持了警觉，没有透露任何和夜翼有关的讯息。布鲁斯叹了口气，把怀中的年轻人搂得更紧了些。房间里的暖气顺着敞开的大门飞速地流失，而迪克只穿着一件外套，里面是昨晚的表演服。他的头发闻起来像是烧尽的篝火，浑身覆满焦灰，仿佛刚刚从烟囱里爬出来。

布鲁斯闭上眼睛。在昏沉的冥思中他看到了一个黑色的，毫无生气的枪口。撞针的火花在空中炸亮，子弹缓慢地穿过空气，伴随着哭泣声穿过两个模糊的人形。他看到珍珠项链从空中安静地落下，接着银白的珍珠散落在地面上，来回滚动，汇聚碰撞又散开，像是一连串下坠的泪滴。

他咬紧牙关，把迪克紧紧搂在怀里，把他包裹在用双臂和胸膛围成的墙壁里，仿佛那是他所能给予的最温暖的港湾。他暗自承诺着永远不会再让他的男孩被任何人伤害，但又在恍惚间意识到这并不是他对迪克许下的第一个承诺，而他从未真正为他做过什么。他无法带走他的悲伤，他无法让一切变得不那么痛苦，无论是六年前还是现在。他所能给予的只是苍白的安抚和笨拙的哄劝。

但这是他唯一能做的事情。

不。这不是。布鲁斯猛地睁开眼睛。这当然不是。他可以做更多，而他所需要的只是抛开那些无意义的借口，真正面对他所需要处理的问题。

他需要说服迪克。但首先他需要说服自己。

 _你不能把所有糟糕的发展都当做是自己的负担，布鲁斯老爷。_ 阿尔弗雷德在他耳边絮絮叨叨地说道。

他伸手捏住年轻人的下巴，迫使这个浑身颤抖的家伙抬起头来。

“看着我。”他说，“ **看着我** ，迪克。”

“这不是你的错。”他一字一顿地说，凝视着年轻人失去焦点的双眼，“你 **没有** 纵火烧掉马戏团，你 **没有** 杀掉任何人。听着，如果你无法原谅自己，如果你无法正视你在这次灾难中所发挥的价值而仅仅是把责任强加到自己身上，那么你是一个 **彻头彻尾的蠢货** 。”

迪克的嘴唇停止了颤抖。低低的抽泣声也被一次深呼吸堵回了喉间。布鲁斯松开了手指，而迪克依然抬着头，用那双红肿的眼睛注视着他。他知道他的话起到了作用。“我知道马戏团对你来说意味着什么。”他低声说，垂下手，按住了迪克的肩膀，“我知道你有多想彻底地迷失在悔恨之中，好永远不再处理这个可怕的事实。”他抬高了声音：“但我认识的迪克·格雷森绝不是这样的人。”

迪克的眼睛猛地瞪大了，仿佛对他所说的一切感到难以置信。当然。因为他是布鲁斯·韦恩。而布鲁斯·韦恩不该说出任何鼓舞人心的话语。也许他在这个陌生人面前彻底撕碎了自己的伪装。也许他会为自己贸然丢弃假面的愚蠢行为而付出代价。但此刻他毫不在乎。

“我认识的迪克·格雷森绝不会向邪恶低头。六年前他没有。 **他现在也不会** 。”布鲁斯低下头，直视着迪克的双眼。他的声音缓慢但坚决：“因为他知道痛苦只会让他成为更好的人。因为他知道他必须站起来，对抗真正该为此负责的罪恶。因为他必须继续保护他所爱的一切。因为他知道他没有资格自怨自艾。”

他的声音嘶哑得近乎叹息，但他忍耐着喉间的刺痛，沉下声音，凝重地，宣誓一般地说道：“ **因为他要让这世界上再没有人遭受他所遭受的一切。** ”

迪克神情惊愕地注视着他。他们无声地，剑拔弩张地对视了片刻。迪克的眼睛在昏暗的房间中闪着光，布鲁斯缓缓吐出一口气，把手掌按在了迪克的肩膀上。他知道他的话起了作用。

当迪克从他的手臂间挣脱的时候，布鲁斯才发觉自己的肩膀已经湿透了。他的大衣前襟也被年轻人弄得又脏又皱。迪克手足无措地看着他，那对沾满灰尘的脸颊因为羞愧而飞快地涨红了，像是做坏事被抓了个现行的小男孩。布鲁斯关上身后的门，把迪克拉进了客厅。他们在堆满杂物的沙发上安静地比肩坐着，没有说话也没有任何眼神交流，就那样呆了一会儿。几分钟后迪克因为寒冷悄悄地缩向了布鲁斯的胸口，而布鲁斯尽量把他裹进了自己的大衣里。

发泄完毕之后迪克似乎在一瞬间失去了支撑着他的自我毁灭式执念，他闭着眼睛，像是已经睡着了。

布鲁斯叹了口气，不得不强行打断了年轻人的小憩，“你吃过东西了吗？”

迪克睁开一只眼睛，蓝色的眼珠恍惚地游移了一会儿，接着摇了摇头。布鲁斯再次叹了一口气，从迪克外套的口袋里拿走了他的钥匙。

十分钟后布鲁斯带着外卖和药品重新出现在了迪克的小公寓里。他找来毛巾替倒在沙发上半梦半醒的年轻人把脸和手勉强擦干净，接着他们一起分享了披萨和汽水。把不停打哈欠的迪克推进浴室里之后，布鲁斯打了几个电话。其中一个是打给阿尔弗雷德的——他向管家咨询了料理烧伤病患和哭闹孩童的详细方法。还有一个打给了他的CEO。当迪克冒着蒸汽从浴室里一瘸一拐地走出来时，他正好解决好了一切，拿着药品和绷带迎了上去。

“我可以自己来！”看起来热水澡让迪克清醒了不少，他死死抓着浴袍的前襟不撒手，“韦恩先生！你不能——”

“你背后的伤口也要自己处理吗？”布鲁斯轻佻但又不至于显得猥琐地调笑道，指了指刚刚清理出一片空地的沙发。迪克闭上了嘴巴，脸颊通红，乖乖躺了上去。

当他解开迪克的浴袍时，那个浑身冒着热气的家伙发出了一声夹杂了羞耻和惊讶的虚弱尖叫，并试图爬起来逃走。但布鲁斯成功用打在屁股上的一巴掌阻止了伤患临阵脱逃的行径。他抱着手臂看着迪克扭动着因为烧伤而红肿的后背，在沙发上动来动去，头疼地叹了一口气。

还好烧伤并不严重。他搬来矮凳坐到迪克的身边，接着把药均匀地在伤处涂开，指腹下的皮肤光滑而柔软，弹性十足，肌肉紧实但并不夸张。布鲁斯板着脸毫不留情地在迪克后背和小腿上因为劳累而僵硬的肌肉上揉来揉去，对于那些被自己挤出的轻哼和痛呼充耳不闻。

而在他涂药的时候，迪克的嘴一秒钟也没停下。他哼唧着描述起了自己昨晚的遭遇。当表演进行到高潮的时候，几个黑影出现在了观众席中，把汽油和点燃了的酒瓶到处乱丢。他尽力想帮忙疏散人群，但他还是没能来得及，还差点把自己困在了火场里，如果不是他的大象保姆泽塔卡救了他的话。

布鲁斯仔细地听着，间或发出几个单音来表明自己的专注。但迪克的声音越来越含糊不清，他在一句话的中间停了下来，安静了一会儿，然后发出了轻微的鼾声。布鲁斯感到自己的眼皮也开始变得沉重，他打了个哈欠。“别动。”当迪克试图翻过身好睡得更舒服些时，布鲁斯强硬地阻止了他，“等你背后的药膏发挥作用。”

迪克半睁着眼睛侧过头看他，谴责的神情像是升上半空又落下的礼花一般只出现了短短的一瞬，便迅速地消失不见。他看上去又快要睡着了。布鲁斯脱下大衣松松盖住了迪克裸露的后背，以避免他着凉。而迪克迷茫地朝他露出了一个感激的笑容。

“无论你是否相信，这是我的第一次。”第一次照顾别人。布鲁斯半是自嘲地自语道。他尽量轻柔地拨开迪克的额发，想检查那双经受过痛哭的眼睛是不是需要冰敷。他的手指划过了迪克眉毛，接着是半闭的眼帘。“感谢阿尔弗雷德。”他低声说。迪克发出了一声意味不明的轻哼，布鲁斯收回手指，替年轻人把大衣拉好。

必须承认的是，照顾别人并不是他的强项。仅此一次的经历已经足以让他在此后都对这一行为敬而远之。他还是更习惯享受别人的照顾。

说到 **照顾** （taking care） **——**

“迪克。”布鲁斯轻声呼唤年轻人的名字，打断了他即将陷入的沉眠，“我要告诉你一件事。”

“唔？”迪克动了一下，刚刚被梳好的额发散落下来，遮住了他的眼睛。布鲁斯难得好脾气地伸出手，重复了刚才的举动，帮他把额发再次拨回去，别到耳后。今天一定是布鲁斯·韦恩有生以来最有耐心的一天。

“我必须要告诉你，迪克。”布鲁斯说，深吸了一口气，“我……”

迪克的眼睛微微睁大了，呈现出一种期待而又忐忑的神色来，而红肿的眼眶让他的表情显得有些可怜。

“我买下了哈利马戏团。”布鲁斯接上了自己的话，“就在刚才，你洗澡的时候。”

“什么！”迪克猛地坐起了身，大衣从他的背上滑落了，堆进了腿弯里。“可是哈利马戏团已经完全被烧毁了——”

“没错。”布鲁斯说，捡起大衣，重新披回迪克的肩上，“这正是我买下它的原因。”

“我不明白。”迪克摇了摇头，他的额发再次散开了，在额头上晃来晃去。布鲁斯不由自主地抿起嘴唇。他发现自己想把手指插进那些蓬松的发丝间，揉乱它们，然后扯着它们把那个红着眼眶的家伙拉近——“你买下一个已经破产，再也不能表演的马戏团，韦恩先生。”迪克的声音依然沙哑，带着不慎赞同的急切，“你花掉的钱一分也不可能收回来。”

“原来在你看来，我只是一个唯利是图的笨蛋？”布鲁斯说，故作幽默地耸了耸肩。迪克挑起了眉毛，对他的话不置可否。

“我买下它并不是因为我看重它的经营效益，迪克。”布鲁斯说，走近一步，把右手搭在了年轻人半裸露的肩膀上，“哈利马戏团很久之前就在负债运营，就算没有这场大火它也没办法赚到钱。”

迪克看上去彻底糊涂了。他的眼睛里充满迟疑，身体语言也在诉说着疑惑和担忧。

“但是，韦恩先生……”

“布鲁斯。”

“布鲁斯。”迪克缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，顺从地接纳了这个称呼。他在沙发上坐直身子，抱住了膝盖，“那你为什么要买下它？”

有一瞬间话语哽咽在了布鲁斯的喉间。也许失血和疲惫的确让他变得软弱，变得极易被触动。也许他今天的确不像是他自己，而他在不久后便会对此刻发生的一切感到后悔，并谴责自己的意志不够坚定。然而，在这一刻，事实强压过了他奋力抵抗的意志，而不断升温的暧昧气氛也配合着迫使他将那种特殊的感情逐渐表露出来。他明白迪克已经知道了他的心意，可他却还不确定他是否要把自己真实的内心剖析透彻。他习惯了在无人的角落表露心声，或是通过行动委婉表达。他几乎从不把真实的感受倾吐出声，无论是向他人，或是只是说给自己。他压抑并忽略着最显而易见的感受，自我欺瞒，直到一切反驳在确凿无疑的证据面前都苍白无力。

他从未真正坦诚过自己的内心，无论那情绪如何真诚而激烈。他从未有过。

“因为……”布鲁斯缓慢而艰难地吐出每一个音节，“因为我想重建它，而这是 **你** 会希望的事情。”

迪克的眼神温顺而热烈。布鲁斯倾身向前，而迪克半跪着搂住了他的肩膀。他们维持着这个略显别扭却充满情意的姿势，迪克把脸埋进了他的颈窝，年轻人温热的呼吸打在他的皮肤上，让他的心脏感到一阵麻痒。不断升腾和落下的水雾在他的胸腔里作怪，好像有人那里偷偷挠动，让他呼吸艰涩，嘴角上扬。

无论他如何自欺欺人地强调自己接近迪克只是为了获取信息，只是为了调查年轻人成为义警的真实目的，他无处隐藏的情感却早已向所有人出卖了他自己。

“你一定很喜欢我。”迪克闷闷地说，声音里总算不再弥漫着悲伤和疲惫，而微微浮现出一丝笑意。

“我希望你开心。”布鲁斯笨拙地低声反驳，却似乎只是替对方的观点增添了更多确切的证据。“我会以你的名义重建马戏团。”布鲁斯在片刻的懊恼后迅速补充道，“而你会成为马戏团真正的老板。”

迪克在他下方发出了惊愕的抽气声。年轻人毛茸茸的头顶蹭过他的下巴，接着他看进了那双蔚蓝的眼睛里。

“可我没有那么多钱来还你。”迪克说，担忧地睁大眼睛，摇了摇头，“老天，我可能 **永远** 也没办法凑到那么多钱！”

有那么一会儿，布鲁斯几乎把 _你在开玩笑吗_ 说出口来。但他发现迪克是认真的。年轻人的神情凝重而忧愁，把他即将脱口而出的话堵了回去。

“你可以只买下一部分股权，这样你只需要还给我一部分钱就好。”布鲁斯梗着嗓子说，非常勉强地忍耐住了笑意，“我们可以一起做马戏团的老板。但无论股份多少，它都属于你。你可以将它改名为格雷森马戏团，我不介意。”

久违的微笑重新回到了迪克的脸上。布鲁斯的嘴角也微微勾起。那双发亮的眼睛锁定了他，而他也在对视中逐渐抛下了原有的回避和抵抗。他们像是在牢笼里彼此陪伴的囚徒，绝望地寻求在负担和愧疚之外的崭新希望。他们的目光躲闪着撕扯，纠缠，最终在妥协中逐渐将痛苦忘却，而所有对彼此的感受都化为钟情。他终于忍不住把手指插进了迪克蓬松光亮的发丝间，接着低下头去。年轻人温顺地分开嘴唇，接纳了他的探索。他们分享了一个温和而漫长的吻。

这大概是布鲁斯·韦恩生命里最奇怪的一天。

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蝙蝠侠失踪，哥谭迎来了新的守护者——罗宾！？

**Chapter 06**

**Part 1**

雪停了两天，接着又开始下。道路上的积雪在重力和融化再凝结的作用下变成坚硬的冰晶，围绕着昼夜不停的铲雪车堆积出壁垒和壕沟。积雪刚刚开始融化的表层在路灯下闪闪发亮。露天停靠的汽车就像是涂着厚厚糖霜的圆面包，而路灯被包裹成一根糖拐杖。

“我不认为这是个好主意，杰森。”迪克把手插在夹克的口袋里，看着杰森拉开车门钻进驾驶座上启动雨刷器，试图从内部捣毁车前窗上结成硬板的顽固积雪。黑色的细杆内部发出刺耳的机械搅动声，艰难地穿破白色防线探出头来，把块状碎雪丢到引擎盖上。杰森挥舞着戴上防寒手套的双手，把雪块推到地上。迪克吸了长长的一口气，然后看着白雾从自己的鼻尖向外滚动着散出，像是小精灵的魔法粉末。空气里混杂着水汽和咖啡的味道，积雪勉强盖住了从下水道和老城区无人清扫的小巷里传来的恶臭。一个流浪汉尖声咒骂着被臃肿的主妇从门阶上赶下，浑身沾满雪沫，跌跌撞撞地消失在了街角。

欢迎来到早晨八点的哥谭。

他没有上前去帮忙。在无数次的争吵中他已经得到了足够多的教训，杰森不喜欢别人碰他的车。尽管此刻他的天性叫嚣着让他干些什么，但他还是努力压抑过那股冲动，幻想着自己的脚已经被冻牢在了湿滑的地面上，分毫也挪动不了。

况且他现在还在生杰森的气。

“这不对，你知道的。”迪克低下头，盯着运动鞋上沾上的，正渐渐融化的那一小块灰色的雪，“ **他** 不会希望这样——不论你要用它对付什么人。你该先明白你真正应该重视的东西，杰森，你行事的终点——帮助别人。那不是仅靠暴力就能解决的。你没有权利去代替法律，你不能在头脑发热的几秒钟里又当法官，又当陪审团，还当行刑者——你看，如果你真的想做些什么，还有很多的方法——”

“什么？”男孩在奋力劳作的间隙短促地责问他，“我没工夫听你在那里演 _法律与秩序_ ，迪基。”

迪克再次深吸了一口气，“我不能教你怎么打架。”

杰森猛地抬起头来。对他怒目而视。迪克不甘示弱地回瞪过去，“我三天前才把你保释出来。”他说，努力让自己听起来严肃又可怖，像是一个够格的朋友，一个兄长，像是——“我不会教你系统的战斗技巧，好让你再去挑衅泰迪·里斯的手下。”迪克确信自己声音有一瞬间听起来像是蝙蝠侠，而这让他体会到种无可名状的沮丧。

杰森的视线重新回到了他的车上，“泰迪·里斯曾经是个皮条客，专门从事未成年卖淫，你知道的。”男孩的声音听起来冷静得近乎冷酷，“而现在，他贩毒，给未成年人。”

“你该让警察来处理——”迪克颇为后悔地止住了话音，但杰森写满嘲讽的傲慢笑容已经清晰地倒映在了被擦干净的车窗玻璃上，准确无误地正朝向他。

“警察？”杰森的嗓门格外地大，好像想刻意借此向老天求证一番，或只是想借题发挥，把对迪克不满发泄出来，“现在你告诉我‘ _做个乖孩子，遇到麻烦要找警官先生’_ ？你可真是个伪君子，老兄。”

他就不该让杰森知道夜翼的事情。

也不该让杰森知道他在跟蝙蝠侠学习。

迪克尴尬地揉了揉鼻尖，也提高了嗓音，“嘿，我知道这听上去有多没有说服力！”他冲杰森摊开手，“没错，我每晚都穿着紧身衣去行侠仗义。如果能做到的话我会狠踢坏蛋的屁股。但这不代表我就赞同你的行为，或是希望你能像我一样——而且我不会在处理那些人渣的时候把人弄进重症监护室，杰森！”

“我告诉过你了！那只是个意外！”

有一会儿他们对彼此放射出了最凶恶，最狠毒的视线。

“好吧。”迪克无法自控地拨弄着头发，支支吾吾地先松了口。他发现自己永远是两个人中最先让步的那一个，但杰森总是看起来更受伤些。“对不起，杰森，我不该再提那件事。”迪克给男孩递上最温和的眼神，还有一副真诚的脸孔，芭布斯说他每次这么做时看上去都像只被踢了的小狗狗，“ **真的** 。”

杰森从胸腔里发出了一声不甚清晰的鼻音，迪克选择性忽略了那不善的声音，大步朝男孩走去。“你只是怕我生气，然后拒绝送你去上班。”杰森指责道，伸出手推了一把迪克的肩膀。迪克夸张地让整个身子歪斜起来，摇晃着手臂摇摇欲坠，而杰森总算松开了紧皱的眉心。

唔，迪克突然发现他难搞的小弟已经和他差不多高了。

“嘿，知道吗。”迪克拉开车门，坐到了副驾驶的座位上，亲热地拍拍杰森的肩膀，“出租车司机的意外死亡率是正常人的三十倍。”

“没错，虽然只及得上超级英雄的千分之一。”杰森反唇相讥。

迪克的好心情并没有保持多久。他的体操课开始十分钟后达米安才摆着一副极不情愿的面孔从更衣室里磨磨蹭蹭地走出来，脚底黏着地板，仿佛有一把枪正抵着他的后背。

男孩比他的同班同学们至少小了三岁，因此看上去格外矮小和醒目。但这从未阻止过达米安——他一直试图成为班级里最棒的一个，并且他是的，从某种意义上来说。男孩的动作几乎无可挑剔，也许并未做到十分优雅，但准确流畅，极少失误。达米安非常有天赋，迪克清楚地知道这一点，并且也乐于鼓励和引导男孩发掘自己的潜能，尽管大部分时候他连一个好脸色都得不到。

达米安永远是他的班级里最快学会并掌握新动作的学生，不过有时候迪克会对他格外严格，以图稍微克制一下男孩的骄傲情绪，也好让别的学生对达米安少些敌意。他一向是一个公平的老师，可不会因为任何原因就对学生另眼相看，也不会让任何人在他的课堂上遭受排挤。虽然达米安实在是一个——咳——傲慢自大的小混蛋。

但今天的达米安状态十分异常。他差点从平衡木上掉下来，还因为在吊环上的转体动作失误而拉伤了手臂。这是前所未有的——达米安因为受伤不得不坐在教室角落厚厚的海绵垫上干等着他们结束今天的课程，而所有其他的男孩显然因此在不停交换眼神暗自窃笑。

也许这就是达米安找不到搭档的原因——他的傲慢和优秀都超出寻常，其他男孩都在等着看他的笑话，因此绝不愿挺身为他解围。而且达米安在这学期的第一节课上就因为主动挑衅班长提姆·德雷克而差点引发一场惊天动地的群架，害得全班被罚做额外的体能训练，这大概是另一个重要原因。

“达米安。”在其他男孩开始自由练习今天的新动作时，迪克终于找到机会偷偷踱步到达米安附近。他压低了声音，尽量平静地问道：“你爸爸在哪里？”

男孩看也没看他。迪克怀疑自己的问题根本没有送达到达米安的大脑，因为男孩酷酷地戴着兜帽，两条耳机线从领口连到运动裤的口袋。

“达米安。”他不得不提高了嗓音，并展开五指在男孩眼前挥动，“我在问你问题呢。”

达米安抬起头，总算把视线转移到了他的脸上。拉伤带来的疼痛让男孩的脸色苍白，额头上也隐约渗出汗水。迪克吸了一口气，尽量柔和地重复自己的问题：“我想知道布鲁斯最近都在做什么？”

“我不知道。”达米安不那么情愿地回答，“可能出国度假了还是什么的吧。”

迪克隐约感到一阵天旋地转。他眨了眨眼睛才把那让他两眼发黑，浑身颤抖的强烈怒意驱散出去。“出国度假？”他重复道，从牙缝里挤出下一句：“我已经 **整整一个星期** 没办法联系上他了。”

“他现在大概在秘鲁，也有可能是瑞典的某个山区，不在服务区也很正常。”达米安上下打量着他，手指在窄小的下巴上敲打。迪克背后发寒地意识到自己终于突然地在一瞬间强烈地吸引住了男孩的注意力，并且这效果比他在课堂上狂讲冷笑话要好上几百倍。“你找我父亲有事吗？”达米安问道，单手扯下了耳机线。男孩语气在迪克听来有些过于意味深长，因而让他做贼心虚地后退了半步。

“我只是很担心……”迪克含混不清地回答。 _因为他在我的公寓里亲了我之后不久就急匆匆地离开然后再也没有出现过电话也不接短信也不回我以为他出什么事了。_ 他感到胸口有一团东西在不断揪紧，以至于他的表情变得越来越不自然，“你知道的，新闻里说有一个杀手组织在追杀他……”

“他很好。”达米安从裤子的口袋里拿出手机，划了几下翻出一张照片，然后伸手送到了迪克的眼前。照片上布鲁斯正站在一艘即将起航游轮上朝着镜头挥手。他左边那位皮肤焦黄，身材完美，裹着鲜艳垂流苏披肩的美丽女士正把他的领带拽在手里，而右边另一位同样打扮的女士则大笑着，和他脸颊贴脸颊。男人的胸前还垂着一个巨大到滑稽的花环。“这是前天他发给我的照片。”

秘鲁，大概。从着装上来看是在南半球。

“哦！”迪克把视线从那张照片上挪开，“很高兴知道他过得这么安全而愉快。”

“恩哼。”达米安收起了手机。

“要是我，在经历了那样一场暗杀之后当然也会想出国散散心，再找几个南美的名模作陪什么的。”

“恩哼。”

“能知道他大概什么时候回来吗？”

“父亲并没有说明。”

随着他们的对话的进行，达米安的神情开始变得越发不安。的确有什么事正扰乱着男孩的思绪，引得他失误频频，心情低落。那件事在男孩的眼底游动，在他紧抿的唇间乱窜，却不肯轻易放出。接着迪克意识到现在是 **他** 在给男孩造成更大的压力和消沉情绪，是他的问题和情绪在带来坏影响，在勾起男孩的伤心事，但他却该死的闭不上嘴巴。他难受极了，几乎没有办法忍耐住说些刻薄话的冲动，尽管他明白对着一个无辜的男孩说这些根本于事无补。可他还是故作轻描淡写地说了出来——“噢，我想他也不会想再回到哥谭这个 **鬼地方** 的。”

而他听上去依然是如此尖刻和不满。

“你到底怎么了，格雷森？”达米安皱起眉来，男孩的质问让迪克感到无地自容。他深吸了口气，挪开了视线。他们周围的一切开始旋转和淡化，纠缠他整整一个星期的痛苦核心则被推到了舌尖。

 **他到底怎么了？** 他到底为什么会觉得布鲁斯·韦恩会对他另眼相看？他到底为什么会天真地认为一切就该那么顺理成章地继续下去，亲吻，约会，上床，然后幸福快乐在一起？他理所应当地把男人超乎寻常的关心和好感视为他们之间即将更进一步的征兆，而他一向无法抵抗这样的好意——那通常会让他头脑发晕，举止随便，过于乐观，然后犯下大错。他无法抗拒地逐渐把男人视为同伴，朋友，甚至是更亲密的人。可他甚至不了解布鲁斯，也不知道布鲁斯的真实想法。也许布鲁斯从始至终只是把他当成一个无足轻重的物件来摆放和玩弄。也许他只是个新鲜玩物，一个马戏团小子，一个泛泛之交，一个让那位大人物感到有那么一丝同病相怜的倒霉鬼。也许他从未成为过布鲁斯生命的重心，也甚至不是一个值得珍惜的过路角色。也许他所得到的仅仅是男人心血来潮的怜悯，一个星期的特殊待遇，一次完美的，游戏人生式的浪漫，一个吻，然后便再次一无所有。

他们接吻了，没错。但温存仅仅维持了五分钟。当他把手伸进男人的衬衫下摆时，布鲁斯突然站起身来，把那些坚硬且迷人的腹肌从他手中强行夺走，并宣布自己突然想起还有一件重要的事情急需处理，对于事情的具体内容却含糊其辞。他不清楚究竟是自己做错了什么还是男人真的想起了什么重要的事情，无论如何，亲热到此为止，布鲁斯一言不发地匆匆地离开了。而他只好强压下疑惑，挪动屁股躺到了床上。也许他可以在睡醒后找机会和布鲁斯谈谈，关于他们的吻究竟意味着什么，关于他们是否该继续这段关系。他在蝙蝠玩偶和男人离开时因疏忽而遗留下的风衣之间举棋不定了片刻，最终还是把风衣整齐地爹放在了枕边，然后把脸埋进玩偶充当枕头的鼓鼓囊囊的肚皮上昏睡过去。而当他醒来后，布鲁斯的手机已经转接了语音信箱，并在接下来的几天里一直保持着那样的状态。

最开始，他想布鲁斯也许是 **真的** 因为事务繁忙而抽不出身来。而他也不并是个过分黏腻的情人——他并没有时时刻刻检查自己的手机看对方是否回复了讯息，也没有在每有闲暇的时候便忍不住想打电话过去，即使他知道他只能给男人已经爆满的语音信箱增添一条新的毫无营养的留言。 **他没有。** 三天之后他开始感到害怕了。和他交往的女孩常因为他约会迟到或是漏接电话而耿耿于怀。现在他总算体会到了她们的心情——他每晚都心惊胆战地关注着新闻，生怕对方的不告而别是由于可怕的意外。但事实已经非常明显，布鲁斯并没有被暗杀，他只是在那次匆匆离去后彻底失去了音讯。整整一个星期没有电话，没有短信，也不再送达米安来上课。 **他在刻意回避他。** 更糟糕的事情还在后面： **蝙蝠侠也消失了** 。

当那天他从漫长的，充满火焰和坠落的噩梦中醒来后，蝙蝠侠的新指示通过他专属的通讯频道传达过来。就像他们之前的所有联系一样，蝙蝠侠掌控他们交流的一切内容，蝙蝠侠决定他们今天学习什么，蝙蝠侠下达命令，而他只需要服从。尽管他并不喜欢这样的课后沟通方式，他却从未违抗过导师的指示。可当他穿上新制服，按照蝙蝠侠在通讯器里的指示来到他们的秘密会面地点时，理应早早在那里等候的严厉导师却不见踪影，仿佛他们简短的通话只是他梦境的一部分。

也许这是一次委婉的裁员申明。他想，也许蝙蝠侠改变主意了，他不再想要一个蹩脚的学徒。这是他的退学通知，而他该识趣地离开，不再出现。

但他是夜翼，所以他 **当然** 会再出现。接下来的几天里，他每晚都会在同样的时间在同样的地点守候，而蝙蝠侠始终没有出现。他带去的夜宵总是原封不动地带回，接着全数送进前来接他的杰森抱怨不休的嘴巴里。蝙蝠侠失踪了。蝙蝠侠放了整个哥谭的鸽子，而不仅仅是他的——这一点逐渐变得清晰起来。整个哥谭的黑帮陷入了狂欢，疯子和罪犯肆无忌惮地胡作非为，而蝙蝠信号灯彻夜点亮，在雪夜的警署大楼顶上烫出一片雪白的蒸雾。

有什么事情发生在了蝙蝠侠身上， **糟糕的事情** 。他被什么东西缠住了，无法脱身，而哥谭因此失去了他的守护者……之一。

夜翼成为了哥谭的新守护者。他奋力扛起了突如其来的重担——这本就是他想要的，帮助蝙蝠侠，保护蝙蝠侠所珍视的同样也是他所珍视的一切。这是他留在哥谭的目的。然而突然间一切变得过于真实，同时也过于残酷。他知道总有一天蝙蝠侠会离开，无论是以什么样的方式。那个黑色的身影总有一天会退出这个光怪陆离的疯狂舞台，被其他英雄角色所代替。哥谭将再没有蝙蝠侠，他的启蒙和鼓舞者成为历史，仅存于记忆——他无法接受这样的世界。

他还没有准备好。

哥谭不能没有蝙蝠侠。

他会继续战斗，但他不确信自己能支撑多久。杰森在他不知情的情况下也加入了进来，偷偷摸摸找些黑帮头目的麻烦。而三天前男孩被以街头斗殴伤人的罪名抓进了警察局。

一切都在急速下滑，像是一场雪崩，摧枯拉朽地席卷所有裸露地表的植被，岩石，土粒。他被推下山崖，无所依靠，而布鲁斯·韦恩也该死地不见踪影。

尽管他并不太想承认这一点，但布鲁斯已经在某个时刻悄无声息地成为了他的应急保险装置。他说不出那个亿万富翁完美无缺的英俊脸蛋究竟带给了他什么安全感，但布鲁斯毫无例外地每次都能让他暂时忘掉一切，开心起来——无论是在他被青春期少女团团围住没法脱身的时候，还是在他唯一的家被大火一把烧光的时候。事实上，他并不是个乐于分享自己心事的人。更多的时候，他更擅长逃避和强颜欢笑。有些事情他永远也不可能告诉杰森，或者芭芭拉，或者罗伊——比如他被蝙蝠侠揍了一顿并狠狠拒绝了。那天他真的感觉糟透了，并且这糟糕的情绪一直延续到了他再次见到布鲁斯的那一天。当然，他糟糕的心情有一部分是因为他同样也对布鲁斯心怀不满。但布鲁斯似乎知道他需要什么——年长的男人仅仅用了几句话就成功把他逗笑了——他似乎没办法真的，一直地生布鲁斯的气。很可能因为布鲁斯给了他一种错觉，男人让他觉得自己是被保护和关心的，让他觉得他可以把一切痛苦像雪球一样掷向这个男人而不用担心被逼问到底发生了什么。也许这是因为布鲁斯并不那么在乎他们的关系，而仅仅是享受被需要的自我满足感——一个保护者。这似乎是男人一向充当的角色。他不可能靠在蝙蝠侠的肩膀上痛哭，尽管他也不知道是什么让他觉得布鲁斯是一个好的肩膀，可他的确这么做了。并且他感觉很好，不特别害臊，或是后悔。仅仅是有些奇怪，仅此而已。

但显然布鲁斯并不这么想——就在刚才，几分钟前，他得知布鲁斯正在南美度假，而他这一个星期的辗转反侧和担惊受怕正式成为了 **自寻烦恼** 。

该死。他就不该对那个混蛋真心相待。他像是被灌了满脑子粉色泡泡般被英俊多金的韦恩先生迷得团团转，因为几个随口的道歉和示好就死心塌地。他在想什么？他根本不了解布鲁斯，他们的生活除了达米安之外甚至没有任何交集。而他觉得这段感情可以成功？

他甚至把那件深棕色的博柏利风衣挂进了自己的衣橱里，和他的T恤牛仔裤挂在一起，幻想着某天能顺其自然地将它归还给它的主人，或是干脆在它的旁边增添更多同属于一个人的高档定制男装。现在他觉得尴尬极了，而且觉得自己是个十足的傻瓜——从今天开始，每当他打开衣柜的时候他都会意识到这一点。

曾经有那么一会儿，他怀疑布鲁斯和蝙蝠侠是同一个人——尽管事实、正义和真理都在强烈抗议。但他控制不住自己的思绪。也许布鲁斯和蝙蝠侠是同一个人，这样就能解释他们为什么会几乎同时不告而别。但他知道这只是他一厢情愿的幻想。他只想为一切找个借口，好让自己不那么难堪。 **就算蝙蝠侠是布鲁斯·韦恩，也比被两个他所仰慕的男人同时抛弃要好。**

“格雷森？”达米安的声音把他从沸腾的思绪中拉回了现实。

“我很好。”迪克眨了眨眼睛，不确定此刻自己的笑容是否过于生硬，但他已经尽力了，“我好极了。我希望你也能像我一样好，达米安。我觉得你并不那么好。”

老天，他根本不知道他在说些什么。而达米安显然被他饶舌一般的回答镇住了。小男孩冲他翻了一个白眼，然后重新塞上了耳机。

**噢，他该死的实在是搞不定这些韦恩们。**

当夜翼在犯罪小巷里看到那个戴着兜帽的矮小身影时，这句话清晰地重现在了他的脑海里。耶稣基督啊，那是几个小时前还因为肌肉拉伤而被他送去医务处的达米安·韦恩。小男孩像是只敏捷的猎犬从墙壁上踏过，越过敌人的头顶，然后成功地用一只胳膊打翻了那三个体型是他四倍大的小混混。

“你该死的知道你在做些什么吗？”夜翼跳到小男孩的背后，出其不意地提起了他的后领，把他拎到了空中。达米安踢着腿，张牙舞爪和一只被捏住后颈的猫咪没什么两样。“我要把这件事告诉你爸妈，小子！”夜翼虚张声势地警告道，“现在早就过了你的上床时间了！”

“你该死的觉得自己是谁？”达米安恶声恶气地反问道，气势汹汹，“放我下来！”

“夜翼。”

“谁他妈的是夜翼！？”

“够了，年轻人！”夜翼警告道，“你在做的事情并不理智，并且极其不负责任。你的家人不会喜欢你的做法。我希望你能明白这一点。”

“放我下来！”这一次男孩是在咆哮，并且踢着腿试图发动最阴毒的攻击。夜翼不得不把他提得离自己远了些。

“这是你的最后一次警告，夜翼，不要——挡——我的——路。”

男孩的低声咆哮和凶狠眼神让夜翼屏住了呼吸。蝙蝠侠。他隐约地想起，这让他想到蝙蝠侠。顽固，凶狠，孤单，像只离群的狼。也许他该换个方式来和男孩沟通。他知道怎么应对这种类型的家伙。

没错，他知道得太清楚了。

“可我甚至不知道你在究竟做什么。”夜翼尽量和颜悦色地应对男孩的暴怒，“也许我可以帮你。”

“我在找蝙蝠侠。”达米安宣布，看向一边，紧皱着眉头。“他已经消失整整一个星期了。”

事情变得越发诡异了。夜翼挑起眉毛，“很巧，我 **也** 在找他。”

“我知道你是他的跟班。”达米安不屑一顾地说，“他一直试图隐瞒，但我早就知道了。”

 **跟班？** 夜翼的笑容僵硬了起来，这可不是个他认可的词汇，“你认识蝙蝠侠？”

“没错，因为我爸资助了他和他的整个群英会！”达米安叫道，露出了忍无可忍的狰狞表情，“该死，把我放下来！”

哦，哦，当然。布鲁斯·韦恩和蝙蝠侠。夜翼拍了拍自己的脑袋，把达米安放回了地上，动作轻柔，态度也好极了。他弯下腰，做出一副诚恳的谈心架势——尽管肮脏漆黑，横七竖八躺着几个哀鸣不断的小混混的小巷显然不是一个好的聊天场所，“我知道你一定也很担心蝙蝠侠，但有我来找他就足够了。你看，你的手臂上还有拉伤，你最好还是先回家——”

达米安根本没有回头看他一眼，径直朝着巷子的另一头走去。“嘿！”夜翼跑上前去，和男孩并排走起来。他挥舞着手，试图拦住达米安：“小子，你听到我说话了吗？这太危险了！你才多大？十岁？你父母会担心的——”

“而你要阻止我吗？”达米安打断了他的话，声音异常冷静且清晰，“你 **能** 阻止我吗？”

该死，他不能。他当然可以把达米安绑起来送回韦恩庄园，并且狠狠地告上一状。但糟糕的是布鲁斯·韦恩现在根本就不在家，没有人能管住这个傲慢无礼的臭小子。而他不可能像保姆一样每时每刻都盯着达米安，阻止他外出闯祸。

“这可不是什么游戏，达米安！”夜翼叫了起来，接着他发现自己刚刚下意识地叫出了达米安的名字。他局促地猛咳了一声，接着为自己辩驳道：“我认识你父亲，他不会容忍这种行为的！”

“你话太多。”达米安对他的焦急冷脸相待。

这实在是糟透了。蝙蝠侠一定知道该如何摆平这一切——不，蝙蝠侠才是这一切的起因，而且他大概只会对着男孩大喊大叫，或者干脆扬长而去，撒手不管——就像他曾受到过的待遇一样。他该怎么在不伤害任何人的情况下承担起保护男孩的责任？

 **夜翼** 会怎么做？

当他们沿着老街向上东城走的时候，答案最终缓缓地浮现在了他的脑海中。他没有其他的选择。“达米安。”夜翼叹了口气，“（我真不敢相信我要这样说但是）你愿意加入我 **，** 成为 **我的学徒** ，哥谭的 **守护者** 吗？”

“不。”达米安看也没看他，继续往前走，“我并不是很愿……”

“你将成为我的同伴，这意味着你也将成为蝙蝠侠的同伴。”夜翼说，真诚而严肃地对男孩施以诱惑，“多好的交易！而你 **只** 需要听从我的指令，不擅自行动就好。”

“我不认为你有权做这个决定。”达米安冷笑了一声，尽管听起来略有动摇却依然保持着敌对和鄙夷的态度，“你不能代表蝙蝠侠。”

“我能。”夜翼气恼地反驳，“他委托我在他不在的时候全权负责一切蝙蝠事务！”

这当然是一句谎话。他和蝙蝠侠还远没达到这么亲密的地步。但这是一句善意的谎言，无论是蝙蝠侠，亦或是布鲁斯·韦恩，日后都会为这句话而赞扬和感谢他的。

达米安停下了脚步。夜翼差点没刹住车，他连忙退回两步，站回了男孩身边。

“真的？”男孩侧过身，气势凛然地逼问，“你可以 **代表** 蝙蝠侠让我成为他的搭档？此后一直有效，不能更改？”

“没错。”夜翼毫不脸红地撒谎道，“但是在蝙蝠侠不在的时候，你必须听从我的指挥，不能随便乱……”

“成交。”达米安斩钉截铁地打断了他的话，“我愿意接受你的条件。”男孩的眼睛里流露出精明的寒光，有一瞬间看上去简直像是个精通人情，狡猾善辩的律师，而不是个十岁的男孩。夜翼的脊背上窜过一阵寒流，他下意识地觉得自己闯了什么祸，放出盒子里的恶魔或是什么的，而他比潘多拉更为凄惨，因为他根本别无选择。

“成交。”他小心翼翼地说，伸出手来。达米安敷衍地碰了碰他的手，接着转过身，继续向前走去。

“嘿！”夜翼再次追了上去，耐心地哄劝道：“既然你现在是蝙蝠家族的一员了，你可不能再这么毫无防备地走在街上！”

“你还想怎么样？”

“你得有一个称号，还要戴上面具。”

“我不想陪你玩你那幼稚的变装游戏。”

“不，这是传统！”夜翼从手臂上的多功能袋里取出了他的备用面具，“代号，面具，英雄。就像佐罗还有罗宾汉一样。秘密能保护你和你身边的人。”

“好吧。”达米安叹了口气，接着小声抱怨道：“如果这能让你别再烦我。”男孩用一只手接过他的面罩，应付差事一般胡乱绑到了脸上。夜翼弯下腰替他调整了一下位置，不算太合适，男孩的脸太小——但一切看起来都和谐了很多。这才是正确的义警造型。

“事先声明，我可不会叫自己什么鸡翅，或者什么侠（man）。”达米安的表情有些滑稽，嘴角和眉头都皱着，好像想要憋住一个笑容，“ **绝不** 。”

“不是鸡翅，是夜翼。”夜翼解释道，暗自苦恼了三秒钟为什么所有人都记不住夜翼这个称号。可他紧接着就沉浸到了崭新的奇特喜悦中，快活地叫了起来，“哈！我想到一个好名字，一个绝妙的名字——”

“降世神通？”

“不！ **罗宾** ！”

“罗宾？”达米安挖苦道，“你为什么总是喜欢带翅膀的东西？”

“当我还是个孩子的时候我妈妈经常这样叫我。”夜翼柔和地回答，“你知道的，一只英勇又活泼的小鸟，就像你一样。”

“不，不像。”达米安抗拒道，“一点也不像！”

“我们出发！罗宾！”夜翼满怀激情地宣布，“让我们去为这座城市维持正义！”

达米安大声地抱怨着他有多么不喜欢这个名字，但在夜翼射出勾爪的时候男孩还是机敏地扑过来抱住了他的腰。他们一起飞向天空，街道在他们脚下缩小，变细，他们踏上了楼顶的边缘，接着借助冲力向前跃去。

夜翼深吸一口气，抑制不住地感到眼眶发热。

他不再是孤身一人。

“该死。等我找到蝙蝠侠，我一定得让他给我换个代号。”罗宾在奔跑中的小声咒骂清晰可辨，“而且等我长大，当上蝙蝠侠的是偶，你们所有人都得听我指挥。”

夜翼微笑起来，对着小男孩做了个幼稚的鬼脸。“当然。”他在吸气的间隙用哄劝的口吻说，“你当然会做蝙蝠侠。”

“到时候我会让你做我的罗宾。”达米安大声宣布，“就这样定了。”

“没错。”夜翼好脾气地点点头，“只要你不把事情告诉你爸爸。”

“什么？”

“布鲁斯·韦恩不能知道你变成了超级英雄。”夜翼说，“他会关你禁闭的。”

虽然有护目镜遮住眼睛，而且他们还在快速的奔跑中，但夜翼还是觉得身边的小男孩在面具底下冲他翻了一个白眼。

**Part 2**

“那片空地不错。”杰森从方向盘上松开一只手，指了指他们右侧一片弥漫着雾霭的灰白色区域。车轮胎碾过什么凸起的东西，他们狠狠地颠了一下，而杰森的手磕到了后视镜上。

“不，杰森。”迪克向后倚在车座上，在杰森的咒骂声中插空说道，“那不是空地，是结冻的码头。”

“我觉得不错。”杰森固执地重申，“我们总得找个地方，对吧。”他减缓车速，在浓雾中拐进码头，然后靠着一堆废弃的铁链停下车来。现在他们正对着那片灰白冻结的海面，雾气在聚拢散开，让一切景象时断时续。迪克叹了口气，抱着双臂瞥了杰森一眼。

“干嘛？”杰森没好气地问道，熄了火。“这个季节没人会待在这里，这是个完美的训练地点！”

“你只是刚看了 _霍比特人_ 。”迪克无情地指出，“想试试在冰上打架是什么感觉。”

“还有 _择日再死_ 。”杰森嘟哝着，“你无法想象在冰上开车有多酷。”

迪克忍不住微笑起来。杰森实在是个孩子。一个理想主义者，同时也是一个不切实际的狂热践行者。这让他想起每个夜晚都穿上夜翼制服的自己。汽车里的温度在逐渐下降，外面的严寒从缝隙里渗透进来，让走出车外变成了一个颇为糟糕的主意。“可我不想出去。”迪克说，手臂紧紧环住自己。而杰森哆嗦着，面带恐惧地点了点头表示赞同。

他们各看向一个方向，在车厢里无声地僵持了一会儿。没有人愿意先下车去。

现在改变主意还来得及。迪克暗自思忖。在今天早晨，久违的阳光拽住被角，而他刚从温暖的被窝里探出头来的时候，教杰森战斗技巧并把男孩训练成另一个助力不知为何看起来像是个好主意。回心转意来得突然而又彻底，于是他在还没穿上衣的时候就迫不及待地给杰森打了电话。也许是达米安的加入让他发觉到同伴的美妙——和他一同战斗的可以不仅仅是蝙蝠侠，那个被仰望和无可企及的崇高塑像，而更多的是兄弟，同僚，或是亲人。但现在——

不远处隐约传来破碎和敲砸的声响。迪克猛地回过头来和杰森对视了一眼，在彼此的眼中他们都发觉了同样的紧张情绪。冰面裂开的声音持续不断，接着是水面波动击打冰面的湿润回响——有人落水了——

他们几乎是在同时拉开车门冲出车外。

雾气拍打在他的脸上，留下的潮湿触感在片刻间被寒气冻结成刺痛。迪克朝着声音传来的方向跑去，雾气不远不近地跟随着，而杰森在他的左侧时隐时现。踏上冰面的第一步差点让他整个人向后栽倒，但杰森及时地从后面抓住了他的肩膀。他们互相拉扯着，跌跌撞撞，一步一滑地向着冰面中心那个黑沉的裂口挪去。当他们靠近之后，迪克像被掐住脖子一般扁着嗓音惊叫起来——这不是一次冰面碎裂造成的落水事故，而是有人从冰下强行钻了出来——

“蝙蝠侠！”迪克挣开杰森的抓握，朝着那个趴伏在升腾着白色蒸汽的冰洞边的黑色身影扑去。他立刻重重摔倒了，膝盖着地，凭借冲力直接滑到了蝙蝠侠的身边。黑暗骑士看起来糟糕透了，他的护目镜碎了一只，下巴上也尽是胡渣。迪克剧烈地喘息着，难以相信自己正在抱着的那个一团破碎的家伙是英勇无畏的蝙蝠侠——他看起来像是刚从世界上最可怕的地方逃脱，不仅制服千疮百孔，露出下面的护甲，披风上也布满裂洞，而且腹部还有一个巨大的，还在不断渗血的贯穿性创口。

哦天呐哦天呐哦天呐。蝙蝠侠——

迪克把男人的上半身搂进了怀里。他的导师浑身满是脏灰，闻起来像是下水道和腐尸。但他毫不在意，他根本无法分神在意。他摘下手套抚摸着男人裸露在外的下半张脸，冷得像是冰——但他知道他还活着，因为蝙蝠侠不会死，蝙蝠侠不可能死。

杰森弓着腰，把双手撑在膝盖上喘气，“妈的，这是我想的那个东西吗？”

“他没有呼吸了！”迪克惊恐万分地宣布，把手指触电似的从蝙蝠侠的嘴唇上方挪开。杰森在他身后咒骂起来，而他根本无心理会，只管手忙脚乱地放平了男人，接着开始给他做按压式心肺复苏。

其他所有的一切都变得遥远和寂静。世界在急剧扩大，膨胀，爆裂着拉开。他只是其中最无助却无所遁形的一粒。他用肿痛冰冷的双膝跪在一望无际的纯白冰原上，雾气缭绕，黑色的海水舔舐着棱次分明的冰层断面。他数着数，重重地按压着手下坚硬的胸膛，接着弯下腰，扳开男人的嘴唇向内送气。他尝到了男人嘴唇上的苦涩和海水的腥咸，他的嘴唇也变得冰冷，手指僵硬得没法弯曲。他的动作逐渐变得迟缓，最初肾上腺素所带来的热度已经完全消耗殆尽。冷汗从他的额头上向下滑落，从他的眼角混进含盐的液体里一同流过脸颊。激烈的动作也不再给他带来热量，而仅仅是在一点一点地耗空他。蝙蝠侠依然无声无息地躺在冰面上，像是劣质墨水在白纸上滴下一个抽象的符号。他没有呼吸，没有心跳，了无生息。

“体温过低，迪克！”杰森的声音在他耳边钻挠，像是电钻试图击破铁壁，“这不管用，他需要更强烈的刺激——”

迪克眨了眨眼睛，发现自己的鼻涕已经开始结冰了，“没、没错。”他结结巴巴地表示赞同，“你说得对，我们得把他从冰上挪出去……”

他们推着蝙蝠侠，像是西伯利亚的伐木人一般借助光滑的冰面运送他们的货物。迪克几乎没办法击中注意力思考对策，杰森在他身边粗喘着，呼出的白汽向后滑去。 _他们到底对你做了什么？_ 他在想象中对着蝙蝠侠咆哮。 _你为什么不让我帮你？你知道我会愿意为你做一切事情，你知道的。你明明可以不用一个人面对这一切_ ——

“别哭鼻子了，笨蛋。”杰森推了蝙蝠侠一把，让他在冰上向前旋转着滑了一段。披风斗士软垂着强悍的手臂，两条粗壮有力的大腿弯曲着摆出一个滑稽的姿势。迪克吸了吸鼻子，一瘸一拐地跟在后面。

“我们不能打电话报警。”迪克吐出一口气，声音里含着鼻音，“也不能把他送去医院。他树敌太多，那样反而会送了他的命——我们是他所能依靠的唯一东西。”

“我明白。”杰森言简意赅地回答，接着又补充道：“情况没那么糟，你知道的。我在电影里看过，他只是需要点电击，心脏除颤还是什么来着——他会没事的。”

“但愿。”迪克忍不住再次吸了吸鼻子。他托住蝙蝠侠的肩膀，配合着杰森一起把他挪到了码头上。

“我得把车开过来。”杰森高举起他的车钥匙，另一只手指着他们来时的方向，动作华而不实，仿佛他们正在演一部好莱坞大片。但他的动作里隐含着极度混乱所引发的神经质，仿佛一根绷得过紧的弦，“听着，我知道该怎么办。我可以给车载蓄电池连上跨接线。”杰森像把开了连发的马克沁重机枪似的轰隆隆说个不停，“我在电视里看过。明白吗。一切都会好的。我能搞定。你只要在这里原地不动地抱着他，让他上半身保持竖直还是什么的——”

“我的电击棍。”迪克异常冷静地打断了杰森的话，“我把它们放在了后座上。”

“电击棍？”杰森难以置信地重复他的话，揪着后脑的头发在原地来回快踱，“你确定？”

“罗伊说他设计的时候排除了电死人的风险，但电量也足够电晕一两个成年人。”迪克急促地说，一边解开外套把蝙蝠侠裹进去，“短时间内可以放电十五万伏特，这应该足够了。”

“哦，该死。”杰森大叫起来，听不出究竟是欣喜还是懊恼。男孩朝着他们停车的地方跑去，“为什么罗伊从不给我造这么酷的玩意儿？”

杰森跑进了雾气里，整个世界突然再次变得庞大而寂静。迪克斜着身子坐在地上，紧紧搂住蝙蝠侠的肩膀。他的浑身都被海水打湿了，根本止不住颤抖，而蝙蝠侠像是一块巨大的冰块，对一切都毫无帮助。他能听到杰森的脚步撞击在地面上，停下，接着是车门被拉开再关上的声音。脚步再次响起，在空港中回荡，波浪般由中心扩散开一层层击打冲撞。杰森从晃动不休的雾气中钻出，怀抱着夜翼的电击棍。“快些！”迪克忍不住催促，“把它丢过来！”

“你疯了吗？”杰森并没有听从他的指挥，反而跳着躲开了他的手，“你得先把他放下！”

哦，当然。他得离开蝙蝠侠再做电击复苏，否则他也会被电击的。迪克头晕脑胀地想。寒冷已经侵袭到了他身体的最深处，和感情用事的洪潮彼此冲袭着，彻底排除了所有理智的因素。这件事结束后他一定会病倒的。该死。他努力舒展开已经麻木的双腿，尽量轻柔地把蝙蝠侠放到了地面上。

杰森把电击棍递给了他。他单膝跪地，双手各持一根短棍，一左一右抵在了蝙蝠侠的胸甲上。 _希望那是导电材料做的。_ 迪克绝望地想，推动了放电控杆。刺目的银白电光在他手掌下方爆开，伴随着剧烈的噼啪电流声以及水分急速蒸发的嘶嘶鸣响。一股焦糊的味道混杂在放电后负离子散布的清新气味中，蝙蝠侠的胸膛猛烈地抬起，抽搐，接着在电流消失后重重坠下。

一次，两次，三次。

迪克丢掉了已经放光电量的电击棒，转而继续按压蝙蝠侠被灼烧出两个黑斑的胸甲。

“快醒来。”他一边用力按压一边低声恳求，“快点，快点， **快点（Come on）！** ”

“快点！”杰森在他身后大吼。

蝙蝠侠未失去护目镜遮挡的那只眼睛猛地睁开了，其中瞬间涌起的生气勃勃的光芒像是一枚深蓝色的子弹狠狠击中迪克的面门。迪克筋疲力尽地坐倒在了一边，而蝙蝠侠粗哑地怒吼着，坐起身来。

“这是——”男人的声音像是被子弹打烂的布帘，破碎中带着焦灼的苦味，“迪克——”

“感谢上帝！”迪克抹了一把脸颊上冰冷的汗水。杰森大笑起来，像没脑子似的猛拍了一下迪克的背。那一下可真够重的。迪克的嘴里一下子尝到了血的味道，他咳嗽起来，把脸埋进了膝盖里。

“你真行，迪基！”杰森对自己造成的损伤毫无知觉，“你救了蝙蝠侠的屁股！”

下一秒杰森已经被蝙蝠侠死死按在了地上，男孩惊恐地大吼大叫起来，而蝙蝠侠的咆哮盖过了一切，“你是谁！”蝙蝠侠气势汹汹地质问，仿佛他并不是刚刚死而复生的那个家伙，腹部的贯穿伤也只是个装饰品，“你想要什么！”

“嘿！”迪克整个人扑了上去，抱着蝙蝠侠的肩膀试图把他拉开，“这是杰森！我的小伙伴！”

杰森踢动双腿试图给迪克的解救行动一点助力。混乱维持了几秒钟，蝙蝠侠粗喘着，以一股不可思议的蛮力把迪克从背上侧摔了出去。“滚开！”男人吼叫着，对着空气或是某种看不见的死敌，接着跌跌撞撞地向前跑去。当迪克揉着屁股从地上爬起来的时候，蝙蝠侠已经消失在了雾气里，而杰森还躺在地上，大睁着双眼，显然被吓得不轻。

“你还在里面吗？”迪克弯下腰拍了拍杰森的脸，“哈喽，杰森·陶德，地球呼唤你。”

“哦狗屎，那是蝙蝠侠。”杰森目瞪口呆地说，似乎刚刚才意识到了这一点。迪克叹了口气，伸出手把男孩从地上拉了起来。看来那个传说是真的——杰森曾经在干坏事的时候被蝙蝠侠抓了个现行，而这段经历显然成为了一块不可触碰的黑色区域。

“你不去追他？”杰森问道，似乎总算恢复了一些，“我以为他是你的梦中情人。”

“去你的。”迪克有气无力地骂道，“他说了‘滚开’。”杰森耸了耸肩，迪克不太确定自己脸上是否表露出了什么，因为杰森看上去是真的替他感到抱歉。

“没事啦。”杰森环过他的肩膀，以一副假惺惺的甜蜜口吻安慰道，“要不要去喝一杯 _分手快乐_ 酒？”

“去你的！”迪克干脆利落地给了杰森一击肘击，接着趁着男孩弓身惨叫，猛地把冰冷的手塞进了他的领口里。在男孩毫无风度地尖叫跳脚时迪克总算调动脸部肌肉拼出了一个疲惫的笑容。他轻声叹了口气。“我要回去狠狠睡上一觉。”他宣布，“谁都别想拦着我。”

他没能睡多久。在闹钟的刺耳尖啸中醒来时他大汗淋漓，每一块肌肉都疼痛无力。恍惚着按掉闹钟后他因为梦境里可怖的景象而不得不仰面静躺了几分钟。陷入火海的马戏团帐篷，蝙蝠侠破碎的披风悬挂吊杆上，当他往下坠入熊熊烈火时那布料随着他一起落下，露出一副绞死在高顶上的狰狞白骨。黑色的恐惧咆哮着抓住他，而猩红的热浪大笑着将他吞噬。当天空中最后一丝夕阳被城市暗红的灯火所取代时他总算强撑着爬起来，喝了一杯水，吃了两片阿司匹林。当他出门的时候那种让人瘫软无力的病症已经基本消失了。霍根先生也没看出任何异常。

他的工作很简单。倒酒，结账，找钱，和老顾客说笑，从他们嘴里套些情报出来，另外说些漂亮话来婉拒那些眼神暧昧，指名道姓要请他喝上一杯的家伙。他从七点干到十一点半，如果老板心情好，他能早些走。他就指望这个呢。他需要那几十分钟，哥谭也需要。杰森的训练计划泡汤之后他们暂时还没再提起这件事。杰森估计还沉浸在蝙蝠侠所再次触发的童年阴影里，而他则开始顾虑这究竟是不是个好主意。既然蝙蝠侠回到了哥谭，寻找更多帮手的计划看起来倒并不那么紧急了。

说到蝙蝠侠——自从那个伤痕累累的家伙以一种异样的阴沉疯癫状态从码头消失后，他还没有收到过任何关于他的新消息。迪克用一只手撑着下巴，另一只手毫无主见地把麦加伦，威士忌和吉露果子冻在吧台上推来推去，试图找到一个最好的排列方式。他把擦布搭在了肩膀上，因此一股浓郁的芳香剂加上消毒水的混合气味总算突破进了他的鼻腔，成为了他几个小时里唯一能闻到的味道。不得不说这气味醒神极了。从吧台后倒挂着的高脚酒杯们被擦得光亮的弧形表面上他能看到自己肿胀的眼皮以及干裂的嘴唇，他看上去急需要好好睡上一觉——明天，或许他可以和霍根先生再请一次假，他会理解的。没人想看到一个移动的感冒病菌给自己倒酒。

“格雷森。”当一声呼唤从他身后的吧台边传来时，迪克立刻训练有素地挤出笑容，拿着酒瓶转过身来。但就在那一瞬间他便意识到刚才的声音并非源于一个熟客。那个故作霸气地把双手按在吧台上，却因为身高问题被挡得只露出半张脸的小家伙是——

“达米安！”迪克压低声音怒吼道，“你来这里干什么！”

“我在找你。”达米安说，依然坚持不懈地把手按在吧台上，迪克怀疑他是垫着脚尖才做到这一点。“你对我说了谎。”

男孩的声音不大不小，但是在刚开门半小时还略显冷清的酒吧里已经如同龙卷风般四处横扫，席卷了所有的注意力。迪克连擦布都顾不上取下，连忙把酒瓶塞进了吧台下面的柜子里接着立刻撑住台面翻身从上方跃出吧台。他揪住男孩的帽衫，紧张万分地扯着他往门外走去，生怕老板此刻踏进门来看到这一幕。

“你在说些什么！”迪克一边拉扯着不情不愿的男孩一边咬牙切齿地质问，“你疯了吗！你才十岁！你不能进来！你会让我们都陷入麻烦的——”

“放手，格雷森！”达米安奋力抵抗着，毫无礼仪地冲他咆哮，“你说蝙蝠侠让你全权负责所有的事情，包括找一个新搭档——但他没有！”

“什么——该死！”迪克慌张地四下张望，他们已经站在了霍根酒吧外的街道上，没有几个行人，也不会有人注意到一个小男孩刚刚说了什么惊天动地的事情。路灯橘黄的灯光只探进巷口的半码之内，其余都是寒气凛然的黑暗。迪克把达米安拖进小巷的更深处，心慌意乱地质问：“你刚刚说什么？什么蝙蝠侠？”

“别装傻了，格雷森。”达米安尖锐地说，挣开他的手，“我说过，你们的事情我早就知道了。我所接受的训练比你多得多，也可怕得多，你无法想象。”

哇。迪克禁不住战栗了一下，他不清楚那究竟是因为寒冷，还是因为别的什么。真是个古怪透顶的孩子。他暗自嘀咕，弯下腰来，按住男孩的肩膀。“你不能就这样跑到公开场合随便说这些事情，达米安。”他尽量温和地劝说道，“我在这里工作，你会毁了一切的——”

“是你毁了一切，格雷森！”达米安糟糕的态度依然未变，“蝙蝠侠说你没有权利让我做罗宾！他很生气，非常生气。该死！”男孩咆哮起来，“ **都怪你，他很可能永远不会让我做蝙蝠侠了——** ”

“我会向他解释的。”迪克加大了手上的力道，因为达米安孩子气的懊恼而几乎微笑起来。这实在是古怪透顶。他还完全没有弄清楚究竟发生了什么——蝙蝠侠这一个星期里到底遭遇了什么，达米安和蝙蝠侠的关系究竟又是怎么样的。可现在一切问题都显得不那么重要。蝙蝠侠已经回来了，他联系了达米安，还把男孩骂了一顿，就像是他所知道的那个蝙蝠侠会做的那样——这是最好的消息。“等我联系上他之后。我一定会想办法说服他，我保证。”迪克承诺道，拍了拍男孩的肩膀，“我保证你会当上蝙蝠侠。”

他的通讯器响了。

他手忙脚乱地从裤子口袋里取出那个不停震动的蝙蝠形状小薄片，接通了通话。蝙蝠侠的声音带着电流干扰的嘶嘶声传来，“夜翼， **情况紧急** ，我需要你立刻行动。”

“嘿！”达米安小声抱怨起来，“他怎么没给我一个这玩意。”

“收到。”迪克把嘴唇贴近薄片上的麦克风说，怀着激动的心情以至于声音微微发颤，“很高兴再次听到你的声音，蝙蝠侠！我们的目标是什么？”

“很高兴听到你的声音？”达米安怪声怪气地学着他说话，“这就是你能想到最好的？”

“猫头鹰法庭将派出他们的杀手去刺杀哥谭的政要人物，我希望你能 **尽最大努力** 保护他们，夜翼。”蝙蝠侠说，“我将把法庭的刺杀目标名单上传给你。GCPD也得到了警告，他们会配合我们的行动。”

“我这就行动。”迪克说，一边拉开衣领露出底下的制服一边冲向了他停在巷子深处的摩托。

“法庭的杀手利爪们已经在路上了。他们都是训练有素，身怀绝技的杀人机器。”蝙蝠侠的声音从他胸口传来，“我希望你小心行事。蝙蝠侠结束通讯。”

迪克现在很庆幸他把夜翼制服穿在了里面。这不仅保暖而且方便，真的。当夜翼整装待发，跨上摩托的时候，他发现达米安依然在原地凝视着他，恰好站在巷子的正中间，堵住他的去路并且毫无退让的意思。

“让我跟着你。”达米安用近乎命令的语气请求道，“我可以帮忙。”

“那太危险了！”迪克拒绝道，“你听到蝙蝠侠说的了——那些是训练有素的杀手！”

“我也是。”达米安毫无畏惧地说，“并且， **我比他们强。** ”

“不，达米安！让开！”

“如果你不带上我，我就立刻走进这家酒吧。”达米安指了指霍根酒吧的霓虹招牌，“把你的秘密告诉所有人。”

 _好吧。_ 夜翼咬着嘴唇，脚踏在地上，一只手攥紧油门一只手抱着他的头盔在原地沉思了片刻。 ** _好吧。_**

“上车。”他从牙缝里挤出这句话来，把头盔丢给了达米安，“还有，戴上面具。”

“早就准备好了。”男孩得意洋洋的笑容即使在昏暗的光线下也清晰可见，他低下头，再抬起的时候脸上已经多了一副墨绿的多米诺面具。

“我们的时间很紧迫，罗宾。”夜翼说，启动了摩托，“我刚才查看了名单，离我们最近的人物是市长，而三分钟前市长办公室在GCPD留下了一条报警记录。”

“那就赶快出发。”罗宾单手拉上兜帽，轻巧地跳上了他的后座。夜翼在驶出一百米后开始大叫着让罗宾抱住自己的腰，而男孩却坚持只扶住他的肩膀。

“这不是害羞的时候！”夜翼焦急地叫道，“我可不能让任何事发生在你身上！”

“闭嘴。”罗宾回答。

夜翼在急速迎来的寒风中叹了口气，他没有头盔保护的脸颊已经开始疼痛发麻。他有种强烈的预感：这会是一个非常漫长的夜晚。

“我不确定带上你是个好主意。”夜翼侧过脸大声说，希望在疾驰中男孩能够听见，“但也许这是说服蝙蝠侠接纳你的一个好途径，谁知道呢。”

“带上我是你这辈子做过最正确的决定，格雷森。”达米安傲慢地回应。

**Part 3**

哦，没错。半个小时后，夜翼的大脑自发对这句话表示了赞同。一道电流总算勉强穿过纠缠在一起的导线攀上接触不良的金属丝，他的大脑内点亮一连排五彩的小灯泡，拼出这句话来： _带上达米安的确是他这辈子做过最正确的决定。_

你看，情况是这样的：

“你了解你将成为之人的重要性吗，理查德？明白你 **背叛** 了多么重要的东西吗？”威廉·柯布——自称是他曾祖父的男人弓起身子，如同一只蓄势待发的猛禽般冲他嘶声低吼，“你被法庭选中来拯救哥谭并不是什么简单的巧合……你就是为此而生的。”

“但你现在做的事……没有任何价值。你只是一个觉得自己很重要，却只能退居其次的人。”

“哥谭是属于猛禽的城市——猫头鹰的城市。没有我们，什么事都改变不了。而你？你永远只是一个帮手，一个跟班，一个冒牌货。但是，如果跟着 **我们** ，理查德？嗯……”

“你会成为最强大的那只鸟。”

事实上，他并不明白那个面色惨白，眼睛如探照灯般发亮的可怕家伙到底在说些什么。他从不知道自己有一个拥有不死之身的曾祖父。 _看来你还有很多事情没告诉我，老爸。_ 他也没空去思考这些——他的右肩和胸口被匕首刺中，浑身布满和另一只利爪争斗时所留下的创伤。纷纷扬扬落下的雪花毫无助益，仅仅是让失血带来的寒意变得更加刺骨。他面前的这只利爪是一个丢耍利刃的好手——就像蝙蝠侠所描述的，袭击布鲁斯·韦恩的那位利爪一样。或许他们是同一个人，同一个早该死去，却被再次唤醒的恶魔，追逐着自己的血脉，以受辱的口吻揭露出他所有不为人知的秘密，他的真实身份，他的过去，他的马戏团——“你属于哥谭，属于我们，理查德。”威廉·柯布缓步走近他，侧头观望，似乎是在享受着猎物笨拙挪动着逃离的可悲姿态，“你不该再回到马戏团，那是一个错误。”

失血的虚弱让他跌落下去，从台阶上滚下，砸进了地铁站的冰冷地砖上，几乎因此失去了知觉。疼痛和寒冷成为了唯一将他依然与这个世界联系在一起的残酷的醒神剂。他需要止痛药，绷带和医生。

这就是 **战争** 。他模糊地想，暗自琢磨这个念头。这就是蝙蝠侠所真正经历的一切。这就是他一直被拒绝和提防的原因。这就是战争，而他终于被卷入进来，成为了其中的一部分。他依稀听到蝙蝠侠的声音， _站起来，士兵。_ 那是他们开始训练的那个晚上，当他被揍趴下后男人对他说的话。蝙蝠侠的声音伴随着倾轧而来的黑影将他钉在原地， _站起来。当你向你的对手投降时，你才是真的死定了。因为这是一场战争，而不是什么游戏。_

“法庭毁掉了你的马戏团。法庭毁掉了你的一切。因为你不该拥有它们——那只会拖你的后腿。”当他手脚并用地向通道深处逃离时，利爪步履悠闲地紧随其后，从台阶上走下，不紧不慢地驱赶着，戏弄着他。“你生来该成为哥谭的守护者，法庭的利爪。”利爪嘶声宣告，“而你该接受这一点，坦然地拥抱你的命运——”

_站起来，小子。这就是你所有的能耐吗？站起来，出拳，攻击我。你刚才甚至都没能让我 **发痒** 。_

“不。”夜翼说，因为口干舌燥而声音嘶哑，但他依然支撑着站起身来，“这 **不是** 我的命运。”

利爪饶有兴味地停住了脚步，摆出攻击姿态，似乎在盘算自己下一次全力进攻时他能够抵抗几秒。而夜翼清楚自己绝对抗不过三秒。他已经筋疲力尽了。他的反应变得迟钝，力道也大幅减弱。蝙蝠侠。他深呼吸，胸口的刺伤猛烈地疼痛起来，把他从意识游离的边缘拉了回来。蝙蝠侠会怎么做？

_想想，迪克。努力想想。_

“你们并不是永远的胜利者，威廉。”夜翼轻声说，他攥紧在身侧的拳头在抑制不住地颤抖，“你们就没能杀掉布鲁斯·韦恩，不是吗。他是个难搞的角色。他到现在还活得好好的。”

“不再会了。”威廉·柯布回答，“今晚法庭将进攻韦恩庄园。韦恩和他所得意洋洋凌驾于哥谭之上的一切都将被彻底消灭。”

“啊哈！”夜翼用 _抓住你了_ 的滑稽声调大笑道，“布鲁斯·韦恩现在正在南美度假！”

“不，他现在不在！”他们遍布金属管和排风口的头顶上方传来一声紧张而恼怒的叫喊，“该死！尝尝这个，僵尸！”

原本对峙的两个人同时抬起头来，下一秒，利爪头顶的液氮运输管爆裂开来，戴兜帽的男孩从空中翻腾落下，轻盈地踩地后翻，落在了夜翼的身边。

“利爪可不喜欢寒冷。”当利爪怒吼挣扎着，在嘶声喷出急速汽化的雾气中无可奈何地凝固僵硬起来时，罗宾双手叉着腰说道。妙极了。这本该是由夜翼接上一句俏皮话并用一记漂亮的老拳结束这场战斗的时候，但他并没有此刻罗宾叼在嘴里的那种便携式呼吸器，因而在充斥氮气的极寒空气里他暂时只能扶着墙壁咳嗽。

“干得好。”罗宾在代替夜翼揍晕了冻成冰雕的利爪之后取下呼吸器，心情颇为愉快地称赞道，“你分散敌人注意力的行动显然非常有效，格雷森。”

“咳。”夜翼回答，“咳咳。”寒冷和缺氧让他感到一阵眩晕。唯一的好消息是他的伤口因为极寒而凝固起来，不再滴血——这是好消息吗？他不太分辨得清了。

“如果没有我，你可要怎么办，格雷森。”罗宾夸张地大声叹了口气，扶着他重新站起。男孩甚至细心地避开了他的伤口，接着把呼吸器塞进了他的嘴巴里。

“我警告你，可别把感冒病毒传染给我。”罗宾说，扶着他向出站口走去。

他说什么来着？ _带上达米安的确是他有生以来做过最明智的决定_ 。即使是一个缺氧的大脑也可以得出这样的结论。霓虹灯在他脑海中闪烁不停，接着炸裂成一片轰鸣的烟火，光焰在黑暗中拼出男孩得意洋洋的笑脸。如果没有达米安，他很可能已经死了，然后像威廉·柯布所承诺的那样，被复活和洗脑，成为一个冷血无情的杀手，为一个邪恶的犯罪组织效劳。

如果没有达米安，他会成为蝙蝠侠的敌人。那意味着他将成为他 **所曾信仰的一切** 的敌人。

“谢谢，罗宾。”夜翼用此刻他声带所能调动的最真诚的嗓音说，“你做得很好。”

“知道啦。”男孩别扭地领了情。几辆警车已经停靠在了地铁站边，看来蝙蝠侠给GCPD的警告达到了预期的效果——算是吧。雪依然在下，今天白天暂时的停歇似乎要在夜晚全数补回。雪能掩盖一切肮脏的东西，一切糟糕的，陈腐的，理应被深埋于历史的东西。

一切都会好起来的。

 **不** 。夜翼猛地抬起头，扯住了罗宾的袖子，“韦恩庄园……”他低声而局促地提醒道，“听着，我们得立刻赶去韦恩庄园。”

布鲁斯·韦恩正处于危险之中。

当然，他当然知道布鲁斯是一个在片刻温存后转身抛下他去花天酒地纵情玩乐的混蛋。但他——他只是很担心达米安。那是达米安的爸爸，是那孩子在哥谭唯一的亲人，他不能让布鲁斯·韦恩出事。为了达米安，他不能让任何糟糕的事情发生在布鲁斯身上。

“快上来。”他跨上摩托催促道，达米安磨磨蹭蹭地骑了上来，依然是扶着他的肩膀。

“格雷森……”当他们急速朝向隧道的方向驶去的时候，达米安低声说道，“关于我爸和他的度假，我想有些事情我需要告诉你……”

“什么？”夜翼大声叫道，风雪把达米安的声音拉成细长的薄片，似乎随时会断裂，“你说什么？我听不清！”

“没什么。”达米安大声说，结束了这次对话。

事情看起来不太妙。当他们到达韦恩庄园的时候，大门敞开着，所有的安保系统都失灵了——整个庄园失去了电力。夜翼直接顺着车道来到了林园尽头宏伟展开的主建筑物大门前。他上次来到这里的时候，一切都还完好无损。草坪上没有掉落的房瓦，或是沾着黑色血液的风向标。

“他们已经到了。”夜翼紧张地说，一边试图扑掉头发上沾着的雪花一边回头和罗宾交换了一个眼神。他把湿漉漉的额发向后撸去，绕着暂时看上去还没有太多端倪的外墙走了一圈。他猜测罗宾的小声嗤笑和他的侦查方式有点关系——不管现在的年轻人怎么想，秘密特工式的警惕步伐可永远不会落伍。他尽量检查了建筑外围的每一个角落，并试图倾听房子里传出的声音。但里面什么也没有——没有打斗的声音，也没有任何死亡的迹象。

罗宾加快步伐走到了他的身边。小男孩总算表露出了些许担忧，也许是因为刚才他们在草地上发现的那根被拧弯了的铁风向标。

“跟着我。”夜翼悄声招呼，接着从敞开的飘窗中翻了进去。罗宾紧随其后。可以看出他们正站在西厢一间不太常用的，被作为储藏室使用的房间里。覆盖家具的白布依然整洁，但窗框和地板上有一层浅浅的灰尘。夜翼仔细检查了窗框上灰尘被闯入者擦去的痕迹——罗宾在他背后发出了一声满不在乎的轻哼，但他依然因为他所见到的东西而感到被恐惧攥住了咽喉——他们要处理的可不仅仅是一两个利爪，而是一大群。

在无声的争论和妥协后，罗宾凭借着他对建筑物的熟悉程度暂时充当了领路人。他们沿着走廊来到了主厅，这里依然没有打斗的痕迹。罗宾示意他们该分开行动，但夜翼强硬地拒绝了。他们紧挨彼此（他不得不强行拉着男孩的手臂）地沿着楼梯向上走去，彻底检查了整个二楼——主卧室看上去已经很多天没有住过人，其他房间也显得人迹罕至。这对于一栋只有三个人居住的豪宅来说似乎应该算是正常。他们的探索在东厢通向三楼的楼梯拐弯处猛地暂停下来——那里的百叶窗仅剩破碎的几条木杆，好像有人强行从窗外突破进来。而地板上，在碎木块和断裂的扶手雕塑之下清晰可见被利器划出的挫痕和被重物砸出的凹痕。这里曾发生过一场激烈的打斗，却几乎没有血迹。

布鲁斯很可能还活着。这个想法让夜翼猛地松了一口气。这栋巨大，黑暗而阴森的古宅所带来的某种压迫感稍稍松懈了一些。他朝罗宾露出一个疲惫不堪而又真心实意的解脱式微笑，接着示意男孩继续向上搜查整栋房子。

“先生们。你们不必再紧张，所有的利爪都已经被清理干净了。”

夜翼在听到声音的瞬间转过身去，下意识地把罗宾护到身后接着摆出了防卫的姿态。他在之前和利爪们的打斗中弄丢了一根电击棍，但他可绝不会退缩。他会战斗到最后一刻，即使拼上性命也绝不会让罗宾受到伤害。他早就准备好了，从带上达米安的那一刻起就准备好了。他绝不会后退一步，即使他的对手是一个头顶半秃，高瘦文雅，操一口英国口音的老人——

等等。

**等等！**

“阿尔弗雷德！”夜翼发现自己的惊叫声难听极了，像是刚被榨汁机狠狠搅拌挤压过一回，“你是布鲁斯·韦恩的管家！你——你没事？”他听到达米安在他身后低吼抱怨，有那么一会儿他也觉得尴尬极了。但嘿，阿尔弗雷德并不知道他是谁，他戴着面具呢，不是吗。

“是的，没错，年轻的先生。”管家彬彬有礼地欠身，“所以你该知道，这里一切都恢复了正常。非常值得庆幸——这场可怕的闹剧已经彻底结束了。”

“那布鲁……咳，我是说，韦恩先生，他还好吗？”夜翼展开双臂，依然母鸡似的把罗宾挡在身后。尽管他们所处的角落光线昏暗，老人家也上了年纪难免老眼昏花，男孩还带着面具，可他实在不敢冒这个险，让阿尔弗雷德有机会认出他身后的蒙面男孩是韦恩家亲爱的小少爷。

“他没有什么大碍，先生。”阿尔弗雷德依然礼貌极了，“蝙蝠侠先生及时抵达，解决了所有问题。布鲁斯老爷只是受了一些轻伤，他现在正在汤普金斯医生那里接受检查。”

“哦这实在是太好了！”夜翼终于彻底地松了一口气，绷紧的神经松懈后紧随而来的疲惫和虚弱瞬间控制了他的身体。他几乎双膝一软，跪倒在地上。“但我们不能松懈，对吗，罗宾。”他扶住墙壁，拖长并提高声音，一边给自己鼓劲一边给男孩偷递眼神，“依然有利爪在外肆虐，韦恩先生的危险还没有彻底解除。罗宾， **也许你愿意去照顾和保护韦恩先生** ？”

他知道小男孩一定想亲眼看到自己老爸平安无事。他就是知道，因为他也曾经像达米安这么大，那时候他总担心着他的老爸会不会失手滑落，或者没有抓牢吊杆。他总是这样担心，每次表演时都紧张得要命。但老爸会告诉他 _别紧张，迪克，这是我们家族天生的本能。我们不会坠落，只要你跟随着你的心。因为我们是飞翔的格雷森_ ……

哦，好吧，他现在不仅快要失血休克，而且还变得超级伤感。

“不，我更想知道蝙蝠侠在哪里。”罗宾毫不领情地说，“布鲁斯·韦恩会活下去的。”

“嘿！”夜翼回过头，敲了一下男孩的脑门，接着把声音压得极低，在他耳边埋怨道，“那是你 **爸爸** ！”

他再次感到罗宾在护目镜后面翻了一个白眼，或许这只是他的又一次错觉。

“蝙蝠侠先生已经在几分钟前离开了。”阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，“我想他现在应该在阿克汉姆疗养院，离开前他是这么说的。”

“警用频道里说阿克汉姆疗养院 **刚刚** 才恢复电力。”夜翼嘀咕道，“难怪我一直联络不上他。”他取出了蝙蝠形状的通讯器，试图集中注意力，但疲惫让他忍不住不停地眨眼，“现在让我再试一次……好……啊，通了。”

罗宾在他身边大声叹息。

“恩。”蝙蝠侠在另一头只发出了一个单音，似乎仅仅想宣告自己的存在。

“你还好吗？”夜翼紧张地询问道，猛地又打起了精神，连脊背都挺直了，“一切都好吗？今天早些时候你才刚刚——我 **真的** 很担心你，B，这太疯狂了……”

“时间很紧急，我没空闲聊。”蝙蝠侠毫不留情地打断了他的话。夹杂着羞愧的气恼涌上心头，夜翼咬住嘴唇，有几秒钟心脏骤起骤落地乱跳，撞着他的喉咙让他说不出话来。他低着头，攥紧拳头努力平息着即将喷涌而出的情绪。这实在难堪极了，他脸颊发烫，他竟然当着罗宾和阿尔弗雷德的面被蝙蝠侠这样训斥——“对不起。”他小声嘟囔，把嘴唇紧贴着麦克风，“我不是故意想打扰你的。”

“这太尴尬了。”罗宾在他身后大声抱怨，“我改主意了，阿尔弗雷德。我决定现在就去汤普金斯诊所。我们走！”

嘿！这臭小子一分钟前还说不想去看他老爸——

“你在说什么？”蝙蝠侠问道，“你在和我说话吗？”

“没什么！我只是在自言自语。”夜翼慌忙否认。他趴在墙壁上，额头枕着前臂，另一只手把通话器攥在胸口，像是个在被窝里和恋人偷偷打电话的高中生。

“好吧，听着——”他说，“我也遇到了很多奇怪的事情。有一个利爪自称是我的 **曾祖父** 。他说我是被法庭选中的人——”

他闭上眼睛，努力让自己的语气听起来不那么软弱委屈，像是芭芭拉说的——被人踢了一脚的小狗。“我知道你很忙，但等你搞定了一切，我们能谈谈吗？”他深吸了一口气，“你是我唯一能谈论这些的对象，你知道的——”

“好。”蝙蝠侠仓促地承诺道，听上去是做出了一个极大的让步，“我答应你。”

夜翼忍不住在胸口握起拳头以偷偷表达此刻喜悦的心情。“还有一件事——罗宾今天也参加了战斗。”他小心翼翼的说，“这是我授权的，我知道你对此颇有微词，但——”

他顿了一下。“答应我别为难他，好吗？”他低声说，“拜托——他今天的表现好极了。他甚至救了我一命。真的。”

当他啰嗦地终于说完，蝙蝠侠那边却彻底地静默了下来。这令人胆战心惊的沉默维持了好长一会儿，黑暗骑士才哑着声音做出让步，“好。”男人听上去不情愿极了，并且立刻补充道，“ **下不为例。** ”夜翼猛地松了一口气，费了好大劲才把欢呼声转换为压抑的气音。他刚才几乎以为蝙蝠侠生气了。他已经做好了最坏的打算，随时准备承担来自通讯器对面的怒吼，而现在，这实在是——“太好了。”夜翼情不自禁地傻笑着，交换着身体的重心，“你那边一切都好吗？”他语调轻快地问道，“需要我帮忙吗？”

“不用了。”蝙蝠侠迅速回绝，“阿克汉姆医生还活着，我会把他在路边放下。还有最后一个法庭的目标需要我保护。”

“好吧。”夜翼耸耸肩，“真的不需要我帮忙？”他对着通讯器做了个鬼脸。他知道蝙蝠侠看不到。“我很担心你，真的。你消失了 **一整个星期** 。”他顿了一下，语气变得有些沉重，“还差点死在我面前……”

“我很好。”

“不，你一点也不好。”夜翼几乎是强硬地反驳道，“你差点死了！我可以帮忙——”他突然打了个喷嚏，然后又打了一个。这该死的阴森森的古宅和不知道积累了几百年的灰尘。“呃，我可能有点感冒，还有……失血”他瓮声瓮气地辩解道，声音低了下去，“但我可以帮忙——”

“回家休息， **这是命令** 。蝙蝠侠结束通话。”

哦，该死。夜翼冲着通讯器怒目而视了几秒钟，接着垂头丧气地把那个小金属片放回了多功能袋里。刚才，有那么一会儿，他觉得蝙蝠侠似乎并不那么想结束通话——这是个非常大胆的想法——他觉得蝙蝠侠 **想** 听他说那些乱七八糟的的东西。有短短的一小会儿，他觉得蝙蝠侠其实很想听到他的声音，而不是真心地觉得他烦，想赶快打发走他。蝙蝠侠难得一见的纵容和忍让让他变得大胆起来，竟敢公然对那家伙的话提出异议——于是他还是把一切都搞砸了。

但他到底说错了什么？

背后传来的叹息声让夜翼抬起头来，阿尔弗雷德不知什么时候重新回到了他的身边。他不确定管家听到了多少内容，但这足以让他害臊得没办法直视对方。“很抱歉，阿尔弗雷德。”他故作镇定地道歉，挠了挠后脑，结果因为牵扯到伤口而表情扭曲了一下。他讪笑起来，若无其事地挪开视线，却无法掩盖他此刻脸颊滚烫的事实——因为羞愧，还有一部分原因是感冒。他偷偷用冰冷的手套背面贴住脸颊，试图消去那燥热，好让眼前的景象不再那么雾气缭绕。“很抱歉打扰到你。”片刻之后他急切地补充道，“我这就离开。”

“也许你可以稍微晚几分钟走，夜翼先生。我替你拿来了一样东西。”阿尔弗雷德的脸上带着隐约的笑意，似乎觉得他接二连三的笨拙反应很有趣，“也许你会感兴趣。”

管家将一个如手机一般大小的方形屏幕递了过来。那是一个便携式定位仪。狭小的显示屏上有着GPS图像和定位红点，而背面的标签显示这是韦恩企业制造。“它经过特别的设定，可以定位到蝙蝠侠先生的车。”管家说，“这是蝙蝠侠先生留给布鲁斯老爷的东西。但我想你现在大概比布鲁斯老爷更需要它。”

“阿尔弗雷德！我可正需要这样一个东西！”夜翼惊喜地叫道，蹦跳着冲了过去，用双手接过定位仪。接着他走上前狠狠地拥抱了那位满脸笑容的老人——他几乎把瘦小的管家整个抱起——他的脸又开始发烫了。“真的太感谢了，阿尔弗雷德。”他真诚地说，胡乱拍打着老人的后背，“我真不知道该怎么谢你才好！”

“不必多礼，先生。这仅仅是对于你劳神照顾两位主人的一点回报而已。”管家的语气依然得体，却在说完后朝他眨了一下眼睛。

离开韦恩庄园之后的整个路程中，夜翼都在思索布鲁斯·韦恩的管家究竟对于他和他的秘密知道了些什么。答案的可能性以及每个可能性所造成的后果让他感到心慌意乱。但他知道自己能相信那个老人——却不知道为什么。也许这是个坏兆头。因为信任一个韦恩意味着麻烦，更多的麻烦，以及大麻烦。而最近他实在是给了韦恩一家过多的信任。这一家子轮番地来到他的面前，声势浩大又莫名其妙，给他各种款式层出不穷的惊吓，再蛮不讲理地把他拉进他们的风暴漩涡里。他该停止和这一家交往，断绝和他们的任何纠葛。他大概早就该这么做了。

但他无法克制。就像他无法克制自己寻找蝙蝠侠，并跟随在骑士的身侧，像个忠心耿耿的侍从。而他却并不想仅被当成一个助手，跟班，一个说笑话活跃气氛的角色。他想做更多，他想做一个英雄。他想成为一个独立的属于他自己的英雄人物，就像是他所崇拜的那位英雄一样。他想加入这场战争，以同等的地位和蝙蝠侠并肩战斗。而蝙蝠侠却总是阻拦着他，以一种无法抗衡的乖张态度把他纳入羽翼之下，成为一个被保护和控制的次等品。

他从来就没有什么选择的余地。无论是对于韦恩一家，还是对于蝙蝠侠。

也许是利爪所说的疯言疯语住进了他的脑子里，也许是病痛让他开始失去敬畏之心，他开始对蝙蝠侠感到生气了。他从始至终所做的不过是想帮忙，而他却一直遭受拒绝和隐瞒，还有捉弄——像是宠爱无知孩童时说出的童话故事一般的捉弄。

他想被当成同等的同伴来对待，而不是一个跟班，一个孩子。他已经长大了，到了可以独当一面的年纪。他还需要训练和指导，但这并不代表他就低人一等。

他最终在海港屋对面的楼顶上找到了蝙蝠侠。

“嘿。”他从背后悄无声息地贴上男人的后背，刻意恐吓道，“这栋传说中闹鬼的老俱乐部旧楼？你的保护对象还真有闲情逸致。”

“那是猫头鹰法庭的总部。”蝙蝠侠没有回头，也没有像他预料的那样依靠条件反射转身把他按倒在地。男人对他的突兀出场毫不惊讶，似乎早就发现了他的到来。或许他身上也有那么一个定位器，而蝙蝠侠的定位仪可以准确知道他每时每刻的方位，以便于更好地监控他，控制他——这莫须有的猜测和推演让夜翼感到恼火。但蝙蝠侠的话让他吞回了即将出口的责问。“他们杀了林肯·马奇。”蝙蝠侠嘶哑着声音说，夜翼这才发现男人在微微喘息，出于愤怒，仇恨以及疲惫，“他们杀了我的最后一个保护人。 **他们将为此付出代价。** ”

话音刚落，蝙蝠侠便飞身出击，蝠翼黑影划过建筑物的外墙，盖住了木质墙体上巨大的猫头鹰浮雕。夜翼慌忙跟随上去。他紧跟着蝙蝠侠的脚步落在了海港屋的大门外。蝙蝠侠毫不迟疑地抬脚踢断了大门，接着从断裂的木板间钻进屋内。夜翼迈着大步跑跳着跟在后面，对一切都疑惑不解却不敢多问。蝙蝠侠对他的惊呼和劝阻置之不理，自顾自地怒吼着击碎了房间里所有虎视眈眈的猫头鹰雕塑。

入侵者仅有两人，却弄得惊天动地。蝙蝠侠显然处于暴怒之中，而夜翼除了跟随在他身后替他提防暗处可能袭来的攻击外别无他法。他们顺着阶梯一直攀爬到了最高的楼层，蝙蝠侠找来了梯子，架设到一侧的墙壁上并爬到顶端打开了天花板上通往阁楼的暗门。他的动作熟练而精准，仿佛对屋内的摆设和暗门的所在地一清二楚。

“你是怎么……”夜翼忍不住出声问道。

“我曾经来过这里。”蝙蝠侠回答，依然没有看他一眼，“在我八岁的时候。”

说完最后一个词后，蝙蝠侠消失在了暗门里。夜翼犹豫着要不要跟上去。这栋房子太过阴森，灰尘遍布，蛛网纵横，每个角落都似乎藏着什么邪恶未知的生灵。他们甚至没有仔细检查就唐突地来到了这里。也许他该在这里守住入口，以免有人心怀恶念在这里伏击……

“该死。”他听到蝙蝠侠的声音从上方传来。几乎是一瞬间，他毫不犹豫地做出了决定。他手忙脚乱地爬了上去，从暗门里钻进密室。感谢止痛药，他的大脑晕晕乎乎，但好歹动作还算敏捷。

“发生了什么？”他咳嗽着，拽住蝙蝠侠的披风，房间里的恶臭不知是来自于多年未曾通风的自身，还是来源于此刻静默围坐在会议桌边的——“哦，天呐！”他不用检查也能知道这显而易见的现实，而蝙蝠侠显然已经取下所有人白色的猫头鹰面具，仔细地检查过他们的脉搏和呼吸。

他们都死了。猫头鹰法庭的所有成员们， **他们都死了。**

“这该死的是怎么回事？”他强忍着恶心深吸了一口气以稍稍平复心情，那气味可比清新剂的醒神效果要好多了，“我是说， **猫头鹰法庭，利爪，满屋子的尸体** ，还有 **我的曾祖父** ——你准备解释一下吗？就一点点也好？”

蝙蝠侠向着暗门走去，仿佛根本没有听见他的质问。他们在沉默中接连爬下梯子，蝙蝠侠继续向前走去。他的背影看上去像是一笔粗大而颓唐的黑色竖线。蝙蝠侠披风的边缘扫过积灰，扬起一阵烟尘，让夜翼忍不住猛烈咳嗽起来。

“嘿！”他憋着气叫道，接着又咳嗽起来，“我在和你说话呢！”

蝙蝠侠仿若未闻，开始走下阶梯。夜翼追上前去，拦住男人——他清楚地意识到他已经突破了他胆量的极限，同时又极端不清醒地在昏沉和愤怒中任由情绪驱动自己爆发出来——“你是不是一直知道？”他叫道，像个脑子变成果冻的可悲酒鬼，“你是不是对一切都了如指掌？你知道 **我是夜翼** ，你知道 **猫头鹰法庭的暗杀对象** ，你甚至知道 **他们的总部在哪** ！你该死的什么都知道——你是不是一直知道 **追杀布鲁斯·韦恩的利爪是我的曾祖父** ？你是不是根本不准备告诉我，直到事情实在严重得无法挽救——或是等我自己发现，就像今晚一样？”

“让开，迪克。”蝙蝠侠低下头，声音里满含怒气，压迫力十足地对上他的视线。在平时这一定会让他哆嗦着乖乖避开，但今晚不同。今晚他是一个因愤怒而变得格外胆大的家伙，一个鲁莽的笨蛋。

“ **你是不是根本没有计划** ？”夜翼用近乎讥讽的口吻问道，嗓音越来越大，越来越失去控制，“关于 **我** 的计划？关于你消失之后谁来保护哥谭？或者你根本没有认真地想要让我加入你的圣战，而只是想敷衍我，好让我别挡着你的道？对于我或是其他人所付出的一切你是不是根本毫不在意？你只有你自己的方法，自己的路。那条 **该死的，无人能阻拦的，蝙蝠侠的路** ——”

他的话还没说完，就在嘴巴里强行扭转成了惨叫。他听到了自己下颚骨头和牙齿撞击的声音，有什么东西从他的嘴里飞了出去，不仅仅是血和唾液，而是一个子弹一样坚硬的东西——一颗牙齿。下一秒他已经跌坐在了楼梯的尽头，撞在墙壁上，尾椎骨生疼，整个左脸红肿发烫，浑身的骨头都像是被人拆散了一样疼痛难忍。

蝙蝠侠揍了他一拳。

哦，该死， **他被蝙蝠侠揍了一拳。**

现在他彻底冷静下来了，彻彻底底地冷静下来了。冷静得像一杯刚从冰箱里拿出来的西班牙冻汤。

天呐，他刚刚做了什么！

“这是你曾被猫头鹰法庭选中的证据。”蝙蝠侠的声音从他头顶传来，冷静而客观，一枚牙齿被黑色防滑手套包裹的手指捏住，递到了他的面前。借助被踢坏了的大门里所漏进来的街道上的灯光他勉强看清了牙齿背面雕刻的图案——一只猫头鹰。

“就像我之前告诉你的一样，他们从马戏团挑选有天赋的孩子，标记他们，暗中监视他们的一切，操控他们的人生，直到他们诚服于法庭之下。”蝙蝠侠说，蹲下身来，背对光线的脸上漆黑一片，“我怀疑你是被选中的男孩最初是因为我看到监控录像上那个人在看到你后如何紧抓住你不放—— **他知道面具下的人是谁。** 接着是马戏团的大火，它论证了我最初的观点，这显然是一次针对 **迪克·格雷森** 的行动。”

“法庭知道你是夜翼。他们知道你是谁。因为他们从你出生便开始监视着你。你本应该成为利爪，但你父母的死打乱了法庭的全部计划，你来到了韦恩关爱中心，加入了证人保护计划，在韦恩技术和警方的共同努力下彻底销声匿迹。法庭不得不放弃他们的选择。”

“但我并不知道你的曾祖父也是一名利爪，迪克。”蝙蝠侠说，“直到今天，他在你们把我从冰洞边带走后不久也浮出了海面。而经过检测，他的DNA匹配上了威廉·柯布，你的曾祖父。他在今晚的暗杀中从我的控制下逃脱了。我本该在我们回程的时候告诉你这一切。”

蝙蝠侠没有再说下去，但夜翼知道，他的潜台词是：“但你搞砸了这一切，非让我揍你一拳不可。”

哦，这真是尴尬。他捂着嘴巴，不知道该说些什么来作为回应，还是该任由羞愧和窘迫淹没自己，干脆缩进更黑暗的角落里躲起来算了。蝙蝠侠蹲下身来，伸出手捏住了他血淋淋的下巴。他心惊胆战地松开捂住嘴巴的手，向后躲去。但蝙蝠侠的力道坚定而精准，他的下巴被微微抬起，蝙蝠侠不容分说地摆弄着他，把他的脸转向左边再转向右边，接着松开手，“你会没事的。”蝙蝠侠宣布，听起来挺满意自己的所作所为，“回去休息。”

“谢谢。”夜翼低声说，垂着头偷偷抹了抹嘴角的血，结果疼得倒抽了一口冷气。

“还有。”蝙蝠侠说，退后一步，“你说得没错，我不准备把你牵扯进来。”

“什么？”

“你还没有准备好。”当夜翼抬起头的时候，蝙蝠侠正低头看着他。他知道那双眼睛正看着他，那双蓝色的眼睛，他今天早些时候偷偷瞥见的那样惊心动魄的蓝色。他想知道被那双眼睛注视是什么感受，迫切而突兀地想知道。

“我准备好了。”他含混不清地回答。

“你没有。”蝙蝠侠再次否认道，朝他伸出了一只手。他犹豫了短短一瞬便握了上去。当他借着蝙蝠侠的力道站起身的时候，有那么一会儿，他感到天旋地转，所有的声音和空气搅成了一团，而天空从上而下开始黑白交错，像是被火烤焦的纸边。

而蝙蝠侠说：“你在流血。”

“你也是。”夜翼恍惚着回应。蝙蝠侠似乎再次捏住了他的下巴，这次或许是在检查他的面具，或是是其他的什么。因为那个动作维持了很久，而他感到有些委屈，因为他很好，并不需要被这样摆来摆去地检查。

“你在发热，迪克。”蝙蝠侠的声音变得很遥远，像是从房间的另一端传来的。而他们明明紧贴着站在一起。突如其来的恐慌让夜翼猛然踮起脚，唐突而鲁莽地拥抱了一下身前那个高大的黑色身影——只是为了确定他真的在这里，而且，真的很感谢他打出了那颗该死的牙齿——

“我知道一切还没结束。”他迷糊不清地在蝙蝠侠耳边嘟囔，“我知道。但我很高兴，因为你还活着，真的。你不在那一个星期糟透了。我不知道没了你我要怎么办。”

蝙蝠侠一动不动地任由他抱着。也许这不是蝙蝠侠。蝙蝠侠不会这样纵容他。也许这只是他的幻觉，一场梦。也许他根本就没能救活蝙蝠侠，这只是他一厢情愿的幻想。

“我很抱歉……”他带着鼻音小声说，“我很抱歉，蝙蝠侠……”

“嘘。”蝙蝠侠抚摸着他的后背，动作有些僵硬，但声音却很柔和。也许这也是他的幻想，因为蝙蝠侠绝不会这样对他说话，更不会像这样手足无措地摸着他的后背告诉他——“别哭。”蝙蝠侠拍着他的后背，差点害他噎住，“好孩子。别哭。”

蝙蝠侠在他耳边低声说了更多的一些什么，包含了安抚和命令，还有一些请求。但他没有能再把男人的话字字句句地听进去，他在下坠，旋转和翻滚，直到整个世界彻底被漆黑所覆盖，就像成群的蝙蝠袭来时的景象。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两人感情突飞猛进，感谢幕后推手法庭。

**Chapter 07**

**Part 1**

下午五点零七分。布鲁斯对着LED的电子钟屏幕眨了几下眼睛，接着难以置信地又检查了一遍时间并暗自嘟囔了一句“看在上帝的份上”。他坐起身，在推开被子的时候毫无英雄气概地为腹部骤然逝去的温暖哀叹了一秒钟。但不容他捂着耳朵倒回枕头上，浑身上下一齐敲响的疼痛警钟便急切地告示着他睡前服用的两片止痛药效用早已消失，而甜蜜的睡梦无论如何也不会在这种情况下再次拥抱他。“阿尔弗雷德。”他喊道，捏住鼻梁，“接一下电话！”

“正在路上，先生。”管家不疾不徐的声音从楼下传来。布鲁斯用尚且还能使用的右手从吊索上搬下因为长时间悬挂而略感麻木的伤腿。即使是对他来说这也不是项简单的工作，真的——而他是蝙蝠侠。当他总算手脚并用地挪到床边时，他发现阿尔弗雷德竟然特意替他把两只拖鞋都拿来了，在明知道右边的那只完全派不上用场的情况下。也许他该和管家谈谈强迫症的事情。

夕阳穿过高大的格子窗从厚重的深色绒面窗帘底部隐隐透出，把地毯上历经岁月却依然柔软的天然皮毛点染得如同茂密的草原。盛情的夏日将长草设色鎏金，而他的脚趾是穿梭期间心怀不轨的猛兽。当他总算用一只手披上睡袍的时候，阿尔弗雷德的声音再次从楼下传来。“布鲁斯老爷。”管家的声音里透露着些古怪的愉快意味，“是达米安少爷。很显然，由于我们专注于其他事情而忘记去接他，他的体操老师决定亲自送他回家。他们已经在路上了。”

“很好。”布鲁斯口是心非地回应。迪克·格雷森。他皱起眉，心情糟糕地瞪了自己的睡裤和睡袍一眼。它们因为一个包含疼痛和游离神思的梦而褶皱不堪。他的左肩肿成了两倍大，刚接好开始愈合的腿骨也在酸麻发胀。他的左手没有办法靠自己抬到肚脐以上，因此他甚至没法给自己系好睡袍的腰带而只能让它敞开着，露出缠在胸腹的绷带。

他并不是未曾以比此更糟糕的面貌见人。他是布鲁斯·韦恩。

再三尝试后布鲁斯放弃了穿上拖鞋的企图，光着脚坐上了轮椅。当他从轮椅上跳下来，试图用一只手和一条腿把自己和轮椅都弄下楼的时候，阿尔弗雷德适时地出现并提供了帮助。管家扶着他走到阶梯尽头，接着再折返回去把轮椅抬下来。而在这个漫长的过程中他像个傻瓜似的低着头，不停试图用自由的右手抹平睡袍上的折痕。

“也许在等待他们的时候你会想听听这几天里的其他电话留言，先生。”阿尔弗雷德提议道，声音因为搬运轮椅而略带喘息。“当然。”布鲁斯含混地赞同，实际上并不十分在意管家究竟在提议什么。他跳上两级台阶，迎上去接过轮椅另一侧的扶手，暗自使劲试图多替老人分担些重量。但阿尔弗雷德口中发着气音，像是驱赶松鼠般把他赶走了。

“我是认真的，先生。”阿尔弗雷德扶着他坐回了轮椅上，“汤普金斯医生打了很多个电话。她坚持要留言给你以便你能一字一句听到她想说的话。如果我是你，我可不会怠慢了这位好心的女士。”

莱斯利。布鲁斯点了点头，同时神经终于在睡醒后第一次高度紧张起来。莱斯利从不会因为不值一提的小事来打扰他。难道是诊所出了事情？或是这位老朋友有了麻烦？

或者，更有可能的，她有关于迪克的重要消息？

他在夜翼晕倒后立刻检查了他的身体状况。尽管看起来很严重，年轻人的伤却并不致命。相比起失血，严重的流感似乎才是他晕倒的真正原因。新改造的夜翼制服胸甲抵御住了大部分致命伤，而那几处划破皮肤的刺伤也未伤及动脉。但他还是用最快的速度把年轻人送到了汤普金斯诊所——这是他能想到最好的处理方式。莱斯利是这个世界上极少数的几个他给予无条件信任的人之一。她是他父母的老朋友，同时也是一位在他的成长过程中始终提供陪伴和指引的长辈。最重要的是，莱斯利知道他的 **秘密** 。并且，尽管依然抱持着反对的态度，莱斯利尊重他的选择，并愿意誓死守卫这个秘密。这意味着她同样会尊重和保护迪克的秘密。

莱斯利会照顾好迪克，而且不会走漏任何风声。他坚信这一点。但在离开前他依然半是强迫地要求她做出了一些承诺。她会给迪克最好的药和最详尽的检查。并且，当年轻人醒来的时候，必须有人能替他陪伴在他身边。

莱斯利会照顾好迪克。而迪克很强壮，他会活下来。这再明显不过。

尽管理智再三提醒他这一点，当伸手按下答录机的收听键时，他大脑还是活跃而无法抑制地设想着如果他的判断失误——如果他忽略了某处致命伤，如果迪克没能挺过来，而这是莱斯利打电话来的原因——

 **不。** 不会出什么事的。迪克正完好无损地和达米安在一起，刚才阿尔弗雷德接听的电话已经说明了一切。再过几分钟他就能见到他们了。

但或许，达米安所指的体操老师并不是迪克，而是另有其人？毕竟在这样的身体状况下迪克是否能够继续教课还依然是问题。也许一个新的代课老师已经占据了迪克的位置，正在前往这里的路上。

莱斯利的留言时间是昨天深夜。那时他正在和林肯·马奇搏斗。一丝更加飘忽的忧虑划过他的胸口，在他迟疑着不敢按下的指尖盘旋不去。如果那个自称是他弟弟的疯子与他的搏斗所造成的代价不仅仅是拉伤的手臂和骨折小腿，也不仅仅是一栋老韦恩塔，而还有更多，更重要的东西因此而被他错失……

仿佛并不是他身体的一部分一般，他的手指异常冷静地按下了接听键。

“布鲁斯，我痛恨像这样拿出长辈的架势来批判你，但这次你的行为实在让人 **无法接受** 。”莱斯利的留言刚开始就是一通劈头盖脸的训斥，这对缓解他此刻焦虑的情绪毫无助益，“你把他丢下后就离开了，好像他是一个包袱，而你不得不把他卸下转交给我们以免妨碍你的暴力事业——那男孩正遭受着失血和高烧，还有一些内出血，而你能做到的最好的事情就是把他丢到别人那里，然后转头离开？”

他几乎能猜到莱斯利每一句话的下文。他离开得那么急有一部分原因就是因为他 **害怕** 听到她的训斥，而尽管他表面上做出不为所动的顽固姿态来，他的内心深处永远知道她是对的。而现在他即将承受他行为所造成的代价。一切听起来都和他预想的一样糟糕。有一瞬间他几乎无法勉强自己继续听下去——一个总是依循惯性般发生在布鲁斯·韦恩身上的典型性悲剧。生活似乎永远不会留给他改变的余地，固执己见地把他的一切撕扯得七零八落——

“我的上帝，布鲁斯。最让我不能理解的还是 **你竟然没有告诉那个孩子你的秘密！** ”莱斯利叫道，她的声音在嘈杂的背景里撕出一道尖锐的裂痕，像是一道闪电划过夜幕般惊醒了布鲁斯沉寂在黑暗隐秘庇护中的思绪，“当他醒来的时候他简直吓坏了，以为蝙蝠侠抛弃了他，冷酷无情地把他扔到某家医院里——他以为自己的身份彻底暴露了。而当我去安抚他，告诉他不用担心，我是 **布鲁斯·韦恩的朋友** 的时候，你猜怎么回事？——没错，他恐慌得更厉害了。我不得不帮你圆这个谎，告诉那男孩布鲁斯并不知道夜翼的事情，甚至对他的受伤也一无所知，是蝙蝠侠嘱托我照顾他，因为蝙蝠侠也享用着布鲁斯的一切资源。布鲁斯，你哪怕有一次曾在执行你自赋的使命时考虑过其他人的感受吗？”

布鲁斯捏住了自己的眉心。有几秒钟他想跳起来猛砸什么东西，大吼一声然后狂笑起来，好像小丑又对着他说了那个老笑话。混杂着愧疚的释然紧接着蔓延到了他的嘴角，让他苦笑起来。他颓然地倒进靠背，捏住眉心试图继续仔细聆听莱斯利的声音。

太好了。他忍不住低笑出声。这是今天他听到过最好的消息。 **迪克没有事。**

然而欣喜并未延续多久。紧接着医生继续不断灌输进他脑海的指责便将愧疚重新呈上。莱斯利说得没错，他没有考虑过迪克的感受。可当时一切都发生得太过突然。他告诉自己。猫头鹰之夜，利爪进攻庄园，猫头鹰法庭之死，还有迪克。迪克像是混乱音符中的一线主旋律，猛地抓住了他的神思和全部注意力，却又跌落进杂乱无章的声音中，把他的头脑搅乱得更厉害。他忘了一些事情，他没能处理好这些，而迪克和莱斯利因此受到了不必要的折磨。

“我很抱歉。”他轻声说，尽管清楚莱斯利并不能听到。

“……从未做过如此出格的事情，布鲁斯。”莱斯利的留言还在继续，“你利用暴力还击暴力并自作主张地伸张正义，这已经是既成的事实，我清楚仅凭我的努力无法加以更改。但你就这样把一个年轻人拖进你的变装义警生涯里，还把他弄成了这副惨状？你比那些伤害他的人更加可恶。这就是我想说的。你鼓励他按照你的方式去生活无非是在把错误的观念强加于他——此时他所受到的一切肉体的痛楚也同样是你的罪行。而就算不管这些，布鲁斯，你竟然还不够信任和尊重他。你不放心把自己的秘密托付给一个为你赴汤蹈火的孩子，或者你根本就没想过要——”

门铃响了。布鲁斯猛地掐断了语音留言。阿尔弗雷德的叹息被淹没在门轴的摩擦声中，似乎对他突兀举动的缘由一清二楚。布鲁斯情绪不佳地转动轮椅来到了大厅中央，而就在这时达米安冲了进来，擦着他打着石膏的腿刹住步伐，差点因此撞翻他的轮椅。

“大门什么时候才能修好？”达米安扭着头冲阿尔弗雷德叫道，“我以为只是电力系统的问题？”

“利爪进攻的时候恐怕是彻底破坏了大门的电路，达米安少爷。”阿尔弗雷德用完美的沉着态度应对男孩的质问，并上前帮助布鲁斯稳住了乱晃的轮椅，“明天就会有人来重新安装，但再花上几天才能恢复原状也是极有可能的。”

“他只是突然发现我能随便进出他的领地所以感到恐慌。”迪克的声音从门厅里传来，“就像只猫科动物宝宝一样。”年轻人的话语里含着友善的讥讽，但比起玩笑多了一些抱怨的成分。达米安一定又给他制造了不少难题。但迪克显然已经习惯了这样的挑战。难题到了他那里总能够变成可以忍耐的，不足以击退他，甚至完全无法影响到他对生活热情的不值一提的小玩笑。好像他只是被石头绊了一跤，他只用拍拍手就能站起来，所以能毫不介意朝那颗石子嚷嚷几句玩笑话，而并不把这当成是一次性命攸关的考验。

这当然是个好品格。但这永远不会是个好态度。

布鲁斯任由自己的神思在一瞬间游走了很远，他的视野被熔融黄铜似的夕阳在地砖上的投影所夺去。阿尔弗雷德常开玩笑说每天的最后一缕夕阳是他唯一能来得及赶上的阳光。他适应了黑暗笼罩下的哥谭，以及几乎和这座城市同样年纪的古宅中层层拉拢的帘幕和深暗的回廊。他很少面对这样绚烂而让人无所遁形的光线，就像他极少接触纯粹的热忱和真心。并不因为他刻意避开，而更多的是因为他的偏好和不断自我驱使的选择。

当布鲁斯依然带着一丝恍惚从极快散去的夕阳中抬起头的时候，他的视线正好和迪克的撞在了一起。迪克依然站在门后的垫毯上，似乎担心自己鞋底的雪水会弄脏门厅一尘不染的大理石地砖。年轻人看上去绝不算好。即使背光给了男孩些许掩饰，布鲁斯也分毫不差地看出了他脸色苍白，眼窝深陷的虚弱模样。最糟糕的是，他的嘴角依然青肿着——两天前的那一拳所留下的印记。

尽管迪克的伤势的确不重，但他选择在第二天便出院回家并坚持去上课依然让布鲁斯感到惊讶。或许他并不该如此。迪克的顽固和殉道式的自我驱使从最开始就表现得无比鲜明。这是将他们推入同一条道路的根本原因，同时也是让他们矛盾频繁的罪魁祸首。阿尔弗雷德对着迪克的背影悄然无声地俯首叹息，眼神又像是在指责布鲁斯一手炮制了这一切。

有几秒钟没有人说话。迪克的眼睛越瞪越大，布鲁斯已经略带愧疚但绝对波澜不惊地把视线从男人嘴角的淤青上挪开，可迪克的目光依然死死地黏在他身上。年轻人看看他架起的右腿，再看看他吊在胸前的左臂，最后大睁着眼睛把他从头到脚又看了一遍。

他能看到迪克在吞咽口水，似乎因为过度惊骇而说不出话来。阿尔弗雷德笑容满面地看着这一切，布鲁斯敢打赌，如果不是因为英国人良好的教养，管家早就会抱起手臂，嘴里吹着口哨来煽风点火了。

他们似乎在玩一场耐力的角逐游戏，而先说话的那个人就是输家。达米安双手叉腰站到了他们对峙的中心，接着分别对他们两个人翻了一个巨大的白眼。布鲁斯严厉地回以瞪视，而男孩嘴里发出不屑的气音，单肩背着书包扬长而去。当他顺着回旋向上的楼梯走到一半时，泰图斯蹦跳着从二楼跑下来迎接他的小主人。布鲁斯清了清嗓子，而迪克慌忙把跟随着大狗的视线收了回来。

他们继续干巴巴地闭紧嘴巴互相打量了一会儿。布鲁斯注意到迪克手中提着一个纸袋，而他想象不出其中装着什么。礼物？迪克知道他不需要任何人的任何礼物。他叹了口气。 _难道他就不能不带着点什么东西来，哪怕就那么一次？_ 整整一分钟的沉默后迪克终于耐不住率先说了一声“嗨”。这听起来是一个在正常不过的问候。但年轻人的嗓音听起来过于干涩以至于有些陌生。紧接着是一句：“老天……发生了什么？”

“登山事故。”布鲁斯几乎是不假思索地抛出了这个经典借口，并附上虚伪的，满不在乎的灿烂微笑，“你要是以为安第斯山脉比喜马拉雅山脉要容易搞定些，那你可大错特错了。”

事实上，他在前一天深夜被自称是他亲生弟弟却装扮成一只会飞的猫头鹰的林肯·马奇狠狠地揍了一顿。他被丢进了教堂的钟塔，像是动画片里那些直立行走和说话的滑稽动物一样猛地撞上了一架古董钟。接着他被丢进了一架飞机的涡轮。他非常幸运地没有被搅成碎片，而是紧抓住了涡轮的边缘。但在几分钟后他还是支持不住掉了下去。

他必须得抓住些什么来止住下坠。但是那里什么也没有，仅有一片空旷的天空和其下灯火辉煌的哥谭。她美极了。也许他该放任自己投入她的怀抱，不再挣扎和抗争，结束他永无止境的磨难，结束这场没有赢家的战斗。他几乎投降了。但在不断加速的那几秒钟里，在他最清醒同时又最脱离控制权的那短短的一瞬，他突然想到了迪克。他想起迪克如何向他形容 **坠落** 。迪克说当他站在马戏团大帐篷顶下的高台上时，他从不怕坠落。因为他知道有人会在那里接住他。 _而现在，蝙蝠侠，我也会在你坠落的时候接住你。_ 年轻人郑重其事地承诺。

很难想象一个真正认识才不过几天的人会对他产生如此巨大的影响。然而迪克对他的影响并不仅仅始于此刻。从他们相识的那一夜起这个男孩便开始触动和改变着他，延续到如今这种影响只不过是累积到了一种非凡且惊人的程度。迪克 **曾经** 拯救了他，而 **现在依然在** 拯救着他，每一天，就像这一天一样。

他冒着被扯断手臂的风险在高速下落中射出缓冲绳，勾住了韦恩塔顶部的维修脚手架，接着撞破玻璃跌进了顶层。一切都和上次的暗杀有些滑稽的雷同，只不过这次反了过来。马奇试图炸掉整栋韦恩塔来作为他的坟墓。但在最后一刻他设法跳下电梯天井逃生，并成功在这场大爆炸和坍塌中存活了下来。

“你不是认真的吧？”迪克听上去对他的登山借口将信将疑，“你想告诉我，连职业杀手都没能干掉你，你却差点因为一次度假而送命？”

这一次年轻人声音里的含糊和异样显得格外清晰。他吐字像是含着一颗糖球般小心翼翼，大概是由于后槽牙脱落导致的肿胀。布鲁斯挑起一边的眉毛，决意好好利用这一点。“你总不能因为热爱极限运动而责备一个男人，迪克——”他故作轻松地辩解道，“我可以保证我的每一条伤疤都有它的故事，其他的亿万富翁却只有无趣的坐疮。”

他意有所指地看向自己裸露的，遍布褪色疤痕的胸膛。而迪克抬着眼睛，不置可否地耸了耸肩。“而且，正是因为我在利爪集体进攻庄园的时候正因为重伤而躺在医院的病床上，所以才逃过了一劫。”他补充道，耸了耸肩，“因此我更加坚信这些伤代表好运的眷顾。说到伤口——你的嘴角是怎么回事？”他关切地问道，“还有你说话的方式——你的牙齿出了什么问题吗？你在长智齿？我认识几个顶级的牙医，迪克，我可以帮你预约——”

“不，不是智齿！”迪克摆了摆手，口舌笨拙地否认，“我只是——唔，摔了一跤。”年轻人皱着眉头，面容扭曲，似乎从口中说出的每个词对他来说都是折磨，“伤到了……一些地方……”他的声音越来越低，似乎简直拿不准自己口中都在说些什么。阿尔弗雷德礼貌地拍拍迪克的后背，在他身后关上了门。

阳光瞬间被阻隔在门外，光线黯淡下来，而布鲁斯发现此时他才终于能看清迪克的眼睛。而也就是此刻他开始突然遗忘了在自己原本想说些什么.

“请快进来，格雷森先生，你实在不必拘礼。”阿尔弗雷德扶住迪克的手臂，试图以一种恭敬但无法拒绝的态度把他拖进大宅。迪克扭着身子想逃脱老人的控制，但是出于担忧和拘谨，反抗的效果十分微弱。这可实在不太平常——一般来说，阿尔弗雷德都是那个把客人用各种说辞拒之门外的人。布鲁斯挑起眉毛，颇为惊讶地看着这一切。“我正要离开！”迪克叫道，他脸颊的颧骨处有些发红，布鲁斯刚刚发现这一点，但不确定是因为路途中的寒冷还是因为其他什么，“我只是实在不放心达米安一个人搭车，所以……呃，你知道的，那可是六英里的路。而且……”年轻人的声音低了下去，他抬起手，把纸袋塞进了管家的手中，“这是韦恩先生上次留在我那里的风衣。”他垂着头，声音低不可闻。

 _所以这次的借口是风衣。_ 布鲁斯默不作声地感叹道，接着对自己突然间产生的古怪念头感到费解。为什么他几乎下意识地断言年轻人的每一次来访都别有用心？

“十分感谢你对两位主人的照料，先生。”阿尔弗雷德已经成功把迪克拉到了大厅的中央，而布鲁斯僵着脸，礼貌地推着轮椅让开道来，好让管家继续把年轻人强行送去会客室。阿尔弗雷德在经过的时候意味深长地侧头看了他一眼，布鲁斯咳嗽了几声，明白这是一种无声的催促。“没错。”他冲着两个人的背影用不那么响亮的声音赞同道，“所以我坚持邀请你留下来吃晚餐。”

“什么？可我……不，等等……”迪克胡乱地怪叫着，被阿尔弗雷德剥去了外套，再按着肩膀推到了沙发的正中央。年轻人双脚离地地仰倒在沙发靠背上，被管家完美的身手吓得目瞪口呆。而布鲁斯推着轮椅穿过隔门也来到了房间里。阿尔弗雷德优雅地拍拍袖口，朝他们鞠了一躬接着关上了布鲁斯身后的双扇门。迪克依然两颊发红地坐在沙发上，穿着花哨的格子衬衣，针织背心，紧身牛仔裤，还有运动鞋。他像个才从教室里走出来的大学生。他的姿态却局促像个打碎碟子的调皮鬼。

布鲁斯深吸了一口气，而迪克抢在他之前先开了口，却没有看着他。“这是个非常大的房子。”迪克说，看着他们头顶的水晶花簇吊灯，“并且非常古老。”

“没错。”布鲁斯回答道，使用了非常标准的主人式语气，“如果你想到处看看，我可以为你带路。”

“我很乐意。”迪克依然仰着头，坚持不懈地盯着那盏一尘不染的水晶吊灯。柔亮的额发滑落到了年轻人的耳边，让布鲁斯感到指尖连同心脏的某个部分在暗自发痒。“但今天还是算了。”年轻人叹出一口气，总算把视线转移到布鲁斯的身上。布鲁斯坦然地直视着那双蓝色的眼睛，端详着其中清澈而毫无保留的情绪。迪克微张着嘴唇，看上去困惑而羞赧，似乎因为这个对视而突然忘记了自己即将说出口的话。

“为什么？”布鲁斯提醒道，同样也对此刻的状况感到略微的不适。

迪克似乎总算回过神来。“因为你坐在轮椅上。”年轻人耸耸肩，以一个很高的频率眨着眼睛，好像这样就能缓解自己莫名的紧张情绪，“我可不想背着你在这么大的房子里跑上跑下。”

“那至少让我带你去这一层的其他房间里看看。”布鲁斯提议，“晚餐还要再等上一会儿。”

他们真的在一楼的其他房间里分别呆了一会儿。带壁炉的书房和其中数以千计的藏书，四个会客室风格迥异的装修，厨房后面的储物室和其中由木板门相连的储藏着酒和灰尘的地下室。他们的交谈大多是由布鲁斯起头，他尽责地介绍这栋建筑和期间随岁月一同留下的古老物件的特点和来源。而迪克认真地倾听着，不时兴高采烈地开上一两个糟糕的玩笑。布鲁斯尽量真诚地伪装出被每一个玩笑都逗笑了的样子来。

布鲁斯从未设想过会有这么一天。这几乎是他记忆中第一次向外人介绍他的家，他父母的家，他诞生和长大的地方。而至于他口中所说出的每一个词语，他都能分毫不差地回忆出它曾经如何从他父亲或母亲的口中说出，是以怎样的音调和语气。他在这二十年里几乎是强硬地拒绝让任何人介入自己的生活，他用白布盖住所有凝聚着记忆的老家具，用护甲盖住所有曾被珍视，如今却被伤痛侵染的回忆，以至于当另一双眼睛温和而真挚地凝视着他的时候，试图掀开那层防护的时候，他感到一阵莫名的恐慌。他明白自己并不是完全不需要温情和陪伴，事实恰恰相反。然而孤独如同黑暗本身，它们是他潜藏的介质，是他无法逃离的枷锁，他的助力，他的命运。他始终被他的目标驱使，他的城市时刻可能处于危机之中，因此他所愿意费心关注的东西必然超脱平凡和庸俗的情爱之上。他注定无法拥有的东西若是从最开始对他来说就不存在便是最好的结果。经验已经无比清晰地告诉了他这一点。

但他在某一刻悄然而微弱地动摇了。

“你对达米安说过这些吗？”迪克咬着他的棒棒糖含混不清地问道，那是布鲁斯从储物室里给他找来的马来西亚特产，“关于你父母和这座烛台的故事？”

他们站在朝西的落地窗前，布鲁斯刚刚拉开了窗帘以便光线照清楚房间的摆设。夕阳已经变得微弱，几乎只剩下一息残喘。布鲁斯回过头，迪克正趴在他的轮椅扶手上，因背对光线而面目模糊。布鲁斯叹了口气，“没有。”他回答道，“我还没有来得及。”

他还从未向达米安完整地介绍过他的家，他们的家。布鲁斯略带羞愧地想到。他还没能找到时间和男孩度过一段真正的父子时光。达米安来到他的身边还不到一年，这段时间里是阿尔弗雷德在他不在的时候照顾和教育达米安，填饱男孩的胃，并安排好他的起居生活。

他还没有想好要怎么去抚养他的男孩。事实上，他还没有做好准备去做一个父亲，他从未做好准备。但他并不会也绝不该因此而拒绝承担这份重任。

“你该告诉他。”迪克略带惊讶地说，停止吮吸他的棒棒糖，“这是个好故事，布鲁斯。达米安一定想知道他的祖父母是什么样的人。”

“我知道。”布鲁斯专注地盯着迪克模糊不清的湿润嘴唇，“但我有时候不知道该如何亲近达米安。他是个很特别的孩子，我想你也清楚……”他顿住了，因为他清楚自己只是在找借口。塔利亚教授给达米安的知识和理念让他感到困惑不安，因此他对男孩严加管教，但同时也将男孩拒之门外。他拒绝让达米安加入到自己的披风斗士事业当中，并回避与此相关的一切谈话。而这种回避最终扩大到了更多的方面。

“嘿。”迪克捏了一下他的肩膀，“单亲家庭很难，教育达米安很难，这我明白。但你永远不该害怕尝试。”年轻人的眼睛在黑暗中微微发亮，“如果你不去尝试，你可能永远不会知道你能做到什么程度。”

“我确定我没办法做四连翻。”布鲁斯调侃道。迪克捏住他肩膀的力道变大了一些，并且轻快地低笑起来。“我不是个很好的父亲，我明白这一点。”布鲁斯真诚地坦白，“因此我很感激你能在达米安需要他的时候给他帮助。”

 _无论是作为迪克·格雷森，还是作为夜翼，_ 他看着迪克的眼睛在心中无声接上。

“别这么说！”迪克摇着手，挥舞起他的棒棒糖，“ **你是个好父亲** ，布鲁斯。看到你的那一眼我就知道。但你不是个容易相处的人，达米安也不是，因此你们始终缺少交流和相互理解——”

迪克的棒棒糖掉到了地毯上，年轻人发出了一声混杂着失望和委屈的惊叫声。布鲁斯忍不住微笑起来，告诉他不用可惜，储藏室里还有很多，足够让任何贪恋甜食的家伙吃到蛀牙。

“我只是担心我弄脏了你的地毯。”迪克嘴硬地狡辩，跪在地上试图用手擦去地毯上的污渍，“我可没有钱来赔你。”

有那么一会儿他们离得很近。迪克跪在地毯上捧着棒棒糖长吁短叹，布鲁斯搭在轮椅扶手上的右手只要稍微动一动就能摸到年轻人的侧脸。他忍不住真的这么做了，并且习惯性地把男孩的额发梳理整齐。迪克的棒棒糖再次掉回了地上。他抓住布鲁斯的手，好像想阻止什么，却没有真的使力。迪克看上去陷入了某种激烈的挣扎中，布鲁斯几乎能透过那双眼睛看到年轻人灵魂深处正邪交战的激烈火花。布鲁斯为此扩大了自己的微笑。他弯腰倾身，向侧面探出头，几乎吻上了迪克满含糖分的嘴唇——

“不！”迪克叫道，推开了他。布鲁斯被推倒在了椅背上，他的轮椅向后滑了一小段，而迪克跌坐在了地上。

“怎么……”布鲁斯略带惊讶地出声。但迪克打断了他的疑问，“我们只是朋友，韦恩先生！”年轻人的声音里含着怒气，“上次的事情是个彻彻底底的错误。我们不能再——该死，你显然并不认为一个吻能代表什么。但我不会这么想！”他的声音梗塞了一下，声调轻了下来，“拜托，韦恩先生。我不希望你继续这样捉弄我。”

夕阳的余晖已经彻底被薄荷色的浅淡月辉替代，布鲁斯无法看清迪克的表情，但他能听出年轻人话语中渗透出的迷茫。迪克的身影以一个包含尊严的姿态站起，向着门外走去。布鲁斯这时才得以从震惊中恢复过来，开口挽留：“我并没有捉弄你的意思，迪克。我发誓。”

迪克停下了离去的脚步。布鲁斯从轮椅上站起身来，尽量站直身子以表现出自己的诚恳。迪克折返了回来，直到他们能够再次在昏暗的光线中对视。

迪克的眼睛明亮而湛蓝，布鲁斯突然开始怀念他的面具和披风。当他躲藏在那个可怖的黑影之下时，当那双眼睛被多米诺面具所覆盖时，一切都会变得简单得多。当蝙蝠侠面对那双眼睛时，那种奇特又可怕的魔力暂且还可以抵抗。因为蝙蝠侠从不屈服。但布鲁斯·韦恩是个软弱愚蠢的家伙。尽管这只是他所营造出的假象，但迪克总能让他真的入戏，陷入一个无可逃脱的感性牢狱。

“迪克，我不明白你误会了什么，但我对你——”布鲁斯低声解释道，试图把一切拉回原来的轨道。但迪克再次打断了他。迪克从裤子口袋里掏出了什么，塞进了他吊在胸前的那只手里。

“这是我这个月的工资。”迪克解释道，声音冷静流畅到近乎无情，好像这是他曾经练习过无数遍的对白，“我希望你拿着它，布鲁斯，这是我欠你的。我知道这不够，但这是我能拿出的所有钱——你可以把账单寄给我，我会想办法把剩下的钱凑齐。”年轻人顿了一下，深吸了一口气，“我很感激你在关键时候出手相助，布鲁斯。我很高兴有你这个朋友。”

好极了。布鲁斯无声地抗拒着，摊开掌心。那卷钱在他手里缓缓散开，滑落，飘落到了地毯上。迪克看上去几乎无法继续面对这个场景。而他完全不知道究竟发生了什么。但他知道他们之间出了问题。

 

**Part 2**

蝙蝠侠意味着什么？布鲁斯从未真正向任何人正面回答过这个问题，无论是从最开始便陪伴在他身边的阿尔弗雷德，还是在那场惨剧后拥抱他并告诉他不必一个人面对一切的莱斯利，或是被姗姗来迟的鹳鸟送到他身边的达米安。蝙蝠侠是他选择的道路，一种对于长久积压的负面情绪来说异常有效的排遣方式。被灾难的指尖触碰或多或少会让人染上偏执的痴迷。有些人选择酒精，有些人用毒品，还有些人倾向于社交。这些狂热而单一的活动造就了残存的躯壳生存所必须的信念。而蝙蝠侠得以让布鲁斯·韦恩继续生活下去。他就像一个外表光鲜的瘾君子，把真实的渴望掩埋在庸俗之下。他在闪光灯前笑容满面，在荧幕上谈笑风生，然而在不为人知的深夜里却怀抱着枯黑的墓石渴饮鲜血。他并不把深夜里的另一种生活当做一种责罚或是一种负担，是他触犯天意的无妄之灾。他不是普罗米修斯，也无意因此把自己归入圣人和英雄的行列。他仅仅是一个侦探，一个追逐正义和真相的守护者。

一切都再明显不过。布鲁斯·韦恩只不是一个虚伪的假象，蝙蝠侠才是他真实存在的方式。然而哥谭毋庸置疑需要蝙蝠侠，却同样也急迫地需要布鲁斯·韦恩——在猫头鹰法庭事件逐渐尘埃落定之后，这个结论逐渐浮现。哥谭不能没有布鲁斯·韦恩。布鲁斯将作为一个推动力，引导这座城市向更加稳定和健康的方向发展，这正是猫头鹰法庭所惧怕的——而这意味着他一定会继续坚持下去。

但他是否能永远确保这一点？他是否能确保哥谭永远庇护于蝙蝠侠和韦恩的双重羽翼之下？当他被困在地底迷宫里时，哥谭失去了蝙蝠侠，同时也失去了布鲁斯·韦恩。猫头鹰法庭试图驱逐和消灭哥谭的守护者，但他们却并未能如愿以偿。一些更年轻肩膀扛起了本属于蝙蝠侠的负担。哥谭并没有失守，蝙蝠信号灯也未曾停歇。他意识到这才是他真正需要的力量，不仅仅是由他独自支撑和创造的苦行之路，而是由他创始，并被更多人所践行和坚持的漫长征途。

这并不是一座属于任何人，或是任何组织的城市。这并不仅仅是蝙蝠的城市，她同样也属于夜翼，还有罗宾，以及更多在为她战斗的人。他无法将她永远据为己有，或是将她视作自己唯一仅剩的东西来抵死捍卫。 **他不必永远独自战斗。** 那次漫长的下坠让他幡然醒悟。他需要同伴，并非是源于软弱或是能力不足。对社交和陪伴的渴望是人类自智能出现以来便无法摆脱的病症。他承认此前长久的孤独是他刻意所为，而并非是他本性冷漠。断绝温情，摆脱牵挂似乎是披风斗士最佳的战斗方式。而现在他却无法找出确凿的理由来继续坚守这个顽固的信条。事实不断证明他的确需要一个帮手，不止一个。因为这是更有效的办法。他不可能每一次都能从致命的坠落中存活下来，他需要有人能接过他的披风，继承他的传奇。一个他亲自训练和教育出来的，被他无条件信任的人将在之后延续他的使命，成为蝙蝠侠，成为他。

他在那一刻真正地决定接纳迪克。并不是以一种无可奈何的消极态度，也不是以一种随时会出尔反尔的犹豫态度。他真正地做出了一个决定。他将接纳迪克，与他分享自己的一切，完成五年前他未完成的事。

但这不代表他会原谅年轻人的擅自行动及其所带来的严重后果。

比如让达米安做 **“罗宾”** 。

“我不觉得你的抗拒有什么作用，父亲。”达米安的声音带着毫不遮掩的恼怒和傲慢，从他的右下方传来，“你知道的，我已经从世界上最好的老师们那里学到了一切我需要的东西。而且，就算你拒接训练我，格雷森也会把他知道的都教给我。”

“我没有什么需要教你的。”布鲁斯猛地踩下刹车，让后轮毫无偏差地碾过停车线。达米安满怀尊严地挣扎着从惯性引发的前倾中坐直身子，而布鲁斯依然目不斜视地看着前方，极力对这场谈话表现出一种无话可说的冷酷态度，好让男孩知道他的决定不容执意。“就像你说的。”他吸进一口气，拉开了车门，接着低声补充，“在暴力方面你已经学得够多了。”

“你只是在惩罚我！”达米安终于绷不住那副满不在乎的讥讽神情，转而失望地立着眉毛大叫起来，“因为我告诉格雷森你去南美度假了，还给他看了那张老照片——我只是在按照计划行事！你说过的，如果你消失不见，我和潘尼沃斯必须对此有一致可信的说辞——”

“我没有在惩罚任何人。”布鲁斯皱起眉毛，嘭地关上车门，接着又恼火地拉开，冲男孩命令：“下车。”

达米安怒气冲冲地跳下了车，把车门重重地甩上了，“一切都是从那天开始出问题的。”男孩低声指责道，埋头向前大步走去，“格雷森在吃晚饭前就离开了，潘尼沃斯觉得这是你的错，你把自己关在蝙蝠洞里，整整两天都没出来——”

“我没有责怪你，达米安！”布鲁斯跟在男孩身后，尽量压低声音反驳道，“你做了你该做的——”

“ **是你告诉我你们只是朋友！** ”达米安冲进电梯里，转过身来大声吼叫，“你可没告诉我他是那种可能会因为你和别的姑娘在一起就吃醋的朋友！”

电梯门在他们面前关上了。他们已经迟到了，现在早已不是上班或是上课的高峰期，因此电梯里只有他们两个人。达米安不够高，布鲁斯替他按下了楼层按钮。“我不认为我需要把我私人生活的每一个部分都告诉你，达米安。”布鲁斯平视着前方，玻璃幕墙间衔接的金属支架在阳光通透的透明电梯井中设下一层一层薄薄的阴影栅栏，而他们正飞快地匀速逐一通过它们。“而迪克也和你的事情无关。”他补充道，在电梯音响播放的古典交响乐的干扰下焦躁地提高了嗓音，“我们的讨论关于罗宾，而不关于我。”

“可格雷森说我可以继续做罗宾！”

“迪克对此没有发言权。”

“那你自己去告诉他！”

“我已经告诉过他了。”

有几秒钟父子两个人沉默地并肩站在狭小的观光电梯中央，看着电子屏幕上的数字不断攀升，阳光在他们脚底投下的影子也发生微妙的变化。

“哈！他不听你的！”达米安忍不住得意洋洋地叫了起来，接着又是一声抑制不住的兴高采烈的“哈”，最后是：“ **你拿他没办法！** ”男孩说这句话的口气彷佛迪克是他的得意门生，而多亏了他这位良师，布鲁斯才会在迪克那里屡屡受挫。

也许达米安的确教了迪克一些他不该知道的事情。布鲁斯眯起眼睛，正准备真情实感地训斥几句，并强调夜翼绝对百分之百听从他的指挥，否则一定会被狠狠地教训一顿，而任何不听指挥的人都会是同样的下场。他准备好了所有说辞，电梯的提示音却抢在他前面奏响了。他们已经到达了目的地。

布鲁斯没有把话说出口。

“早上好，圣诞快乐。”芭芭拉从眼镜上方看着他们。她戴着一顶点缀着粉金色斑点的鲜红圣诞帽，和大厅里竖着的圣诞树同样带着一种无可奈何的违和感。这里的圣诞装饰好像是打翻了的糖罐，彩色的花哨糖果滚落了一地，和同样五彩的缎带搅和在一起，难看极了。“达米安，你们今天迟到了。”芭芭拉说。她的眼神让布鲁斯想起吉姆·戈登，她的伯父，同时也是她的养父。就算是难看的圣诞帽也没法驱散那种诡异的被审视感。

“他起迟了。”达米安指着布鲁斯抢先说道，“而他一定要亲自开车送我，我明明可以自己开车——”

“去上课。”布鲁斯推着男孩的后背把他朝教室的方向赶去。达米安接过芭芭拉递来的更衣室柜子钥匙，颇含煞气地回头瞪了布鲁斯一眼，然后才沿着走廊不情不愿地走开。

“韦恩先生。”芭芭拉终于看向了他。那种包含探究的犀利目光让布鲁斯下意识地摆出了一副无缝可循的圆滑微笑。“你拆掉了石膏。”芭芭拉左手托着右臂，侧身站着，“恭喜。”

布鲁斯条件反射地露出了虚伪的灿烂笑容，并向女孩道谢。“今天迪克……”片刻之后他挠了挠后脑，像个没有架子的富家子弟一样漫不经心地开口搭讪，却不那么顺利地哽了一下，“他……没有迟到，对吧？”

和发色一般鲜红的嘴角勾了起来，芭芭拉笑起来的时候变得不那么像警察局长，让布鲁斯总算暗自松了一口气。“这就是你想问的？”女孩朝他挤了挤眼睛，“我很失望，韦恩先生。”

在三个星期坚持不懈的努力之后，布鲁斯总算把在体操中心前台打工的芭芭拉·高登成功拉拢到了自己这一边。芭芭拉在第二个星期的第二节课时向他坦诚她选择留在这里兼职有很大一部分原因是因为迪克。但她早就不再对这个家伙抱有什么少女的幻想了——他是个十足的笨蛋，而且他无药可救地迷恋着 **蝙蝠侠** 。女孩如此形容道。他们只约会了一个晚上，而迪克大概还不知道那是一次约会——他在看到芭芭拉的手工作品后红着脸恳求她也给他做一个玩偶——做一个 **蝙蝠侠** ！

那个晚上之后芭芭拉就下定决心把迪克甩了。 _不过他们依然是朋友，当然了_ 。因此她还是给他做了一个蝙蝠侠玩偶。这花了她整整两个月，因为他缠着她选了她能应付的最大尺寸。

芭芭拉说她不敢相信还会有其他人和她犯同样的错误，迷恋上那个空有一副漂亮皮囊的混蛋。“没问题，我可以告诉你他喜欢的乐队和球队，但你得明白，韦恩先生。”她这么对他强调，“他已经把所有的一切都给了他的那位梦中情人，相较于蝙蝠侠而言，你永远都只会是次要的 **其他人** 。和迪克·格雷森相处时你必须得接受这一点。”

“我明白。”布鲁斯几乎忍不住微笑起来，但却硬是憋出一副忧郁的神情来，“我愿意接纳这样的他。”

第三个星期的第一节课，布鲁斯在下课后拦住迪克并给了他一张橄榄球比赛的门票，哥谭骑士队本赛季的首轮主场，并告诉他这是来自某位体育界朋友的礼物，而他不知道要怎么处理比较好。

这早不是他第一次这样在韦恩庄园的不欢而散后前来骚扰了。上星期他以下雪为由试图开车送迪克回家，迪克却叫来了好几个没有父母接送的学生，坚持让他先把那些孩子送回去。当布鲁斯终于把最后一位学员，住在韦恩庄园隔壁的提姆·德雷克——那个聪明得有些可怕的男孩送回家之后，他用最快的速度赶回了体操中心，却发现迪克早就逃之夭夭了。更糟糕的是，他总觉得德雷克家的男孩基本上已经知道了他所有的秘密。

而这一次他几乎没费什么口舌就让迪克接受了自己的好意。年轻人的眼睛在看到那张票的瞬间就爆发出难以置信的欢乐光芒，他仅仅犹豫了短短的一瞬就接过了它，并真诚地坚持要请布鲁斯吃午饭作为回报。布鲁斯顺理成章地同意了。他们去吃了辣味热狗，在一辆流动快餐车旁边的塑料折叠座椅上。这是布鲁斯第一次尝试这种街边小吃，但他觉得热狗的味道意外的很不错。和他们一起用餐还有一位看上去绝不超过二十岁的年轻男人。迪克叫他杰森。在和杰森目光相遇的第二秒，布鲁斯就认出这是在码头上和迪克一起的那个男孩，但杰森显然没有认出他来。短暂的闲谈后布鲁斯发觉他的这位救命恩人有着一种极其刻薄的幽默感，并且对富人和政治有着自己独特的，戏剧性十足的见解。迪克从头到尾都在忙着替他们两个打圆场，而杰森在总算闭上嘴巴的时候依然坚持用一种饱含怒气的目光看着布鲁斯，好像他是个碍眼的毒瘤。直到迪克被辣得眼泪汪汪，呼吸不畅的时候这种僵局才被打破。杰森幸灾乐祸地大笑起来并表示这是预料之中的戏码，而布鲁斯则满怀忧虑地试图把自己的汽水也给满脸通红狂饮不止的年轻人灌下去，担心他会从嘴巴里冒起烟来。

 _对辣椒的耐受度极低。_ 布鲁斯在心中暗自记上一笔。 _别带他去吃印度菜和墨西哥菜。_

 _但他被辣得流眼泪的样子很可爱。_ 一道顽皮的笔迹偷偷在那一条下面加上了一句注释。 _也许该带他去吃。_

除了辣椒造成的小插曲外，一切都很顺利。迪克甚至又开始叫他“布鲁斯”，而不是“韦恩先生”。很大一部分原因是迪克可能真的非常想看那场比赛，因此手中拿着票的布鲁斯被年轻人自动美化成了天使一般的完美人物。当然，他绝不会让迪克失望。座位是最好的。而当迪克穿着骑士队的T恤抱着爆米花苏打水出现在球场观众席时，他会发现布鲁斯正坐在他的邻座。

但比赛那天因为同个街区发生了一场该死的黑帮火并，球赛被取消了。在解决完了那群乱开枪的小混混之后，夜翼神情沮丧地溜进球场观众席，在最前排坐了一会儿。蝙蝠侠悄无声息地跟在他身后，在四排之外的座位上坐下，看着男孩手舞足蹈地为球场上不存在的球队呐喊助威。

第三个星期的第二节课，芭芭拉开始主动在上课前把更衣室的钥匙给他，并善意地告知他迪克今天的心情很不错。而他握着那把钥匙向更衣室走去，像是握着梅林预言中的圣剑朝着他的王座满怀希望地走去。几分钟后他拿着一杯才从咖啡店买来的滚烫的咖啡，经过更衣室里吵吵嚷嚷的学员走进空荡荡的教室，等待在单杠上独自热身的体操教练完美地落地谢幕，再把咖啡递给他。咖啡里加了足够的脱脂牛奶和糖，他早就打听好了年轻人的口味。迪克惊讶地瞪大眼睛，像是看着一只独角兽似的看着他，把沾了防滑粉的苍白手指在后腰上擦来擦去，却不肯接过那杯咖啡。

陆续开始有学生走进教室，有人带头起哄，所有人都应和起来。隔壁的女学员们也从教室门口探出了脑袋。他们显然在这群年轻人的心目中有着不可动摇的八卦地位。达米安生无可恋地在角落里掩住了脸，提姆·德雷克朝他投来了X射线般洞悉一切的目光，而迪克皱着眉头，跳上跳下地试图维护自己作为老师的威严。但他显然从最开始态度就太过和蔼，以至于他的反驳和训斥仅仅是让哄笑声越演越烈。

迪克不得不收下那杯咖啡，然后强行把他赶出了教室。年轻人的侧脸晕染着充满热力的红色，也许是运动加速了血液流动，也许还有更多的理由。那天下课的时候，所有学员在经过布鲁斯身边时都自发地向他问好，而他们在问候语后使用的词是“格雷森先生的男朋友”。

“你今天准备做什么，大情圣？”芭芭拉满怀兴致地盘问，打断了布鲁斯的回忆，“当着所有学生的面向他求婚？”

“我只想带他去吃顿饭。”布鲁斯没有在意女孩话语里的调侃意味，“但我还没有拿定主意，虽然我已经挑出了几家最好的餐馆，也分别预定了座位。但……我并不知道他对食物的喜好。”他用上了打探情报的专业语调，漫不经心，略有失落，却无唐突之意。芭芭拉果然没有丝毫防备，再次把迪克的秘密全部抖漏出来——“迪克对食物喜好？”女孩夸张地叫道，似乎对此早已积压了大堆抱怨需要痛快地诉说一番，“ **垃圾食品是他唯一的喜好！** 他靠麦片脆和牛奶就可以活到地球毁灭！他还喜欢甜食，你可以带他去吃冰淇淋自助，他可以吃光整整一桶甜得吓人的太妃糖味冰淇淋——”

这些都是他早已知道了的。他看到过年轻人公寓里满满一柜子的麦片，也曾经领教过夜翼在夜宵时摄入的惊人糖分。也许年少时环游世界的经历让迪克有着随和的口味和功能异常强大的消化系统，因为即使他这样毫无节制地贪吃，也——

“——从来不长胖！”芭芭拉咬牙切齿地说完，把拳头砸在了桌面上。

“没有其他的了吗？”布鲁斯维持着那个僵硬的假笑，忍不住叹了口气。

“他的品味和他的口味一样糟糕。”芭芭拉耸了耸肩，接着女孩瞪大了眼睛，包含歉意地摇了摇头，似乎意识到她刚刚很可能冒犯到了布鲁斯，“我并不是说你是个糟糕的选择，但你知道的，他总对一些东西念念不忘。”她说，微笑起来，“比如 **红发** ， **高个子姑娘** ， **蝙蝠侠** 。这种痴迷有时候会让人觉得尴尬。”

“唔，确实。”布鲁斯赞同地点了点头，谨慎地选择了自己的措辞，“他有些怪异的情结。”他想起了整整一面墙上的剪报和照片，蝙蝠内裤，还有那个巨大的填充玩偶。

“他是个彻头彻尾的 **怪胎** ！但不可否认，他很招年长的男人喜欢。”芭芭拉吐出舌头，促狭地朝布鲁斯挤挤眼睛，“他天真，热情，还有一双足够梦幻的眼睛。总有些经验丰富的大人物总会发现自己没办法抵御这种小家伙。你可不是第一个来我这里打听他的学生家长，韦恩先生。”

布鲁斯抿起嘴角，不知道该如何回话。芭芭拉从最开始就把他的意图看得一清二楚，而他的胜利也并非建立于他的步步为营之下，更多的是来源于女孩的施舍。这是一个非常聪明的女孩，而他竟然盲目到忽视了这一点。

“我愿意帮助你，仅仅是因为迪克显然也对你着了迷。”芭芭拉抱着双臂，无可奈何地朝上翻了翻眼睛，“你知道的，当他喜欢上一个人的时候，他总没办法闭上嘴巴。他每说三句话就要提一次你的名字，直到有人让他闭嘴为止。”

“你们要让谁闭嘴？”迪克的声音从他们身旁不远处传来，布鲁斯和芭芭拉同时猛转过头去看向年轻人的方向，并做贼心虚地彼此分开一些。迪克只穿了一件紧身运动背心和一条深色的运动裤。他的额头上闪烁着汗水的亮光，胸前有一块汗渍，眼睫毛看起来也湿漉漉的。芭芭拉和布鲁斯不约而同地发出了心虚的笑声，试图掩盖刚刚的闲谈痕迹。

迪克皱起眉，看看芭芭拉，又看看布鲁斯。接着年轻人向前几步，踮起脚猛地凑到了布鲁斯的面前。迪克仔仔细细地看着布鲁斯的眼睛，似乎想弄明白他到底想隐藏些什么。布鲁斯和男孩以极近的距离剑拔弩张地对视了片刻。但即使他及时地在表面上摆出了若无其事的无辜表情，布鲁斯实际上却清楚那只是一次条件反射的自我保护。他的大脑早在迪克凑过来的那一刻就完全彻底放空，思维像是鸟儿从他的双眼中飞离，只留下一只空巢。他只看得见那双蓝色的，睁圆的眼睛。但他却在极短的一瞬间看到了迪克紧抿的嘴唇，疑惑的眉毛，收紧的瘦削的下巴。他看着迪克带着潮气的，向后梳去的头发以及因此露出的额头，同时他却没有将视线从那双眼睛上离开分毫。迪克闻起来带着汗水和须后水的味道，还有更多奇妙的，鲜活的香气蒸腾着扑面而来，述说着年轻且满溢的生命力。

他想捏住迪克潮红的脸颊，然后揉捏着他的后颈，亲吻他的额头，像是亲吻一只活泼的小狗一样。

然而他却只是攥紧拳头站在原地，像座雕塑似的默不作声。他太擅长深藏不露，尤其是涉及到感情的时候。

“我们在谈这次的圣诞装饰，迪克。”芭芭拉适时地出声替他们开脱，迪克的视线从布鲁斯身上挪开了，转移到了她的身上。布鲁斯垂下眼睛，在感到巨大压力消散的同时却并不因此感到欣慰。

“是的，没错。”布鲁斯附和道。迪克看起来彻底信服了。年轻人再次看向了他，接着满怀期待地问道：“你觉得怎么样？”

“我觉得怎么样？”布鲁斯语速缓慢地重复道，紧盯着迪克的眼睛。

“这次的圣诞装饰是 **迪克负责的** 。”芭芭拉咳嗽了几声，再歪着嘴巴小声友情提示道，“刚才忘了告诉你。”

“哦！”布鲁斯环视着被五彩和荧光包裹着的大厅，咽了口唾沫，接着用无懈可击的真诚态度由衷地赞叹道：“我很喜欢。”

迪克的眼睛瞬间被点亮了，芭芭拉大声咳嗽起来，并在干咳的间隙偷偷大笑。布鲁斯感到自己的耳后有些发烫，于是迫切地决定说些什么来转移话题。“我以为现在是上课时间？”他问道，嘴角抑制不住地上扬着，“你为什么会到这里来？”

“哦！”迪克的脸上带着一种傻气的，似乎无法抑制的微笑，布鲁斯意识到自己脸上的表情大概也和他相差无几。年轻人挠了挠后脑，“差点忘了——是达米安的事情。现在是自由训练时间。我想我需要出来和你说一声，你知道的。”他耸了耸肩，“达米安做了一个决定。”

“什么决定？”布鲁斯问道。迪克的脚后跟在地砖上划了一下，男孩深吸了一口气，似乎对自己即将说出的消息感到紧张。

“离表演只剩半个月了，而达米安依然没有搭档。”迪克抱着手臂说道，只飞快地看了布鲁斯一眼便挪开了视线，“所以我将作为他的搭档和他一起演出，这是他的决定。我同意了。说实在的，我觉得这主意不坏。”

“哦！”布鲁斯感叹道，“我很高兴听到这个消息。”他真诚地说，“谢谢你，迪克——我不知道要怎么报答你才好——”

“事实上，作为搭档，我们需要在课后进行额外训练以增加默契程度。”迪克急匆匆地说，神情紧张，语速很快，“我正是来向你来说明这一点的。我们已经大大落后于其他的学员，因此需要更多的时间来训练，你知道的。但体操中心开放的时间没办法满足这一点。我在想……”年轻人的神色微微暗淡下来，“我知道韦恩大宅里有所有体操训练需要的器材。”他的声音也低沉下去，充满了某种犹疑不决的情绪，“你向我展示过。布鲁斯，我希望你……我希望你能允许我和达米安在那里训练。”

“完全没有问题。”布鲁斯几乎是瞬间回应道，“绝对同意。”

“哇。我是说——哇。”迪克缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，然后再次挠了挠后脑。“我没想到……呃，达米安逼着我来找你谈这件事，他说你很难说服……”他说，语气迟疑，“我没想到你会同意。你知道的。这意味着我会经常呆在你的家里。而达米安说你不喜欢别人长时间侵占你的个人空间。”年轻人用手掌摩擦着光裸的前臂，表情里流露出一丝不知所措，“所以我本以为你会拒绝……”

迪克 **期待着** 被他拒绝。布鲁斯在心中略带苦涩地冷哼了一声。近一个月的缓冲并没有让年轻人对他的反感减弱分毫，迪克显然并不想回到韦恩庄园，也不想经常见到庄园的主人。“我知道你不想见到我。”当布鲁斯发觉的时候，他已经把这句话说出了口。迪克惊愕地睁大了眼睛，而布鲁斯干脆继续说了下去：“你希望和我保持距离，因为你依然觉得我只是在试图捉弄你。”

“不。”迪克摇了摇头，用一种艰难的语调缓慢地否认道，“我没有这种想法，布鲁斯。我很喜欢达米安，也很尊重你……”

“你仅仅是看在达米安的份上才对我一直忍让。”布鲁斯自顾自地得出了结论，“我明白。”

“尴尬。”芭芭拉在他身后小声嘟囔。

“我不明白你为什么会这样想，布鲁斯。”迪克看上去有些恼火，他直视着布鲁斯的眼睛，“你显然不知道你离开的那个星期我有多……”他哽住了，挪开了视线。“你根本不知道。”年轻人最终小声说，干咳了一声，试图掩盖住自己吸鼻子的声音。

布鲁斯从喉咙中勉强挤出了一句嘶哑的“我很抱歉”。他抬起手想按住年轻人的肩膀，或者做些别的，但是最终他把手臂放下了。迪克的脚后跟在地上再次划过，年轻人低哼着表示他已经接受了这个道歉。

“我会按小时给你付费。”布鲁斯突兀地说道，迪克惊讶地抬起头来。“我愿意买下你作为达米安的体操教练所留在韦恩庄园的每一个小时。而这些钱将从你的债务中扣除。”布鲁斯看着男孩的眼睛，不知道自己是不是搞砸了。他的意图是否太过明显。迪克的眼神一片茫然，他找不到任何自己希望看到的东西。没错，他希望迪克能留在他的身边，时间越长越好，他愿意为此付出任何代价。而他终于不那么直白地把这一点表达了出来。但他不知道这样做是不是正确。或许这本就无关于正确。所有出自真心的举动都无法用是非黑白来衡量。但他只是不知道这样做是否能够挽留住迪克，还是只会更加激怒原本就足够失望的年轻人。一种陌生的惶恐迫使布鲁斯艰涩地出声恳求：“我希望你能接受，迪克。”他盯着墙壁上挂着的槲寄生，屏住呼吸低声说道：“我 **真的** 很享受你的陪伴。”

迪克把双手背在身后，咬着嘴唇，像个被老师上课点名回答问题的中学生似的不知所措。当布鲁斯开始担心他会不会把自己的嘴唇咬坏，或是干脆会转身逃跑的时候，迪克终于开口了。“谢谢。”他说，紧绷的肩膀线条微微松懈下来，“你是个好人，布鲁斯，真的。”

他成功了。布鲁斯终于呼出了一口气。他坦白了，接着他成功了。

“我也很享受。”迪克说。当他跳上来拥抱布鲁斯的时候，布鲁斯还没从年轻人湿润的眼神和沙哑的嗓音中回过神来。他被男孩结实的胸膛狠狠撞了一下，那双肌肉紧实的漂亮手臂环绕在他脖子上，甜腻地磨蹭了一会儿。可他刚刚把双手覆上年轻人的腰，迪克就挣扎着从他怀里跳了出去。

“我要回去上课了。”迪克说，笑容满面地看着他。

“再见。”布鲁斯僵着嗓子说，朝迪克笨拙地挥了挥手。

“你们是两个傻瓜。”芭芭拉看着迪克蹦跳着冲回教室的背影评价道，“我真不敢相信你们把这种烂俗的戏码在我面前活生生地演了一遍。”

接下来的一切都很顺利。迪克开始拜访韦恩庄园，几乎每天一次。他开始主动把外套挂在衣帽架上，和达米安一起喝下午茶。他们两个呆在健身室花一整个下午练习空中转体，宣称一直在为了表演而训练。但实际上阿尔弗雷德撞见他们像空手道高手那样赤手空拳地搏击，或是像两个小男孩一般滚在健身室的垫子上胡乱踢打着扭成一团。达米安经常挽留迪克留下来吃晚餐，接着再陪他打一会儿游戏。但迪克从未满足过男孩的心愿，因为他解释自己有 **夜班工作** 需要做。圣诞假期开始后迪克呆在韦恩庄园的时间更长了一些。阿尔弗雷德开始叫他 _迪克少爷_ ，而他在最初的惊讶后却并没有表示反对。

布鲁斯并不经常见到迪克——白天的大多数时候他都在睡觉。尽管他适量地减少了夜翼的夜间训练量以便年轻人能有更多精力来应付达米安，蝙蝠侠可依然没有丝毫松懈。但他在每天睡醒之后一定会抽空去健身室看一眼。

他喜欢看迪克的动作。年轻人有一种天生的优雅气质，和一种让一切都显得无比轻松的自信天性。这让他的举手投足间都显露出一种惊人却毫不做作的美感。迪克毫无疑问是个水准极高的行为艺术家，同样他也是一位极其优秀的表演者。迪克需要观众，这会让他做得更好。而布鲁斯愿意牺牲几分钟的睡眠来提供这个助力。

有一次他站在门外的时候听到迪克正在威胁达米安。“你不能把我是夜翼的事情告诉你老爸！”迪克叫着，布鲁斯能想象出他此刻慌乱的表情，“否则我就把你是罗宾的事情也告诉他！”

达米安冷哼了一声。布鲁斯简直能看到达米安翻的那个白眼。他强忍住才没有笑出声，刻意地重重敲了两下门。门内的声音顿时消失了，几秒钟后迪克涨红着脸拉开门，向他道了声午安。

“我最近一直在考虑一件事。”布鲁斯在他们喝下午茶的时候加入了进来。迪克在经历了最初的不适应后终于接纳了他们的这项日常活动。他先给迪克加了些茶水，接着才坐到了年轻人的身边。“我在想……”他侧过头，发现迪克正全神贯注地看着自己，“我想邀请你来韦恩庄园过圣诞节，迪克。”

迪克的手抖了一下，满溢的茶水落到了他的大腿上，让年轻人惊叫起来。布鲁斯扯过几张纸巾按住了迪克裤子上的水渍，迪克的声音戛然而止。

达米安很响亮地嚼着曲奇。

“我希望你能来，迪克。”布鲁斯松开手，迪克已经僵硬得像是花园里的小精灵雕像，脸上的红晕也像。“我们都早已把你当做是家庭的一部分了。”布鲁斯真诚地说，“我恳请你考虑一下。”

“当然……我当然乐意，布鲁斯。我很高兴你邀请我！”迪克小声说，“事实上，我简直不敢相信这是真的。我爱你们，我非常非常愿意和你们一起过圣诞。”

“阿尔弗雷德一定高兴坏了。”达米安抱着手臂说，“他整天盼望着格雷森改姓韦恩呢。”迪克正从颤抖的手里喝下一口茶，他理所当然地被呛到了。

布鲁斯体贴地上下抚摸着年轻人的背脊，替他顺气，接着一块接一块地把碟子里的曲奇全部喂进了他的嘴巴里。

 

**Part 3**

火焰在壁炉前椭圆形的手工编织波斯地毯上投下晃动的暖橙色的荧光，布鲁斯低头琢磨着那块颜色深沉浓郁，纹饰环绕着中心向外扩散的织物。它和三十多年前托马斯·韦恩刚把它买回家的时候比起来并没有什么太大的差别。纯羊羔毛的高档质地保证它在几百年后也依然能拥有与刚漂染时如出一辙的鲜亮色泽。但岁月依然留下了痕迹，即使这痕迹并不流于表面。曾经它显得宽阔无边，神秘莫测，尤其是当年幼的他趴在它的中心，仔细聆听父亲讲述它的由来时。这块古董地毯是新婚不久的韦恩夫妇一次旅行的纪念品，但绝不仅仅这么简单。游吟诗人能为它曲折的命运写出足以弹唱一天一夜的歌谣，而这个故事里包含了美丽善良的公主，嗜酒如命的波斯国王，英俊却贪婪的富商，面恶心善劫富济贫的大盗和他脑筋灵活，忠心耿耿的年轻侍从。它曾在烈日下跟随商队穿越沙漠，它曾搭乘二桅帆船穿越黑海，蒸汽火车把它带往更北的地方，但飞机却将它送到了另一块大陆。

他曾对这个故事痴迷不已，在每个夜晚都缠着父亲再讲一遍。他趴在这块传奇的地毯上，而托马斯盘着腿，坐在他的对面。壁炉的火光在托马斯的胡须上跳动，玛莎在一边催促着他快快讲完，因为早就过了布鲁斯的睡觉时间。但父子俩总会齐声地请求她再多宽裕他们一会儿，因为最精彩的地方还没有说到呢。

“哇。”迪克禁不住发出了惊呼，打断了他沉浸在回忆之中的叙述。年轻人用双手撑着脸，手肘支在地上，小腿直竖起，悬空着晃来晃去。布鲁斯不由得注意到迪克此时的姿势和当年的自己一模一样，并因此稍稍分了一下神。“然后呢？”迪克睁大眼睛催促道，摇晃着脚尖上吊着的已然摇摇欲坠的丝绒拖鞋，“公主选择了谁？大盗，还是富商？”

趴在炉火边午睡的泰图斯冲他们睁开了一只眼睛，接着继续趴在前臂上沉沉睡去。达米安显然也被这个故事吸引了，布鲁斯敢保证男孩正竖着耳朵偷听他们说话。但他依然选择远远地坐在房间另一端的那把扶手椅上，在他的画板上涂涂抹抹，而拒绝到壁炉前和迪克一起听故事。

“你看，这就是这个故事最迷人的地方，迪克。”布鲁斯盘腿坐着，低下头直视迪克的眼睛，像是当年托马斯所做的一样，“ **她谁也没有选** 。她是一个公平而仁爱的统治者，因此她宣布这块珍贵的毛毯以及她的心将属于在决斗中胜出的那个人。但在决斗中，两位竞争者同归于尽——”迪克发出了惊呼，“——没有胜出者，公主只好悲伤地宣布这场决斗仍未结束。几百年后，富商和大盗的后人仍然在争斗，他们的血脉彼此敌视，最末端的旁支却开始通婚。直到他们逐渐融为一体，早已忘记了彼此仇恨的初衷。”

迪克的额发散落到了眼前，而年轻人太过全神贯注，似乎完全没有发现这一点。布鲁斯伸手替他将头发拨到耳后，动作流畅，毫无纰漏，仿佛这是再自然不过的事情。当他对自己所看到的东西感到满意之后，布鲁斯才继续说了下去，“至于这块地毯，它并没有在王座前呆上太久。在朝代更替中它从起义者的手中流落到了民间，随着殖民者来到了美洲大陆，最终悬挂在南美洲一个小村落的墙壁上。”

达米安重重地把画笔丢回了小桌上。男孩从椅子上跳下来，扯着画布大步向他们走来。他从迪克和布鲁斯中间经过，走到壁炉前挡住了火焰的暖光。迪克显然还沉浸在故事里，他看向达米安的眼神显得茫然而朦胧。布鲁斯摸了摸下巴，看着达米安刷拉一声展开手臂向他们展示自己的画作——整张半米长的方形画布被涂黑了，仅仅是中间有一束橘黄的放射状色块，在黑色的广袤空间里撕裂出一道明亮的缝隙。那是一个凭空悬浮的壁炉所射出的光束。而那束光被两个朦胧的影子从中截断。那是两只狗。身形小一些的那只正趴在自己的前臂上，吐着舌头竖着尾巴。而另一只狗端坐着，表现出一种高贵典雅的长辈姿态来。它们的影子拉得很长，和光束的尽头缠绕在一起，消失在纸张的末端。

“很好。”布鲁斯评价道，“抽象和剥离的表现手法，非常具有冲击力。”

“天呐！”迪克一气呵成地从地毯上跳了起来，侧身指着那只大狗，“布鲁斯！那是你！”

“没错，但显然我并不是唯一被画成狗的那个人。”布鲁斯冷静地回答道，挑起一边的眉毛。

“这太惊人了，达米安！”迪克的手指因为过于激动而戳在了画布上，沾上了一些橘色和黑色的颜料，“你是个艺术家！”他的声音真诚极了。达米安从喉咙深处发出了一声不甚清晰的不屑轻哼，但男孩看上去对迪克的溢美之词极其受用。几分钟后迪克已经在屋子里到处乱转，试图寻找一个空的画框好让达米安的杰作能被高高悬挂在韦恩大宅最显眼的那张墙壁上。而达米安默不作声地提着画布，并不出言反对，但也绝不表现出一丝欣喜。布鲁斯抱着手臂，意识到这就是他们的相处模式。迪克尽其所能地做一个好的长辈，而达米安看起来并不那么领情。但实际上，“并不怎么领情”所包含的“不那么抗拒”已经是达米安能做到的最好的示好了。

要知道，就连极其擅长对付小男孩的阿尔弗雷德都经常拿达米安没有办法。达米安几乎排斥他身边的所有人，这是男孩警惕和骄傲的天性所致。但迪克不同——迪克并没有用什么机灵的办法来对付达米安。他仅仅是依靠自己本质的真诚来与男孩相处，而这正是达米安接纳他的原因。

“布鲁斯老爷，请容我奉劝一句。”阿尔弗雷德不知什么时候来到了壁炉前。管家熟知这座房子的每一个角落，因此总能神出鬼没吓人一跳。“就我所见，迪克少爷这样年轻，英俊又好心肠的男人可并不那么多见。更何况他对达米安少爷非常有耐心。这样的品质无论如何也是值得赞叹的。”阿尔弗雷德握着酒瓶细长的颈部，却并不递给布鲁斯，而是意味深长地使着眼色，“我冒昧地建议你抓住机会，老爷，不要再平白无故地让这位好先生失望。”

布鲁斯当然明白管家的意思。他默不作声地接过酒瓶，在宽口的玻璃杯里倒了一个指节深的酒。当迪克被阿尔弗雷德赶回壁炉边，而达米安被老人以装裱画作为由强行带走时，整个房间里总算静了下来。雪花落下的声音变得清晰可闻，还有风击打在老式窗框上的间或轻响，以及壁炉中干柴的噼啪爆裂声。迪克面朝着布鲁斯盘腿坐下，却并没有看着他，而是摆弄着脏兮兮的手指，在地毯上扭来扭去。布鲁斯将酒杯推到了迪克的膝盖边，年轻人的脸猛地涨红了，接着摆起手来。

“我不喝酒。”迪克轻声说，把酒杯又推了回去。琥珀色的液体在杯中轻摇，布鲁斯勾起嘴角，却不清楚自己突如其来的愉悦心情是因为年轻人可贵的自律还是因为他此时窘迫的表情。

“苹果白兰地。”布鲁斯解释道，“喝一点暖和身子。”

“可这里很暖和。”迪克摸了摸耳后，他的脸颊上沾上了一丝黑色。布鲁斯凝神看着那抹不合时宜的色彩，无法抉择是该伸手解决掉它，还是该矜持地任由它干涸并黏在年轻人细嫩的侧脸上。

“我们等会儿要出门。”布鲁斯最终还是决定按兵不动，他解释道：“我想带你去见见 **银光*** 。”

“银光？”迪克疑惑地重复道，“那是什么？”

那是一匹马的名字。银光曾是一匹叱咤风云的赛马，在众多国际比赛中接连夺冠，一度成为炙手可热的赛马明星。而当银光在一次普通的洲际比赛后不幸因伤退役时，布鲁斯买下了他，并将他安置在韦恩庄园西侧的马厩里，和一些不那么名贵的本地马饲养在一起。

“他今年十七岁。”布鲁斯介绍道，推开木隔门让迪克先进去，“我买下他的时候他十三岁，左后腿受过伤，跑得没有曾经那么快了。但每年都有人愿意花大价钱找他配种。”

迪克在原地呆立了一会儿，瞪着银光雪白的屁股和后腿，还有那晃来晃去的灰色长尾巴。“哇。”年轻人轻声叫道，视线跟随着银光嚼动的白色下巴上下晃荡，“你有一个马厩。”

“如果你想的话，你可以骑他。”布鲁斯也走进了银光的马厩里，气味不算太难闻，昨天刚刚打扫过，干草都是新添的。“他有些年没戴过马鞍了，但他还不算老，能跑得起来。”

“上帝啊！”迪克叫道，依然用那种呆滞而滑稽的声音，“ **你有一个马厩！** ”

布鲁斯叹了一口气，接着安抚性地拍了拍迪克的后背。“你有一匹雪白的马！”迪克继续叫道，他制造的噪音害得银光开始焦躁不安地喷气了，“和刚刚你说的故事里的那匹一模一样！”

“我以为马戏团里有很多动物。”布鲁斯挑起眉毛，对迪克的大惊小怪表现出质疑。

“没错，我们有狮子，老虎，蟒蛇，还有大象。”迪克扳着指头，在说到大象的时候年轻人的眼神柔和了下来，“我们还有罗马尼亚的双胞胎姐妹和她们的白马。她们四个都漂亮极了。但这不一样——我是说，银光是一匹 **赛马** ！它看上去比那些长毛的瘦骨伶仃的家伙好看多了。而且你不用每天和你的马呆在一起，以至于浑身都带着马粪味——你有自己的马厩！”

银光猛地打了一个响鼻，原地刨起了蹄子。迪克惊恐万状地跨越过木栅门试图逃跑。布鲁斯差点因为年轻人夸张的动作而笑出声。但银光显然并没有向任何人发动攻击，他仅仅是不安地摆了摆脑袋，接着又安静地埋头咀嚼起鲜美的干草来。

有几秒钟谁也没有说话，迪克发出轻微的干笑声，摆弄着自己的围巾。“你在发抖。”布鲁斯注意到了年轻人的异常。他摘下手套，越过木栅门把手贴上了迪克的脸颊。雪依然在下，透过马厩的窗口可以看到，白色发亮，纷纷扬扬。天气预报说这场暴雪要到深夜才会停。马厩里没有暖气，而迪克没有喝那杯酒。迪克咬着嘴唇，看起来尴尬极了，却没有躲开。布鲁斯翻转手腕，用手背再次仔细丈量了一下迪克的温度——摸起来很暖，但这并不代表他不会感冒。“我们回去吧。”他提议道，“太冷了，你穿得不够多。我该让阿尔弗雷德给你找一件更厚的大衣——”

“不！”迪克叫了起来，紧抓住他的手，“别！布鲁斯！别赶我走！我想再待一会儿——我保证我不会感冒的！”

布鲁斯叹了口气。迪克闪着光的蓝眼睛为他争得了留下的权利。“你可以给他铲点干草。”布鲁斯指了指倒在一边的干草叉，“然后，如果雪下得不那么大了，我们可以骑马出去逛逛。”

傍晚的时候雪竟然停了。迪克一边大声赞美着耶稣基督一边欢呼雀跃地牵着银光冲到了草地上。他上马的姿势很漂亮，但骑马的技术糟糕透顶。更何况银光显然被雪地刺眼的反光激怒了，他棕红色的眼睛里闪烁着野性十足的光芒。有好几次布鲁斯都觉得银光一定会把迪克甩下去，不过他倒不太担心。雪很厚，足以吸收所有的冲击力。迪克就算头着地也只会是毫发无损地滚上一身雪，绝不会变成斯嘉丽的邦妮**，而只会是像是丢尽颜面的沃伦斯基。而到那时候他可绝不会像安娜一般因为担心暗自恋慕的男人而尖叫出声***。布鲁斯环抱手臂站在原地，任由自己陷进软厚的雪地里，脚底被冻得冰凉。他下定决心不准备帮忙，除非迪克喊他的名字，并用上祈求的可怜语气。但迪克出人意料地仅凭自己的力量挺着腰板执拗地呆在了马背上，好几次都有惊无险。

也许他该承认，他只是想多看看迪克在马背上颠来颠去的笨拙动作和拐着弯的夸张惊叫。这让他莫名地心情愉快。

在被厚雪覆盖的草地上骑一匹白色的马显然不是什么好主意，当银光跑远之后，布鲁斯几乎没办法看清他们究竟在哪里。迪克像是凌空骑在一抹发灰的云霭上，上下弹动，挺着背极不娴熟地吆喝着。

而当银光折返归来的时候，迪克却已俨然成为了一名优秀的骑手。太阳最后的光芒突破厚重的云层洒落下来，从天际棉絮般的阻碍中挣扎穿出，点亮了晶莹洁白的雪地。迪克高昂着头，稳稳地坐在马鞍上，驱使着银光朝着布鲁斯的方向疾驰而来。他们在距他不到五码的地方停下了，迪克勒住缰绳，银光横过身子，扬起前蹄，口中发出响亮而欢快的嘶鸣。

这一幕足以让任何铁石心肠的现实主义者动容。迪克的脸上带着信仰十足的英雄式微笑，发丝飞扬，意气风发。他的眼睛因倒映着雪光而莹亮苍蓝，溅起的雪沫在空中打下薄雾，夕阳像是聚光灯从天而降，给他的背景打下荣光。这一幕看起来简直像是一部老派浪漫主义英雄电影的结尾， _佐罗的面具，独行侠_ 或是 _灰色幽灵_ 。布鲁斯屏住呼吸，看着雪白骏马上的英雄向他伸出手来，“上来？”高挑英俊的侠客含笑发问，“我想银光能承受得住我们。”

不，他不会上马。布鲁斯暗自思量。他的腿伤还没好透，骑马不是个好的复健选择。更何况骑士那足以让任何浪漫小说里的女孩一见倾心的修长大腿和因前倾而显得格外有力的腰腹远观起来就足够赏心悦目，他并不需要近距离地实地检验或是亲身感受。那不合礼节。并且他担忧那样越界的亲昵会打扰他们此刻和谐的相处状态。

但迪克充满期望的笑容彻底击碎了他的反抗。他握住那只手，接着借助迪克的力道跨上了马。银光不满地嘶鸣，大声拒绝他们超载的行为。但迪克俯下身，在他的耳边轻声说了些什么，白马竟然安静了下来。银光扭过头带着他们小步走了起来。载着四百磅的重量，即使是曾经荣耀一时的赛马冠军也无法大步奔跑，但这已经足够了。座位太过狭窄，晃动的马背又充满坠落的危险，布鲁斯不得不揽住迪克的腰。他的胸口紧贴住年轻人的肩膀，鼻尖也几乎埋进了黑色的发丝间。迪克闻起来好极了。在意识到这一点的同时，布鲁斯颇为尴尬地发现前方饱满的臀部给他的下半身提供了无法忽视的压迫力。摩擦伴随着银光的快步行进愈演愈烈，迪克看上去毫无知觉，但布鲁斯不敢肯定再过几分钟年轻人是否依然会觉得一切都纯洁如常。

紧张是他极少体会到的情绪。大部分时候他都像个训练有素的机器，对一切事情保持无所谓的冷淡态度，或是干脆不闻不问。他自认为心理素质已经到达了人类的巅峰，并且他是的。他可以面对一场惊天动地的爆炸而毫不动容，甚至不会回头看一眼。只要事情无关人命，他便可以一概漠视。

但这次，面对这次过分紧贴的危机，布鲁斯却发现他开始担心自己会因为慌神而做出什么傻事来。

有几秒钟，他认真地在考虑是否要在这时把自己是蝙蝠侠的秘密告诉迪克，好让年轻人吓得掉下马去。

还好迪克打断了他的思绪。“谢谢。”迪克大声说，侧过头试图冲他微笑。布鲁斯哼了一声，不安地挪动着屁股。“你很有天赋。”他说，拍了拍年轻人的手臂以表示赞赏之情，“但我想我该下去了。”

“可你才上来三十秒。”迪克不满地努起嘴，“你觉得我的技术不够好？”

布鲁斯叹了口气，“并不是这样。”他说，“但你指挥银光的方式有些问题。这不是最有效的纵马之道。”他谨慎地按住迪克的手背示意他放开缰绳。年轻人照做了，并将绷紧的后背松懈下来，靠进了他的怀里。

“你看。”布鲁斯收紧缰绳，并夹紧了马肚子。银光嘶喘起来，加快了步伐。“你必须用上力道，用行动命令他，让他知道自己该做什么。”他牵动缰绳，迫使银光改变方向，朝着韦恩大宅的方向大步跑去，“银光是一匹训练有素的赛马，它能明白你的命令并不遗余力地做到最好。而你所需要做的是毫不犹豫地下达指令。”布鲁斯把缰绳交还给迪克，“你的动作太温和，他无法理解你的意图，因此才会任性而为。”

“但我不想伤害他。”迪克听上去有些沮丧，他依然松垮地牵着缰绳，仍由银光带着他向前乱走，“如果他没做错什么，或是没有遇到危险，我并不想逼迫他做他不想做的事情。”

“但通过这种驱使和强迫，某种意义上你是在保护他。”布鲁斯没有松开包裹着迪克手背的手，“你比他看得更远，也更聪明。这是你的 **责任** 。”

当他们到达韦恩大宅门口时，银光已经累坏了。中途他们就不得不下马，好让银光慢步走走，恢复一点体力。布鲁斯刚愈合不久的腿骨在寒风中隐隐作痛，迪克似乎看出了这一点。因此年轻人用右手牵着马，左手则坚持要扶住布鲁斯的手臂。“以免我们中的任何一个人失足滑倒。”他说，微笑着捏了捏布鲁斯的手腕。

今天早晨迪克就已经把韦恩庄园的圣诞装饰完成了一半。接下来的一半他打算在今晚完成。但布鲁斯早已做好了打算，不准备让庄园的另一半也挂满色彩鲜艳的俗气装饰品。当他把车停到市政厅旁的哥谭广场边时，迪克还在大惊小怪地嚷嚷个不停。布鲁斯几乎全程都保持沉默，以免打扰年轻人抒发自己的情绪。

“你让阿尔弗雷德和达米安装饰庄园的另一半？”迪克依然对他的决定充满质疑，“他们一个是英国人，另一个是个十岁的孩子！”

布鲁斯熄了火，替迪克解开门锁。但在年轻人拉开车门前他眼疾手快地制止住了对方，“围巾。”他提醒道，替迪克把他蓝色的围巾系好，“外面很冷。”

“哦！”迪克低头看看自己的围巾，再看看布鲁斯脖子上围着的同款灰色围巾，接着像是终于明白了什么似的瞪大了眼睛。“这是个约会？”他的音量降低了不少，身体也僵硬起来。

布鲁斯叹了口气，“不。”他口是心非地回答，“你只是陪我来参加圣诞树点亮仪式，因为我不想一个人来。”

“哦！”迪克点了点头，“一个人过圣诞的感觉很不好受，我明白。”

当他们挤进广场上的人群时，少年唱诗班已经开始唱 _鲁道夫组曲_ 了。市长笑容可掬地在一旁拍着手，而警察局长詹姆斯·戈登则在颇为专业地指挥着男孩们大声歌唱。著名的女记者薇基·维尔站在离圣诞树不远的地方面对摄像机讲述着现场的盛况，而那颗巨大的，挂满彩灯的圣诞树上挂着一个不大不小的牌子： _韦恩企业赞助_ 。

布鲁斯和所有认出他的人装模作样地寒暄，互相祝贺圣诞快乐，并谈论今年华尔街的紧张形势和最新款的兰博基尼。尽管他们中的大部分人他实际上并不认识。圣诞树被点亮后戈登从人群中把他扯了出去，硬是给他戴上一顶圣诞帽，还逼着他走到话筒面前说了几句。布鲁斯尽量没说什么有意义的东西，但当他第三次重复圣诞快乐这个短语时，他一不留神看到了在人群中踮着脚尖朝他挥手的迪克。这让他的笑容里掺杂进了一些真挚的成分。“我爱哥谭。”布鲁斯握着话筒说，“你看，这是一座充满惊喜和奇迹的城市。或许她时常遭受苦难和折磨，或许生活在这里绝不容易。但每一个哥谭人依然为存在在他们身边的美好而感到欣慰。而将美好分享，传递，直到这成为世界上仅剩的东西——这就是圣诞的真实意义。”

有人吹起了口哨，有人用力地鼓掌，还有些人根本不在乎该死的布鲁斯·韦恩说了些什么。他被分发糖果和礼物的圣诞老人们赶下了舞台，人群瞬间涌上前去，争相抢夺着礼品。布鲁斯弓着身子步履维艰地逆着人流向前走，他找不到迪克，也根本不知道自己身处何方。但几秒钟后有人牵起了他的手，迪克紧紧地攥住他的手指，把他朝自己的方向拉去。

迪克对着他说了些什么，但一切都太过噪杂和拥挤，他没能听清那究竟是什么。他们手拉着手，跌跌撞撞地从人群中突围而出，接着慌不择路地大步顺着街道逃离。他们狂奔着，直到几分钟后，他们拐进药店边的小巷，彻底听不见广场上的喧嚣为止。

“哦，老天……”迪克的脸颊因为奔跑而通红，“我算是明白你为什么不喜欢一个人参加这种活动了。”

刚才的奔跑几乎没有让布鲁斯感到疲倦，但他还是装出了上气不接下气的样子来。他们呼出的气体在冷空气中引出一片液化白雾。也许布鲁斯装得有些过头，迪克竟然面色担忧地凑过来，摸着他的脊背试图替他顺气。“你还好吧？”迪克关切地问道，“你的伤还没好透，需不需要坐下来？是不是太冷了？我可以扶着你回车上……”

“烟火表演。”布鲁斯继续装模作样地喘着气，看了一眼手表，“再过五分钟——我不想错过。”

“好啦，当然，我们不会错过的。”迪克哄劝道，“你要不要靠在我肩上休息一会儿？”

布鲁斯顺势把下巴搁在迪克的肩膀上休息了一会儿。迪克用手臂环住他，试图把他揽进自己的怀里。布鲁斯垂着眼睛，急促地吸气，控制着力道让迪克的被需要感得到强烈满足，同时又不会把年轻人的肩膀弄疼。

迪克在他的耳边轻声叹息。下一秒布鲁斯感到一个湿润滚烫的吻印在了自己的脸颊上，他瞪大了眼睛，几乎是目瞪口呆地僵在了原地。“如果能永远这样该多好。”迪克轻声说，他温暖的气息徘徊在布鲁斯的耳畔，让布鲁斯一瞬间屏住呼吸，忘记了他还需要装成虚弱的病患。在发现自己的纰漏之后他立刻出声试图转移迪克的注意力，“你是指没有达米安来捣乱，还是指我们两个独处？”

迪克显然并没有注意到他表演上的失误，“不，不是这样。”迪克飞快地否认道，的声音里带着笑意，“我是指你像个正常人一样生活，接受别人的好意，而不会任性地胡作非为，干些蠢事，或是 **突然离开** 。”

整整一个月的隔阂之后，他们终于还是谈起了布鲁斯离开哥谭的事情。这件事从头到尾都只是一个为了替蝙蝠侠打掩护而撒下的谎言，而为了维护这个谎言，布鲁斯现在不得不用更多的谎言来弥补它的缺漏。

“我那时离开哥谭是迫不得已的举动。”布鲁斯回答道，尽力让自己听起来真诚而可信，“我意识到追杀我的人绝不会善罢甘休，而马戏团的事故很可能是他们试图通过你来伤害我的可恶把戏。我不能任由这些发生，因此我决定离开——如果这能保证你的平安。”

实际上，他从迪克的公寓突然离去是因为他想起了一条重要的线索。他去和林肯·马奇见了面，接着找到了利爪栖息的密室。他在行动前给夜翼发了一封邮件，告知了会面的地点，决定在处理完利爪之后继续他们的训练。但他没想到他会被困在法庭的地宫里长达八天之久。

“我在离开之后就后悔了。”布鲁斯继续说道，“但登山事故将我困在了那里，也因此与你失去了联系。一个星期后我才回到哥谭。我希望你能明白，迪克，我绝不会丢下你——”

“我明白。”迪克的声音听起来很沉闷，“你不需要再解释了。”

“迪克……”布鲁斯直起身，扳过年轻人的肩膀，试图看到他的眼睛。但迪克垂着眼帘，始终不让他得逞。 _他不相信。_ 布鲁斯意识到这一点，并感到一阵气馁。 _他不相信他的托词。_

“我是说，当然啦。”迪克故作轻松地勾起嘴角，但他看上去一点也不高兴，“我当然知道你当时只是一时头脑发晕。否则你怎么可能吻 **我** ？”

布鲁斯瞪大了眼睛，而迪克哭丧着脸继续说了下去：“你不必对我感到歉疚，布鲁斯——我知道你不是同性恋，我也不是，真的。所以那个吻只是一次糟糕的尝试。”

“它是个意外， **毫无疑问** 。”

“你之后的举动也证明了这一点。我知道你并不想将自己的感情仅限于某一个人，我能理解。如果拿那次的事情来针对你当然是无理取闹。你帮了我很多忙，我连感激还来不及……”

迪克絮絮叨叨地说着一些显然连他自己也不相信的东西。布鲁斯皱着眉头，迫切地希望此刻站在自己面前的是夜翼，而不是迪克·格雷森。他希望自己此刻不是布鲁斯·韦恩，那个头脑简单的花花公子，而是蝙蝠侠。他希望自己能够毫不留情地打断年轻人，告诉他如果他再敢说这种口是心非的丧气话，他就得再多做两组体能训练，直到他不再逃避问题为止。

但布鲁斯却对迪克毫无办法。他们不是上下级，不是导师和学徒，不是彼此信任的搭档。他们是某种更加复杂的东西，他们情不自禁地为彼此颤抖和痴迷，他们分享了一个吻。也许他们拥有更多。

“那个 **吻** ……”布鲁斯艰难地开口，迪克猛地眨了一下眼睛，仿佛被那个词电击了一下，“它……不是个错误。也许你认为我是个行事随便的纨绔子弟，但我并不是你想象的那样。”布鲁斯叹了口气，他的声音干涩发哑，他从未向任何人如此袒露心声，“事实并不是你想象的那样，迪克。我可以向上帝发誓，我 **绝不会** 吻任何我不喜欢的人。”

迪克的肩膀僵直得像屠夫刀下的鸟翅膀，布鲁斯谨慎地闭上了嘴巴。

“我知道你其实并不像是你表现出的那样。”片刻之后，迪克哑着声音说，他用脚尖划拉着雪泥，并故作轻松地耸了耸肩，“我是说，我知道你那副花花公子的外表只是伪装，好让所有人都别对你抱什么希望——好像当你实在低微无能到了一定程度的时候就没人愿意再费工夫对你指手画脚。我知道。”布鲁斯攥紧了拳头，迪克踢着雪块，“但我还是不明白。”迪克低声，总算抬起了头。他的眼睛倒映着路灯的光芒，还有巷口的圣诞彩灯，“我不明白你为什么要这样做——不是指你的伪装，那个我大概理解——我不明白你为什么要这样对 **我** 。”迪克直视着布鲁斯的眼睛，让他觉得自己躲躲藏藏的秘密最终被揭露到了光天化日之下，“你为什么要把我当做是一个和其他人一样值得愚弄的对象？”

“还是说……”年轻人深吸了一口气，“你觉得拒绝和玩弄我会让我更加迷恋你？那么恭喜你，韦恩先生。”他吸了吸鼻子，“你做到了。”

“我……”布鲁斯嘶哑着回答，“我不确定你是否能接受我所袒露的真相。”

迪克瞪大了眼睛，“你不信任我？”

“不。”布鲁斯摇了摇头，没有断开他们眼神的交流，“我不相信我自己。”

“你知道的，就算你做了再过分的事情，我也不可能一直对你生气。”迪克冲他皱了皱鼻子，笑得很苦涩，但却并不包含更多的指责，“所以我 **实在不知道** 你在担心什么。”

布鲁斯没有再说什么。 _迪克已经原谅他了。_ 这再明显不过，而他决定抓住这个机会。他试探着牵起了迪克的手，而年轻人在片刻的迟疑后顺从地握住了他的手指。几秒钟的摸索后他们的手指顺利地扣在了一起。灿烂的微笑终于回到了年轻人的脸上，紧接着今晚的第一枚烟火升上了天空，在紫黑色的夜幕中爆开一簇金红色的流萤。漫天的烟花席卷而来，轰鸣的爆炸声响彻整座城市，迪克用空闲的那只手捂住了耳朵，而布鲁斯用自己的闲置的手替他捂住了另一只。

布鲁斯吻了一下迪克的脸颊，年轻人惊讶地抬起头冲他傻乎乎地笑着。“我是蝙蝠侠。”布鲁斯仰起头，越过迪克的头顶冲着绚烂多彩的夜空说，他的声音被淹没在了爆炸声里。而被堵住耳朵的迪克大概是感受到了他胸腔的震动，因此吼叫着凭借直觉回答他，“ **我也爱你！** ”

迪克扯着他的围巾让他低下头来，接着他们接吻了。

 

*银光（Silver Blaze）是The Adventure of Silver Blaze（出自福尔摩斯探案集）中冠军赛马的名字、而Silver不仅是独行侠里白色神驹的名字，也是布鲁斯某位前女友的名字。尽管这是一个常见的赛马名，但布鲁斯买下这匹马显然是别有深意的（你

**《飘》中斯嘉丽的女儿邦妮骑马时摔断了脖子。

***《安娜·卡列尼娜》中的情节。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯和蝙蝠侠的男友力悬殊越来越大，迪克还是决定洗洗睡。

**Chapter 08**

**Part 1**

“我们到了吗？”夜翼问道，虚浮且花哨地拖长了声调，试图以此掩饰自己内心的激动不安。没有人回答。蝙蝠车依然在高速行驶中，大概。他感觉不出什么差别。减噪设备让蝙蝠车在行驶时比一艘飘行在亚马逊河流上的独木舟还悄无声息。但在需要的时候，它制造出的可怕噪音能让必须直面它的恶棍相信下一秒大地会裂开，而熔岩会把他们拽入烈焰滚滚的恶灵归处。

“我们到了吗？”他又问了一遍，在大概两分钟后。他不确定。在失去视觉的时候时间的流逝变得不那么确切，感知的尺度弯曲起来，蝙蝠侠教过他在这种时候该怎么做——深呼吸，平静下来，跟随你的心跳，它大概是一分钟五十五次——

“我们到了吗？”夜翼在座位上不安地扭动了一下，面朝着驾驶座的方向再次问了一遍。依然没有回答。“嘿，你还在那里吗？”他伸出手向前摸索。黑暗让他对空间的感知也变得迟钝。他感到自己已经往外摸出了很远，周围却始终空无一物。他的手指在虚空中乱晃，毫不费力地一无所获，仿佛他此刻正漂浮在太空中，被空旷而冰冷的漆黑空间包裹着，而不是正坐在蝙蝠车的副驾驶座上。有一瞬间他真切地感到自己在往下降落，速度越来越快，他的双脚不再踩在车厢底部，他的胃开始下沉，他什么也抓不住——他戳到了蝙蝠侠的脸。一切臆想消失得无影无踪，柔软的皮肤陷了下去，他尴尬地把五指紧收成拳头。

“啊，抱歉。”他把手背到了身后。“我……咳。我不太喜欢黑暗。”

“这是你训练的一部分。”蝙蝠侠冷硬无情地说，和平常没什么区别，让人听不出他究竟有没有生气，“别再乱动。”

噢，没错，训练。夜翼抱着手臂靠回了座椅上。当蝙蝠侠在今晚无声无息地出现在他背后，心情愉快，得意洋洋地欣赏他受到惊吓的扭曲表情——没错，他从那张扑克脸上读出了这些——并告诉他今晚他们将去 **蝙蝠洞** 进行训练的时候，他还激动得高举右手冲着男人跳了过去——当然，蝙蝠侠不击掌，所以他侧身让过了他，让他栽倒在了地上。

他没想到去蝙蝠洞训练意味着他会被蒙着眼睛扔进蝙蝠车里。

夜翼歪斜着嘴巴表达不满。

“你有过选择。”蝙蝠侠的声音从左边传来，“失去意识，或是清醒。你选择了清醒。”

“可你没提过要蒙住眼睛！”夜翼叫道，“也没说过你的车上连车载音响都没有！”

“谁说我没有？”蝙蝠侠冷哼了一声。

“什么？”夜翼扭过身来，在布条下睁大了眼睛，“那你——”

“蝙蝠车内不许听歌。”蝙蝠侠斩钉截铁地宣布，结束了这场对话，“这不容商量。”

 **这不容商量。** 夜翼背过身去做了个鬼脸。还是老样子。他气恼地思忖。他还以为他们正在逐渐变得亲密起来。近一个月来，他每晚都在蝙蝠侠的监督下在位于韦恩大厦顶层的秘密训练基地里彻夜训练——感谢布鲁斯·韦恩为蝙蝠侠提供的秘密高科技健身房，他现在的体脂含量只有原来的三分之二了。除去最基本的体能训练，他们还学习数学、历史、化学、物理、计算机，还有 **侦探技巧** 。训练时间之外，他们一同夜巡，一同探案，分享外卖的甜食，或是并肩在下水道里追踪疑犯。猫头鹰法庭事件给他们新添的伤口和断骨还没有完全愈合，能有一个人能照看自己的后背实在是件令人高兴的事情——虽然蝙蝠侠从来没有这么说过，但是有时候，你并不需要把所有的东西都说出来。一个好搭档总会知道自己身边的人在想着什么。

唯一令人不满的是蝙蝠侠从不允许他在路途艰险的时候凑过来搀扶自己，无论黑暗骑士那条填补了钢板和止痛药才勉强能够投入使用的断腿如何令人担忧。蝙蝠侠从没告诉过他自己断了一条腿，但他自己推断了出来——凭借黑暗骑士和平日行走唯有差异的姿态和行动时不甚明显的迟缓——毕竟，他的老师是世界上最厉害的侦探。

夜翼正式穿上了蝙蝠侠认可的新制服，也给自己的武器印上了从蝙蝠变形而来的新标志。蝙蝠侠则带着新消息或是坏脾气从他公寓的窗户里进进出出，好像那才是正门。他已经几乎习惯了每次进门开灯前检查一遍房间里是否隐藏着一个熟悉的黑影，或是在梦中惊醒的时候裹紧被子看看床边是否站着一个人。蝙蝠侠知道他 **所有的** 秘密，从头到脚从内到外的，而他却依然该死的不配知道蝙蝠洞在哪里。仿佛在蝙蝠侠眼里， **他永远都不够格** 。

夜翼抱着手臂，试图通过身体语言继续述说自己的不满。他以为他们之间已经变得不一样了。他们一起击退了猫头鹰法庭！而且今天是 **圣诞夜** ！他用上了蝙蝠侠教的所有潜行技巧才顺利从布鲁斯·韦恩的床上溜下来。在冬天离开温暖的被窝就已经够困难的了，更何况那可是布鲁斯·韦恩的被窝！至少有半个哥谭的人朝思暮想着要钻进那个被窝，可他却绞尽脑汁要钻出去。而他现在不确定这究竟值不值得——

“我们到了。”蝙蝠侠说。夜翼猛地扯下了眼睛上的布条。

哦这绝对值得。

“我的天呐我的天呐我的天呐！”夜翼跳出车外，绕着他们停泊的平台像只被关在家里一整天的拉布拉多似的摇头摆尾狂奔了好几圈。在跑到平台边缘的时候他猛地停下了，对着空旷巨大的地下洞穴傻笑起来。应急荧光照亮的平台上摆满漆着蝙蝠标志的跑车，飞机和各式战甲，足足有几十架，他敢发誓。地下河里还停着几艘摩托艇。而当他低下头，趴在平台边缘向下看的时候，他敢肯定自己甚至在黑沉的河水中看到了某种巨大的海洋动物的脊背一掠而过。当他回过头时，蝙蝠侠正抱着手臂站在蝙蝠车边。他说不准蝙蝠侠是不是真的露出了笑容，因为一切都显得不那么真实。

越过蝙蝠侠的肩膀他看到了另一侧的洞穴里摆放的运动器材和大型仪器。某样东西牢牢地抓住了他的眼球，让他像是受到催眠似的目不转睛，四肢僵硬，直着腿歪歪扭扭地朝着它跑去。他像是喝醉酒似的步伐飘忽，从圆形的泊车平台上跳了出去，接着顺着连接栈道来到了安置智能计算机和其他追踪分析仪器的平台。巨大的屏幕上闪烁着待机的蝙蝠标志，操纵台上复杂的按键和手柄在暗淡的蓝色荧光下显得冰冷神秘。当他走入无数个屏幕环绕的座椅边时，一副宏伟的光影图景在他面前骤然展开，哥谭城的全息立体投影被交织的光幕投射到他胸前。紧接着全息光感控制界面也逐个启动，铺开在高背的座椅前方——

“我能……”夜翼满怀希望地回头问道。

“不。”蝙蝠侠回答，“不许用蝙蝠计算机玩电子游戏。”

好吧。夜翼把已经伸出的手指缩了回去。这次他从蝙蝠侠的声音里听出了“ **这不容商量** ”。

“是时候进入下一个阶段了。仅仅是韦恩大厦顶楼的训练基地对你来说已经无法提供足够的锻炼。”蝙蝠侠挥手关掉了所有的光幕，接着用一根手指携上不容置疑的力道按住夜翼肩膀，让他原地转了个身。“这是我带你来蝙蝠洞的原因。”蝙蝠侠在他的耳边说，另一只手的食指指向洞穴的另一头一间全封闭的，看上去像个方形合金保险库的隔间，“那是模拟训练室。”

“模拟训练室？”夜翼重复道，“你是指……”

“蝙蝠计算机中储存着几乎所有已知罪犯和英雄的资料，模拟训练室将根据使用者的要求调取指定人物的资料并通过全息投影模拟他的行为和攻击模式。”蝙蝠侠解释道，依然用一根手指钉着夜翼的肩膀，把他往训练室的方向推去。“你可以和任何人战斗。模拟器的真实度超过百分之九十。”

“我可以和任何人战斗？”夜翼咧开了嘴。他扭过头，“也就是说，我可以和超人……”

“不。”他遭到了蝙蝠侠的断然回绝，“在你以百分之百的概率击败双面人之前，你不会和任何其他人进行模拟训练。”

夜翼的嘴角耷拉下来。“为什么？”他拖着脚步，在平滑的石道上不情不愿地挪动，“为什么是双面人？”

“上个星期。”蝙蝠侠在他身后言简意赅地回答道，“你失败了。”

上个星期？夜翼皱着眉思索了一会儿，“你是指上个星期我的单独行动？”他用脚掌抵住地面不肯再往前走，“双面人绑架了劳伦斯·瓦特金斯法官，并试图以谋杀哈维·丹特为罪名审判他那一次？这怎么能算是失败？瓦特金斯毫发无伤，丹特也被送回了阿克汉姆！”

“他把你狠狠你揍了一顿。如果不是我和罗宾及时出现，你很可能已经被他绞死了。”蝙蝠侠低沉且毫不留情地揭露道。而当夜翼试图提出异议的时候他被身后严苛的导师猛地推进了模拟训练室。“然后你在床上躺了整整两天。”蝙蝠侠面无表情地补充道，白色护目镜后的眼睛眯了起来，“你不听我的指令独自行动，让自己陷入危险之中，而你觉得这是一次成功？”

“嘿！”夜翼恼火地挥舞着拳头，转过身试图溜走，但蝙蝠侠牢牢地堵住了唯一的出口。“你说过你不会为了这件事针对我！”

“我只说过我不会为了这件事炒你鱿鱼。 **暂时。** ”蝙蝠侠抱着手臂纠正他，“而我做出承诺是由于情势所逼。”

好吧。好吧。没错，当时他在病床上滚来滚去不愿意打抗生素，除非蝙蝠侠保证他不会因为这次的事情被炒鱿鱼——但承诺就是承诺，无论它们是在什么情形下做出的——

“在能够百分之百击败双面人之前，我禁止你外出巡逻。”蝙蝠侠最终宣判道，重重关上了模拟训练室的门。他的动作显然触发了模拟器。漆黑的房间里闪过流动的光影，方形的空间被光栅划分成无数立方体。接着模拟开始，六面墙壁上投影出逼真的画面，投影在空中移动调整。空间在仿佛一瞬间扩张变大了，紧接着，夜翼发现自己正置身于哈维·丹特私设的疯狂法庭之中，而不远处的审判席上瓦特金斯法官正被封住嘴巴，被迫聆听一个疯子对于自己的无理指责。

当他回过头的时候，他发现自己竟然找不到进来时的那扇门了。门的材料一定和墙壁一样，让它们能够完美地反射光线，投影出虚拟现实的场景。光影玩弄着他的大脑，让他对距离的判断出现偏差。但如果一直朝着一个方向行动，他依然可以摸到竖直光滑墙壁。可无论他如何努力也无法找到门把手或是其他可供操控的凸出物。他甚至连门缝都没有找到，仿佛从始至终这面墙就是封闭的一个整体。

他只有一个选择，战斗。无论失败或胜利，只有当战斗结束的时候，他才能离开这个房间。

该死。他攥紧拳头，低声嘟囔：“我真不该离开那张床。”

“什么床？”双面人回过头狞笑着问道。

 

当夜翼被蝙蝠侠推醒的时候，第一缕阳光正平行地滑过大地，点亮了韦恩庄园厚重的积雪和湿漉漉的车道。他打了个哈欠，发现自己正仰躺在被放倒的座椅上，胸前还盖着蝙蝠侠的披风。看上去他刚刚躲在它里面舒舒服服地睡了一觉。

“哈。”他坐起身，揉了揉因为睡姿而酸痛僵硬的肩膀。“谢谢。”他把厚重的披风卷了卷，递给了蝙蝠侠。而黑暗骑士没说什么，仅仅是侧过头看了他一眼。他们停在韦恩庄园的铁门外，

“我睡了多久？”他处心积虑地问道，试图套出蝙蝠洞距离韦恩庄园的车程。

“不太久。”蝙蝠侠敏锐地觉察出了他的意图，板着脸抛出一个模棱两可的答案。

 _该死，连这个他也不配知道？_ 夜翼昏沉地暗自抱怨。他的大脑因为缺少睡眠而酸胀不已，所幸他已经回到了韦恩庄园。现在他只需要溜进大门，潜入主卧室，然后再剥光自己钻回被窝里——突然间他猛地想起了什么。整夜的训练让他的大脑处于濒临崩溃的迟钝状态，因此当蝙蝠侠宣布今天到此为止并询问该把他送去哪里的时候，他直接回答了韦恩庄园。接着他在坐进副驾驶的几秒种后就睡死过去，直到刚刚蝙蝠侠把他推醒为止。

直觉告诉他，他应该对留宿韦恩庄园这件事做出些解释。

夜翼咽了口唾沫。“你知道的。”他缓慢地说，“我……我并没有在和布鲁斯·韦恩上床。”

“你不必把你的私生活细节透露给我。”蝙蝠侠看起来对他所说的东西不怎么感兴趣，“如果你有足够的理由来这里，我不会加以阻拦。”

 _好吧。_ 夜翼摘下面具，搓了搓脸颊，试图让自己变得更清醒些。但实际上他依然非常非常想把脑袋往蝙蝠车的控制面板上撞。

“我觉得你需要知道这一点。”他低着头，干咳了几声，“你知道的，你不必因为布鲁斯和我的关系对我另眼相看。”一个念头突然划过他的心头，让他浑身发冷，肌肉打颤。夜翼小声把那个可怕的想法说了出来：“我是说，你接纳我这件事和他没有关系，对吧。”

蝙蝠侠按动了某个控制键，他身侧的车门旋开了。“下车。”黑暗骑士命令道。三秒钟后夜翼瞪着眼睛，手里抓着他的背包，眼睁睁看着蝙蝠车潇洒利落地倒回去，以锋利的角度掉了个头扬长而去。车后轮卷起的雪泥飞溅在他的脚边，引擎咆哮着牵动那辆钢铁巨兽飞驰远去。夜翼抬起手，仰头眺望着蝙蝠车扬起的烟尘并把手指插进乱糟糟的额发间。那个黑色的小点在林荫道的尽头猛地拐了个弯，接着彻底消失在了落叶林光秃秃的枝干间洒落的，因散发着蒸汽的积雪而略显灰暗的晨曦中。他深吸进一口冰凉的空气，接着猛地打了个颤——他的整个肺几乎都痉挛起来，让他发出了一阵剧烈的咳嗽。

 _老天，实在是太冷了。_ 夜翼摩挲着手臂，他呼出的白汽几乎挡住了视线。布鲁斯的被窝突然间成为了此刻整个世界上他唯一想要呆着的地方。厚实轻软的羽绒被，让人深陷其中的席梦思床垫，还有成打的绒面靠枕堆出的堡垒。布鲁斯闻起来好极了，像是杯浓郁厚实的烈酒，带着波本的麦芽香气和白兰地的酸甜，却没有酒精刺鼻的堕落气味。他一边努力回忆着布鲁斯的味道一边慢吞吞地翻过铁门，接着驱使酸痛疲惫的双腿沿着车道快步走到了主卧室的窗下。阳光把第一层的窗户切成一明一暗的两半，夜翼站在二楼主卧室窗外的平台上，趴在玻璃上试图向里看。但他什么也没看见，厚重的深色窗帘挡住了一切。也许布鲁斯已经醒了。也许男人已经发现了他的失踪，正在整栋房子里跑上跑下翻箱倒柜地试图把他找出来——他屏气息声，贴在冰凉的窗玻璃上仔细聆听了一会儿——屋内静悄悄的，和大部分凌晨五点的卧室一样。他半夜溜走的时候留下一扇窗没有上锁，因此潜入变得尤其顺利。他掀开窗帘，小心翼翼地侦查了一番。在确定一切正常之后他手脚敏捷地飞快钻进了房间，然后急匆匆地关好了窗户——他可不想让布鲁斯被冻感冒。

房间里温暖阴暗，因透过窗帘的微弱阳光而弥漫着玫瑰色的光雾。一切都模糊不清，但床上的人形勉强可见。布鲁斯展开四肢侧卧床的正中间，只穿着内裤，下腹卷着被角，舒适地枕在自己的手臂上。男人清晰地打着鼾，似乎完全没有发觉另一个人的消失。夜翼躲在窗帘后面探头探脑地等待了一会儿，布鲁斯看上去并没有因为入侵者而惊醒的征兆。于是他卸下背包，飞快地脱去了制服，把它塞进了背包的暗层里。他脱得只剩内裤然后挺直脊背，光着脚用脚前掌着地，掀开窗帘尽量无声地走到了床边。他把背包丢进了房间角落的扶手椅里，接着小心翼翼地爬上了床。

随着他的动作，床垫陷了下去。迪克跪在床的边缘心惊胆战地等待一会儿，他的心跳比刚刚做了两组体能训练还要快。他的皮肤在干燥温暖的空气中发痒，他感到累极了，而布鲁斯面朝他像个婴儿似的睡得香甜。他叹了口气，扯住被角努力把布鲁斯重新盖回了被子底下。接着他悄然爬到了布鲁斯的身边，用手掌和膝盖支撑住自己，就那样跪在那里，对着男人的睡颜怔怔地发了一会儿呆。年长的男人即使在一夜的酣睡后也依然英俊得令人心颤，稍显凌乱的浓密短发蜷曲在额角，紧贴在英挺的眉骨之上，让那张完美的侧脸带上某种古典的美丽，仿佛电视剧中直着舌头，每句话都咬文嚼字引经用典的王公贵族。迪克受到蛊惑般地凑过脸去，偷偷吻了一下男人棱角分明的脸颊。他直起身准备神不知鬼不觉地躺进被子里，装作什么都没有发生，但紧接着，在他还没反应过来的时候，一只手抓着他的脚踝把他拖倒在了床上。

他的视野旋转着直到他发现自己正瞪着天花板上的古董吊灯。他砸进了一堆靠枕里，而布鲁斯压在了他身上。“嘿。”布鲁斯压在他胸口睡意朦胧地叫道，睁开了一只眼睛。迪克微笑起来，放松身体没有做出任何抵抗。“嘿。”他抬起脖子吻了吻布鲁斯长出细小胡渣的侧脸，“想我了吗？”

布鲁斯睁开两只眼睛，“不。”男人低哼道，翻身躺回了自己的那一半，“你整夜都在说梦话和打鼾。”

“你在说谎。”迪克说，趴在布鲁斯的肩膀上微笑起来。这是个好消息——布鲁斯并不知道他一整夜外出的事情。他伸出手揉了揉男人的短发，而布鲁斯依然用那种朦胧不清的呆怔眼神回望着他，好像他是穿着闪亮羽衣的神仙教母或是什么的。“你才是那个打呼噜说梦话的。”他宣布，趁机捏了捏布鲁斯的侧脸，而布鲁斯绝不妥协地拽着他的手臂要讨回公道。他们严肃坚决地打闹了一会儿，直到他举起手来投降并顺势滚进了布鲁斯怀里。

他们一起傻笑起来。好吧，主要是他在傻笑，而布鲁斯在看着他。迪克把脸埋进男人的手臂里，几乎笑得喘不过气来。这其实并不那么好笑，而且当他们入睡的时候，他们明明还在生彼此的气。

没错，他们度过了一个教科书般完美的浪漫之夜。他们牵着手在烟花遍布的夜空下互相告白，他们在劳斯莱斯里亲热，然后他们回到了庄园的火炉边。在那颗巨大的圣诞树下他找到了自己的礼物——一把开过刃的短匕首（来自年轻的韦恩少爷），一盒原产法国的须后水（来自完美无缺的英国管家）和一辆漆成红色的改装杜卡迪（来自他的新男友）。说实话他有点惭愧，因为他的礼物相比而言有些寒酸——一盒水果碎麦片，一瓶气泡酒，和一个蝙蝠侠塑料可动人偶。于是他坚持今晚该由自己来准备奶昔和爆米花，而阿尔弗雷德该好好地休息一晚。

布鲁斯提议他们一起看 _生活是美好的_ ，但达米安说他宁愿看 _真爱至上_ ，阿尔弗雷德也含蓄地对他们今晚看一部和爱情有关的电影表示赞成。于是他们坐在沙发上一起看了那部英国电影。

接下来他们把达米安赶上了床。一切似乎都已经进行到了关键的一步，同时这也是最开始就该发生的——他们对彼此拥有无法否认的性吸引。尽管这听起来怪异极了。他们从未涉足过同性之间的爱情，但他们却为彼此着迷。也许这意味着他们正式让彼此成为了同性恋，就像布鲁斯宣称的那样，如果迪克·格雷森是基佬，那布鲁斯·韦恩肯定也是。

当昨晚的晚些时候，当迪克正挂在布鲁斯身上吐息火热地啃咬男人的嘴唇并试图把手尽可能多地探进男人的浴袍里时，他的脑中混乱地划过了很多东西，包括那些他一直在抗拒和躲避的问题。比如其实一个月前，当布鲁斯打开门的那刹那他就想这样做了。

没错，他承认，在很久远的某个时间点上， **在他还是个青少年的时候，** 狠狠和布鲁斯来一发就已经成为了他性幻想的一部分。在几年前，在布鲁斯某一次拜访韦恩青少年关爱中心的那天晚上，他在梦中拥抱了那个完美的，却又无比遥远的男人。他梦到布鲁斯低下头，用那双梦幻一般的深蓝色眼睛看着他。他的脊椎里涌起一阵酸涩发甜的战栗，仿佛有人把蜜糖沿着他的头顶向下倾倒。但他却并不清楚自己究竟想要什么。他只是大声喘息着醒来，发现自己弄湿了床单，而杰森正在砸他的门，因为他们上学要迟到了。也许事实上他并没有他想得那么直。也许他在敲响布鲁斯的的门时，他屏住呼吸，指尖微微颤抖的原因并不是因为他担忧着达米安的成长和教育，而在隐秘地对他和布鲁斯的重逢有所期待。因此男人所给他带来的失望也变得格外令人难以忍受。

当布鲁斯误解并讽刺了他的来意时，他是如此的愤怒和失望，如此的 **恼羞成怒** ——以至于他暴躁地，坚决且固执地否认了布鲁斯对他所有的吸引力，并在此后赌气地将男人和麻烦划上等号，好让自己能够有借口离他越远越好——尽管布鲁斯向他的每一次示好都几乎让他缴械投降。事实上，他也没能坚持太久。

如今一切都显得清晰和分明，他的迷恋和爱慕从最开始便无可辩驳。当他第一次在马戏团帐篷下见到那个西装革履的英俊男人时，当那双宽大温暖的手按住他颤抖的肩膀，并告诉他一切都会好起来时，他便无可救药地陷入了痴迷的漩涡。而时间并未让他的感情削减，也许布鲁斯的手不再显得那么巨大，也许他不再是那个哭泣的男孩，但他依然一次又一次在遍体鳞伤中重新拥抱最初的悸动。

当他摊开四肢，几乎把自己整个送到布鲁斯嘴里的时候，书房里的古董钟嗡鸣着响了起来。他的眼前突然闪过了一个巨大而阴沉的黑影。 **蝙蝠侠** 。还有一个小时便是他和蝙蝠侠约定的见面时间。他惊恐地深吸了一口气，意识到如果他执意继续这场浪漫的约会，他会失信于他最崇拜的黑暗骑士。布鲁斯显然把他的喘息当做是动情，因此更加投入地摆弄起他的嘴唇和舌头。他挣扎着，无法自控地再次深陷进那个甜蜜而火热的吻之中。他勾住布鲁斯的肩膀，整个背脊几乎从床单上悬空。布鲁斯顺着他的下颌吮吻下去，而他顺从地别过脸，好让自己的脖颈被更好地照顾到。然而他们甜腻的亲热再次被打断了，一个熟悉的黑影切入了视线偏转的短暂晃动之中，让他几乎惊尖叫起来。有那么一秒钟，他浑身僵硬地瘫软在床上，确信蝙蝠侠正面无表情地站在他背后，目睹着这里发生的一切。

当他重新转过头去的时候，蝙蝠侠已经消失了。他确定自己刚刚看到的只是出自幻觉，或是房间内光影造成的假象。但那个可怕的黑影被冰冻在了他的视网膜之中。像是有人往他的脊背上泼了一盆冰水，他颤抖着蜷缩起来，闭紧眼睛，躲开了布鲁斯的亲吻。但那低沉冷酷的责难尾随进了黑暗之中，在他耳边回响：“你在想些什么，夜翼？他怎么比得上蝙蝠侠？”

布鲁斯摩挲着他的肩膀，询问他是否感觉正常。而他睁开眼睛，满怀歉意地解释说自己只是太困了。

布鲁斯关上了灯，替他盖上毯子，还塞了两个格外柔软的枕头给他。因为和媒体所鼓吹的那个自私的纨绔子弟截然相反，他是个体贴的，细心的绅士。而这只让迪克觉得更加羞愧。他们背对彼此躺在床上，迪克睁着眼睛，慌乱又失神地一遍遍查看着挂钟上显示的时间。当身后的呼吸声变得平稳沉重时，他偷偷地溜下床，翻出了窗外。

他会补偿布鲁斯的。他保证。

“我很抱歉。”当迪克终于不再发笑的时候，他小声对布鲁斯说，“我昨晚有点……你知道的，我临阵脱逃了。”他摩挲着男人搭在他腰间的小臂，指尖所感受到的坚硬和强韧让他突兀地紧张起来，“我还没能消化掉这个——我们两个，我们的新进展。”他结结巴巴地说，“对不起，我想我只是有点害怕——”

他撒了谎，而布鲁斯的吻截断了他的谎话。他们的唇瓣干燥地摩擦了一会儿，接着被唾液打湿，黏腻地彼此纠缠。布鲁斯的嘴唇顺着他的下唇吻到了耳垂，并停留在那里用灼热的呼吸不怀好意地熨烫着他的神经。迪克忍不住攥紧了被子的一角，并紧张地勾起了脚趾。“我知道。”布鲁斯在他的耳边悄声说，下唇擦过他的耳廓，“因为我也是。”

迪克再次毫无缘由地大笑起来，而布鲁斯仅仅是面带微笑地看着他，这让他越发觉得自己一定像个十足的傻瓜。迪克不满地翻过身爬到了布鲁斯的上面，用大腿夹住男人的腰侧并把脸颊贴在了他的肩膀上。他感到有些愧疚，因此他没有看着布鲁斯的眼睛。他在那里蹭了一会儿，接着悄声问道：“这意味着我们在约会吗？”

“这意味着我是你的男朋友。”布鲁斯说，拍了拍他的屁股。

他们紧贴在一起又睡了一会儿。但是并没有睡太久。九点过三分的时候迪克的手机猛地响了起来。他弹起身来，发现布鲁斯正用被子紧紧裹住头试图阻挡住汉斯·季默的弦乐轰炸。那是杰森替自己设定的来电铃声。迪克越过布鲁斯从床头柜上拿过自己的手机，接着按下了接听键。

“杰森？”他挠着后脑，从干涩的喉间艰难地发出一声饱受折磨的呻吟并猛地倒回了枕头上，“你知道我从没在这个点清醒过……对吧？”

“你知道那臭小子做了什么吗？”杰森的怒吼瞬间驱散了他所有尚存的睡意，“而你选择教他，而不是教我？”

“什么？”迪克不得不把手机拿得离耳朵远些，他皱着眉，感觉有几百个巨大的木槌正轮番敲击着他的脑壳，“冷静些，杰森。我不知道你在说……”

“他都告诉我了！”杰森的音量不减反增，布鲁斯发出了痛苦的低吼，从被子里探出半张脸来。迪克心疼地支起身在男人半睁的两眼之间印下一个吻，昏暗的蓝色眼珠朝着他的方向转动了一下，接着再次被眼帘遮盖起来。

“是谁？”布鲁斯闭着眼睛发出梦呓一般飘忽的呻吟。

杰森的声音猛地截断了一秒钟，接着——“见鬼，那是布鲁斯·韦恩吗？”

“不，那不是。”迪克斩钉截铁地否认，接着在杰森抛出更多诅咒和质问之前，他飞快地把手机正面向下塞到了一只抱枕下面。

“……抢走了我的头盔！”当五分钟后迪克把手机取出并贴回脸颊边时，杰森正好说完了他的最后一句抱怨，“我要和你绝交！”

“等等！”迪克再次从床上弹了起来，“什么？”头盔和绝交有什么必然联系吗？

可杰森已经挂了电话。迪克在床上呆坐了几秒钟，接着猛地从床边跳了下去，光着脚冲出房门沿着走廊跑到了最东侧达米安的房间。

“你干了什么？”迪克推开男孩的房门，气势汹汹地责问道。

而达米安穿着帽衫和牛仔裤，正单手高举着一个鲜红的机车头盔站在房间中央，似乎在对着阳光仔细欣赏。泰图斯绕着男孩的腿转来转去，当迪克踏入房间的那一刹那大丹犬便警惕地抬起了头，裂开嘴，突出长舌，冲他露出尖利的獠牙。

“我在夜巡的时候遇到了你的朋友杰森·陶德，他试图加入义警的行列，还戴着这个蠢头盔。”达米安把头盔放了下来，“我狠狠踢了他的屁股。”

“你为什么要这么做！”迪克几乎在咆哮，他上前几步试图夺过杰森的头盔，但达米安灵巧地躲开了，还把头盔放到了壁炉上方的木架上。那个光滑的红色机车头盔挤开两个古董花瓶和一个相框，占据了最中心的显著位置，仿佛它是一个耀眼的战利品。

“因为他是个蠢货。”达米安从壁炉边后退了一步，毫无愧意地回答道，“他认为你选择让我做罗宾是不公平的，并试图逼我证明我到底哪里强过他。”

简直不可理喻。迪克把手指插进了乱糟糟的头发间，深呼吸，试图让自己平静下来，但这不管用。“什么？这不是你动手打人的理由，达米安！”他还是大叫了起来，“你知道杰森和你不一样，他没有受过专业的训练——”迪克还想再说些什么，但泰图斯终于忍耐不住冲他扑了过来。迪克躲闪不及，被狗狗的口水糊了一脸。接近一百磅重的大狗直接把他扑倒在地上，达米安双手叉腰漠不关心地斜眼看着他和泰图斯搏斗，好让那条黏人的大狗别再舔他的脸——

“需要帮忙吗？”布鲁斯的声音从门口传来，泰图斯欢呼地呜咽了一声，总算放开迪克朝着男主人扑去。布鲁斯精确无误地抓住了大狗的两只前肢，把它拦截在了空中。接着男人蹲下身平视着泰图斯闪烁着欢乐亮光的棕黑色圆眼，短促地命令道：“坐下。”

泰图斯再次呜咽了一声，湿润的眼睛里流露出服从。当布鲁斯松开手的时候，大狗收回前肢，弯起后腿乖乖地坐下了。

**Part 2**

圣诞假期的最后一天，当迪克正帮霍根先生清点假期里共消耗的酒品总数时，他收到了来自体操学校行政处的通知。电子邮件里非常清楚地告知所有老师由于学校的课程安排问题，本学期的汇报表演被挪到了马丁·路德·金纪念日的后一天。这是个好消息，至少对他来说。达米安和他依然在为音乐的选择争论不休。没错，他承认，他曾亲口说过每个男孩都该有至少一个心仪的摇滚乐队。事实上，收藏唱片，海报，或者一把签名的贝斯应该是每个男孩青春期不可或缺的一部分，酷且愚蠢的那一部分，最棒的那一部分。但对于他们小小的汇报表演来说，死亡摇滚显然不是个选项。他再三向达米安强调这一点，而他得到的回报是男孩趁他忙于其他事情的时候清空了他IPod的播放列表，只留下了一首美国国歌。

幽默极了。

作为报复，夜翼在那晚的训练时刻意忘了给罗宾带他想要的草莓奶昔。

是的，在每晚蝙蝠侠对夜翼的训练结束之后，夜翼和罗宾的训练时间便开始了。他们锁上韦恩大宅体操室的大门，在软垫上练习搏击，或是互相抽背哥谭重点超级罪犯的个人履历。听上去他们的秘密行动有些寒酸，但他发现达米安竟然有不少能交给他的东西，而男孩也对他提供的资讯和机会感到非常满意。

圣诞假期的最后一天，迪克抱着自己的东西回到了他的小公寓。整整阔别了主人三天的公寓维持着他离开时的混乱样子。胡乱丢弃的袜子和T恤霸占了沙发，堆在小桌上的杂志和报纸摇摇欲坠，两只拖鞋之间隔着一整个客厅。他的盆栽们无精打采地耷拉着，厨具柜上放着的玻璃杯里还留着一圈可乐干涸后的水渍。一切都无声地揭露出屋主人离开时的匆忙——因为布鲁斯正在楼下等他。那是平安夜的前一晚，他刚结束了那晚酒吧的轮班，而布鲁斯的保时捷凯宴像一抹银灰的旋风从街区的另一头呼啸飞驰而来接着在酒吧门前稳稳地停下了。“如果我们动作够快，还能赶上今晚十二点阿尔弗雷德亲自准备的烟火表演。”这是布鲁斯摇下车窗后对他说的第一句话，“他说那些七月四号留下的烟火再不燃就要被融化的雪水全毁了。”他一句话也说不出来，只好拉紧领口爬进副驾驶。布鲁斯只给了他五分钟整理他的行李，因为“说实在的，你什么也不需要带，韦恩庄园里应有尽有。”好吧，所以他只带上了几条内裤，袜子，夜翼的制服和格雷森一家的合照。他从未有一天在睡着时没有那张照片的陪伴。

现在他回来了。迪克把背包丢进了沙发里，接着按下了客厅顶灯的开关。但公寓里依然一片昏暗。他试了试所有的电灯开关，全都没有反应。他站在那里呆站了两秒钟，然后意识到现在已经是十二月底了，而他还没交清这个季度的电费。

他看了看脚下，果然，门口的地毯上堆着几封电费通知，还有暖气费的。

有那么一会儿，他觉得自己简直像是从舞会上落荒而逃的灰姑娘，盛大光鲜的圣诞假期转瞬即逝，现在他所能抓住的只有曾经的南瓜和老鼠。

不，他并没有和布鲁斯分手——不过既然他们从未向除彼此之外的人公开过这段感情，那么也许他们还没有真正地在一起，因此更不可能分手——但他们没有分手。布鲁斯在十分钟前还在公寓楼前的阶梯上吻了他，并把他公寓的备用钥匙放进了自己的大衣口袋里。街边的路灯坏了一只，像个独眼的巨人冷冰冰地注视着他们，除此之外整条街空无一人。没错，他们偷偷摸摸地在路灯坏了的空街道上接吻，而这是他们能做到最好的坦诚。

他没有任何责备布鲁斯的意思。就算他有一丝一毫的不满，那也绝不是针对布鲁斯的。他离开韦恩庄园，结束他们的同居生活和布鲁斯毫无干系。实际上，这和蝙蝠侠有关。

是的，蝙蝠侠。

一边做布鲁斯·韦恩的秘密男友一边试图做蝙蝠侠的超级英雄好搭档夜翼意味着属于迪克·格雷森的生活的惊险程度猛地再次向上跃了一大级。留宿韦恩庄园的这几天里，他不得不在布鲁斯熟睡后爬下床，换上夜翼的制服并偷偷溜出庄园，然后再赶在黎明前回来。他必须确保布鲁斯对他的秘密身份一无所知。不得不说，达米安在这一点上帮了很大忙。尽管男孩对他的谨慎嗤之以鼻，但依然为他的莫名失踪打了不少掩护，三番五次地把他从阿尔弗雷德和布鲁斯的疑惑中解救出来。

整整三天提心吊胆的生活让他不得不承认，也许时机还未成熟——无论是向布鲁斯全盘托出他的秘密，还是和布鲁斯同居。当他在早午餐后提出要搬回自己的公寓时，他清楚地看到布鲁斯躲在松饼后面也松了一口气。他们把一切弄得太快了，以至于让他们的关系像是一辆被逼上一百码的老爷车般跌跌撞撞。他们甚至还没有做过爱。他们每晚都像两个纯洁的天主教徒似的挽着手臂躺在一起。

圣诞夜之后的他们还进行了一次尝试，但这次也没幸运到哪去。他们关了灯，而迪克把脸埋进枕头里，试图像偶尔取悦自己时那样用手取悦布鲁斯。他浑身发烫，下身坚挺地磨蹭着丝绸床单，而布鲁斯跪在他的双腿之间，试图从后方把他们的性器蹭到一起。当布鲁斯的阴茎头部陷入连接他双腿尽头的那段狭缝之中时，他发出了一声令人羞耻的尖叫。男人顶弄着他的囊袋，摆弄着他的手让他包裹住他们此时紧贴在一起的阴茎。他开始无法自控地弄湿床单，并不断把双腿分得更开以便于男人的动作。

但他依然无法摆脱黑暗中凝视他的锋利目光，他看到那个黑影和他的尖耳朵，粗重的喘息在他耳边来回摆荡，交织着恐怖和暧昧。啃咬他耳廓的牙齿和从他的双腿之间不断戳进他掌心的阴茎仿佛来自一个虚无的，黑色的空影。蝙蝠侠。他闭上眼睛，忍不住幻想此刻磨蹭着自己的阴茎并大力操着自己手的那个人是被紧身制服包裹得严严实实的黑暗骑士。他几乎立刻高潮了，他低声吼叫着绷直脊背，贴上男人汗湿的胸膛，接着瘫软下去，陷入了柔软的床单之间。但当布鲁斯无法忍耐地翻过他，用勃起的阴茎冲他的大腿内侧戳刺时，他却从云端坠回了地面。他清醒地意识到正陷入他臀瓣之间的那根粗大的性器属于 **布鲁斯** ，而他却靠着幻想 **蝙蝠侠** 达到了高潮。布鲁斯在他的大腿内侧磨蹭了一会儿，却还是没有射精的迹象，他满心愧疚地抱紧男人的肩膀，提出要用嘴为对方服务。布鲁斯微笑起来，拨开他的嘴唇查看了一会儿，接着摇了摇头，告诉他他牙齿掉落的伤口还没有完全愈合。

最后布鲁斯射在了他的大腿内侧，而他想着他掉落的那颗牙，在男人规律的抽插中迷迷糊糊地差点睡着。

他不知道他这是怎么了。他不知道他到底想怎么样。当然，他可以对此作出非常简单的解释：蝙蝠侠整夜的训练让他累得没空应付男友的索求，而蝙蝠侠严苛的指令则害得他变成了某种斯德哥尔摩综合症患者，对男人的欺压和责罚着了迷。

但他还是胆战心惊，在接下来的几天里吓得不敢和布鲁斯发生任何和带有性爱暗示的接触。他在同床共枕时穿得严严实实，在浴室里连块肥皂也不敢捡。他害怕同样的事情会再次发生，而他已经够愧疚的了。他确信自己想要和布鲁斯在一起，但他却对他们该如何在一起感到迷茫。并且，他甚至不知道自己是否对蝙蝠侠抱有不该有的感情——那是他的导师和同伴，而你不该和你的搭档搞在一起，这非常不专业。

性生活的不尽人意并不完全是他提出结束同居生活的原因。他离开韦恩庄园还有另一个更加隐秘的缘由——他和蝙蝠侠失去了联系——更准确地说，是蝙蝠侠单方面断绝了和他的联系。整整两天，自从小丑的圣诞节绑架事件之后，蝙蝠侠就失去了音讯。他的蝙蝠通讯器再也没有响过，他也再没有收到过那些不合时宜，让人手忙脚乱的秘密指令。韦恩大厦顶层的训练基地甚至取消了他的权限，无论是语音识别还是指纹识别都向他冷冷告知访问被拒绝。他被踢出局了。圣诞夜的蝙蝠洞之行成了他对那个神圣的秘密基地第一次也是唯一一次拜访。并且蝙蝠侠甚至不愿意通知他一声。也许这才是他整天胡思乱想，心情糟糕以至于在和新男友做爱时也能想起蝙蝠侠的主要原因。也许蝙蝠侠永远会是他每一个情绪的主要原因。也许他一直以来都对布鲁斯很不公平，他任由蝙蝠侠主导自己的情绪，然后再把它们投射到布鲁斯的身上。也许是时候他静下心来，仔细衡量自己的所作所为并负担起责任来了。

但事实上，不可否认的，他搬回自己的公寓有一部分原因是因为他一厢情愿地期待着蝙蝠侠只是因为他住进韦恩庄园而暗自生气，而这能让他们重归于好。

灰尘和冰箱解冻后所有坏掉的食物让迪克稍微费了一番心思。整栋楼的供水系统连在一起，感谢上帝，但电是彻底停了。最令人惊奇的是他拖欠了两个星期的房租，房东却没有停掉公寓的暖气。迪克从衣服口袋和藏钱的麦片盒子里翻翻捡捡找出所有能找到的零钱来，叠在圣诞假期从酒吧里拿到的小费上。他对着那堆小面额钞票和硬币细数计算了好半天，终于确信这能至少让房东不会把门砸在他的脸上并把他扫地出门。但当他拆开电费通知的时候，他意识到无论如何他也没办法在今晚凑齐所有的欠款了。这意味着他今晚没有热水澡可以洗，而且在接下来的好几天里都得住在一个不通电的房子里。

那次他一时冲动塞给布鲁斯的钱是他在体操中心上课一整个月的工资。他那天下午才把它们从银行里取出来，计划好了要先交上半个月的房租，剩下的则要为圣诞采购蓄积资本。在把钱丢出去的一瞬间他就后悔了，他想起了房东女士养的独眼猫咪，他那只油腻的绿眼睛像是生锈的铜币，总是不怀好意地看着每个上门拜访的房客。他当然可以求霍根先生预支他下个星期的工资，然后再从杰森那里借几十美元，这至少能让他撑过下个星期。但圣诞节已经被毁了，从他任由情绪战胜理性，赌气把整个月的工资用来还债的那一瞬间起。尽管后来布鲁斯的邀请拯救了他的圣诞节，但这也只是把他捉襟见肘的窘境稍稍向后推了一些而已。

迪克把鼓鼓囊囊的大号垃圾袋提到了门外，接着脚步拖沓地迈回客厅，让自己重重沉进了柔软的沙发里。夕阳的余晖彻底从窗口散去，他的小公寓彻底陷入了黑暗之中。迪克叹了口气，接着摸出手机给杰森打了个电话。但杰森的手机转接到了语音信箱。他咒骂了一句，还是给男孩留了一条语音留言。

“嘿，杰森。”他说，仰躺在沙发上，焦躁地滚来滚去，“我知道你还在恨我，但我的公寓停电了，我想知道我能否去你那里住几天？你知道的，等我交上了电费，我立刻就搬回去……”

“停电？”背后突然响起的声音差点让他滚到地上，“你怎么不给我打个电话？”

上帝啊。迪克猛地坐起身来，从沙发上弹跳起来，越过靠背跳向了大门。“罗伊！”他吼叫着，撞向了站在门口的男人。而罗伊·哈珀一巴掌重重拍在他的后背上，任由他把头顶向他的胸口。他们紧紧地拥抱了一会儿，大笑着，傻乎乎地大叫着彼此的名字。接着他们总算放开彼此，在昏暗的光线里面面相觑了几秒钟，却又傻笑起来。

“该死，罗伊，你什么时候扎起辫子来了！？”迪克叫道，而罗伊摘下鸭舌帽，冲他眨了眨眼睛。

他们已经快一年没有见面了，这实在是让人难以置信。一切似乎还在昨天，少年泰坦，神奇女孩，星火，军火库和夜翼。他们周游世界，漫游宇宙，拯救地球。争吵和指责时有发生，但他们依然是最好的朋友。

“你还好吗？”迪克按住男人的肩膀，左右打量着他。罗伊满不在乎地笑着，扯下了皮筋，让及肩的红发垂了下来。他的一只眼眶乌青肿胀，脸上也脏兮兮的，像是刚从矿井里爬出来，“你糟透了。”迪克评价道，“而且瘦了——我敢打赌——至少十磅。你都干了些什么？”

“奎瑞克，我想你听说过这个国家。”罗伊耸了耸肩，“我试图帮助那里的人推翻暴政，他们却把我关进了监狱。”

“你越狱了？”迪克眯起眼睛，用上假惺惺的恐吓口吻，“你是在说，你是个逃犯，哈珀先生？”

“没错。”罗伊斜着嘴巴傻笑起来，“但我想我更喜欢叫自己 **法外者** 。”

而这意味着迪克成为了窝藏逃犯的帮凶。他用逃犯先生提供的现金一次性付清了房租和电费，作为回报，罗伊从此在他的公寓里住下了。“这栋公寓楼里不允许养宠物。”当迪克捧着整整一个月的房租去拜访楼上的房东太太时，这位上了年纪的女士推了推她的金边眼镜，充满怀疑地上下扫视他，“我听到你一直在楼下大叫‘罗伊’。我希望那不是一条狗的名字，格雷森先生。”

当他回到公寓里时，罗伊已经毫不拘谨地走进了他的卧室，并躺在了他的床上。迪克心疼地从地板上捡起巨大的蝙蝠侠布偶，然后狠狠踢了罗伊的屁股。“这不是你的房间，罗伊！你睡在客厅。”他宣布，挥舞着手把红发的男人从自己床上赶下去，“顺便一说，我值夜班，所以白天睡觉，希望你能习惯。”

“没关系。”罗伊嘟囔着，滚到了地上，“反正我还在倒时差。”

也许他真的养了一条狗。迪克翻了个白眼，径直走出了房间。他还要赶去酒吧轮班。

他下班时已经临近午夜。当他把最后一个醉鬼送出大门并拉上卷帘门，弯下腰开始摆弄锁扣时，他才意识到路边的那辆保时捷是属于布鲁斯的。他直起身来，冲着反光窗贴后的驾驶座挥了挥手，车窗立刻摇了下来，布鲁斯绅士气派十足地把手搭在窗框上，冲他优雅地摆了摆手。

迪克立刻穿过狭窄的街道跑到了布鲁斯身边。“嘿。”他抓住窗框，气息急促地冲男人微笑起来，“你怎么来了？”

“送你回家。”布鲁斯说。

“你是认真的吗？”迪克挑起眉毛，“你知道这里离我的公寓只有两个街区吗？”

“这附近治安不那么好。”布鲁斯回答。

迪克后退一步，朝着布鲁斯做了个鬼脸，“我已经在这里存活快一年啦，韦恩先生。”他用指尖边缘敲打着窗框，“并且——我觉得这已经够明显了——如果你没注意到的话，我现在已经是个成年男人了。这里没有人需要你的保护。”

布鲁斯抬起眼睛看向他，沉默不语而专注地看了一会儿。男人的眉头显出细纹，喉间也微微起伏，好像有什么东西正在他的舌尖跳跃不休。“那么，晚安。”布鲁斯最终说道，而迪克确信这绝不是他最开始想说的。布鲁斯伸出手，手掌恰好托住了迪克的侧脸。接着男人把上半身探出窗外，而迪克顺着他手臂指引的力道倾身向前，他们的嘴唇撞在了一起，难分难舍地厮缠了一会儿。迪克用一只手环在布鲁斯的脑后，像品尝佳肴一般小心翼翼又顽皮地加深了这个吻。他吸吮着男人的舌尖，用蛮不讲理的力道从上向下试压，然而布鲁斯却攥住了他的下巴，强迫他分开嘴唇，接着报复性地反击了回去。

他们蠢兮兮地隔着车门亲吻彼此，从嘴唇到脸颊再到下颌和眉心。迪克在良久之后才勉强蓄积起力量把布鲁斯按回了驾驶座上。他向后跳了一步，接着朝布鲁斯挥了挥手，示意他可以离开了。布鲁斯不悦地瞪了他一会儿，但还是关上车窗，沿着单行道慢悠悠地离去。

美妙的夜晚。迪克暗自嘟囔，朝着霍根酒吧旁的小巷走去。实际上，他的夜生活正要开始——他的背包里装着夜翼制服，而罗宾此刻正在韦恩大厦顶层等他。男孩答应他会想办法让他混进去，并摸清楚蝙蝠侠到底在生什么气。

当他踏入小巷的时候，空气中虎视眈眈的躁动气氛让他明白自己陷入了一个埋伏。而这个埋伏是针对迪克·格雷森的。几乎是瞬间，迪克下意识地弓起身来，这让他闪过了第一波攻击。当他抬起头的时候，他发现自己已经被包围了。巷子尽头的黑暗里，两个黑人，一个墨西哥人和一个白人正面带狞笑地朝他走来，而他身后站着大个子比利，他刚刚送走的最后一个醉鬼。其中一个黑人刚刚给了他一拳，而因为的闪避动作，那一拳砸在了大个子比利的脸上。现在出拳者和替罪羊都怒不可遏，正朝他扑来。

他们每个人都喝了酒，整个巷子里弥漫着垃圾的恶臭和酒精的糜烂味道。迪克闪过第二轮攻击，让比利和那个黑人撞在了一起，接着躲过另外三个人杂乱无章的攻击，冲进了巷子深处。

 _这不是个明智的决定。_ 当迪克回过头，意识到自己现在并不是夜翼，而只是迪克·格雷森时，他发现了自己的失误。小酒保迪克·格雷森不可能飞檐走壁潇洒消失，也不可能赤手空拳揍翻五个壮汉。五个流氓在他面前短暂地混战了一番，接着恢复了秩序，一个接一个堵住巷口向他威迫十足地慢步走来。大个子比利走在最前面——他大概还在为了迪克不肯给他倒最后一杯酒而生气。男人褐绿的小眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发光，嘴唇间露出发黄的牙齿。巷口的霓虹灯闪烁着，在他们脚下打下晃动的彩光。

“嘿，嘿！”迪克鞋底蹭着地面缓缓向后退去，“伙计们，你们想要什么？”他举起双手，尽量低声下气地问道，“我可以把所有钱都给你们，真的。你们不必大费周章。”他从身后卸下背包，一边缓慢地把手伸向拉链一边试图用更多累赘的短句子转移对手的注意力，“但是，先生们，先提醒一句，我刚交过房租。所以，虽然我满怀敬意，手头却只有今晚的几十块小费而已——”

他的包里放着电击棍。他可以一次性撂倒那帮混混而不用展现出什么特殊的本领来。他也用不着以迪克的身份伤害任何人，他只用按动按钮，给他们每个人来一次愉快的电疗，一切就都结束了。迪克的一只手已经几乎伸进了背包里，但比利抬腿踢飞了他的包。他眼睁睁地看着他的背包落进了巷子尽头的垃圾箱里，而比利抓住他的手臂，把他往一边的墙壁上撞去。

放松肌肉。屏住呼吸。迪克闭上眼睛，任由自己像只苍蝇拍一样抽上了坚硬粗糙的砖墙。比利拽住他的大衣领子，怪笑着把他提了起来。

“娘炮。”比利臭熏熏的吐气在他脸上炸开，“你这个恶心的死基佬。”

接着结结实实的一拳打在了他的腹部，让他的胃整个皱缩痉挛起来。迪克不清楚自己究竟是否溢出了一两声惨叫，但他尽可能地闭紧了嘴巴，让自己像个发泄玩具似的垂着四肢不声不响。他漠然的态度显然更加激怒了比利，他被扔在了地上，接着五个人一起涌上前来对他拳打脚踢。

哦，糟透了的夜晚。迪克抱紧头部蜷缩在冰冷粘湿的地面上，尽量把自己缩成一团以减少伤害。这的确是个治安糟糕的街区，布鲁斯说得没错。这里充满了毒枭，地痞，黑帮打手，非法移民和新纳粹分子。而这意味着这里几乎所有人都恨同性恋。

而他刚才在大街上，在没能确保周围空无一人的时候把舌头伸进了布鲁斯的嘴巴里。老天，这是他有生以来做过最蠢的事情。

殴打中夹杂着咒骂和歧视意味十足的嘲讽。吸屌舔蛋的娘娘腔，屁股欠操的荡妇，得艾滋的死基佬。迪克默默数着他们骂出的每个新词，下定决心要忍受到底。 _这只是一晚，迪克。_ 他告诉自己， _你该庆幸你不是个高中就出柜了的基佬，像是他从十六岁起就得忍受这一切。每一晚，每一天——_

雪白的车灯在墙壁上划过，接着是车门被甩上的闷响。“住手！”男人叫道，朝着他们大步走来。迪克从手臂间匆匆向巷口瞥了一眼，背光的身影高大挺拔，巷口银白的保时捷看起来非常眼熟——该死，那是布鲁斯。他的大脑嗡鸣作响，在几秒钟后才得出了这个结论。布鲁斯没有走，而是又磨磨蹭蹭地折返了回来，想知道他是否平安无恙或是对仅仅得到一个吻感到不满。但无论本意如何，结果是一致的：布鲁斯现在也卷进了这场混战中。

“别多管闲事。”剃着光头的白人冲布鲁斯叫道，走上前去堵住他的路，“你是他男朋友还是怎么的？”

布鲁斯抬起手猛地推开了他。“我 **就是** 他的男朋友。”男人宣布，怒气冲冲地把拳头砸在了墨西哥人的脸上。

迪克瞪大了眼睛，在地上滚了一圈试图从比利的身边溜走，但他被提着后领再次丢到了墙上。

“你让那个花花公子捅过你的屁股？”比利把他从地上拽了起来，嘶哑地低笑着，“是因为那辆车？或者是因为他有根大老二，能干得你欲仙欲死？”迪克眨了眨眼睛，比利粗鄙的言论和同伙们恶意十足的嘲笑声在他耳边回荡，像是盘旋萦绕的钟声，沉闷而漫长。两个黑人一左一右朝着布鲁斯扑去，光头的白人也加入了战局。他们打起架来流氓气十足，毫无章法又恶毒阴狠。布鲁斯没能撑多久。他击退了一个黑人，但很快他的左脸上挨了一拳，接着被从背后击倒了。墨西哥人的手伸进了口袋里，接着掏出了一根细长的匕首。比利双手叉腰，摇摇晃晃心满意足地看着这一切。当迪克踢中他的侧脸时他还没反应过来，只是怪叫了一身，接着被迪克从上向下一拳揍进了墙里。

在接下来的五秒钟里，迪克把光头的白人踹出了小巷，接着把墨西哥人的匕首扎在了他自己的手掌里。两个黑人试图从背后偷袭他，但他踩着墙壁跃到空中，翻身落下时把两个人的头狠狠拍到了一起。

愤怒和仇恨在他的胸腔里火焰一般灼烧，爆裂，扩散。迪克握紧拳头，踢开从光头手中掉落的枪。他的眼睛胀痛干涩，嘴里充满血腥味，还有胃酸的味道。他几乎感觉不到刚刚殴打所导致的伤痛，他仅仅是感到愤怒，无边无际的愤怒，像是猩红的浪潮淹没过他漆黑的视野。

当迪克在布鲁斯身边跪下时，比利总算难以置信地惨叫起来。他翻滚着从碎裂的砖墙间爬起，接着从他们身边跌跌撞撞地跑开了。他的手下也陆续哀嚎着跟随他逃离。当迪克把布鲁斯从地上搀扶起来时，巷口停着的保时捷发出引擎的轰鸣接着飞驰而去。

“该死。”迪克哑着嗓子说，他眼前嗡嗡作响的红光总算渐渐退去，“他们偷了你的车。”

布鲁斯咳了一声，耸了耸肩。有一会儿他们谁也没有说话，仅仅是无言地面面相觑。布鲁斯的眼神复杂而专注，为了避免过久的视线相交迪克只好紧张地上下扫视起男人来。他的脸颊有些红肿，外套脏兮兮的，唇角还流着血，但总体来说看上去还不错。接着他意识到布鲁斯正在看什么——他的脸颊正在寒风中灼痛不已，大概是划破了。

“很严重吗？”他小声说，伸出手想碰碰那条伤口。

“你为什么不还手？”布鲁斯突兀地质问道，气势汹汹。迪克吓得猛地戳中了自己的伤口，他疼得面目扭曲，泪眼朦胧，而布鲁斯恶狠狠地一把抓住他的手腕把他的手从伤口上甩开，“你明明可以在十秒钟里把他们所有人击倒。”

“唔。”迪克移开了视线，把手背到了身后，“你知道的，我只是……我不想惹麻烦。惹毛比利的下场只会是让我的生活更加悲惨。”

“所以你就躺在那儿任由他揍你？”布鲁斯抱起手臂，略含讽刺地质问道，“即使你会空手道？”

“咳，那不是空手道……”迪克慌忙辩解道，“我是说，他们只是一群没用的小混混，打倒他们并不需要什么技巧……”布鲁斯皱起了眉毛，迪克这才意识到他刚刚说的那句话纯粹是对布鲁斯的羞辱，于是他闭上了嘴巴。

“可你还是惹上了麻烦。”布鲁斯指出，“你现在准备怎么办？”

迪克头晕目眩地深吸了一口气，摇了摇头。布鲁斯叹了口气，动作不那么温柔地揉了揉他的头发。当迪克抬起头时，他发现布鲁斯正扬着嘴角，竟然微笑起来。“他们试图袭击布鲁斯·韦恩，还偷了一辆保时捷。”布鲁斯说，“这罪名至少能让他们去黑门监狱呆上两年。”

迪克猛地跳起来，用双腿勾住布鲁斯的腰接着狠狠地吻了他。

“我的英雄！”他大声宣告，搂住布鲁斯的脖子。而男人微笑着托起他的屁股，让他小心自己的伤。

“什么耽搁了你那么久？”罗宾盘腿坐在韦恩大厦的楼顶平台边缘，当他走近时出声质问道，“你半小时前就该到了。”

“出了点事。”夜翼含糊其辞地回答，歪歪扭扭地坐到了罗宾身边、

男孩回过头看了他一眼，又飞快地把头转了回去，似乎他刚刚看到的东西实在惨不忍睹。“你看起来像一坨屎。”罗宾无情地告知，而夜翼撇着嘴点了点头。

“你知道蝙蝠侠为什么生我的气吗？”夜翼把奶昔递给男孩。

“草莓味？”

“草莓味。”

“浮冰？”

“加了。”

罗宾从吸管里喝了一口，接着满意地眯起眼睛。“他没有在生你的气。”男孩又吸了一口，“他只是，”又一口，“在生，”又一口，“他自己的气”

“什么？”夜翼抱着一条腿的膝盖，另一条腿从楼顶垂下，“为什么？”

“你还记得圣诞节那天发生了什么吗？”罗宾叼着吸管，“小丑归来的那天？”

那天？夜翼咬紧嘴唇。他怎么可能忘记那天？那很可能会是他度过有史以来最可怕的圣诞节——如果不算上他父母去世后第一年的那个。消失了整整一年的小丑重新归来，在圣诞节绑架了一家三口，将他们带到了他的疯狂乐园并进行了电视转播，指名道姓让蝙蝠侠只身前去。而当蝙蝠侠赶到并按照小丑的指示帮自己绑在了长桌边机关重重的座椅上时，小丑并没有按照约定放走所有人质——他当然不会。他只是打开暗门，把一家三口中的父亲在众目睽睽之下扔进了冰冷的哥谭河里，接着转身面向镜头大笑起来，要求夜翼和罗宾用自己来换剩下的母亲和男孩的性命。

最糟的是，小丑还戴着一顶圣诞帽。

夜翼闭上眼睛，努力试图把那可怕的画面从脑海中驱逐出去。他故作轻松地耸了耸肩，“我最先赶到，和小丑周旋了一会儿，直到你也赶到，然后我们一起揍翻了那个疯子？”

“不。”达米安放下奶昔，神情肃穆地否定道，“你最先赶到，然后试图和小丑做个交易。你想用自己来换蝙蝠侠，结果反而害得你们两个都被小丑抓住了。”

“嘿，别说得我好像是个……”

“你是个蠢货，而我救了你们俩。”罗宾趾高气扬地挺胸宣布。

“事情不是那样的。”夜翼颇有自尊地反驳道，但是，好吧。某种程度上来说，事情 **就是** 这样的。但达米安完全可以说得不那么刻薄。没错，他最先赶到了那个港口边的废弃仓库。原本的计划是潜入并拯救人质，就像蝙蝠侠教他的那样。 **应对绑架的首要准则：保证人质的安全，因为人质是绑匪的唯一优势。** 但当他打晕屋顶的守卫并偷偷潜入时，他犯了一个错误——他先看向了坐在长桌主位的蝙蝠侠，并发现他已经被绞索缠住了脖子。接着他看到小丑的手正按在绞刑架的机关上，还大笑着说要先割掉他们所有人的脸皮。

这让他分心了——他犯了第二个错，他漏掉了守在门口的小丑打手。那个涂着满脸油彩的大个子在他抱着小男孩向外跑的时候用一把M16拦住了他的路。穿甲弹从他的肩膀上方擦过，击中了长桌边缘的威士忌，爆炸声中玻璃碎屑四处飞溅，他的耳朵里一片嗡鸣，而小丑的笑声穿透阻碍紧贴着他的头皮尖利地响起。

为了让人质先逃出去，他和那个有他两倍大的疯子缠斗起来。等母亲带着男孩逃远后他用小腿锁住对方的脖子把他按死在了地上，那家伙整整踢打挣扎了三分钟后才翻着白眼失去意识。而当他站起身的时候，他意识到小丑对他刚才行为的纵容并非是因为毫无办法，而是因为稳操胜券。

小丑依然掌握着那根能够绞死蝙蝠侠的控制杆，而他对此无能为力。他能掷出飞镖削断小丑的手指，或是削断那根绞索，但他不确定小丑没有其他招数。他能看到每个座椅下面都有着一个类似的暗门，也许下面通往冰冷的海水，也许通往满是鳄鱼的密室，他不能冒这个险。

于是他犯了第三个错误。 **应对绑架的第二准则：拖延并尽可能不要满足绑匪的要求，因为要求一旦被满足，人质便失去了价值。** 而他把这一点彻底抛到了脑后。他高举着双手大叫着让小丑放过蝙蝠侠，别拉下那根该死的控制杆。他愿意顶替蝙蝠侠坐上那个位置，他愿意做任何事，只要他别伤害蝙蝠侠。即使黑暗骑士本人怒气冲冲地命令他离开，冲他大吼别这么做，他也没有听话。

他按照小丑的要求丢掉了电击棍，脱去了手套并把自己绑在了长桌另一端的椅子上。小丑兴高采烈地蹦跳着走到他的面前，掐着他的脸颊告诉他，他要怎么把这张漂亮脸蛋剥下来，放进一个银光闪闪的餐盘里，盖上盖子，再送到他对面的那位家主面前——

没错，他知道。他知道他错在哪里。他太莽撞，任由情绪占据了上风，差点害得他们两个都失去逃离的机会。如果不是蝙蝠侠及时挣脱捆绑，罗宾又及时赶到，那他的脸皮大概已经真的被放在餐盘里了。但他已经道过歉了——在蝙蝠侠替他松绑的时候。蝙蝠侠像是看着一块被烤坏的上好牛腰肉一般饱含愁苦地凝视着他，夜翼努力回忆自己当时都说了些什么。“对不起，我只是想救你。”大概是这样。然后是：“真的，我不是故意的。我知道你能挣脱那些绳子。我只是想替你转移他的注意力——而且我知道罗宾能及时赶到，所以我才——”

蝙蝠侠紧抿着嘴唇把他从椅子上提了起来。

“好吧，我没有想那么多。”他在几秒钟后对黑暗骑士承认道，“我只是想救你。因为……该死，你太重要了——对哥谭来说，对所有人来说。”他顿了一下，接着小声说，“对我来说。”

而蝙蝠侠说了什么？蝙蝠侠说了一个词，“不。”

“他还说了别的什么吗？”罗宾已经解决掉了他的奶昔，似乎决意好好挖掘一下这件事的内幕。夜翼苦思冥想了一会儿，“他还说，‘够了，如果你不听命令，那就别再跟着我’。”

“跟着他？”罗宾扬起眉毛。

夜翼耸了耸肩，“我每晚都跟着他，这是我们训练的一部分。”

罗宾冷哼了一声，“那他已经很明确地表示他不想再训练你了。”

“我知道，但我不知道我怎么才能让他消气。我已经尝试了一切办法，可他还是躲着我。”夜翼叹了一口气，“就算我想办法跟着他，他也当我不存在，然后找机会把我甩掉。我真该庆幸他没有禁止你和我来往——”

“事实上，他禁止了。”罗宾不紧不慢地说，“但我没听他的命令。”

夜翼猛地把男孩搂进了怀里。“哦，达米安。”他极富感情地叫道，男孩给了他一记肘击，可他硬是强撑着没有撒手。“谢谢你！”他揉了揉男孩硬硬的短发，这才让他离开自己的怀抱，“这对我来说很重要。”

“昨天双面人试图越狱，蝙蝠侠趁机去把他狠狠揍了一顿。”罗宾闷闷地说，“我想他还是很在乎你的。他只是——他最近很忙。你知道的，托尼·祖克要被提前释放了，就在今年的最后一天。他想找到理由把那个混蛋重新关回去——”

“什么？”夜翼瞪大了眼睛，“你刚刚说了什么？”

 

**Part 3**

有一瞬间，几乎全世界都在叫他的名字，格雷森， **迪克·格雷森** 。所以他捂着耳朵让他们一个一个来，至少，别在同时说话。

接着，那个戴着浅茶色墨镜，穿着白色职业套装的红发女人把名片塞进了他的手里。迪克生平第一次没有在一个 **红发姑娘** 给他电话号码的时候傻笑起来。这并不是因为她不够漂亮，或是因为他不再钟情于红发了。他发誓，他会的，如果他们的周围不是挤挤攘攘地环绕着相机和戳在空中的话筒的话。迪克茫然地读了一遍那张名片，字母和符号在他的眼前飞过，像一群嗡嗡的蝇虫，在视野的尽头折返，继而四处乱撞。他把自己所看到的东西念了一遍，却依然没有明白她和她身后的摄像记者究竟为何会出现在他的公寓楼门口——同样，还有其他那些闪光灯和快门声中夹杂的乱糟糟的叫嚷。

“呃……”迪克抬起眼，再次看了看那位女士和她的高档套装。他感到这时候他该说些什么，对方显然认为他该对这一切有所预料，或是至少该表示些什么。但他什么也没有说。这打破了整个平衡，让所有人在一瞬间都停下叫嚷，以一种茫然无措的神情盯着他。接着他意识到他们的表情只是一种反射，对于他自己此刻表情的反射。迪克呻吟了一声，按住额头。他的大脑像是一块被挤干的海绵，正在流失，崩塌。他的脑细胞们正叫嚣着雪崩般滚落下来，从空隙中漏出，逃离，直到他的大脑彻底成为一小块酸胀不已的，皱缩得紧巴巴的空无一物的东西。他累得无法思考，也无法正确地驱动自己的唇舌。这大概要归功于过量的咖啡因和法律文献。也许他该多睡一会儿的。但他把过去的三天里的每一分每一秒都用来研究安东尼·祖克的假释——等等，难道这就是这一切的缘由？安东尼·祖克？

紧接着他意识到今天就是今年的最后一天，那个恶棍走出牢房重获自由的日子，如果他的大脑没有罢工到无法计算日期的话。

“你们……”迪克挠了挠头，深吸一口气，“你们来这里是为了……祖克的事？”

他的声音短促地嘶哑了一下，像是一把节奏偏离正轨的大提琴弓搅乱了整个弦乐的收尾。一阵热潮涌到了他的脸颊，让他感到双眼发胀。他没有料想到，再一次在阳光下提起那个名字竟然是如此艰难的一件事情。

四年前，基于他的证词和警方的证据，托尼·祖克在格雷森夫妇谋杀案中被判为有罪。但通过供认和指证他的同僚及对手们，祖克向联邦法庭换取了减刑，他仅仅在芝加哥的白领监狱里呆了四年就即将被提前释放——依靠着背叛朋友和出卖仇敌。他确信假释委员会一定都在某种程度上遭到了祖克的收卖或是，更可能的， **威胁** ，但他并没有确切的证据来证明这一点。而如果他不能在祖克释放前找出些法律上的漏洞或是档案文件的错误，杀害他父母的凶手就将从此逃脱罪责了——自从从罗宾那里得知了这个消息，迪克就再没能合过眼。罗伊陪着他翻了好几天卷宗，而芭芭拉则黑进GCPD的内部资料库试图替他们提取更多 _内部_ 讯息。杰森依然不回他的电话，他甚至来不及生那个臭小子的气，因为布鲁斯一直音讯全无。

这是他们半明半暗地确定关系后布鲁斯第一次不回他的电话。他不确信男人是不是因为那晚被街头混混围堵的糟糕经历而在刻意疏远他，但布鲁斯当时并没有表现出这种态度。他每隔几小时都会找借口溜到浴室试图打电话给布鲁斯，他猜罗伊早已经知道他并不是喝多了咖啡尿急，也没有洗袜子，而且根本没有敷面膜。但感谢上帝，罗伊什么也没有说。他只是想听听布鲁斯的声音。尽管听起来傻气又莫名其妙，但这的确几乎是唯一能让他继续坚持下去的东西。然而至始至终，电话另一头都通往语音信箱。布鲁斯彻彻底底地失去了音讯，他办公室的电话长时间占线，阿尔弗雷德说他离开了哥谭，达米安说他也不清楚自己老爸的去向。一切都像是重回到了那个糟糕透顶的星期。消失的布鲁斯，把他开除出局的蝙蝠侠，还有他乱成一团的人生。

虽然他心中某个角落开始已经开始尖叫和怒吼，控诉他竟然在新年将至的时候再次惨遭遗弃，但这绝不是他早晨砸碎咖啡杯的原因。没错。他没有因为布鲁斯在关键时刻丢下他不知道去哪里鬼混而恼火。更何况他们的关系并不那么明确，只有一次在气氛烘托下的相互告白和几天毫无进展的同居生活而已。布鲁斯没有义务为他付出什么，他明白。他在和布鲁斯·韦恩约会，谁都知道这意味着这会是一段彼此都该准备好随时抽身而出的感情，只有傻瓜才会全心全意地爱上一个集邮式频换更换女友的花花公子——无论他表面上如何真诚又甜蜜，以至于让人产生错觉，误认为自己也许是特别的那个。真的，他明白这个道理，所以他绝不会深究下去。也许布鲁斯厌倦了他，也许没有。但他现在的首要目标是祖克，他的仇人，而不是他的感情生活。

这样再好不过了。他只是……承受了太多压力。时间太过紧迫，而失败的代价太过可憎。他无法容忍这一切的发生，尽管它越发明确地无可阻拦。

没有什么能够阻止托尼·祖克的释放。就像他对于如何挽回布鲁斯一筹莫展。

**他是个彻彻底底的失败者。**

“你是迪克·格雷森先生吗？”红发女人没有回答他的问题，却反问起他来。迪克点了点头，不安地摸了摸下巴上刚长出的胡渣。难道他已经邋遢到了难以辨认的地步？女人露出了干练而职业化的犀利笑容：“薇基·维尔，哥谭电视台。”她伸出手，而迪克下意识地回握了过去。但维尔仅仅是在礼节性地快速摇晃两下之后就松开了他的手，转而面向摄像头开始了播报，“我现在位于哥谭花园王座街。”她语速飞快但吐字清晰地述说道，“而我面前是这位年轻男士是今天刑满释放的 **安东尼·祖克** 的最后一个受害者，也是著名的 **哈利马戏团惨剧** 唯一的幸存者， **迪克·格雷森** 先生……”

这一切都显得荒谬极了。迪克低下头，皱着眉又读了一遍他手中的名片。这一次那些字母总算组合成了可领会的含义。没错，的确是这个名字，下面还写着记者，职业撰稿人和晚间新闻主持人。等等，薇基·维尔？ **那个** 薇基·维尔？

一定出了什么大事。

如果他知道会有这么多记者在楼下等着他，他至少会去洗个脸，刮掉胡子然后戴上墨镜来遮住他布满血丝的眼睛。而且他一定不会穿这件紫色带斑点的衬衫。杰森说过如果谁想最快捷有效地证明自己是个直男只需要穿上这件衬衫就行了——要知道，那可是杰森，那个经常穿他旧衣服的臭小子。

“我不太明白这是为了什么？”他挠了挠后脑，打断了维尔面向观众的长篇独白。维尔在转过脸的时候看上去不太高兴，迪克紧张地挪开视线，扫视起呈环状围绕在公寓楼前的记者们和他们的照相机来，并在面对每个镜头的时候习惯性地露出灿烂的笑容。“我的楼管刚刚几乎卸了我的门，说楼下有人找我。”他压低声音说道，视线游移，几乎像是自言自语，“可我没想到会是整个哥谭的记者？”

“哦，这些可不是整个 **哥谭** 的记者。”维尔耸了耸肩，“是整个美国的。”

上帝。迪克瞪大了眼睛。“什么？为什么？”他低声说，往后退了一步。接着，当他意识到自己现在最好找个东西扶着的时候，一切都已经晚了。

“格雷森先生，我们仅仅是想要一些答案。”维尔面带职业化的微笑，“比如，你和布鲁斯·韦恩究竟是什么关系？”女记者无比清晰地问道，“ **你们是恋人吗？** ”

“什么？不——”迪克几乎是下意识地提高了音量试图否认，但记者们猛然间爆发出的此起彼伏的提问声盖过了他的声音。

“格雷森先生，你们交往了多久？”

“……选择在新年即将到来之际曝光恋情？”

“……你在给韦恩的私生子做体操教练，这是真的吗？”

“……是如何迷住韦恩的？所有人都知道他只对漂亮女人感兴趣。”

“……韦恩此后是否更多地资助哥谭同性权益事业？”

“……是否意味着 _飞翔的格雷森_ 的血脉到你为止即将终结？”

“……是为了钱？还是说同性恋也会喜欢布鲁斯·韦恩这个类型？”

“格雷森先生……”

迪克推开了几支几乎戳到他脸上的麦克风，他向后退去，试图离那些咄咄逼人又吐辞恶毒的家伙远一些，但记者和摄像师迅速地填补上了空白。很快他便无路可退，他紧贴着公寓的玻璃大门，考虑起冒着被楼管扫地出门的风险把这么一大帮记者引进公寓楼里是否值得。

他们就像是嗅到血腥味的鲨鱼，而他是一大块鲜嫩的牛腰肉。

“我不知道你们在说什么！”他咆哮道，耳朵里一片嗡鸣，“真的！”

“布鲁斯·韦恩在一小时前公开和托尼·祖克的假释委员会见面，并试图说服他们撤回释放令。当他离开芝加哥法院的时候，记者采访了他。”薇基·维尔在他的右侧占据了有利地形，她以一个扭曲的角度弯着脖子面朝被挤到一边的摄像头简洁而快速地说道，“记者问他为什么会千里迢迢来参与这个案件的进展，而他说这是为了你。”迪克猛吸了一口气但还是噎住了，大声咳嗽起来。薇基·维尔视若无睹地继续说了下去：“而当记者追问你和他的关系时，韦恩回答无可奉告。”

什么？布鲁斯真的这么说了？ **无可奉告？** 说真的？这听上去简直就是……

“这不能说明什么！”迪克违心地辩解道，摊开手臂，踩着大门上的装饰性凸起试图像只壁虎似的吸住玻璃，“我们是朋友……”

“格雷森先生，据韦恩上一次卷入绯闻已经有将近两个月，这直逼他的最高纪录，而你认为他最近的洁身自好和你无关？即使韦恩本人已经默认了你们的特殊关系？”

“有知情者爆料称平安夜的圣诞树点亮仪式上韦恩并未携带女伴出席，而是和一年轻男人举止亲昵。格雷森先生，对于此事你有什么想说的？”

“据说韦恩频繁出入你就职的体操训练中心，属于韦恩的豪车也时常被见到在这一带出没，格雷森先生，你依然坚持否认你们的关系吗？”

“格雷森先生，作为布鲁斯·韦恩的第一任同性情人，你认为是你的什么特质吸引了这位风流多金的社交名流？”

……

该死，几乎有几百个漆黑的，闪亮而反光的镜头对准了他。闪光灯像是白热的火焰连绵不断地冲他投射而来。他真的希望他刮了胡子，洗了脸，而且没穿这件可怕的衬衫。迪克试图把自己彻底整个裹进外套里，藏好他的花衬衫，并暗自希望超人能在此刻从天而降，带他逃离这场浩劫。

一分钟后他的祈祷应验了，但来的却并不是超人。

“科丽？”他叫道，但在他因为嘶吼而走调破碎的尾音还没结束的时候，他的双脚已经腾空而起，越过几十架摄像机朝着天空指去。科丽安德尔，星火，塔马兰星的王位继承人正一手托着他的后颈，另一只手环着他的腿弯，像颗带着火红尾焰的火箭冲着天空飞去。

“你无法想象我有多高兴见到你！”迪克搂住了女孩的脖子，并响亮地在她光滑的橘红色脸颊上亲了一口，“真的。”

“我也很高兴见到你，迪克。”星火看起来心情很好。她依然穿着紫色，并且只把那些布料当做是身体的点缀。她大概还是对她的长发不闻不问，因为它们无拘无束地漂浮在空中，蓬松地四散开来。她看起来比他记忆中的任何时候都火辣夺目。她的声音也比他记忆中更加成熟和性感。她在空中停下了，同时撤回了架住迪克腿弯的手。有一秒种迪克觉得她是想把他丢下去，但科丽只是垂下手臂并狠狠地拥抱了他。

高空中凌冽呼啸的寒风从他们脸颊边刺过，但星火很暖。她总是很暖，仿佛构成她的并不是碳基有机物，是血液和内脏，而是火焰，热度和强光。她像是一场史无前例的爆炸，降临在哥谭冬日接近正午的苍白天空中。

“你怎么知道……”

“你还好吗？”

他们在同一时间发问。

他们愣住了，接着相视微笑起来。

“罗伊打电话给我。”科丽托着他的手臂，仔细地打量他，“他说你遇到了前所未有的麻烦，而只有我能拯救你。”

罗伊在楼上看到了他的窘境，并打电话叫来了星火？这听起来就像是过去的老日子——而这就是少年泰坦再次汇合的理由： **迪克·格雷森的出柜危机** 。

迪克几乎无法止住笑声。星火也笑了起来，似乎是受了他的感染，但她绿色的眼睛里清晰地流露出不明所以。“你还好吗？”她问道，“罗伊说得很严重，而你看上去也很糟糕。”

“我很好。”迪克撒谎道，但科丽显然一眼看破了他的谎言。女孩把他举了起来，并威胁他如果他再不说实话，她会开始原地转圈直到他求饶为止。

他只好如实地把他们分开后所有的事情向科丽说了一遍。尽管他知道这么做的下场是罗伊很快也会知道这一切，而他正极力避免把自己真实的生活状况透露给那个不着调的家伙，尤其是关于感情方面的。

并且和科丽谈他的感情生活听上去也不是个好决定——毕竟，他们曾经是一对。尽管在罗伊离开后不久这段感情就结束了，科丽也选择了离开。此后迪克依然时不时地能见到罗伊，但科丽彻底地失去了音讯。这还是快两年里他们第一次见面。而他们刚见面他就要谈起自己的新男朋友？

事实证明是迪克想得太多了。星火对这一切接受得非常好。

“你是认真的吗？布鲁斯·韦恩？”科丽开始原地转圈，“我真为你高兴，迪克！但我也很担心你，他看起来不是个很适合交往的男人。”

“我不知道。”迪克头晕眼花地闭上眼睛，“我是说，首先他是个 **男人** 。这是我第一次和男人在一起，而且我甚至不清楚我们是不是真的在一起了。这和 **我们** 当初在一起不一样——完全不一样。有时候我自己也弄不明白我们究竟算是什么。”

“地球人的年龄和性别对于我来说都只是一些微小的差异。我并不懂你在纠结什么。”科丽听上去很困惑，“我们当初在一起和种族、性别或是其他无关，我们在一起仅仅是是因为我们相爱。”科丽说，女孩低下头，用手指捧起他的侧脸，“你们相爱吗？”

迪克迟疑了片刻。“也许吧。”他模棱两可地回答，“当我和你在一起时我觉得一切都显而易见。而现在……事情变得很复杂。”

“你是说你不确定他爱你？”科丽放下了手臂，把他拿得近了些。

“不。”迪克飞快地否认道，“我不是这个意思。我想说的是……” _布鲁斯显然为我付出了很多，但我却不确定这究竟是不是推动我们感情的唯一原因，并且我还对蝙蝠侠抱有不正常的迷恋，无论哪一点，这看上去都不太妙。_ 他没有把这句话说出口，而是垂下头，把脸埋进了科丽的肩膀。突然间他意识到了真正阻碍着他们的东西是什么，那不是蝙蝠侠，也不是迪克·格雷森的秘密身份。他意识到其实布鲁斯才是那个真正拯救他，将他带离伤痛的人，但他这些年里却把所有的功劳都给了蝙蝠侠。

布鲁斯给了他一切。而蝙蝠侠将他拒之门外。

如果他现在还看不清这一切，那他才是个彻彻底底的蠢货。

“我想我是个混蛋，科丽。”他闷闷地说，“我搞砸了。我总是搞砸。但你该怎么确定你是真正地 **爱着** 一个人，而不是因为他给了你一个家，帮你拯救了你的马戏团，还在你最需要他的时候出现在你身边呢？”

科丽低笑起来，她亲吻了他的侧脸。“当你看到他的时候，你会有一种特别的感觉。”她说，听上去充满真情，而这让迪克感到一阵羞愧。

“如果我并没有那种感觉。”他低语，“这是否说明我们在一起是一个错误？”

科丽认真地看了他一会儿，仿佛他提出了一个极其刁钻的问题。过了很久她才缓缓地回答道：“你该跟着你的心。”

 **你该跟着你的心。** 这实在是个难题。

在他的要求下，科丽遮遮掩掩地把他放在了韦恩庄园内的小树林里。他可不想让人看见自己被一个会飞的外星辣妹空运进布鲁斯家里，尤其是那些不久前还在纠缠他的媒体记者们。

星火在临别的时候狠狠吻了他，也许这又是一个他不清楚的塔马兰礼节。迪克躲在树后东张西望了良久才蹑手捏脚地顺着偏僻的小道走近大宅。当他按响门铃时有片刻他几乎因为紧张而退缩，直接转身拔腿就跑，重新钻回小树林里。但他意识到他必须面对布鲁斯，即使他此刻对于男人的感情复杂极了。有一部分的他正为了布鲁斯所做的事情大声嘶吼咆哮，想在看到男人的那一瞬间就把所有的谴责抛到他的脸上。但另一部分的他正热泪盈眶，充满感动，并且愿意立刻跳进男人的怀里。

他从来就不擅长做选择。

尤其是当他也不清楚自己想要什么的时候。

谢天谢地，开门的是阿尔弗雷德。显然布鲁斯还被堵在哥谭机场，因为今天早些时候他对记者说的话。迪克撒谎说自己靠翻围墙躲过了庄园门口的记者，而管家看起来并不那么信服，但老人礼貌地什么也没多说。

迪克换了拖鞋，迈着如释重负的绵软步伐走进了会客厅。阿尔弗雷德替自家主人为他今早受到的可怕待遇表示了强烈的歉意和关心，并端来了饮料和三明治。迪克这才发现自己有多饿。他和闻着味道跑来的泰图斯争抢着把三明治吃得干干净净，就差去舔盘子——泰图斯真的舔了，而他嘲笑了它。吃饱后他连手都没擦就把自己扔回了那张花里胡哨的软沙发里，布鲁斯会说这是波西米亚风格，并且那些雕刻精细的木骨架是一百年前的古董。而他只在乎自己是否能落进一个软绵绵的地方，并能安全地躲在那里直到他不得不面对的那一刻到来。

他知道他得和布鲁斯谈谈，但他不知道他究竟想谈什么。当然，他当然首先要质问布鲁斯为什么要整整三天不回他的电话。然后他要告诉布鲁斯，向媒体暗示他们的关系是一个巨大的错误。因为这破坏了一切他想维持的东西——他和布鲁斯在一起绝不是因为他抱着任何想出风头的念头，像是之前这栋大宅接待过的那些女人一样。他并不渴望得到关注，并把这段感情当做一种手段。他并不想让任何人知道他们的关系，至少在他想明白之前不想。但布鲁斯把一切都搅乱了。现在整个世界都知道迪克·格雷森是布鲁斯·韦恩的新欢——媒体爱这种新闻，马戏团出生的穷小子被富豪看上，从此过上幸福快乐的生活？连他自己都被逗笑了。这年头没人会信这个啦，尤其是薇基·维尔这样的女人。但他相信她会写出比这个劲爆一百倍的新闻标题来。

他不想被记者追着到处跑。他有工作，他自力更生。虽然他热爱表演和聚光灯，但他最多只能算得上是个马戏团小明星，这意味着他从来就不是个习惯于 **生活** 在目光和镜头前的人。也许他的确渴望受到关注，但他同样需要自己的生活。他需要隐私——至少得为他的夜间生活腾出点空间来。如果他像是现在这样每天二十四小时受到媒体关注，那他该如何找机会换上紧身衣出去行侠仗义？他可不信布鲁斯·韦恩这样知名度的人能在所有人的眼皮底下换装成超级英雄。

他还年轻，没错。也许他还不够成熟。但他并不需要别人的接济或是特殊的关爱——好吧，也许需要一些。比如马戏团的事情。重新回到马戏团的时候他买下了它的一部分股份，接着他把这些年所有的积蓄都投入了马戏团的运作里。那场大火几乎毁了他的一切，而布鲁斯救了他。他当然还记得这些，也记得自己还欠着布鲁斯的钱——但他并不不需要被当成某种脆弱易折的特殊物品来悉心照顾。他是个男人，他在一辆火车上长大，他在八岁的时候就周游了世界——他不需要任何韦恩女郎应有的待遇，他从不想要。他不需要布鲁斯包养他，更不需要任何人这么觉得。

他不需要布鲁斯千里迢迢地跑到芝加哥，试图用自己的影响力向祖克的假释委员会施压。

他不需要布鲁斯向世界默认他们的感情，好让他觉得自己得到了应有的地位。

他不需要。

如果布鲁斯觉得这会让他对他死心塌地，那他大错特错了。

但该死的，这一次他还是感动得想狠狠抱紧布鲁斯的脖子，然后向他求婚。

“你还活着吗？”达米安的声音从他上方传来，接着男孩用什么坚硬的东西捅了捅他的后背。迪克呻吟着把脸从靠枕上抬起，他刚刚几乎睡着了。

“你几天没睡觉了？”达米安皱着鼻子，继续用那根撬棍戳他。

“三天。”迪克嘟囔，“你今天难道不应该去上学吗？”

“管好你自己就行，格雷森。”达米安暴躁地讽刺道，“我想做什么都和你无关。”

“布鲁斯老爷关了达米安少爷的禁闭。”阿尔弗雷德的声音从远处传来，“而他决定以逃学作为抗议。”

“什么？”迪克翻过身来，平躺在沙发上看着达米安。他的大脑昏沉而混乱，“他为什么要关你禁闭？”

“我说了，这不关你的事。”达米安把撬棍砸在了他的胸口，接着带领泰图斯扬长而去。

“哪来这么大火气……”迪克抱着撬棍准备继续睡去，但门铃响了，那巨大而难听的声音带着古老的粗粝在整个大宅里回荡，让他忍不住捂住了耳朵。接着他意识到 **布鲁斯回来了** 。

阿尔弗雷德迈着优雅轻快的步伐走向大门，迪克从沙发上一跃而起。阿尔弗雷德拉开了门，迪克被撬棍绊倒在了地毯上。阿尔弗雷德跟着布鲁斯走进了会客厅，迪克连滚带爬地试图摆脱自己在摔倒时扯下的窗帘，并因此从光滑的大理石地面上一路缓缓滑到了布鲁斯的脚边。

他无地自容地对上了布鲁斯惊讶的目光，一瞬间忘光了自己刚刚躺在沙发上想出的所有说辞。

“你还……”

“我很好！”迪克说，一边推开了布鲁斯伸出的手一边自己爬了起来。布鲁斯看上去有些疲惫。尽管西装革履，神色如常，但他的下巴上长出了胡渣，眼下也浮现出黑影。他一定是连夜飞到了芝加哥，然后一直等到法院开门的那一刻。迪克几乎是在瞬间暗自原谅了布鲁斯所做过的一切以及他之后可能即将做的一切。虽然他还是不明白布鲁斯为什么不回他的电话。

“你看起来像是个瘾君子。”布鲁斯毫不留情地批判道。

“你也好不到哪里去。”迪克反唇相讥。他们剑拔弩张地对望了一会儿，默默而共同地为了彼此对待自身不负责任的态度而恼火。最先认输的是迪克，他嘟囔了一声，接着跳起来狠狠地吻住了布鲁斯的嘴唇。

“我会叫保安来把大门外的记者赶走。”阿尔弗雷德自言自语道，叹了口气转身离开。

布鲁斯的嘴唇干燥而温暖，并不像是看上去一般冷硬无情。迪克用自己的下唇顶撞着他的，却并未加深这个吻而仅仅是在那里停留了一会儿。布鲁斯的吐息带上了催促意味的急促，于是他用舌头打湿了自己的嘴唇接着分开唇瓣仔细地吻遍了男人布满毛茸茸胡渣的下巴。布鲁斯的手指插进了他的头发间，充满温情而顺从地按着他的头皮，任由他到处舔吻和磨蹭。这让他心底某个柔软的地方微微发颤，像是正被一只缠人的猫咪不断挠拨和触动。他想起了星火的话。

“我们都会没事的。”他贴住布鲁斯的耳朵悄声说，像是祈祷，又像是自我暗示。

“我们都会没事的。”布鲁斯重复道，坚定得如同承诺。

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯终于想清楚自己该把握什么，但总有人不给他表现的机会。

**Part 1**

“这总是发生吗？”

“没错。每一天。”

“她们知道你 **已经** 有男朋友了吗？”

“说实话？我不认为她们在乎。”

布鲁斯确信这并不是自己想听到的答案。他质疑的初衷本就不是将矛头指向某一个第三方。也许他表现得还不够明显，但事实上他是在暗含不满地试图谴责自己的质问对象。而迪克显然对此毫无觉察。他正用一块酒红色的亚麻棉吸水布擦拭着圆腹玻璃高脚杯的内壁，同时偶尔但精确地朝布鲁斯的方向瞥上一眼，并递来一个短促而朦胧的微笑。布鲁斯情不自禁地注意到无论是在倒酒还是在发呆的时候，迪克始终随着背景音乐声扭摆腰胯。他的动作看上去是毫无自觉的，而这个小动作带动他的整个身体都微微晃动起来。

彩带和气球在他们头顶摇摇晃晃，窗外不时走过醉醺醺的嬉皮士或是成群出来寻欢作乐的年轻男女。现在依然是晚餐时间，还没到酒吧夜店这类场所真正人声鼎沸的时候，但由于今天特殊的情况，霍根酒吧已经几乎坐满了。而无论是在角落独自啜饮的中年男人还是卡座里彼此交谈的年轻女孩，或是吧台边举着马提尼的独身女人，他们的视线总会有意无意地扫过吧台，紧接着饱含深意或是略带局促地在被聚光顶灯由上而下点亮的年轻酒保身上停留片刻。迪克看上去并未对此感到任何不适，但这种怪异的氛围却让布鲁斯逐渐蓄积起怒气来——他偷偷扭过头一个一个把那些人瞪了回去，在迪克未加注意的时候。可这并未让他感到好受些。接着他意识自己的怒气并非来源于其他人的行为，而仅仅是由于一种对现状不满而产生的挫败感。所有人都在看着迪克，仿佛他不仅仅是个酒保，还是个站在笼子里搔首弄姿的脱衣舞男。而迪克却不以为意地依然扭来扭去，仿佛成为视线的焦点是他天赋的权利，而绝不会是种困扰。

因为这是他的天性。

这极端令人不悦。

布鲁斯挺直后背，放松面部肌肉，好尽量让自己显得不那么小肚鸡肠。然而他能从迪克身后酒柜的玻璃橱窗里看到自己的倒影——他看起来就像一个教科书般的控制狂，一个满怀妒意的典型案例。他冲着自己瞪起眼睛，而那个黑色的，隐匿于吊顶灯暖橙色光芒之外的阴沉的家伙也对他回以不怀好意的可怖眼神。他向后仰起脖颈，让自己的眼睛彻底沉入眉骨投下的阴影之中，而不会因为恼火而被灯光点缀得仿若燃烧的喷灯。

几乎对此毫无助益的，今天第三个给迪克递纸条的女孩出现了。她坐在西侧的卡座里，和她的两位朋友一起。她们一共呆了不到半个小时，点了一杯苹果马提尼，一杯健怡可乐和一杯大都会鸡尾酒。十分钟前她深褐色头发的那位同伴点了一份奶酪三明治，同时她也是在场唯一没有喝酒的那个，因此他断定她正处在某种戒断期，戒酒，很有可能——

“嘿，新年快乐。”浅棕色皮肤的金发女孩大声问候道，把那张折了三次的纸条推到了吧台的另一侧，并冲着向她看来的酒保满含挑逗地颔首，“杰西卡。你叫什么名字，小可爱？”

迪克挑起了眉毛，却没有碰那张纸条，而布鲁斯手搭眉骨掩住了自己的眼睛。

“迪克。”迪克的语调平缓而友善，显得极为专业，“新年快乐，女士。我能为你做些什么？”

“只是想聊聊，甜心。”杰西卡用一只胳膊抵住吧台台面，另一只手搭在低胸针织衫的领口位置，“你知道的，菲今天戒酒满整整六十天。第二枚徽章！我们正在为她庆祝。”她以一种旖旎的诱惑声调低低地说，“她和她的男朋友想要个健康的宝宝——你知道我的意思？这对她来说很不容易。”

“哇哦！真是件好事！请一定替我恭喜她。”迪克微笑道，声音中爆发出真挚的喜悦。那副一瞬间点亮整张面孔的笑容有些太过耀眼，布鲁斯不由得眯起眼睛，仅从指缝里稍加监察。“我为她开心，真的——当孩子出生的时候请务必要让我知道。”年轻人的指尖在吧台上敲击出欢快的节奏，“我真希望我能亲眼看一看那小家伙！如果我那时候还在这里工作的话。老天，她真是个勇敢的姑娘——”

“哈！”杰西卡发出一声干涩的大笑，打断了迪克的话。接着她耸了耸肩。“你是个好人，迪基。”她说，侧身趴在吧台上，声音苦涩，“但我觉得他们是两个蠢货。”

“什么？”

杰西卡半闭着眼睛，把声音拖得长且粘软。“他们没有钱，也没有工作，却觉得戒酒就能解决他们所有的问题——想想看， **一个孩子** ，那只会让事情变得更复杂。”

迪克皱起了眉。“我想你该把你的想法告诉他们。”年轻的酒保语速缓慢地建议道，表情显得并不赞同，“也许菲想得到一些旁观意见。”

“不，我不能，宝贝儿。”杰西卡语调里的醉态越来越明显，“这就是问题的所在——没有人该戳破那层写着‘ _一切都很好的_ ’塑料薄膜，把底下丑陋的绝望的东西暴露出来——你不该那么做，你不该做个多嘴的，自作聪明的婊子，因为那才是真正的危机。”她几乎彻底趴在了吧台上，“有时候你就该蒙上那该死的眼睛，装作什么也看不见。这才是这座城市的生存之道。”

迪克挑高眉毛，撇了撇嘴，难得地保持了沉默。杰西卡又喃喃了几句什么。布鲁斯盯着自己在玻璃橱窗里的倒影走了一会儿神，他的思绪骤然从灯火通明的酒吧下沉到了地底阴暗寒冷的洞穴之中，接着套上了假面和斗篷，从这座奇特而壮丽的城市上空划过。当他回过神的时候，他发现迪克正求助似的看着自己的方向，而被马提尼灌醉的杰西卡正拉年轻酒保的手臂试图给他买一杯沙滩激清（sex on the beach）。

“我不喝酒。”迪克摊着手推拒，愁苦地皱着眉，“真的，杰西卡。”酒保左躲右闪，焦急地冲着布鲁斯猛眨眼睛，暗示他快来救场。布鲁斯心情愉悦地看着这一切，这次轮到他忍不住跟随背景音乐在吧台上敲敲打打了。《你，宝贝》，一首多好的经典老歌。

 **救命！** 迪克用口型朝他呼救， **求你！**

好吧。布鲁斯耸耸肩，清了清嗓子，接着站起身来。

“看来我们的酒保先生可是个滴酒不沾的正人君子。”他说，端起他的气泡苹果汁往左边走了两个座位，正好站在了杰西卡的身边，“真是扫兴。”

“ **你他妈的是——** ”杰西卡的声音异常尖锐，带着过激的愤懑和酒精熏蒸出的茫然无知，但她的尾音猛地急转重回了挑逗十足的低沉，而那正是当她抬起头并和布鲁斯目光相对的时候，“——谁？”

布鲁斯露出了完美的布鲁斯·韦恩式微笑，嘴角的弧度轻佻但绝不失体面。他垂下眼睛，放下酒杯，把手臂紧贴着女孩的肩膀架在了吧台上，不动声色地侵占着她的个人空间并因此把迪克彻底地排挤了出去。

“哦，帅哥。”杰西卡目不转睛地紧盯着布鲁斯，眼神迷蒙地微笑起来。她贴着大理石台面转过身，波浪般卷起的金发擦过布鲁斯的手臂，“你想要些什么？”

这次换成迪克掩住眼睛了，而布鲁斯忍不住让笑容变得更放肆了些。

“我不小心听到了你们的谈话，并觉得非常有意思。”布鲁斯微笑着，用自己装着果汁的方杯碰了碰女孩的浅口酒杯，“而我认为你的观点非常正确，杰西卡——我是说，有时候，全然理性并不是主导生活的最好方式。”

“我知道！”杰西卡欣喜地叫道，猛地直起了身，“那糟透了！”

他们顺利成章地攀谈起来。布鲁斯用余光看到迪克满怀敬畏同时略带惊恐地悄悄往后挪了几步。他注意到年轻人在片刻的慌乱后立刻冷静下来，并成功把自己藏进了一个不引人瞩目的小角落里，而与此同时他正侧耳倾听着杰西卡喷薄而出的大肆咒骂。她大声批判流产手术，天主教徒，银行家和右翼分子，对着“不作为的司法系统和只知道抱蝙蝠侠大腿的GCPD”脏话连篇，最后干脆直白地诅咒起这座城市本身来。布鲁斯含笑点头，不断和女孩碰杯并配合地低声附和。迪克悄悄朝他的方向竖起了拇指，而他的笑容里因此增加了真心实意的愉悦。五分钟后，当菲和另外一个女孩终于无法忍受地走上前来催促杰西卡回座时，她十分自然地伸手取走了自己不久前执意推到迪克面前的纸条并动作流畅地一把将它塞进了布鲁斯的大衣口袋里。

“给我打电话。”她满怀深情地最后回头望了一眼，在耳边做出一个手势。接着她的朋友们便倒着歉将她架了回去。布鲁斯礼貌地朝她挥手告别，而她则回以一个姿态不雅的放荡飞吻。

“你是怎么做到的？”迪克在杰西卡走后立刻扑到了他的面前，他的神态简直像是泰图斯被达米安不小心关进蝙蝠洞里整整一天后重见天日时的样子。布鲁斯撇了撇嘴，高深莫测地保持了沉默。

也许他该告诉迪克，菲并不是那个有酗酒问题并正准备和男朋友要个孩子的人，杰西卡才是。她看上去显然不仅仅喝了一杯马提尼，而更像是在踏入这家酒吧之前就早已豪饮了一通。除此之外，她穿着宽松的针织衫，有着浮肿的脸颊和一副阴晴不定的暴脾气。并且，从刚才的事情上看来，她和男朋友之间的感情也出现了危机——也许她们今天的小聚会正是为了这件事，也许杰西卡被好好规劝了一番，而菲拿自己的戒酒经历做了例子却反而让杰西卡心怀怨恨。这才是她找借口离开她们的原因。她需要好好地发泄一通——吧台里扭着屁股的性感酒保则成了她的头号目标。他看上去单纯又好心，是个绝佳的……

他最终还是决定守口如瓶。布鲁斯·韦恩没有任何理由突然地变成一个观察细致思维敏捷的侦探。他还不准备向迪克透露太多他不为人知的一面。

至少现在还不。

迪克神情期待地趴在吧台上等他说话，依然像是只等待主人喂食的宠物狗。布鲁斯把喝空的酒杯推给他，委婉地表示了拒绝。迪克的嘴角立刻耷拉了下来，眼神也带上了难以置信的失望。

“我不认为你需要更多的搭讪技巧。”布鲁斯只好勉强抛出一些心里话以暂且缓和年轻人的情绪，“你只是站在那里就够了。”

“我该认为这是一句赞美吗？”迪克挑起眉，给他续上一杯果汁，“这是你独特的示爱方式？”

“我认为你太受欢迎了，而这有一部分是你自己的责任。”布鲁斯毫不留情地指出，加强了语气以表明自己的态度，“ **你在鼓励别人爱你。** ”

“不我没有！”迪克嘶嘶地否认道，鼓着脸颊一把拿走了他的果汁，“ **你** 才在鼓励别人爱你！”

“我没有。”布鲁斯冷静地回答，“我只是利用了我的魅力，而不是毫无自觉地四处挥洒荷尔蒙。并且我该走了。”

“嘿，别逃避问题！”

“我没有。”

“别装作你不知道。有一大半的人来这家酒吧都是为了看你——”迪克压低了声音，姿态由恼火转变成了沮丧并把果汁悄悄放了回去，“而你还趁我不注意的时候对他们挤眉弄眼的。”

挤眉弄眼？布鲁斯吐出一口气，有一瞬间几乎因为迪克滑稽的误解而笑出声来。但他没有，并且他凭借着多年的训练硬是绷住了一张冷峻的扑克脸。

迪克依然鼓着脸颊。

“我没有对他们挤眉弄眼，迪克。”布鲁斯再次叹了口气，然后冲迪克眨了一下眼睛，以向年轻人演示真实的布鲁斯·韦恩式调情，“你想太多了。”

迪克的脸颊两侧猛然浮上了一层浅淡的粉红。年轻人干咳了一声，匆匆挪开视线，却依然下撇着嘴角，似乎一时半会儿还不打算原谅他。布鲁斯只好伸出手揉了一下他的头发，接着站起身来，决定使出杀手锏。“我得走了。”他宣布，为自己的饮料留下了一张一百美元的钞票。

“不！”迪克立刻直起身强硬地挽留道，表情是充满戏剧性的绝望和悲痛，“你不能！”

“我看不出在新年前夜干坐在一家普通酒吧里有什么意义。我有今晚哥谭几乎所有派对和酒会的邀请函。”布鲁斯耸耸肩，并没有被打动，“你真的没办法请假吗？”

迪克飞快地给刚来的客人倒好了酒，接着趴了回去。“至少再待一个小时……”年轻人低声下气地恳求道，“一个小时后我就能换班了——如果今天霍根先生心情好的话。新年前夜，谁不是呢？而且，你知道的，自从我们俩的事情曝光后客人就一直在猛增——”他的眼睛里闪着谄媚的微光，“大家都来看 **布鲁斯·韦恩** 。”

“我以为你不喜欢他们看你的男朋友。”

“如果这是为了生意而不得不做出的牺牲，那我勉强可以忍受。”年轻的酒保摇了摇头，露出为难的表情，“只要你不再和他们调情。”

“我不能保证。这里很无聊。”布鲁斯逗弄道，“除非你能找到理由说服我继续留在这里。”

“因为——”迪克吸了口气，“因为你留在这里——客人增加——小费增加——迪克开心。”年轻人一边扳着手指，一边给客人添酒，“客人增加——老板开心——工资增加——迪克开心。”

“迪克开心——布鲁斯开心。”布鲁斯顺着他的逻辑接了下去，迪克冲他丢来一个如梦似幻的微笑并奖励似的补充了一句深情但毫无说服力的“嗯唔，而且更重要的是我想和你多呆一会儿难道你不想多和我待一会儿吗”。布鲁斯毫不买账地别开了视线，接着不容置喙地宣布：“你说服了我再在这里坐半个小时。但半小时后，由我来决定我们要怎么度过今年剩余的几个小时。”

迪克哀叹起来，试图改变他的主意。但布鲁斯点了杯马提尼，然后毫不犹豫地用杯子里的橄榄堵住了年轻人的嘴。

**Part 2**

白天漫长得令人无法忍受。

按照时令来看，这无论如何都不是一个客观的结论。然而时间从不是衡量心境的正确尺度，就像理性并不会永远适用于引导生活。若非如此，一个人最开始就不该穿成一只大蝙蝠的模样，试图假借一个凭空捏造的恶魔来恐吓所有真正的恶行。

即使身处黑夜，他也能在脑海中无比鲜明地将此刻躲于阴影之中的那颗恒星勾画出来，仿佛他真是一只心怀畏惧的夜行生物，而那炙热的火球在他的视网膜上留下了无法磨灭的灼烧印刻，以至于闭上双眼也于事无补。它从他的脑海深处回溯，从他的瞳孔中挣脱，镶嵌入苍白絮纠的天空。它转动膨胀着定格于冰冷漆黑的宇宙，烈焰和漩涡彼此熔炼，爆裂和吞噬而放射光芒，射线和磁场穿越真空和云层投射向万物暴露出的某一个表面，再将其点亮。它造就了热度和光明，同时也分割出事物的两面。诸如它一手炮制了跟随在他身后的那个黑色阴影。接着他在妄想中看到了冬日。他看到了贫瘠，罪恶和痛苦。他看到冻结的灰色风尘中不堪重负的墙壁，雪水发散成的湿冷黏腻的蒸汽从漆黑的玻璃窗上攀附而上，滴水兽口中衔着冰锥，台阶冰封的角落闪烁出锐寒而刺目的虹光。他看到自己黑色的双生面如同成群的蝙蝠冲撞进来，从每一个深郁无光的表面经过，铺天盖地，接着涌动咆哮着陷入他脚底幽暗的深穴。他的视线为白光所侵占，他无处遁形，无法呼吸，而那个圆形的白色光斑像是某种恰好被光线照射而反光的金属片，冷漠在悬在高处，遥不可及，无可抵挡。

白天意味着他必须将一部分自我踩在脚下，藏于身后。

白天意味着他是布鲁斯·韦恩。而他甚至不喜欢布鲁斯·韦恩。

他不喜欢白天，完全不。

至少曾经是这样。

蝙蝠侠将下半张脸藏在披风之下，仅仅从提起披风的手臂上方露出两只眼睛。他栖身于黑暗之中，藏匿于阴影之间，他是属于暗夜的狩猎者——换句话说，他正毫无风度地弓身蹲在一只垃圾桶上以便能藏在小巷深处的阴影里更好地观察自己的猎物。离他不到十米远的地方，迪克·格雷森哼着歌从霍根酒吧的后门跳了出来。年轻的酒保步伐欢快地越过一道由垃圾和呕吐物筑成的矮堤，接着用两只手一起拉上了加固的合金栅栏门。他用三秒钟锁好了门，又用两秒钟检查了后窗和排气扇。接着年轻人迈着大步从巷口离开，用一个滑稽可笑的急刹车式左转拐上了狭窄的人行道。

蝙蝠侠射出勾爪，先一步从高处抵达了下一个街区。他隐藏在一辆违规停放的厢式货车侧面，警惕地从后视镜中观察着目标的动向。迪克毫无阻碍地从第八大街的中部走到了尽头，然后拐进了公园路。他的步伐略有些踉跄，大概和昨天奥德赛帮枪战时擦过他小腿的那颗子弹有关。蝙蝠侠眯起眼睛，从货车的车灯边探出头来，看着他的监视对象不遗余力地一路蹦跳哼唱着走远，仿佛他并不仅仅是在深夜独自行走，而是正站在众目睽睽之下倾情演出。几秒种后蝙蝠侠悄无声息地跟了上去，他的影子给路灯的光晕造成一瞬间的骤熄，像是一片不详的黑云飘过大地。

今天是祖克出狱的第三天。

布鲁斯·韦恩和 **马戏团小子** 的绯闻已经陆续从国内各大报刊杂志娱乐版的头版头条撤下，转而挤挤挨挨地躲进了附属版块里，和过气选秀明星的吸毒谣传以及B级片演员的宠物鹦鹉近照放在一起。这一事件热度的转瞬即逝还要多谢超人和神奇女侠的惊世一吻。所有人都猜出他们两个之间大概正在发生着些什么，但谁也没想到他们会选择用双双坐在林肯纪念堂上背对着月色接吻这一方式来公开恋情。于是，当然，当那张来自匿名人士的抓拍照片被送入各大媒体手中时，这个压倒性的新闻立刻盖过了布鲁斯·韦恩的 **疑似** 新欢，成为了舆论的焦点——而他与那张匿名照片毫无关系，从官方角度上来说。

事实上，他并不那么关心克拉克和戴安娜的恋情，只要他们不准备把联手统治人类写入日程同时保证不会滥用外星人和女神那种蛮横无束的行为方式来寻欢作乐。他也并不关心其他人对于他和迪克的关系有什么看法——好像他们的反对或是赞成会真的为他们的感情增减分数似的。他仅仅是试图借这次短暂的，暧昧不明的曝光传达一种讯息，而他确信自己的目的已经达到了。

接下来他需要做的只有等待，守住诱饵，备好索具，就像所有优秀的猎人那样。

蝙蝠侠看了一眼钟楼。运输方式的优势让他比迪克提前一分钟到达了公园王座街1013号。是的，他现在正站在迪克的公寓楼顶。那是一栋老式砖结构五层小楼，屹立在商业区和老城区之间的灰色地带里，像是一块橙红色的方块积木从污泥中浮现出来。在确保自己完全处于仰角的死角区域后他从多功能腰带里取出望远镜向下看去。这一带的建筑物都残留着二战时候的影子，包括一个街区外的国王剧院。在他的角度国王剧院看起来只是一片因光线昏暗而灰黑的，低洼下去的阴影，然而他从未有一天忘记过它的样子。他容忍自己多朝着那片区域以及连通第八大道和公园王座街的那条小巷多看了一眼，接着便强硬地扭转视线，重新监视起侧下方公寓楼的入口来。

蝙蝠侠又看了一眼钟楼。他皱起了眉。按照正常步速来计算，迪克已经晚了整整两分钟。他无法想象是什么耽搁了年轻人。临近午夜的市区街道上杳无人烟，公园王座大街上坏掉的那几盏路灯也早已被外包给韦恩企业的基础设施部门加紧维修完毕，换上了崭新的高亮度节能灯。整条街道上没有任何障碍，甚至连一辆经过的车也没有——一丝寒意从他的胸腔划过，蝙蝠侠猛地直起了身。也许他所畏惧的事情已经发生了，就在此时，而他却没能阻止。

他取出钩索枪，展开披风从顶楼跃下。记忆材料在通电后绷直成了一对黑色的滑翔翼，减缓他下降的加速度并将他朝着前方推去。他在离地面还有不到十米的时候射出勾爪，让伸缩绳缠住路灯弯曲的长颈使自己在街道中部稳稳地落地。完美无缺，计算精准，毫无破绽，就像他之前的无数次降落一样。然而这一次他对自己充满了怒火。不够快。他想道，沿着街道向前奔跑。他已经迟了。

整条街道空无一人，大部分商店也早已歇业，只有转角的一家二十四小时便利店还亮着灯。转瞬间他已经来到了公园王座街的尽头，左转便是公园路——五分钟前他选择从空中越过而不愿走进的那条小路。他自作聪明地避开它并说服自己这只是为了便捷和隐蔽。然而他因此跟丢了迪克。他扭过头来，直视着那条狭小的街道。它就在他眼前，和二十多年前一样，漆黑而狭窄，不复曾经的繁华。他们叫它犯罪小巷。

他没有听到任何声音，惨叫或是打斗声。甚至连最常出没于小巷街角的野猫也不见踪迹。无论街灯如何明亮，光线似乎也无法渗进犯罪小巷深处漆黑的迷雾中。蝙蝠侠握紧拳头，向前迈出了一步。

“迪克？”他低声叫道。他的声音在陈旧的砖石间来回碰撞了几下，接着潜入了黑暗深处。没有回音。他又向前走了一步，接着又一步。他的步伐沉稳而谨慎，而他的呼吸却越来越急促。他无法抑制地感觉到他正走向一场似曾相识的梦魇，黑暗挤压着他，将他推入回忆的漩涡。有一瞬间他确信自己听到了枪声，一声，两声，接着是尖叫和身体撞击地面时软弱无力的闷响——

蝙蝠侠咬紧了牙关。

接着他意识到他前面不远的地面上有什么东西。一个趴伏在阴影中的，毫无生气的东西。他的心跳猛地乱了一拍。他的腿部肌肉僵直而坚硬，好像从地底升起的寒意将他冻在了原地，就像冰冻先生曾经做过的那样。他眨了眨眼睛，意识到地上的那个东西只是一件被遗弃的夹克外套，肮脏破损，被黑暗修饰得如同一具尸体。

他呼出一口气。“迪克？”他再次叫道，依然没有回答。他迈动步伐，让自己越过那件破外套。他越过曾经被韦恩夫妇的血染红的那块地面，他越过他每年放下玫瑰的那块石砖，他走进了黑暗里，接着从黑暗中破出。他发现自己已经穿过了犯罪小巷，来到了它与第八大道的交界口，国王剧院的门前。门上的封条告示着它依然处于漫长的 **暂时** 休业中，而所有人都知道它不会再开张，因为当某些东西被时光的洗练剥离后已经不再 **适合** 也不再 **会** 回来，就像曾经属于男孩布鲁斯·韦恩的某个部分一样。蝙蝠侠面朝着那栋曾经显得辉煌雄伟，现在却像是一张破旧单色相片的旧时代缩影仰起头，接着仓促地背过身去。

 ** _现在不是缅怀过去的时候，完全不是。_** 他皱着眉这样告诉自己。迪克依然不见踪影，仿佛他在几分钟前从这段路上凭空消失了。而他不得不承认他开始感到担心了——或许程度还要比那更深一点。那感觉像是一把细小的冰锥从他心脏的空隙中探入接着来回地撬动和戳刺。他感到呼吸困难，思维迟滞。

在原地站了三秒钟后他意识到他的担忧也许真的成为了现实。他担忧托尼·祖克出狱后会立即有所行动，来报复曾经出庭作证将他送入监狱的迪克。是的，这就是他鬼鬼祟祟，亦步亦趋尾随迪克回家的原因。作为布鲁斯·韦恩，他在这方面能做的实在有限——迪克似乎并不乐意有一个保护欲过度的男朋友，不过他猜这也和迪克努力试图把夜翼和迪克划清界限有关。年轻人费尽心机地想藏好自己的秘密身份，即使这意味着他要频繁地拒绝和欺骗他的男朋友。而他说不清他对这一行为究竟是保持欣赏态度，还是感到失望。

祖克出狱一事显然对迪克产生了很大的负面影响。芭芭拉说他在祖克出狱前三天都几乎没合眼，并且除了咖啡和冰箱里的千层面外什么也没吃。他拒绝接受现实，他在强迫自己反抗，这已经足够糟糕了。而自从祖克出狱后，迪克似乎又陷入了一个更糟糕的境地。他开始暴饮暴食，接着他开始穿上制服整夜整夜地巡逻，几乎是迫不及待地把自己卷入所有战斗中去。也许战斗对于迪克·格雷森来说从来就不仅仅只是一门技艺，而更多的一种涉及情绪的体验，是一种 **乐趣** 。他战斗因为他生来就是个绝佳的运动员，因为他在战斗时可以摈弃思考，可以暂时地将思绪隔离开来。但当他战斗的时候，当他忘记如何思考的时候，他也忘了自己也会受伤。

他单枪匹马地打搅了奥德赛帮的例行会议。他在第一时间参加了老城区火灾的救援。他甚至截断了疤面人的军火交易。他在把他自己当成一具战斗机器来使用，但他只是一具血肉之躯。现在他仅仅是受了一些皮外伤或是轻度烫伤，然而离他犯下大错，把自己彻底弄坏还有多远？

最开始他并没有发现迪克的异常，这和他的刻意回避有关。当他知道祖克即将出狱时，他便猜测到了可能会发生的情况，他知道这对迪克意味着什么。于是他决定暂时不将这个消息告诉年轻人。这是出于保护和谨慎的决定。这是 **蝙蝠侠** 作出的决定，而他不确信布鲁斯·韦恩能确保这个计划的实行。因此他暂时封闭起布鲁斯·韦恩来。他将迪克拒之门外，整整三天，他没有接电话，也没有出现。他躲在蝙蝠洞里，试图用超级电脑重复运算，找出当面对释放委员会时，他演说的最佳方案。他满怀信心地认为他能挽回一切，委员会将会重新仲裁，而祖克会回到监狱里。但他失败了。他不得不启动了备用计划，蝙蝠侠不得不启用了备用计划，而那涉及到公开他和迪克的关系……

当他从芝加哥回来之后——当他重新变回布鲁斯时，他意识到了迪克究竟有多失常。这是他第一次看到迪克不刮胡子，满眼血丝，头发乱翘的样子，而他说不准这究竟是他们感情的一次重大进展，还是一次惊吓。他试图劝迪克搬回韦恩庄园暂住以确保安全，但迪克拒绝了。他频繁地安排各种早餐午餐和晚餐约会，出入迪克工作的霍根酒吧，试着转移年轻人的注意力，但迪克总是心不在焉，甚至在约会时忘了带上墨镜和帽子以躲避记者，害得他们最后不得不顺着中央大道分头逃跑。取悦他人似乎是年轻人的本能，他不愿让任何人失望，以至于在思绪极度游离的情况下他也会强颜欢笑着试图让男朋友开心。他试图把自己的负面情绪藏进笑容和温柔构建的铠甲背后，拒绝与任何人分享。而这一点让一切更加令人难以忍受。

但作为布鲁斯，他所能做的只有这么多。

事实是，作为蝙蝠侠，他却能更好地保护和监视迪克的情况。他能在危险发生前及时出现，他能在迪克做任何傻事前出手阻止。即使这意味着他不得不像个跟踪狂似的尾随着迪克，不得不在解决每个危机时都分神关注年轻人的情况。他不得不时刻准备着替夜翼救场，或是替迪克解围。事实上，他对此并无抱怨，反而在某种程度上因为自己的所作所为而感到些微宽慰。

而现在他却迟了一步。蝙蝠侠攥紧拳头。看上去他的计划失败了，他不得不面对这一点。 **他犯了个错误** 。他跟丢了迪克，而现在迪克不知所踪。也许祖克的人绑走了他，也许更糟。不论怎样，他无法否认这一点：他没能保护好迪克。他没能。他曾经告诉那个男孩，如果他真的希望他所爱的人不受伤害，那么他该学会保护他们。可他自己却没能做到。

也许不仅是如此。也许他所做的一切都只是徒劳。也许从他们相遇的那一刻起迪克便不再安全，并且永远不会再安全，而这是他的错。他让男孩走上了一条危险的，偏执的偏僻小径，却没能在他需要的时候留在他身边。他在最开始便没能阻止祖克伤害男孩，而现在他依然没能。他即将品尝他亲手酿造的苦酒，即使这并不公平，即使这绝不是他的本意。

老天。蝙蝠侠大步沿着小巷向回走去，接着猛地顿住脚步把拳头砸进了墙壁里。碎砖和烟尘喷撒在街道上，他尝到了尘土苦涩的味道，而这抵不上他此刻心情的万分之一。

“呃，蝙蝠侠？”

他猛地朝着声音的方向扭过头去。迪克·格雷森正站在巷口目瞪口呆地看着他。他的臂弯里抱着一个纸袋，看上去像是刚从便利店里走出来。

该死，那家二十四小时便利店。

“我听到这边有动静，所以……呃……”迪克挠了挠后脑，“你是在……”年轻人说，顿住了，脸上带着的笑容因为不知所措和欣喜而显得颇为复杂。接着他吸了口气，接着有些畏缩地向前走了一步，“跟踪我吗？”

 **不。** 蝙蝠侠想道，但没把这句谎话说出口。他什么也没能说出口。他掏出勾索枪，转身朝着国王剧院的方向射出勾爪。他的头脑如同搅浑的泥浆般混乱而起落不定，于是他像个懦夫似的决定落荒而逃。而当他腾空而起的那一瞬间，他的披风猛地向后坠去，有什么东西跟着他一起升上了天空。

他扭过头，发现迪克正死死拽着他的披风，试图借此跟上他逃离的脚步。

“放手。”蝙蝠侠凶恶地命令道，但年轻人显然并不准备听他的话。两个成年男人的重量大大增加了伸缩绳的负担，而他们的上升速度远远不够，他们会撞在墙上，然后——

迪克的纸袋掉了下去，里面装着的罐装饮料最先着地，在砖石地面上炸裂，漫开一圈泡沫。接着甜甜圈和盒装麦片从袋口滚落出来。

“哦！”迪克在他身下发出了一声哀叹，声音里满含着惋惜。下一秒他们一起撞在了墙壁上。蝙蝠侠早已做好了撞击准备，而迪克发出了一声闷闷的惨叫。他踩着砖墙稳住身体然后向下看去，毫无悬念地发现年轻人正委屈地靠在墙上低声呻吟着，同时紧紧抱着他的披风，双手双脚都缠了上去。

这正是他所担忧的。蝙蝠侠怒气冲冲地想道。突如其来的怒火取代了他此前的所有情绪成为了此刻主导他思绪的唯一因素。这正是他试图隔离并疏远迪克的原因——因为会有这种事情发生，因为迪克会像现在这样，穿着平民的服装毫无顾忌地拽住蝙蝠侠的披风，然后让自己撞上一堵墙，仿佛这是一场游戏。因为他太过于享受整个过程，而缺少思考和审视。因为他没有意识到他真正面临的是怎样一个选择。因为他会受伤。因为他该死的付出了全心全意的爱。因为他愿意把一切都奉献给他而 **他却因此感到害怕** 。

他咬紧牙，用一只手承受住他们两个的重量，然后用另一只手把自己的披风拽了上来。接着他强行把缠在披风上的迪克剥了下来。

“回家。”他凶恶地低吼，提着迪克的领子。

“你在跟踪我。”年轻人皱着脸重复道，因为疼痛而面目扭曲，但笑容依然毫无畏惧，“说真的，别逃避问题。”

“我没有。”他按动扳机，放松绳索，让他们向下降落。迪克摇了摇头，充满挑衅地勾着嘴角，似乎彻底看破了他的谎言。这让他感到更加恼怒，因此他粗暴地向前挥臂，把迪克丢在了地上。

“我不需要你的保护。”迪克说，挣扎着从地上跳了起来，“该死，我能照顾好我自己。如果你决定把我开除，那你就该狠心到底——”年轻人喘息着，踮着脚凑上前来，以至于他们的鼻尖几乎撞在了一起，“ **我所做的一切都和你无关** ，这不 **正是** 你希望的吗？”

年轻人海蓝色的眼睛暴露在路灯的白光中，显得过分明亮和鲜活。他几乎能触碰到其中蕴含的，几乎满溢的悲伤。他在看着一道无法愈合的伤口，而更让他感到无法面对的是，那是他亲手割开的。

“我不希望你鲁莽行事。”蝙蝠侠看着年轻人的眼睛，用介于命令和恳求之间的语气说。“向我保证。”他在几秒钟后补充道，“在整理好情绪前你不会穿回制服。”

蓝色的眼睛睁大了一些。“我不这么认为。”迪克向后退了一步，“我不认为你有这个权利。我不认为你能命令我放弃 **夜翼** 。那是 **我的** 身份，我 **自己的** 决定。而你——”年轻人深吸了一口气，语气里带上了苦涩，“你不能再命令我做什么了—— **你不想再要我了** ，记得吗？是你推开了我。”

“事情很复杂。”

“你可以解释。”

蝙蝠侠终于眨了眨眼睛。有一瞬间他真的在考虑把一切都告诉迪克，关于他的真实身份，关于他的感情，关于他的自责和担忧。然而最终他说：“我不能。”

“我不想再见到你。”迪克态度糟糕地大叫道。蝙蝠侠确信年轻人并不在用大脑思考问题，就和这些天他做其他事情时一样。但他依然感到一块沉重的东西压上了他的心脏，让他的每一次心跳变得艰涩而痛苦。他摇了摇头，试图说些什么，但他所做的只是在迪克朝他挥舞拳头前及时抽身离去。他甚至没有回头。他听到年轻人的怒吼和他踢飞易拉罐时清脆连续的声响。但他没有回头。

“硬币一号？”他接通了通讯频道，“给我最近的犯罪现场。”

“一切都好吗，蝙蝠侠老爷？”阿尔弗雷德的声音不紧不慢地从另一头传来，“恕我直言，你听上去比平时还要更阴沉自闭些。”

“这是很漫长的一天。”他嘶嘶地低声说，“和很漫长的一夜。”

白天太过漫长，而夜晚——夜晚更加糟糕。

如果你在想念某个人。

 

**Part 3**

“你还在试图惩罚我。”达米安叫道，从天而降，堵住了他的去路。男孩听上去很笃定，这通常代表他对自己的观点确信不疑，并且试图将它灌输给不论是否存在的倾听者。布鲁斯停下脚步，面对着他看起来已经在房顶上埋伏了很久的儿子叹了口气。他意识到无论他再如何继续欺骗自己，他也无法继续忽视这一点：这个男孩身上流淌着奥古的血脉。以及那古老的血液所带来的偏执。这不是件好事。因为那个家族向来擅长将傲慢和疯癫融混进一个无可更改的念头里，接着用漫长的岁月来不遗余力地践行。

达米安坚定地维持着一只手臂撑在墙壁上的姿势，以这种因为两个人身高体型差距而看上去近乎可笑的动作努力试图挡住他的路，“首先，我并不是个偏执狂。”男孩说。布鲁斯挑起眉，而达米安抬起眼睛，从眉骨底下充满胁迫地望向他。“其次，不要妄自菲薄，父亲。”达米安的语气近乎夸耀，“母亲曾说过多次，我的偏执毫无疑问遗传自你。”

——而 **那** 遗传自他，一个侦探应有的敏锐。

出于全然的欣赏和赞许，布鲁斯克制住了自己一切试图表示抗议或是反驳的小动作。他没有翻眼睛，也没有不耐烦地挪动脚后跟，他甚至没有抱起手臂，像阿尔弗雷德打搅他时他总做的那样。作为替代地，他简短地回答道：“我没有。”

“ **没有** 试图惩罚我，还是 **没有** 妄自菲薄？”

“两者都没有。”

“你 **在** 惩罚我——你无视我的拒绝而决意将痛苦强加于我，因为我把蝙蝠侠在追查安东尼·祖克的事情告诉了格雷森。尽管我不明白瞒着他有何意义。”达米安说，急促而高声，“你关我禁闭，想让我没法再单独和他接触。但你实际上很清楚，无论你如何让蝙蝠侠和他保持距离，他都总有一天会发现蝙蝠侠就是布鲁斯·韦恩，没有什么秘密可以被永远被保守。”

布鲁斯叹了口气，“我说了，达米安，我没有在惩罚你。没有以任何理由。”

达米安眯起了眼睛。“那你为什么要用格雷森的设计稿来为我制作制服？”男孩叫道，“你明知道那是世界上最不该被付诸实践的一项设计！你知道我不想穿得像一棵圣诞树——我不明白我设计的黑白制服为什么被你否决而格雷森的却讨得了你的欢心。”男孩向前一步，前倾上身，咄咄逼人，“除非你刻意在试图取悦他或是在试图惩罚我。但我不认为前者合乎情理，蝙蝠侠显然已经下定决心要和夜翼 **分手** 了。”

“我没有和他分手。”布鲁斯深吸了一口气，“而且这和格雷森无关。”

“可你用了他的设计稿！”

达米安该庆幸他没有选择迪克的第二版设计，那些亮蓝色的丝带和绸缎简直还原出了每个时尚设计师的噩梦。

“你更灵活也更快。”布鲁斯沉着地解释道，“在深夜里，你更容易吸引注意力。而明亮鲜艳的色彩大大增强了这种效果。这某种程度上转移人们对于蝙蝠侠的警惕，让蝙蝠侠的行踪更加难以预料——他们不知道什么将降临到他们头顶，什么会在下一秒击中他们。这有利于我们行动。”

达米安看上去并不那么信服。“这不仅是制服的问题。”男孩抱起手臂，“你还用了他给我起的名字！就像你已经开始叫你的车‘蝙蝠车（Bat Mobile）’了，尽管你每次都会装作你没说出过这个名字，或是这根本不算什么大事，但你之前从没这么叫过它们。”达米安嘲讽地勾起嘴角，“承认吧，你已经被格雷森同化了。这很不妙，我们需要进行损失评估。”

“今天的训练结束了吗？为什么你 **一个人** 呆在走廊上？”布鲁斯决定转移话题，像每个明智的家长在被孩子质问时一样，“我听到健身室里还在传出音乐。”

达米安嘲讽的神情并没有消失，反而变本加厉，“健身室是用全隔音墙壁围起的，父亲。除非你在软垫下面塞了窃听器，否则我不认为你能听到什么音乐声。”

布鲁斯总算也抱起了手臂，决心重塑自己强硬而冷酷的父亲形象。他命令式地发问：“你在逃避迪克。为什么？”

达米安无畏地和他对视了片刻，接着妥协似的稍微松懈了一些，“我们已经为那个蠢汇演排练了整整两个星期。”男孩抱怨道，“当然，我们训练的内容不仅仅是体操动作——但当你把夜翼开除之后，从格雷森那里学习战斗技巧对我来说也失去了原有的价值。我只是不认为这样的训练还有任何意义。”

“你不必刻意疏远迪克，达米安。我知道我们最近的关系让你觉得很困惑，但你并不需要从我们两个中选择一方来效忠。”布鲁斯沉声说，真诚地凝视着男孩的眼睛，“我们都很关心你，无论是作为我们的哪一部分。”

“什么？”达米安睁大了眼睛，惊怒交织地叫道，“我不想选择你们俩任何一个！如果我有选择的话！而且我不会穿那件蠢制服！”

男孩满脸怒气地转身离去，把地砖跺得得咚咚响。布鲁斯捏了捏鼻梁，没有试图阻止达米安。

有时候他的确会忘了达米安只有十岁，即使他从诞生起便被灌输非同一般的教育，他依然只是一个十岁的男孩。达米安不可能知道他和迪克之间在真正发生些什么，他不可能明白他的顾虑和担忧。也许在达米安的眼里，他和迪克的所作所为和阿尔弗雷德没有什么区别——阿尔弗雷德，那只 **猫** 。他们出于本能地彼此靠近，可贴在一起后却总忍不住好斗地抓挠对方，把他们周围的小世界搅得天翻地覆。在成年人的世界，他们把彼此伤害冠以关爱的名义，但孩子的眼中也许那只是一些叫人无法理解也无法接受的愚蠢行为。

在一年多的相处后达米安已经逐渐获得了他的信任和关爱，而这种感情是双向的，但他们还远未达到无话不谈的地步。他不明白达米安究竟如何看待他和迪克的感情，或是蝙蝠侠和夜翼的。自从他把夜翼开除出局后达米安便一直闷闷不乐，他不确定男孩是否因此开始对他生气，而他不希望这影响他们之间的关系。但同样，他也无法向男孩解释自己究竟为何要这么做。

他无法坦然地向达米安承认自己的恐惧，他无法向任何人承认这一点。

当迪克毫不犹豫地选择救他时，当迪克向那个疯子交易，试图用自己和他交换时，他才真正意识到他做了什么。他把迪克扯进了属于他的世界里。他的世界，那个疯狂的，充满疯子和杀人狂的世界。他那个逐渐崩塌的，被一线希望系于危崖的的世界。哥谭是压在他肩膀上的那片苍穹，不是迪克的。小丑的计划让他首次清醒地直面这个问题：他的选择让所有聚焦在蝙蝠侠之上的憎恶和仇恨被扩散给了第二个人，甚至是第三个——是他让迪克成为了那些疯子的新目标，是他亲手送给小丑一个新的折磨的对象。他让迪克成为了哥谭的新殉道者，接替天空的赫拉克勒斯，遭受引诱的牺牲品。如果这一切继续下去——他知道迪克会遭遇什么，他再清楚不过了。这一切曾原原本本地发生过一遍，红帽帮，谜语人，小丑，企鹅，泥脸，毒藤，冷冻先生……他知道迪克会失去什么。这座城市和责任将会成为凌驾于生活之上的重担，他会孤单一人，因为他无法承受暂时分心于快乐之中的代价。因为责任必将驱逐一切他所渴求的东西，直到他被责任压榨成一只尖刻冷漠的孤独幽魂。

迪克愿意奉献出他年轻的生命和他尚未知晓自己即将失去的一切，这让他感到恐惧，以及愤怒——对迪克，对自己——更多的是对自己。

并且，他注意到了迪克情感上的摇摆不定。他注意到了年轻人对蝙蝠侠的迷恋以及这给他的生活所带来的灾难。将蝙蝠侠置于一切之上，置于自己的生活和情感之上——这并不是他一开始接纳年轻人的原因。他并不需要一个精准无误的战斗机器，或是一个时刻准备为自己献身的牺牲品。他需要的是迪克·格雷森，他需要迪克做出属于迪克的决定。他需要迪克拥有自己的生活，他需要迪克帮他看清他的方向，而不需要迪克也被他的方向弄晕了头脑。

他当初决定把迪克开除出局因为他认为迪克需要停下，他们都需要暂时停下。他需要思考，他需要时间来弄清楚他们之间的关系究竟应该是什么，又究竟该如何继续下去。并且他需要给布鲁斯·韦恩一些时间来确认他和迪克之间的关系而不至于把爱恋的热情带入他们夜晚的训练当中，带入蝙蝠侠漆黑的面具之中，给年轻人造成更多困惑。而他向来不是个擅长沟通的家伙。所以他可能对迪克吼出了一些尖锐伤人的话，还可能在接下来的一段时间里继续保持着那个糟糕的，逃避式的抗拒态度，以至于他持续不断地激怒了年轻人。

现在迪克不仅没有停下，还增添了自我毁灭的倾向。更糟糕的是，迪克甚至开始抗拒他。

这是他的错。是他当初做出了那个过于粗糙的决定，让自己失去了帮助年轻人的资格。他 **应该** 意识到迪克和他的区别。迪克乐观，温和，更加擅长交流。也许迪克会找到办法平衡这些，迪克不会变得像他一样。尽管他绝不会承认这一点，但他开始觉得也许他并没有必要强行把迪克推开，并告诉自己这是为了年轻人的缘故。

他开始觉得他被恐惧驱使所做出的决定是个彻彻底底的错误，尽管他绝不会向任何人承认这一点。

他开始后悔了。他绝不会表露出丝毫悔意，但他开始在每一次夜巡的时候感受到某种缺失。他开始在打飞恶棍时期待身后蹦来一个糟糕的双关语，或是在找出一条线索时等待一声钦佩的夸奖。这秘不可宣的思念像是戒断反应般时刻不停地牵扯着他的内脏和血管。那空缺因此变得更加明显。也许这就是他喜爱这个年轻人的原因，因为迪克是一切他所渴望和所需要的东西。因为迪克和他有着极其相似的经历却又如此截然不同。因为迪克是和他双生相依的那部分，黑夜中穿破地平线的月光，执着地撕扯着无处不在的黑暗。无论他如何告诉自己，他心底的某个部分依然试图伸手触碰光明。

但他们现在却被分隔得如此遥远。

他们彼此需要。他们就像晨昏线彼此追赶，却总隔着漫长的半球。他们像两块拼图契合成一块大陆，却被地壳运动打散，被大洋分割成两半。

接近晚餐时间，夕阳斑斓的余晖已从夜空中彻底消退。布鲁斯站在漆黑的走廊中，会客厅的灯光隔着楼梯和走廊从他脚边向上渗透。他深吸了口气，敲了敲健身室的门，没有回应。他皱起眉把耳朵贴近门缝，隐约的音乐声从中传来。于是他转动门把，把门打开一条缝，接着他看到了迪克。年轻人正光脚站在软垫上，端着手臂托住一个不存在的人，在轻快优雅的音乐声中蹦跳旋转着和自己跳舞。

有一瞬间他几乎猛地把门关上。他的心脏剧烈地跳动起来，跟随着音乐的的节拍，迪克脚掌点地的节奏。他像是个偷窥仙境的孩子，闯入秘密花园的不速之客。他感到惶恐和羞愧，因为他窥视到了迪克私藏的自我，他不为人知的一部分。他知道回避才是礼貌得体的行为，然而他却无法挪开视线。他厚颜无耻地躲在那里，注视着年轻人热烈活泼的天性绽放，升腾，像个贫穷的孩子看着橱窗里不属于自己的玩具。他甚至贪心地将门开得更大些，好让灯光和音乐毫无阻碍地淹没他，充斥他身后的走廊，让他成为梦境的一部分，一个角落，而不仅仅是一个旁观者。

几秒钟后他才意识到伴奏的圆舞曲是《蝙蝠》*中的一段。

迪克显然没有注意到门口的窥视者，他轻快地转了个圈，正巧从背对变成了面对着布鲁斯的方向。

接着迪克一脚踩空向后摔倒了。

布鲁斯猛地关上了门。然而装作什么也没看到，或是迪克的摔倒和自己没有关系显然都是懦弱自私的可耻行径。他的良心在两秒钟内遭受了剧烈的谴责，以至于他不得不满怀愧疚地重新打开了门。

“嘿。”布鲁斯若无其事地板着脸，略显局促地对跪在垫子上揉屁股的年轻人打招呼道。他的声音被音乐声完全地盖了过去，他不得不提高嗓音：“你还好吗？”

迪克腾出手来拍了拍，让音乐声停了下来。“我很好。”年轻人的嘟囔声在骤然安静下来的空旷房间里显得格外清晰，“只是被你吓了一跳。”

“我很抱……”

“而且我的屁股很痛。”

“我很抱歉。”

“你知道你有多吓人的，对吧。”迪克说，坐了下去，按着胸口，语调戏剧性十足，“老天，就那样站那里，躲在阴影里，只有眼睛在发光。你知道的，对吧。你是 **故意** 想吓我还是怎么的？”

迪克在结束了问句后便把下巴靠在了膝盖上，同时睁大眼睛，向上看着他。这个动作让布鲁斯有些难判断年轻人究竟是在抱怨还是仅仅是在撒娇，因此他迟疑着向房间内迈出一步，让自己彻底暴露在了灯光下。

“我很抱歉。”他又一次重复道，有些痛恨自己此刻的木讷，“我不是故意的。”

“你为什么不进来？”

“我以为你在跳舞。”

“我是在跳舞。”

“你在 **独自** 跳舞。”

“嘿。”迪克微笑起来，“我也不想这样，伙计。达米安该和我一起练习华尔兹舞步——汇报表演的颁奖仪式结束之后会有一个小型舞会，所有人都要参加。可他逃跑了。我想他只是在担心他需要和隔壁班的女孩子一起跳舞这件事，因此想要尽可能地抗拒它。”

迪克的眼角恰到好处地弯起，让布鲁斯几乎也微笑起来。“当然。”他说，“他当然会这么做。”

“我想我会找机会和他谈谈，让他知道和女孩子跳舞并不是件可怕的事情。等我有空的时候。”迪克托住脸颊，“而至于你……你要为你的所作所为付出代价。”年轻人用低哑的声音恐吓说，但他声音里的愉快和狡黠出卖了他真实的心情，“ **你要和我跳舞** 。”

迪克猛地从软垫上跳了起来，拽着他的手臂把他拖到了垫子中间。布鲁斯手忙脚乱地踢掉了拖鞋，而音乐已经响起了。

“我们不跳华尔兹。”迪克说，眨了眨眼睛。下一秒男孩已经抬高手臂，紧贴着他扭摆起来。布鲁斯挑高了眉毛。迪克冲他放肆地大笑，吐舌头，充满引诱地用腰腹磨蹭撞击他，却又在他忍不住靠近的时候甩动额发，向后避开。他的动作潇洒有力，毫不拖泥带水，同时又像是在树梢上跳跃的精灵一般灵动美妙。他像是一只展开尾羽，姿态曼妙的雄鸟。他是肌肉，曲线，色彩，和音乐的结合体。而他闻起来好极了，布鲁斯暗自分辨出了须后水，香波，干净织物的清香，它们之中混杂着汗水的淡淡咸味。而他无法分辨出的那部分在不断爆炸出星光彩屑般的热烈和激情，推挤着他，把势不可挡的性欲和渴望注入他疯狂搏动的心跳中。

是的，是的。他很乐意看到这样的迪克。尤其是在昨晚的对峙之后。他很需要这一切，来自男孩毫无芥蒂的喜爱和热情，他的快乐，他的信任，他的爱。他需要知道即使发生了这一切，他所熟知的那个迪克还在那里，他的迪克没有成为阴霾和痛苦的奴役。

他像个傻瓜似的站在那里，面带微笑地看着他的男孩带着纯然的喜悦和热情绕着他蹦跳舞动，拉扯他的手臂，撞击他的腰跨，试图把他也带进那个爆炸般光辉灿烂的世界里。而他点点头，然后耸耸肩。

 _“我们在制造震耳欲聋的音乐。我们在制造震耳——欲聋的音乐。”_ 女声拖长声音唱道，融合在电子和鼓点的节奏中，像是阳光和露水披洒在他们的脚边，震荡，弹动。

这甚至不是一首舞曲。而他不知道迪克选择这首歌是否有某种特别的含义。但他拉过了年轻人的手，接着他们旋转起来，他们抓紧彼此的手臂，他们的胸膛碰在了一起。他托住迪克的腰，把他推得更近些。而迪克搭住他的肩膀蹦了上去，双腿在他的臀部下方交叉，紧紧地把自己固定在了那里。

音乐的高潮一波接一波在房间中回荡，却无人问津。迪克的嘴唇贴着他的下巴潮湿地攀爬到了他的耳边，“你根本不会跳舞。”年轻人哑声挑衅，“你真狡猾。”

“我会跳华尔兹。”布鲁斯同样在迪克耳边低哑地挑逗道，“可你想要更剧烈些的东西。”

迪克猛吸了一口气，偏过头来，而布鲁斯凑了上去，他们的嘴唇恰好接住了彼此。迪克的背心被布鲁斯一路向上掀起，他的手在年轻人光滑柔韧的后背上来回抚摸，接着探进了宽松的运动裤里。迪克的腿突然使力把他缠得更紧，他能感受到年轻人滚烫发硬的性器和他的紧贴在一起。迪克抱紧他的脖子，不安分地上下磨蹭，并在他的唇舌间绵长而煽情地喘息。他的手指探进年轻人紧实饱满的臀肉间，在臀缝里来回拨动抚摸，几乎把他的裤子彻底扯了下来。迪克溢出了一声因焦急而显得有些可怜兮兮的呻吟。

音乐声停了。布鲁斯把迪克平放在了软垫上，接着再次覆盖上去。迪克按住他的后脑，在他的脖颈上啃咬，而他已经扯下了年轻人的运动裤。迪克的双腿在他的后背上打结，催促他向下贴得更紧些，让他们之间再没有一丝隔阂。布鲁斯亲吻了年轻人半闭着的眼睛，他的手掌顺着翻卷的背心下摆向上探去。当他的手指摩擦到发硬的乳头时迪克的眼睛猛地睁大了。年轻人把手臂缠在他的肩膀上，在他手指的挑逗下气息不稳地低声喘息，他听起来几乎是疑惑的。然而当布鲁斯用指腹轻轻磨蹭他的乳头时，他却咬住了嘴唇，催促似的挺动胸膛试图寻求更多摩擦。

这感觉棒极了。布鲁斯在迪克的发红的鼻尖落下一个吻，接着飞快地剥下了年轻人的内裤。迪克发出了一些古怪但可爱的抗拒声，还冲他的肚子踢了一脚。但他的男孩显然没有用力，也没有想真正地推开他。布鲁斯的手指沿着迪克光裸的大腿向上攀爬，从紧实优美的肌肉线条上轻轻扫过，接着陷入了他大腿根部和臀部交接的那部分区域。迪克的睫毛湿润地擦过他的脸颊，年轻人闭上了眼睛。布鲁斯的手指在小孔附近来回轻揉，并不急于探入，而迪克已经开始轻微地发抖。

他分辨不出那是因为激动还是因为害怕。也许男孩还没有准备好。布鲁斯收回了手指，转而轻柔地撸动起迪克漂亮硬挺的阴茎起来。迪克睁开了一只眼睛，从紧抿的双唇间溢出几声舒适的轻喘，并毫不害臊地向上挺动起臀部。布鲁斯向下倾身吻住了年轻人的嘴唇，他们的舌头模仿性交的姿态在彼此嘴唇间来回穿梭，黏腻地引诱出彼此每一丝即将爆发的火焰。迪克的手悄悄摸进了他的裤子里，隔着内裤来回抚摸，让他的喘息变得粗重起来。

“求你……”迪克用手掌包裹住他的前部，来回抚摸和搓揉，“我想要它……”

“你可以。”布鲁斯毫无理智地承诺道，顶撞着对方温热的掌心，“它是你的。”

他们还没有尝试过除了手活之外的其他东西，而这一次一切都在催促着他越过那条线。他浑身的每一个细胞都叫嚣着更多。迪克抬起眼睛冲他微笑，这让他明白他们已经达成了共识。

他的手指沾满润滑剂，顺着迪克的阴囊向下滑去，陷入了那个小孔之中，旋动着向里。可迪克按住他的手腕将他推到了一边。“我自己来。”年轻人宣布，抢过了他的润滑剂，挤捏着把那粘稠的透明膏体沾满了手指。

布鲁斯瞪大眼睛，眼睁睁地看着迪克面色古怪而凝重地把双腿张得更开些，以至于几乎把它们绷成了一条直线，接着把手指坚决地捅进了自己的屁股里。他有几秒钟完全地被自己所看到的景象所折服，竟然无法做出任何相应的举动或是出声表达自己的看法。那个布满褶皱的小孔穴颤抖蠕动着吞下了入侵的手指，并发出了一声绵长的湿润的吞咽声。而迪克看上去并不太舒服。他紧咬着牙齿，眉毛拧在了一起，眼帘抖动，仿佛是在遭受巨大的折磨。强行加入的第二根手指从年轻人的唇间逼出了一丝痛苦的喘息，但随即他又忍耐下来，让那个可怜兮兮的气音被吞进了喉管，变成一声微不可闻的呜咽。布鲁斯无法自控地触碰着对方肌肉紧绷的大腿和臀部轻微抖动的饱满轮廓。他的手指逐渐顺着身体自然的线条向一切的中心汇聚，在那个被撑开的小口周围画着圈，揉动着年轻人垂头丧气的性器和下方柔软的皮肤。迪克却躲闪着他的触碰，仿佛这是一次考验，或是某种必须全力以赴的证明，而他的安抚和诱惑只不过是试图削弱他意志的阴谋诡计。

“我可以做到的。”迪克哑着声音宣布道，一边试图往自己的身后的小孔里塞进第三根手指。他的声音哽咽了一下。 _好了，该到此为止了。_ 布鲁斯摇了摇头，强硬地抓住年轻人的手，把他的手指拔了出来。

“你从没这样做过？”他用自己的手指取代了刚才毫无章法乱戳的手指。迪克的体内被刚刚的摩擦弄得火热黏湿，蠕动的肉壁毫无缝隙地包裹住了他的指尖，这让他几乎叹息出声。迪克瞪大眼睛，急促地喘息起来，仿佛仅仅是他的指尖便让他难以承受。

“我以为你知道。”年轻人吸着气，甩开挡住视线的额发，闷闷地嘟囔道。

布鲁斯把迪克的腿抬得高了些，架在自己的肩膀上，让他的屁股悬在了一个更合适的角度。他的食指向内缓缓探进，而迪克发出了濒死的喘息，仿佛那根手指压住了他的气管。

“深呼吸。”布鲁斯安抚道，用沾满润滑剂的手捏住迪克被一通胡闹弄得有些垂软的可怜阴茎，快速且不乏力道地揉动起来。迪克嗯地哼了一声，挂在他肩上的双腿突然间绷紧了，接着那对瘦削的脚踝开始缓慢而茫然地磨蹭他的后背。他的下身硬得发疼，血管和皮肤都在极度充血中敏感至极。他用阴茎磨蹭着迪克的大腿内侧，搅动着手指，想象着那就是他的阴茎，而迪克紧紧包裹着他，挤榨推压着——

迪克短促地惊叫了一声，弹起身来。布鲁斯用指腹在刚才碰到的地方来回摩擦了几下，迪克发出了愉悦的低哼声。而当布鲁斯加入第二根手指并开始故意来回戳弄和研磨那片区域时，低哼变成了近乎哭泣的呻吟。迪克皱起眉来，眼睛湿润，绷紧大腿和腰部的肌肉，不断摇晃着屁股，仿佛对深埋在他体内的手指毫无办法。他的腿从他的肩膀上掉落下来，软弱无力地展开在他身边，脚趾在垫子上勾起，来回划动，像是溺水般挣扎着。布鲁斯加入了第三根手指，迪克咬紧了嘴唇，微微颤抖着，阴茎高高竖起几乎贴着小腹，前端流出湿润透明的前液，几乎打湿了他肌肉分明的腹部。

“我想要你。”迪克在布鲁斯加入第四根手指后恳求道，他的腿重新缠上了布鲁斯的后背，在那里来回摩擦，推动布鲁斯，让他扩张的角度变得更加艰难。布鲁斯叹了口气，小心翼翼地拔出了手指。“我会弄伤你。”他迟疑地拒绝道，用最后一丝理智审视了一眼自己胀大到可怕的阴茎，“也许下次……”

迪克发出了可怜兮兮的抗拒声，布鲁斯试图俯身亲吻他，可在他还没反应过来的时候迪克已经突然推开了他的肩膀，接着缠在他腰间的双腿猛地发力，把他摔倒在了垫子上。

有一秒钟他几乎下意识地反抗，但理智压过了本能，他顺从地倒在了垫子上，而没有抓住迪克的大腿把他侧翻出去。迪克跳了上来，骑在了他的腰间。在他还没来得及说些什么的时候迪克已经用一只手扶着他的阴茎坐了下去，而这让他彻底忘记了自己刚刚想说些什么。

那一定很痛。他的扩张还没有完全做好，而迪克是第一次进行这样的性交。他能感受到那有多痛，他的阴茎被肠肉紧紧箍住，迪克内壁颤抖着一波一波夹紧他，而这并不是种特别愉快的体验。

“放松……”他咬着牙哄劝道。迪克的双手撑在他的胸口，平稳而坚定，似乎想阻止他起身，又似乎只想好好稳住自己。男孩紧闭着双眼把自己的嘴唇咬得发白，布鲁斯抬起手抚摸着他汗湿的脸颊，把他的额发向后拨去。

“这很疼……”迪克睁开一只眼睛和他对视，布鲁斯叹了口气，用拇指指腹擦去了年轻人眼角溢出的泪水。

“我知道。”他的手顺着男孩的脖颈向下划去，穿过肌肉紧绷耸起的后背，沿着臀缝轻画，试图缓解那里的紧张。而迪克颤抖着吐出一口气，竟然低笑起来。

他能感受到男孩的笑声所带来的震动，而这让他几乎抑制不住向上耸动的渴望。

“没有我想象中那么疼。”迪克宣布道，摇了摇屁股。

好极了。布鲁斯微笑起来。 **这才是他的男孩。**

接下来一切都完美极了。当然，除去他们在健身室的垫子上做爱这件事 **本身** ，其他的一切都完美极了。也许他该选择一个更好的地点，但每当这个念头划过他的脑海，他的四肢开始行动着想挪动，迪克总会呼吸急促地缠住他，把他牢牢地钉在原地。

他们翻滚，纠缠，撞倒了两排吊杆，把垫子从健身室中央撞到覆盖着镜子的那一面墙壁边。迪克的呻吟声越来越大，越来越肆无忌惮，而布鲁斯不得不趁他不注意的时候用一只拖鞋精准地砸中门把手把门关上。在那半个小时里他们尝试了几乎所有体位，而他再一次为迪克的柔韧而暗自惊叹。当他们进入最后的阶段时，他把迪克压在了占据整面墙的镜子上。他腾出一只手别有用意地固定住了迪克的下巴，因此当他们一起步上巅峰的时候，在他以一个野蛮而凶狠的频率撞进迪克屁股里的时候，他和镜子中的迪克始终保持着视线接触。这让迪克敏感得几乎浑身颤抖。他了解他的男孩，他知道迪克有多么喜欢被关注，被欣赏和宠爱。他无情地过度填充着男孩每个获得愉悦的点，终于让他率先射了出来。迪克在愉悦的顶峰粗喘着，在他连续不断的顶撞中近乎抽泣地呻吟，用一波一波的体液把镜子弄得一塌糊涂。

布鲁斯忍不住勾起嘴角，想象了一下阿尔弗雷德待会儿来到这间房间时的表情。

“哦上帝。”迪克把脸埋进了他支撑在镜面上的手臂里，“哦上帝，布鲁斯。该死， **我爱你** 。”

布鲁斯无计可施地在迪克叫出自己的名字时把精液灌进了男孩的屁股里。他无法自持地重重向更深处挺动，接着停留在那里，喘息着在高潮中大脑放空了将近了一分钟，而迪克傻兮兮地低笑起来，向后靠进了他的怀里。

他们肩靠着肩在地上坐了下来，保持那样待了一会儿。迪克把头靠在他的肩膀上，轻声嘟囔着他有多爱他。而他在性爱后旖旎的空气中大脑混乱地试图理清他们究竟都做了些什么——显然，他们毁了一块垫子，弄脏了镜子，很可能弄坏了吊杆，并且给健身房添上了一个永恒的羞耻印记。但他们所做的显然远不止这些。迪克又说了些什么，但他几乎没听进去。几分钟后他才挣扎着从全然的幸福和愉悦中浮出水面，意识到自己在这段时间里一直保持着一个夸张且傻气的笑容，而且在无意识地不断轻吻迪克的头顶。

他的后背猛地僵直起来。

迪克显然感受到了他的异常，年轻人抬起头来，疑惑地打量着他。“你还好吗？”迪克亲昵地问道，吻了一下他的肩膀。而他板着脸躲开男孩的视线，不确定自己究竟该如何处理这一切。“你不喜欢……？”迪克的声音里带上了疑惑和一些受伤。布鲁斯把嘴唇绷成一条直线，下定决心不回答这个问题。

迪克的手机非常适时地响了起来。年轻人从地上弹起，连滚带爬地冲到了房间的另一边。他接通了电话，接着表情立刻变得惊恐起来，并开始低声地连连道歉。

布鲁斯走到了他的背后。“我是个笨蛋。”迪克挂掉电话，神情沮丧地转过身来，“我彻底忘了轮班的事，我已经迟到了半小时——老天，霍根先生会剥了我的皮。”

 _我可以开车送你去。_ 布鲁斯的嘴唇动了动，但他没有把这句话说出口。他突然不确信他是否曾经亲自送走过他的任何一任床伴，或许有，或许没有。他此前从未在乎过。这是他第一次意识到他并不知道他是否该这么做而这又传达了什么讯息。而他屈从了这突如其来的迟疑。

 _辞了那个工作，你可以搬来和我住。_ 这一句依然没能说出口。他没有立场对迪克的生活指手画脚，他们的关系并没有 **那么** 认真。他轻微地皱起了眉，把源源不断涌出的关于未来，他们，和他们将一起做的事的想法强压了回去。

“你该走了。”他最终说出口的竟然是这句，冲着迪克跳来跳去捡衣服的背影，“我会告诉其他人你今晚不留下吃晚餐了。”

迪克穿着牛仔裤，颇为疑惑地抬起头看了他一眼。

“你可以和我一起去。”年轻人一边从长袖T恤中探出头来一边提议道，“你知道的，我真的很开心。我想今晚如果我们想喝点酒应该不成什么问题，你觉得呢？”迪克的眼睛里充斥着期待，而布鲁斯只好含混地哼了声，看着他把脏的运动衣塞进了背包里。

 _你可以把它们留下，阿尔弗雷德会替你洗。_ 他当然还是没能把这句说出口。因为这会让他们显得过于亲密。阿尔弗雷德并不是迪克的管家，他不想给年轻人任何错误的讯息。

“嘿，你不准备穿点什么吗？”迪克一边整理着头发一边转过身来，冲他微笑道，“你准备这样和我出去？”

布鲁斯深吸了口气，“我不能。”

“什么？”迪克瞪大了眼睛。

“今晚有韦恩企业年度酒会。”布鲁斯撒谎道，“我必须参加。这是个很大的活动……”

“哦！当然！”笑容重新回到了迪克的脸上，只不过他看起来有些沮丧，“我明白！当然是酒会更重要，所有人都等着你呢。”

布鲁斯为此痛恨了自己两秒钟。迪克走上前来，踮起脚尖飞快地吻了他的嘴唇，而他下意识地把男孩揽进了怀里。他们如此契合。迪克发出了轻声的叹息，在他的怀里恋恋不舍地磨蹭了一会儿。

“我……”迪克在他胸前闷闷地开口，“我真的很高兴那天我带着一箱手机敲了你的门，韦恩先生。”

布鲁斯把手臂收得更紧了些。“我不想离开。”迪克近乎自语地低声说，“上帝啊，我不想走。”

可他还是走了，在五分钟之后。

当布鲁斯穿戴整齐走出健身室的时候，阿尔弗雷德正在走廊的阴影中等待着。管家缓步走来，越过他的肩膀向房间里看去。

显然是注意到了房间里的混乱，管家的语气里带上了沉痛，“布鲁斯老爷，能否请问，你和迪克少爷在里面都干了些什么？”

“跳舞。”布鲁斯回答道，抱起了手臂。

 

*约翰·施特劳斯的三幕轻歌剧《蝙蝠》。

 

**Part 4**

有一瞬间，他被那种早已刻意遗忘以至于感到陌生的情绪所充斥，空气缓慢燃烧，他的舌根尝到甜味，仿佛从头顶降下的五彩糖屑融入了他的呼吸。那缓慢灼烧的甜味让颜色变得更明亮，气味更加鲜明，触感更加敏锐。曾经长久盘踞于他胸间的黑色和痛楚被彩光淋洗出细小而洁白的孔隙，将久未光顾的光芒悄然送入那片黑影滋长的荒芜死地。

他感到快乐。

他亲吻身下的年轻人，分开的嘴唇和扬起的下巴，顺着脖子，接着是锁骨。他轻咬男孩的肩膀，让那强壮的躯体因为激情而绷紧出完美的线条，而那线条触手可得，寻求着占有和触碰，在他抚摸下轻微颤抖。那一瞬间魔力再次掌控了他，他被无形的力量推动着，无所适从，跌跌撞撞地向前迈动双腿。他像是愚笨的巨怪，被浆果蛊惑的山羊。他的感官和肉体在眩晕中陷入狂欢，像是在林中暂息的旅人误入了精灵的舞圈。

而他早已深陷其中。这一切都似曾相识。就像是那一晚在马戏团灯火辉煌的帐篷顶下，当男孩双目含泪向坠落的双亲伸出手，而他从座位上站起，咬紧了牙关。就像是那一晚漆黑的小巷，当男孩从天而降，守住他的后背，而他从余光里仔细观察了男孩的每一个动作。就像是那个平凡而奇异的傍晚，当他拉开那扇门，而年轻人微笑着向他问好。就像是圣诞夜的烟火下，就像是骑马同行的雪地里，就像是同床共枕的那一夜，就像是每一天，就像是每一个备受蛊惑的时刻。

他看到他们的每一个瞬间，他看到了蓝色的眼睛后面那个发亮的灵魂像是漫长隧道而来的一丝光明，穿透他的每一个细胞，奔涌向上，汇入群星。

而 **这** 是我的。他的视野的边角染上暖色的光芒。你是我的。

他想起新年前的那一晚，他们手指紧扣站在墓园中。迪克把玫瑰递给他，而他递给了被刻在冰冷石碑上的韦恩夫妇。 _我知道。_ 迪克轻声说。 _我也失去了他们。_ 他侧过头，通常他什么也不会说。通常他只是独自让那痛苦和孤独吞噬他。但这一次他说， _我很高兴你在这里。_

那些鲜明而特殊的瞬间聚合起来，环绕着他，把他推向无可避免的理性断崖。

 **他不再感到悲伤。** 当他和迪克在一起时，他几乎忘记了自己的使命和誓言。他是布鲁斯·韦恩，他是迪克·格雷森的恋人。他是一个独立而完整的人，而不再是一个幽灵的假面，一个苦心营造的假象。他成为了真实，因为他用真诚回应了真诚，因为他将假面卸去，让自我和表象凝固成一个崭新且彷徨的布鲁斯·韦恩。

而这让他感到 **愧疚** 。

“去参加年度酒会而不去陪伴我们那位年轻但可敬的客人？这就是你的决定？”阿尔弗雷德从镜子里看着他，“我不得不说，老爷……”

“我没有逃避任何事情。”布鲁斯往脖子上缠着领带，阿尔弗雷德站在一边的手里拿着他的外套，“你不需要再说下去。”

“我只是在询问你为什么突然决定参加今晚韦恩企业的年度酒会，布鲁斯老爷。”阿尔弗雷德礼貌地反击道，“你此前从未出席过这类酒会，我想并不会有人期待在那里见到你。实际上我并没有使用‘ **逃避** ’来形容你的行为，我仅仅是在疑惑 **退缩** 似乎并不是我们那位孤胆英雄的作风。”

他当然知道阿尔弗雷德试图论证什么，但他此刻并没有心情与老人争辩。布鲁斯沉下嘴角，从镜子前别过了脸。

“富有花花公子特质的松散，还是已有伴侣的矜持，先生？”管家摆弄着他的领带，颇为狡猾地询问道。布鲁斯闭紧嘴巴，下定决心不跳进这个陷阱。结果是阿尔弗雷德拧着眉毛给他打了一个学院式的领结。而他不清楚这是否是种惩罚。

他觉得他最好还是说些什么。“如果哥谭今晚一切安好，我能在酒会上呆很久。”他说，从管家手肘上接过外套，“而如果不，我也不会因为匆匆告别而让迪克感到失望。”

“我想你已经让他感到失望了，布鲁斯老爷。”阿尔弗雷德跟在他的身后，“并且同样的，让你自己也感到失望。”

“我没有。”

“我明白这对您来说意味着什么，布鲁斯老爷。相信我，我明白。”管家的声音不依不挠地追随在他耳后，“愉悦和幸福让你感到自责。这是你一贯的强迫症所致。你觉得这是对你誓言的违背，你觉得这是错的，是可耻的，可怕的，不应存在的……”

“我不害怕幸福。”布鲁斯转过身，无法自制地弓起脊背朝着老人低吼道，“这不是这一切的原因。”

他在下一秒就感到了后悔。他惭愧地屏住呼吸向后退去，但阿尔弗雷德那半垂着的眼帘动也没动一下。“但在我看来，你只是在找借口让自己失望，布鲁斯老爷。”管家平静地说道，把手试探性地放在了他的肩膀上，像是在安抚一只猛兽，“你能为自己的行为作出其他解释吗，先生？”

布鲁斯急促地呼吸着，怒视着阿尔弗雷德平和而忧伤的双眼。他在那双注视了他几乎一辈子的眼睛里看到了自己的倒影——颤抖着，可悲地摆出连自己都无法信服的否认姿态。他说不出话来，他无法为自己辩解。

阿尔弗雷德叹了口气。“你无法想象我有多么希望迪克少爷能留在我们身边。”管家温和地说，“你和他在一起的时候，布鲁斯老爷，那是我见过你最快乐的时候。”

他不能再承受这些。“已经太迟了。”布鲁斯低声说，“我已经习惯了一个人。他只会把事情弄得太复杂……”

阿尔弗雷德的眼角因为悲伤而微微皱起，“所以你希望这段感情尽快结束，就像你之前所有的恋情一样？”老人说，言辞里带上了责备，“迪克少爷失望透顶地离你而去，而你将下半辈子锁在回忆和惋惜造就的保险库里，这就是你希望的吗，先生？”

“够了。”布鲁斯宣布道。他挣开管家的手，扭过头大步走进了走廊尽头的黑暗之中。寒冷和失望在他背过身去的一瞬间席卷而来，而他咬紧牙关，承载着整栋建筑经年不散的阴霾和孤寂一直走了下去。他走到书房的古董钟前，用那个永恒凝固在记忆中的时刻打开了通往秘密洞穴的大门。

也许他该承认，他的确对这段感情产生了疑惑，以及某种程度上的……抗拒。它被拖延和拉伸得太过精细，他们的相遇，重逢，接着缓慢地坠入爱河。他们建立感情，约会，一步一步慢慢来，以至于让这段感情显得太过认真——他们像是真的相爱了——而他知道这意味着什么。爱情和愉悦意味着软弱，意味着干扰，而他无法接受这些。他无法拥有他不能拥有的东西，他无法为一段感情真的付出什么因为他早已把一切都投入那场耗尽一生的战斗中。 **他发了誓。**

他是蝙蝠侠。他站在蝙蝠电脑巨大的屏幕前。他是哥谭的守护者，这是他的命运，而他不确定自己的命运中是否还应包含其他人，其他的因素。

他在电脑中输入了理查德·约翰·格雷森的名字。电脑在瞬间检索出了迪克的档案。 _夜翼，真实身份迪克·格雷森，二十一岁，五英尺九英寸，一百七十五磅。_ 夜翼的立体投影和抓拍照片充满了他周围的整片区域。他抱起手臂，缓慢而专注地扫视着每一张照片。他把迪克卷入了他的战斗，这已经够糟了，而他现在几乎将迪克也卷进了自己的生活。

半小时前他们做爱了，在健身室的垫子上。听起来也许不那么美妙，但他不得不承认那是他有过最精彩和完美的性爱之一，然而事实上那只是他们试探性的 **第一次** 真正结合。也许他该为此感到欣喜，或者满足，并止步于此。但当他真正清醒过来时，他却开始对这场性爱的结果心怀恐惧——当他意识到做爱之后他并不觉得到了满足时，他意识到这次他遇到了真正的大麻烦。性爱是无可言说的火辣和完美，大部分时候这就是一个他这样的男人该寻求的一切。可他并不感到这足够了，或是他已经得到了他想要的，他可以随时抽身离去。恰恰相反的是，他发现自己几乎是渴望着愿意付出更多，愿意不遗余力地紧接着将他们的感情推向更亲密的地步。当迪克或者夜翼粘人地缠着他，试图霸占他独处的时光时，他并不真的感到厌烦。事实上，他享受着这样的骚扰，他愿意给迪克提供这样的机会只要这能让他开心。他为自己拥有着能轻易掌控年轻人情绪的能力而暗自窃喜，并渴望着能够真的，永远地拥有这一切。而这是真正让他感到恐惧的地方。事实是，如果他们坦诚地面对性吸引，上床，粘腻地相处几天然后分开，就像他之前的那些情人一样，那么他便不会如此不安。

他意识到自己希望迪克感到满足和愉快，他意识到仅仅是看到迪克便能给他带来巨大的愉悦，而至于性爱，却不是最重要的那部分。

他意识到自己已经陷了进去。在他怒气冲冲地拉开门，拒绝承认事实并对着年轻人的蓝眼睛发呆的时候。那时候他该预料到这一切。他该早些意识到迪克并不仅仅是个合他心意的男孩，一个玩物或是一个床伴。迪克是…… **迪克** 。

迪克是他逐渐合拢的手掌中向外流失的珍珠。如果他继续强硬地合拢双手装作它们只是沙子，它们会一颗不剩。

但如果他放任自己深陷进去，他将违背自己的誓言。

他打开了韦恩夫妇枪杀案的档案，那些可怕的，永远充斥在他噩梦中的影像盖过了夜翼的影像，浮现在他的周围。他挥动手指，把它们拉进，打散，混杂在一起。

“我只能选择一个，蝙蝠侠或是布鲁斯·韦恩。”布鲁斯低声说，他听到了背后管家的脚步声，“无论我选择哪一个，我都会辜负一些人的期望。”

“也许你只是尚未能看到那个折中的方案，先生。”阿尔弗雷德悄声说，“哥谭想要蝙蝠侠，但哥谭需要布鲁德·韦恩。你不能如此简单地便抛弃他们中的任何一个。”

他沉默不语，而管家轻声叹息。他们站在被影像和图片包围的平台上，阿尔弗雷德轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。“我知道是什么在阻碍你，老爷。也许有时候，我不得不这么说，你或许将八岁时的那个誓言看得过于严重了——毕竟那只是一个八岁的孩子天真的愿望。而你不该在这么多年后依然将自己束缚这样誓言之中，毕竟，我相信，你早已 **无数次** 让你的父母骄傲了。”

布鲁斯绷紧了肌肉，痛苦和急需释放的重压在他肢体的每个部分持续不断地蓄积。管家在他耳边轻声说：“而现在，布鲁斯老爷，也许你也该让 **自己** 骄傲。就从一个毫无遗憾的完整人生开始。”

他在沉默中缓缓松懈下来，黑暗和舒适拥抱了他。从未有过的宽慰在他作出决定的那一刻席卷而来，就像是多年前破窗而入的那只蝙蝠，向他低诉宿命的指令。他深吸了口气，故作冷漠地低声说：“既然你有在这里闲聊的时间，我想你应该已经准备好了车？”他转过身去，背朝着那些熟悉的影像，面色肃穆地握紧了拳头，“而那意味着我可以马上出发？”

“去哪里，老爷？”阿尔弗雷德神色疲惫地问道。

“霍根酒吧。”布鲁斯板着脸，不自在地回答道，挥手关掉了全息投影。而管家面露欣喜，迈着舞台剧般夸张的快活步伐转身离去。

当他走进酒吧的时候，侧墙上悬挂的液晶电视正播报着哥谭晚间新闻。主持人用浮夸的语调讲述昨晚发生的奇异事件。一帮劫匪在抢劫后开车逃离，警车从两路堵截却始终慢了一步。眼看着劫匪即将逃之夭夭，他们偷来的那辆崭新的SUV却在平缓宽敞的中央大道上突然爆胎，所有劫匪皆被逮捕。也许哥谭的蓝衣军总算有了一点好运气。

酒吧里一半的客人是警察。这条新闻立刻引发了一场激烈的争论。有人说这显然是蝙蝠侠帮的忙，立刻有人砸着酒杯指责他为什么要把功劳归给一个根本不存在的东西，而不去赞赏同行兄弟的工作。布鲁斯耸了耸肩，捂着耳朵从情绪激动的警员们中间穿过，一路走到了吧台前。

而这时他才发现迪克似乎陷入了麻烦里。

那是一个红发的年轻男人，不超过二十五岁。他戴着一顶茶色的鸭舌帽，穿着无袖的红色T恤，以一副完全不合时宜的打扮坐在吧台边，肩膀上复杂的纹身暴露在明亮的灯光下。红发男人的左手边放着一杯还剩下一半的根汁汽水。而他的右手——他的右手正拉着迪克的手腕。

布鲁斯皱起了眉。

前男友？他打量着迪克的表情。年轻的酒保看起来并不反感红发男人的行为，他看上去甚至并没有在意自己的手正被那个男人拉着。迪克带着礼貌而窃喜的微笑，正趴在吧台上仔细倾听两个端着威士忌的警探互相嘲讽，对对方正在调查的案件大加评论。

所以这是迪克获取信息的途径。布鲁斯皱起的眉心微微松懈了一些。他脱去大衣，坐到了吧台边。迪克这才发现了他的到来。“布鲁斯！”他叫道，挣开红发男人的手一下子跳到了布鲁斯的面前，“我以为你来不了了！”

“酒会提前结束了。”布鲁斯撒谎道，站起身接受了迪克隔着吧台的拥抱。他用余光看到隔了一个座位的红发男人朝他投来了不那么善意的审视目光。“那是谁？”他贴着迪克的耳朵问道。

“不要在意他。”迪克耸了耸肩，又忙着去偷听警探们泄露案情。布鲁斯叹了口气，把手臂撑在了吧台上。

“所以，迪基，那就是你的男朋友？”他听到红发男人毫不忌讳地大声问道，“大个子，有钱， **无趣——** 你的品味什么时候变得这么烂了？”

“闭嘴，罗伊！别烦我！”迪克远远地抱怨道，“如果你能闭上你的嘴，你的下杯饮料就由我来请。”

“你是说，我如果想要杯最高架子上的威士忌，你也不会拒绝我？”

“你知道我 **绝不** 会给你酒，罗伊！”

这两个人之间显然有些他所不知晓的事情。布鲁斯扬起了眉毛。

“我只是在痛心你为什么会变成这样，迪基鸟。”叫做罗伊的红发男人抬起身凑到了迪克的身边，声音低沉了下去。布鲁斯几乎听不清他在说什么。也许这就是男人的目的，他不想 **让他** 听到。“要知道，至少我还是个 **红发** 。”罗伊的嘴唇贴着迪克的耳朵，“你就一次也没考虑过和我……”

接下去的东西布鲁斯没有听清，但他看到罗伊再次抓住了迪克的手腕。这让他猛地站起了身并大步走了过去。

“别碰他。”他冷酷地命令道，扼住罗伊的手腕，用力向后扳去，“他说了， **别烦他** 。”

罗伊却并不像是他看上去那样一无是处。男人异常敏捷地用未被掌控的另一只手撑住吧台并向后空翻，几乎甩开了布鲁斯的手——几乎。罗伊落到了地上，他们剑拔弩张地互相怒视，而他依然攥着男人的手腕——

“保护欲，哈。”罗伊哑着声音挑衅道，“迪基就是没法抵抗你这种类型。”

“嘿！”迪克翻过吧台跳了出来，他扯下搭在肩膀上的布，把它朝罗伊的脸丢去。

“嘿！”这回轮到罗伊抱怨起来，他躲开了脏抹布的攻击，“是你男朋友先动手的！”

现在整个酒吧的人都在看着他们了。迪克干咳了几声，挠了挠后脑。“布鲁斯，这是罗伊，罗伊·哈珀。”年轻人低声在布鲁斯耳边解释道，“他是我的朋友——也许他看起来有点不靠谱，但他是个好人。”布鲁斯垂下眼睛看向迪克，而年轻人睁圆的眼睛里表露出无疑的讨好意味。“真的。”他补充。

罗伊·哈珀。自称为 **军火库** 的无业游民。面具侠客，弓箭高手，机械天才，发明家，曾是奥利弗·奎因的武器制造者，而现在， **酒鬼和混蛋** 。他的脑内精确地调出了他所知道的关于这个名字的一切资料。绝对和 **好人** 这两个字毫无干系。

布鲁斯松开了手，罗伊揉着自己的手腕退开，冷哼了一声。

“布鲁斯·韦恩。”布鲁斯很干脆地介绍道，“很抱歉，刚刚把你当做了坏人。”

罗伊挑起眉毛，歪着嘴角打量他，看起来对刚才的事情还耿耿于怀。“罗伊·哈珀。”男人挑衅似的抬着下巴说道，“迪克的室友。”

布鲁斯把充满强烈质疑的视线投向站在他们之间的迪克，而迪克尴尬地眨了眨眼睛，对罗伊的说辞表示了默认。“他才搬过来一个星期。”迪克小声向他解释，“我还没有来得及和你说……”

“迪克可和我说了不少关于你的事情。”罗伊刻意大声说道，依然保持着那副玩世不恭的样子，还朝迪克挤了挤眼睛。而迪克一手拉着一个把他们重新按回了座位上。“别装了。”布鲁斯听到迪克小声冲罗伊抱怨，“你的手腕没有断。”

“只差一点。”罗伊哼哼道，声音很响，“你的男朋友力气可不小——对一个挥两下高尔夫球杆就喘不上气的公子哥来说。”

“我说够了，罗伊。”迪克拍开罗伊装作断肢四处乱晃的手，“布鲁斯不是故意的。”

“好吧。”罗伊趴在了自己的前臂上，“我想我会原谅你的，迪基，对于你找了这么一个混蛋男友这件事。”男人转过脸，朝布鲁斯假笑了一下，“没有恶意。”

“嘿！不许你那么说他！”迪克叫道，和罗伊扭打起来。布鲁斯坐如针毡地呆了一会儿。他觉得有些热，于是摘下围巾，解开领口。但迪克依然把全副的注意力集中在和罗伊争吵上。

“我以为你一直偷偷爱慕着蝙蝠侠。”他听到罗伊小声嘲笑迪克，“发生了什么？你不再追求他了？”

布鲁斯叹了口气。他试图说服自己这比韦恩企业的年度酒会有趣多了。这里有新闻频道，有吵吵闹闹的GCPD警察，有迪克和他的……朋友。但他垂着眼睛，意识到他只是在自欺欺人。这并不真的是他想要的。也许他该告诉迪克他不喜欢他的这份工作——他一直不喜欢。他也不喜欢迪克有一个室友这件事。他想着也许他该告诉迪克他可以搬去和他住。他该告诉迪克他不喜欢被忽视，他不喜欢看到其他东西分走他的注意力。他无法忍受和其他人一起分享他。他知道自己听上去有多么独占欲十足，但他无法忍受隐瞒和……

他看向迪克，年轻人正举着罗伊的帽子跳来跳去，不让红发的男人拿到。

实际上，他更多地在思考的，是如何为此把迪克关起来然后狠狠打他的屁股，直到他求饶为止。

“布鲁斯老爷。”阿尔弗雷德的声音从他的微型耳机里传来，“很抱歉打扰你，但刚刚戈登局长用特别频道呼叫了你，我想你可能会想知道——”

“收到信息。”他低声回答道，拿起大衣，起身离开座位。

“实际上，我刚刚从戈登局长那里得到了确切讯息，那是一场小型火灾，起因不明，在位于西城区的——”

迪克拉住了他的手。“你要走吗？”年轻人趴在吧台上，满脸歉疚地看着他。

他点了点头。“我做错了什么吗？”迪克不依不挠地拉着他，连续不断地低声挽留，“布鲁斯，如果我做错了什么你一定要告诉我，只要你别走——”

他摇了摇头。“哦该死，我还没给你倒酒。”迪克手忙脚乱地拿出了酒杯，“你想喝点什么？别走，布鲁斯，你才刚到这里——”年轻人一边说捧来了薄荷糖，甜甜圈，还有棉花糖，全部堆到了他的面前。“你还有什么想要的？”迪克踮起脚，讨好地把棉花糖塞进他的嘴里，“我帮你拿。”

突然间他不再为刚才的事情感到烦闷了。接着他为了他必须离开这件事而感到惋惜起来。

“哦，老天。布鲁斯老爷，我是否打断了什么？”阿尔弗雷德在耳机那头大惊小怪地问道，“我想我听到了迪克少爷的声音。那只是一场很小的火灾，并且西城区的房屋排布比较稀疏，我想哥谭的消防队应该能靠自己处理好——”

“没事。”布鲁斯回答道。他顿了一下，“我只是……有些事情要做。”他倾身吻了迪克的脸颊，“很快就会回来，我保证。”

“对不起。”迪克闷闷地说，即使这并不是他的错。布鲁斯忍不住多停留了一会儿。他给罗伊递去一个警告性的目光，接着耐心十足地一根一根掰开了迪克紧抓着他袖子的手指。迪克看上去郁闷极了。也许如果他们现在不是在众目睽睽之下，年轻人会整个人爬到他身上来阻止他离去。这个念头让布鲁斯的心情变好了一些，他把围巾系到了迪克的脖子上，“帮我保管。”他说，“我要去的地方可能有些热。”

“你找了个和蝙蝠侠相差最远的家伙做男朋友。”当他转身离去时，他听到罗伊在他身后抱怨道。

他在走出酒吧大门的时候快步跑起来，他冲到了今天开来的那辆保时捷旁，拉开车门，坐了进去。而当他刚把手放在方向盘上的时候，第一颗子弹击中了挡风玻璃。他下意识地弓身躲避，第二颗子弹几乎和第一颗落在了相同的位置，把那个圆形扩散的皲裂弹痕扩大了一些。

他抬起头，发现那是两颗点五零的重型穿甲狙击子弹。

感谢卢修斯·福克斯负责了他所有私人车辆的改装。普通的车窗玻璃在被这样的子弹打中时瞬间就会破裂，而子弹依然可以击中他的眉心，把他的大脑钉在座位上。但是高度强化的防弹玻璃可以至少承受在同一区域五次以上的重型子弹轰击。

有时候偏执是会得到回报的。

第三发子弹在短暂的沉默后再次打在了同一位置。而这足够让布鲁斯通过角度和速度计算出狙击手的大概位置。他毫不犹豫地踩下油门，同样经过改装的引擎轰鸣着推动机器向前飞驰，五秒钟后他将离开狙击手的射程，而当那时候便是他反击的最佳——

巨大的力道将车左侧高高弹起，接着整辆车侧翻出去——世界旋转起来，接着迎面撞了过来。

该死，那个混蛋在他的轮胎上做了手脚。

当布鲁斯从歪斜向外翻开的车门内爬出时，他意识到他刚刚撞进了一家玩具店里。玩具鸭子和熊猫从倾斜的货架上倾斜下来，砸在他的头上。一切都显得模糊不清，他的耳朵里充斥着嗡鸣，但尖叫和哭泣依然穿透那片阻碍清晰地回荡在他的脑海中。

这里就要爆炸了。他歪斜地站起身，抱住那个躲在收银台后面的小男孩，从破碎的橱窗中跳了出去——在他还没落地的时候爆炸的第一波冲击已经袭上了他的后背。在那静默而滑稽的几秒里，他抱着小男孩翻滚出去，重重砸在了地上。

这是……这是他早就预料到的。他模糊不清地想道。几天前他刻意在媒体前高调暗示迪克和自己的关系——他对新闻和媒体采取放任态度——他把自己和祖克的案件联系起来，去和假释委员会见面——他所做的一切仅仅是为了引起祖克的注意。而现在看来，他做到了。

他需要祖克对布鲁斯·韦恩下手。他需要一次可怕的谋杀，一个能把祖克重新关回监狱的理由。

他需要祖克记起他曾经的诅咒，他需要祖克来追杀迪克所爱的人——他。

但他没有预料到这一切的代价。

“布鲁斯老爷！”阿尔弗雷德的声音穿透迷雾在他的耳畔回荡，“你还好吗！我听到了爆炸——”

西区那场莫名又无意义的火灾。那只是为了引开 **蝙蝠侠** 的手段。纵火者真正的目标是 **布鲁斯·韦恩** 。他需要韦恩的守护天使暂时无暇分身，他需要一个完美的借口——汽车事故。他已经确保了这场事故的发生，而他所要做的只是在事故发生前用一颗重型狙击子弹预支布鲁斯·韦恩的 **死** 。

他缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，他看到四散奔跑的人们。有人搀扶起他刚刚救出的那个男孩，他满脸惊愕似乎忘了该如何哭泣。他看到朝着他跑来的迪克——该死，那孩子见鬼的只穿了一件薄衬衫。

“这里不安全。”他叫道，但他不确信自己是否真的说了这些。脑震荡似乎让他暂时失去了身体的部分功能。“别过来！”可迪克已经扑到了他的身边。

迪克在大叫着什么，但他无法辨别出那些词句的意思。他躺进了一个滚烫颤抖的怀抱里，迪克抚摸着他的脸颊。那双蓝色的眼睛里倒映着火焰和烟尘，恐惧毫不掩饰地流露于其中。一滴眼泪突兀地砸在了他的脸颊上，向下滚去。他叹了口气，握住年轻人的手，示意他低下头来。

“一个狙击手。”他用气音说，“酒吧左侧，顶楼。”

当迪克抬起头时，那双满含眼泪的蓝眼睛在他的注视下一瞬间变得冰冷。寒冷卷动着将恐惧推入角落，愤怒从风暴中心翻涌浮现，如同海水下沉后从深海喷涌而出的厚重浮沫。他握紧了迪克的手——男孩颤抖得比他还厉害。

一辆小型货车甩着尾巴停在了他们身边。迪克扶着他缓缓站起，罗伊·哈珀的脸出现在窗口。“救护车已经在路上了，但我想我可以捎你们一程。”红发的男人面色严肃，这让他看起来极其陌生，“上车。”

迪克拉开后门，小心翼翼地抱着布鲁斯把他放了进去。“你不和我们一起？”罗伊在迪克关上车门的时候将头探出车窗大叫道，“嘿，我以为他是你男朋友？”

“我还有事要做。”迪克说，低头用手背擦去了脸颊上的泪痕，接着面色阴沉地拍了拍车窗示意罗伊赶快启程。布鲁斯用手肘把自己支撑起来，而迪克就这样透过车窗和他对视了片刻。年轻人看上去充满悲伤。“我马上就来。”迪克朝他低声说，把手掌贴在车窗上，“我保证。布鲁斯。”

当布鲁斯把自己布满血污的手也贴上车窗的时候，迪克的手掌猛地握成了拳。年轻人扭过头朝着酒吧旁边的那栋楼跑去。

“见鬼。”罗伊咒骂道，发动了汽车。

“我们去哪儿？”布鲁斯哑声问道，从后视窗里看着迪克奔跑的背影。

“哥谭综合医院就在八个街区外。”罗伊打着方向盘，他们拐过街角，迪克的身影消失在了他的视线里，“我想你会更喜欢那里的医疗水平——”

“下一个路口左拐。”布鲁斯命令道，坐起了身，“我们不去哥谭综合医院。”

“嘿！你刚才才被炸飞了，你确定你能坐着？”罗伊在后视镜里和他对视，“等等，你在衬衫下面穿了什么？看起来——”

“我们去莱斯利·汤普金斯诊所。我会给你指路。”布鲁斯打断了男人的大呼小叫，并用手掌挡住了破碎的衬衫下露出的蝙蝠标志一角。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迪克决定去黑帮卧底，却被人搅局。无论如何，不穿内裤的后果都需要自己承担。

**Chapter 10**

**Part 1**

也许这只是一场噩梦。最糟糕的那种。是他的大脑在和他捣乱。

他沿着楼梯向上跑去。几不可见的高窄阶梯在脚下仿佛无尽般向上延伸，肾上腺素将他推向高空，接着拽回谷底。他陷入了一个漆黑的循环，一个无法逃离的噩梦。他几乎感觉不到寒冷。他的心脏在胸腔里重重地擂动，把血液泵入微微颤抖的四肢。他的能听到血液涌动的轰鸣，与他的呼吸声交织成一片白色厚重的雾霭，把他和整个在喧哗中逐渐沉静下来的世界彻底隔绝。血红在他的眼皮下猩红地灼烧着。他眨了眨眼睛，让视线能够在漆黑一片的楼道内寻找到自己正确的方位。

他没有费心撬锁，而是直接抬腿踢开了通往楼顶的铁门。当你知道该怎发力时，这很简单。狭小的楼梯间内充满了骤然涌入的寒风，那声音像是有人戳破了气球。铁门砸在墙壁上发出巨响，接着歪斜着倒下了。

楼顶空无一人。

他的舌尖发苦。爆炸后持续燃烧的火焰让四周的建筑物墙壁上倒映出红色晃动的光焰。他弓身沿着凸起的矮防护墙走了一圈，这里没有可供藏身的地方。

但狙击手一定在某个地方。他不可能逃远。这是一栋二战时期的老建筑，没有电梯，一个前门，一个后门。后门连通和霍根酒吧共用的巷道。车祸发生后所有人都涌到了街上，如果那个婊子养的带着一把能射重型子弹的狙击枪从后门逃走，一定会有人注意到。

他蹲下身，在地面上和矮墙上摸索着。地面粗糙寒冷，除去灰尘外空无一物。没有弹壳，头发，烟蒂，织物碎片或是其他东西。矮墙上有几条浅色的划痕，那是狙击枪支架留下的。但没有枪。

这个杀手没有留下任何东西。

他一定漏掉了什么。

_想想，迪克。 **想想。**_

然而自从爆炸发生的那一刻起，他再也无法正常地思考。他的大脑中嗡嗡作响，延续着那场爆炸，缓慢地一遍遍重放着钢铁，火焰和碎玻璃彼此吞噬和碾压的可怕画面。在听到第一声枪响的瞬间他就本能地行动起来，跃过吧台，从仓皇失措的人群中挤出酒吧——但当他亲眼看到的时候，一切 **已经** 结束了。布鲁斯的车嵌在墙壁中间，像是个被摔坏的玩具。而他什么也没 **能** 做。他只是手足无措地站在那里。一秒，两秒，三秒。他看着火焰和墙壁倾倒下来，把皱起的半侧车身掩盖在火星飞溅的红色尘雾之下。

他依然无法相信这是真的。他无法相信事情会变成这样。这简直蛮不讲理——一切都 **曾** 那么…… **完美** 。

他的颈间还缠着布鲁斯的围巾。男人在离开前开玩笑似的把那条灰色格子的羊毛围巾绕在他的脖子上，并像是对付顽皮的小狗一般威胁性地扯了一下围巾末端，好像那是他的项圈。回忆短暂而鲜明，一段一段毫无重复地穿越烟尘和火光浮现在他眼前。他攥住围巾的末端，逃避似的把整张脸埋了进去。它闻起来带着高档男士香水和须后水所营造的精致芳香，然而他能分辨出其中一丝微弱的，温暖而醇厚的，属于布鲁斯的味道。

 _该死。_ 他想，在柔软织物的包裹下紧紧闭上眼睛。 _这是个玩笑吗？_

**_或者只是一个噩梦？_ **

他很熟悉噩梦。他更清楚的一点是，当你意识到你正在做梦时，最可怕的那部分显然已经过去了。

接下来是该感到寒冷和虚无的时刻，从坠落中挣扎着攀住清明，在虚无的尽头睁开双眼，跌进现实。

黑暗，然后光明。

刺目的，不可抵抗的惊醒。

 ** _是祖克。_** 他猛地站起身，握紧了拳头。一切逐渐清晰起来。 _是他干的。_

 

很难想象，在这场噩梦发生的两个小时前他才和布鲁斯·韦恩像是热恋期的青少年一样缺少自控又不负责任地在健身室的垫子上来了一发。他们全身投入地彼此追逐，填满和引诱，试图挖掘出对方最不为人知的样子。

他曾被性爱时闯入脑海的蝙蝠侠吓得不敢和布鲁斯再轻易尝试任何更亲密的举动。但是显然事实像一辆高速行进的列车，当他还在犹豫不决的时候，他们已经以时速两百英里的速度向着那堵墙轰然撞去。

 **Ka-Pow** **！** 他回过头看着那残垣断壁，目瞪口呆。

然而当事情发生的时候，一切都如此顺理成章，他只疑惑自己当初为何束手束脚。

是的，他知道，蝙蝠侠曾经害得他和男朋友性生活不和谐，不仅是从生理上，还有从心理上——但是现在，去他的蝙蝠侠。

 ** _跟着你的心。_** 而他的心选择了和布鲁斯狠狠来一发。

你看，今天下午，在他无聊地试图和自己跳舞时——达米安毫无理由地 **抛弃** 了他，并且扬言要单方面终止他们的课外辅导——总之，当他怀抱空气翩翩起舞的时候，他发现自己没办法给空气小姐一个完美的下腰，因为他的肩膀还因为昨晚和蝙蝠侠相遇时的事故而隐隐作痛。他可是个绅士，这打击无疑是毁灭性的。

而就在这样一个私人又可悲的时刻，布鲁斯悄无声息地出现在了他的眼前——年长的男人瞪着眼睛躲在门后的黑暗中，吓得他在回头时脚底踩空坐到了地上。在他的再三催促下年长者才从那扇门里小心翼翼地走出，带着一副不情愿又不放心的复杂神情，仿佛在男人的眼里他是一只在草叶和露水间蹦跳的精灵，任何大意的惊扰都会让他随着微风逃走。

而这让 **一切** 都有了意义。当布鲁斯挑起眉朝他微笑的时候，他所做的 **一切** 似乎都有了意义。他不再是孤单一人。这个世界上有一个人愿意帮助他，愿意接纳他，愿意爱他，只因为他是 **迪克·格雷森** ，而不因为任何其他的原因。有一段时间他只是太过固执，而没有看到这一点。他太过执着于一个虚幻的梦想，一个遮蔽天空的黑色影子。他躲在那片黑影中，任由一个并不属于他的任务将他与世界隔绝开来。他专注于追随自己的偶像和导师，而刻意忽视了自己生命中出现的另一个人。

他不会再犯这个错误， **再也不会** 。

**他发誓。**

再也不会有一个黑影在他试图全情投入时发出冷笑，也不会有幻象在他的视野边角讥笑评判他的行为。他彻底地解决了那个横亘在他们之间的问题。他彻底地放手让蝙蝠侠滚出了他的生活。他不清楚他满溢的情绪和超乎寻常的渴望是否与此有关，但他不在乎——他不再会让蝙蝠侠阻止他对布鲁斯真心相待。他不会让他的秘密继续成为他的心结。他已经准备好了向男人坦诚，随时都可以，而这给了他勇气。

他不再感到愧疚。他真正地，完全地准备好了。

而至于这场性爱本身——很难说这一切和他曾偷偷幻想过的是否一样。他以为年长的男人会更加成熟和内敛，精于表象而拒绝深入，让一切像是一场完美而花哨的表演——毕竟，这是他们一贯的相处方式。布鲁斯所给予的关爱和坦诚控制在一个精确的范围内，那个范围总显得不切实际。而他需要不断地越过那条线，或是躲开那条线。布鲁斯爱他，这毫无疑问。但这不意味着布鲁斯会容许任何人打乱他的生活——年长的男人有一套独立且荒唐的生活方式，而感情生活显然只是其中并不那么重要的一小部分。布鲁斯似乎在他的人生中从未费心经营过一段感情——他从未努力争取过什么，因为他并不需要。他大部分时候所需要做的仅仅是任凭事态发展。这大概就是为什么他从未把布鲁斯和 **疯狂** 或是 **幼稚** 联系在一起。年长的男人显得太过精明，并且对一切都有着近乎不近人情的局外人态度。

也许布鲁斯自己并未意识到这一点，但他始终把所有人控制在一臂之外。但在某一刻，在那场 **疯狂而幼稚** 的火辣性爱中的某一刻，那层始终存在的隔阂消失了。布鲁斯彻底成为了他的。年长的男人不再用略含抗拒的态度回避他的目光，也不再谨慎地过滤自己所表露的情绪。他们的视线第一次毫无芥蒂地交缠在一起，无声地倾吐和接纳，比此刻正在发生的一切更加火热。而男人的笑容第一次显得真实，而不只是某种空洞而完美的自我防护在那副英俊的皮囊上所制造的假象。

而这让一切 **更加** 完美。

分别时他克制不住地变得粘人。他承认，当他被喜悦和满足冲昏头脑的时候，他总会犯这种错误——但当你真的陷入爱河时，当你真的愿意负担责任时，承诺可实在算不上是个坏决定，不是吗？可尽管他对未来充满了憧憬，布鲁斯却显得缺少热情。当布鲁斯说他必须要出席今晚的年度酒会时，他明白年长者只想找个借口好让自己今晚的剩余时间能别再见到他。不，他并不是出于失望而妄加揣测。当布鲁斯在敷衍他时，他总能听出来。

也许对于布鲁斯来说，这从头到尾只是一场游戏。当他裹紧外套，一瘸一拐地走出韦恩大宅时，他不由得这样悲观起来。也许他只是一个特别的猎物，一个求而不得的收集品。也许布鲁斯就像是报纸和电视上说的那样，是个轻视女性，从未付出过真心的自私混蛋。他曾坚信他们之间会有所不同，因为他不是个明星，也没有尊贵的姓氏，他甚至不是个女人。也许他的确愚蠢到把男人虚情假意的追逐当成了真爱，而没有看到那个蓝血的花花公子究竟想要什么。也许布鲁斯仅仅是像玩一场极限运动一般孤注一掷地试图赢得他的奖品。当他彻底被征服的时候，一切便结束了。

可当他回过头看向那栋耸立在黑暗中的巨大建筑物时，他无法告诉自己刚刚发生在那里的一切都是假的。他无法说服自己。布鲁斯的古怪行径一定有什么其他原因——好吧，没错，他是个自欺欺人的笨蛋。

他叫来了罗伊。罗伊还在戒酒，他知道，让他来酒吧实在不是个好主意。但他实在是没有别的办法了。他保证，他会监督罗伊去这个星期的匿名戒酒互助会的。他实在需要和人聊聊这件事。杰森依然不接他的电话，芭芭拉会告诉他“我早就告诉过你了”。星火也许会去烧了整个韦恩庄园，她 **绝对** 不能知道这件事。

而他的生活显然从不缺少戏剧性——当他含含糊糊地把整件事情向罗伊坦白之后（当然删去了其中火辣而不可告人的那部分），布鲁斯就那样西装革履地从酒吧的大门走了进来，仿佛他之前所听出的婉拒和疏离都是错觉。

这真是尴尬极了。他立刻装成在倾听两个警察谈话的样子来。而罗伊把他的手腕握得更紧了些——该死，他当然知道这意味着什么。罗伊·哈珀该死的是个非常护短的家伙。而他可以保证，十分钟内男人就会找个借口和布鲁斯打起来——事实上，他只用了五分钟。

显然，无论此前是什么在烦扰布鲁斯，那东西都在他们分开的一个小时里彻底地烟消云散了。当他们拥抱的时候，年长的男人像是什么也没有发生一般吻了他的脸颊。但这种亲密的状态并没有维持多久，在罗伊的刻意挑衅下，布鲁斯出人意料地率先动起手来。他知道布鲁斯那副好莱坞明星般完美无缺的俊美外表总让人觉得他的体魄也和荧屏猛男一样，只不过是健身俱乐部年卡和蛋白粉堆砌出来的花架子。然而他非常清楚男人的力气究竟有多大——他腰间的指印可以作证。而至于猛男的那部分，他还在隐隐作痛的屁股也能说明一些问题。

因此当布鲁斯完全压制住罗伊的挑衅时，他几乎没有感到意外。

让他感到意外的是布鲁斯的匆匆离去。没错，他确实在某段时间里 **故意** 忽视了布鲁斯的需求，把大部分精力都花在了和罗伊拌嘴上。而他可以坦然承认，他的举动的确目的不纯。当然，他不可能真的试图以此来 **反击** 或是 **惩罚** 布鲁斯此前的拒绝。他没有那么心胸狭窄。他仅仅是想让男人知道在极度渴求中被隐晦地推开是一种什么样的感受。他绝不会 **真的** 伤害布鲁斯，他 **永远不会** 。而且他喜欢看到年长者情不自禁流露出保护欲的样子，那神态近乎于嫉妒，又显得过于危险。布鲁斯的眼神几乎在告诉他他即将为此被狠狠惩罚，而他喜欢男人鲜少出现的这一面。

当男人起身离去的时候，他吓得立刻扑上去道歉，挽留，拿出了自己私藏的所有零食。他以为是自己玩得过了界，让布鲁斯生气了——但当他看进年长者的眼睛时，他意识事情并不是这样。布鲁斯看上去对他摇尾乞怜的挽留态度十分满意，这让他不由得怀疑男人起身欲走的动机是否就是为了恐吓他，让他乖乖听话。

而这成了此刻最大的谜团。他始终不知道布鲁斯离去的真实原因。而如果他没有刻意冷落男人，这一切是否便不会发生？如果他没有该死地玩那个欲擒故纵的把戏，布鲁斯是不是不会走出酒吧的门，不会独自上车，不会让那个狙击手有机可乘？

这一切是不是他的错？

也许他只是在拒绝承认现实。也许他只是不敢相信，当一切终于开始变好的时候，他却再次把事情弄砸了。

也许他只是永远也逃不出那片阴影。那片漆黑的，永恒笼罩在他头顶的阴影。他永远也无法摆脱这座城市以及她所给予他的诅咒。而这整件事是对他的警告。他一旦放松警惕，他一旦沉浸于幸福之中，灾难便会降临。

他一旦疏忽大意，安东尼·祖克便会从黑暗中探出手，夺走他的一切。

他不会让这一切再次发生。

**他绝不会。**

 

“他在哪里？”迪克对罗伊说。红发的男人靠在墙壁上，正从一个纸杯里喝咖啡。

“一位老女士把他带走了。”罗伊耸了耸肩，“她看上去是个好人。”

“莱斯利·汤普金斯医生？”

“大概是这个名字。”罗伊对着铺着淡纹瓷砖的下墙踢了一脚，站直了身子。“嘿，迪基。”男人把手臂环了过来，“你看上去很需要来点热咖啡——或者威士忌，如果他们这里能提供的话。”

迪克下意识地躲开了罗伊的手臂，往后退了一步。有一瞬间他们两个都被这个举动惊呆了。迪克掩饰性地垂下眼睛，而罗伊低声咳了起来。“我想我最好……”迪克低着头胡乱朝着走廊的另一头指了指，“你知道的，去和医生谈谈。”

“你最好让她给你也做个检查。”罗伊抱着手臂，依然堵在他的面前，毫无退让的意思，“你在外面呆了多久？半个小时？一个小时？你只穿了一件衬衫，你知道的，对吧？”

“我没事。”他说，明白自己此刻沙哑的嗓子毫无说服力，“我没有在那里呆多久。”

“喝了这杯咖啡。”罗伊把纸杯塞进了他的手里，“今晚已经够韦恩受的了，我想他可不希望知道自己男朋友晕倒在了去他病房的路上。”

 _好吧。_ 他想，眨了眨眼睛。纸杯干燥而滚烫，贴着他冻僵而惨白的手指。整条街都被哥谭警方封锁了，他不得不走到两个街区外乘地铁。而这还不是最糟的部分。最糟的是地铁——显然整个哥谭已经再没有正派人会选择这种交通方式了。整整一车厢的小偷，流浪汉，妓女和性变态——他不准备把他遭遇到的东西告诉任何人。很可能一辈子都不会。

他小口抿着咖啡，滚烫的液体顺着他干涩发疼的食道缓缓滑下，进入了空无一物的胃里。他靠着墙壁缓缓蹲了下去。罗伊陪着他一起坐到了地上。

“所以，他没事？”他低声问道。

罗伊耸了耸肩。“我没有问，但我看到他在衣服下面穿了某种保护服，所以他应该好得很——你知道的， **亿万富翁** ，永远不缺敌人。我要是他，我也会在去那种街区的时候穿上防弹服。”男人语调轻松地说，把手搭在了他的肩膀上，“据说上个月还有一个秘密犯罪组织在追杀他？”

“我本该知道这会发生。”迪克把脸埋进了手臂里，对罗伊试图缓解气氛的行为不为所动，“我该知道的。”

罗伊拍了拍他的后脑，抬高了声音，“ **你** 怎么可能知道！”

“我该知道祖克会在出狱后第一时间试着伤害我爱的人！”迪克也提高了声音，抬起头来对着罗伊怒目而视，“他曾经亲口这样告诉过我！我该预料到的！”

“嘿！”罗伊听起来很恼火，“你不知道！你并不知道他会什么时候动手，又会对谁下手——我是说，这件事上错的是祖克，而不是 **你** ！”

“他当然会对布鲁斯下手！”迪克怒吼道，捏扁了手中的纸杯，滚热的咖啡顺着他的手指淌进他的袖口，“因为全世界都该死的知道布鲁斯是我的男朋友！而这是我的错——我没有澄清这一点，我让他暴露在了祖克的面前——”

“伙计！”罗伊叫道，打断了他冗长的自责，“你没什么需要澄清的。”

“不，你不明白。我不该把他扯进我的生活。我该知道的。我该知道我身边的所有人都会因为我而成为祖克的目标，我该——”

“听着，迪克。”男人的声音缓和了下来，在他耳边低声劝说，“闭嘴，然后松手。”

他茫然地抬起头，不明白这是不是某种暗喻。红发的男人攥着他的手腕，“你烫伤自己了。”罗伊说，“你看，你的手指已经肿起来了。”

他的手指又疼又痒，沾满干涸的咖啡。“哦。”他说，丢开了咖啡杯。“该死。”他说，泄气地看着自己的手指，感到惊奇。

“我想你需要一个医生。”罗伊叹了口气，扯着他的肩膀把他提了起来。他们歪歪斜斜地侧身拥抱了一会儿。迪克眼眶发热地把下巴靠在了男人的肩膀上，终于在这个疯狂的夜晚逐渐找回了理智。罗伊一直像是他的兄长，他的家人。他们从最开始便是彼此的依靠，少年泰坦则是他们的家。

而无论如何，家人都会负责把彼此拉出深渊。

“谢谢，罗伊。”他真诚地说，“我很抱歉。”

“没事，迪基。”罗伊说，拍了拍他的后背，“我希望他最好见鬼的值得你这样爱他。”

汤普金斯医生显然正忙着，但当他敲门进去的时候，那位银白头发的女士还是从文件和病历中抬起了头，朝他微笑了一下。

就在那一刹那，他想起了一件事：汤普金斯医生知道他的秘密身份。

哦，该死。

“嗨，迪克。”汤普金斯医生说，把钢笔插进了白大褂胸前的口袋里，严谨而和蔼地朝他点头，“你有什么事吗？”

他紧张地回头看了一眼——罗伊在走廊的另一头朝他挥手。“我……”他低咳了一声，“我想知道布鲁斯……”

“布鲁斯很好。”汤普金斯医生回答道，指了指办公桌旁的椅子，“你为什么不坐下呢，迪克？”

迪克慌忙关上门，坐在了医生对面，并把手放在了膝盖上。

汤普金斯医生微笑着打量他，仿佛他是个有趣的病例。“你的伤口都愈合了吗？”年长的女士问道，“流感呢？全都好了吗？”

“是的，夫人。”迪克局促地挪动了一下屁股，“我很好！我只是想知道布鲁斯……”

“布鲁斯在左转第三个病房里。我已经替他做过了全身检查和CT检查。他有轻微的脑震荡，软组织挫伤，脚踝扭伤，还可能会有PTSD（创后应激失调）。”汤普金斯医生拿起一张纸读道，推了推眼镜，“换句话说……”

迪克坐直了身子，屏住呼吸，咬紧嘴唇。

“他明早就可以回家了。”

哦！迪克瞪大眼睛，有一瞬间不清楚自己该作何反应。 **哦！** 他浑身松懈下来，总算恢复了正常的呼吸步调。

“你还有什么事吗，迪克？”汤普金斯医生抬起眉毛，“我想布鲁斯正在等着你——”

“我可能还需要一些烫伤软膏，医生。”迪克羞愧地小声说，展开手指，在空中晃了晃，“因为，呃，咖啡。”

他在踏进布鲁斯的病房时几乎是下意识地把手背到了身后。他不想让男人知道他都为他做了些什么蠢事。他不想让接下来的事变得太过艰难。

“嗨。”布鲁斯说。他侧身坐在病床的边缘，穿着病服，手腕上圈着一个标签环。他看上去很好，没有缺少任何一部分，也没有因为露出双臂和大腿的难看袍子而显得不那么英俊。

“嗨。”迪克露出了笑容，扯了扯手中牵着的氢气球，让它在空中蹦跳了一会儿。布鲁斯也微笑起来。

“你还好吗？”他说，小心地走到了男人身边，“头痛吗？汤普金斯医生说你需要好好睡一觉，然后休息几天——”

“莱斯利只是在吓唬你。”布鲁斯看着他，“然后好通过你来监督我，让我能做个乖病号。”

“听上去她是个好心的女士。”迪克耸了耸肩。

“她是。”布鲁斯的声音里带着笑意。男人眼睛的颜色在白色的顶灯下显得格外鲜亮，让人无法呼吸。迪克只好匆忙地移开了视线，研究起病床边放着的花束和气球来。

“一切都好吗？”布鲁斯问道，“你看起来很苍白。”

“我很好。”迪克不自在地说，把自己刚买来的爱心形气球扎在了床头，接着匆匆地退了回去，拘谨地坐到了床尾，离布鲁斯足有一英尺远。

“有人伤亡吗？”布鲁斯问道，在整个过程中始终用蕴含疑惑的视线追随着他的动作，并朝他的方向挪动了一点，“除我之外？”

迪克避开了男人的视线。“唔，几个围观的家伙好像受了一点轻伤。但你知道的，在这个街区没有人会为了这点事就去医院。”他说，不动声色地又往后退了一点，以至于半个屁股悬在了空中，“玩具店已经关门了，你救的那个男孩是玩具店老板的儿子，他有唐氏综合症。他老爸总把他锁在店里。”

布鲁斯嗯了一声，接着朝他点了点头。“这很好。”男人低声说，“一切都很好。”

迪克轻哼了一声，含混地表示赞同。他们沉默着就这样隔着半张床坐了一会儿。迪克盯着自己选的那个粉色爱心气球，上面还用花体字写着“早日康复！”，他开始觉得那是个错误的选择。

在他还没回过神来的时候布鲁斯已经站起了身，挡在了他和那个意味不明的气球之间。“你还好吗？”布鲁斯弓下声问道，男人高大的身躯遮住了苍白的顶灯，在他身上投下压迫力十足的阴影。迪克用手撑住床沿，颤抖着向后挪去。但他没能逃避多久，布鲁斯用没被标签环套住的那只手捏住了他的下巴，迫使他抬起头看向他。

“不。”他低声说，垂着眼睛，即是回答又是抗拒，“放开我。”

布鲁斯看起来几乎有些受伤。但男人阴沉而木然的表情很好地隐藏了这一切。紧捏着他下巴的手指松开了，年长的男人托起了他的侧脸，接着俯下身，试探性地吻了一下他的嘴角。

“不。”他再次拒绝道，这一次终于下定决心推开了布鲁斯。

布鲁斯向后退了一步，他所投下的阴影消失了，迪克尖锐地喘着气，从床上跳了起来。他攥紧了拳头，终于把早已准备好的说辞抛了出去。

“我们不能再这样见面了。”他说，听上去比他想得还要悲惨，“我只是——该死。”他侧过头，拒绝看向布鲁斯，“我不想再见到你，韦恩先生。”他的呼吸猛地窒了一下，几乎让他无法说出接下来的那句话，但他还是哑着嗓子低声说了下去，“因为你只会给我带来麻烦。”

当他最终和布鲁斯对视的时候，他希望自己的目光足够坚定和冷酷，但他从男人的眼神中意识到自己此刻的样子。无助，可悲，充满哀求。布鲁斯的表情逐渐变得漠然，接着是彻底的冷静。

他知道一切真的结束了。

“我只希望你快乐，迪克。”当他走出房门的时候，布鲁斯在他身后低声说，“如果这让你快乐，我没有任何意见。”

“我只希望你知道你在做什么，笨蛋。”罗伊说，启动了他的厢式货车。他们顺着午夜空无一人的街道飞驰而去。迪克趴在敞开的车窗上，决定保持沉默。

他知道他在做什么。他知道他 **即将** 做什么。

 

**Part 2**

“还有其他人想来试试吗？”迪克问道，把下滑了一些的袖口重新卷好。他说话的声音并不大，却在周遭的哀鸣中撞出了片刻寂静。剩余的几个打手面面相觑，接着同时向后退去。

“我不认为谁还有有那个胆子，理查多。”坐在红木宽桌后的男人用阴霾的嗓音讥讽道，他的手指间稳稳地夹着一支钢笔，胸前的口袋里插着一支玫瑰。桌上的台灯斜向前方，光束的边缘给玫瑰露湿鲜嫩的花瓣镶上暖黄的晕边，男人的脸却依然沉溺在黑暗之中。

看来他听到的传言属实，罗马人不喜欢有人盯着他的脸看。迪克垂下眼睛，迈步跨过满地呻吟扭滚的打手，朝着坐在桌后的卡迈恩·法尔科内走去。他希望他表现出了足够的谦逊和恭顺。

“你是个好战士，理查多。”当他站到和红木桌前那把高背椅平行的位置时，罗马人用热情而平滑的西西里口音称赞道，“我对你的能力非常满意——事实上，我认为你会成为我最出众的手下之一。”

“我什么时候能开始替你做事？”迪克问道，让自己的视线恭敬地维持在那朵玫瑰上。

“我并没有说你会替 **我** 做事。”法尔科内圆滑地回答，用那根镶着他父亲姓名缩写的古董钢笔敲了敲桌面，“你得先从最基础的工作做起，男孩，像每个希望加入法尔科内家族的年轻人一样。”

迪克猛地抬起头，向前走了一步，“但我已经——你需要我，先生——”他抬高了嗓音，发现自己正茫然地瞪着罗马人肩膀上被灯光干扰出的一片朦胧，“——你需要在哥谭重新站稳脚跟。光靠这些花钱收买的当地混混你可没办法做到。而我可以帮你，如果你让我做你的贴身保镖——”

他的声音低了下去。太急功近利了。他在闭上嘴巴后立即意识到了这一点。法尔科尼胸前的玫瑰轻微抖动了一下，他身后站着的两个家族亲信把手放在了支出西服下摆的枪柄上。

他让那个狡猾的家伙感到怀疑了。

这不太妙。

几乎是在一瞬间，整个空间伴随着罗马人骤然前倾的身体微微震动了一下。一张苍老但依旧不失狠厉的脸像一根捅穿木板的长钉般悄无声息地穿透了倾斜的灯光，覆盖右侧脸颊的三道疤痕被黄色的灯光印照得如同某种图腾。

“你需要注意你说的话，孩子。”罗马人说，依然用那种平缓无害的语气，仿佛这只是一次普通的，长辈和晚辈之间的交谈。他的脸看起来像任何一个年迈的意大利人，慈善，机敏，眼神中带着石膏像般凝固的优雅和西西里半岛海风中熏造出的热焰。他右手的手肘随意地搁在了桌子的边缘。“有时候，一句不该说的话就是直接引发一场战争的所有原因。”

迪克咬紧了牙齿。他的心脏在胸腔里擂动，把一簇又一簇火花撞进他的血管，引燃其中焦灼不安的化学激素。他感到脸颊发烫，后背却发冷 _。_

这是一句威胁吗？他穿帮了吗？罗马人看出了他来这里的目的？离他们动手还有多久？

他环顾四周，不久前还躺在地上呻吟滚动的打手们已经纷纷起身汇合进那几个没有参战的人中，一瘸一拐地围拢过来。见鬼，他下手该更重一些的。

他能躲过几颗子弹？他们有多少发子弹？

他看到了一把格洛克，一把伯莱塔，还有一把六发的柯尔特转轮。

他该抢先把罗马人的脸拍到桌面上还是该出声讨饶？

“哈。”最先击中他的不是罗马人手下的子弹，而是从他身后传来的一声轻笑。从罗马人的脸上他看到了同样源自始料未及的惊异。所有人都停下了动作，除了马里奥·唐·费拉里，他是站在法尔科内左后方的亲信——他大叫着掏出了他的格洛克并瞪大眼睛，痉挛般抖动着手臂颤颤巍巍地把枪口朝着声音传来的方向指去。

“你想用 **那只手** 来扣扳机？哈。”那个油滑的声音毫无畏惧地调笑道，“我讨厌抢。但我可以告诉你，你拿它的姿势可完全错了。”

迪克终于忍不住循声回过头去，放任自己的后背暴露在罗马人面前——一个穿着黄黑格子西装，戴茶色反光墨镜的男人正坐在离他不到三英尺远的长沙发上。男人斜扬嘴角，抱着手臂，毫无芥蒂地舒展肢体倚在靠背上，仿佛这是私人专属的包厢，而他面前正在上演一出精彩绝伦的歌剧。迪克敢发誓他几分钟前绝没有在沙发上看到这个留着胡须的怪家伙。可他也不敢肯定。男人仿佛凭空出现，又像是已经在那里呆了很久，以至于他们都习惯并忽视了他的存在。

“你他妈的是谁？”罗马人惊怒地低吼，“你是怎么进来的？”

“我就这么走进来的，教父。”打扮滑稽的男人说，翘着一只脚，嘴里叼着一根木棍，话音里带着流气的含混，“我只是恰好认识你面前这小子，你知道的，混我们这一道的，遇到熟人不进来打个招呼实在是会被当做不礼貌的。”

男人带鼻音的新泽西口音在装修精致的顶层套房中割裂出一段格格不入的轻薄和放肆。法尔科内的手下们如临大敌般团团围住了他，更多的枪口指了过来，男人却旁若无人地维持着那个轻佻悠闲的笑容，在众目睽睽之下从沙发上缓缓地起身站直。

“名字是火柴马龙。”男人自我介绍道，用左手接住了嘴角叼着的木棍——一根 **火柴** ，并弹动了一下手指，“很乐意为你效劳，法尔科内先生。”马龙兴高采烈地躬下身去，行了一个花哨的见面礼，似乎对一触即发的紧绷气氛毫无知觉，“如果你需要结交一些哥谭本地的朋友，先生，找老火柴永远都没错。”

迪克亲眼看着罗马人的嘴角紧绷起来，接着又逐渐松开，最终演变为一个令人捉摸不透的阴森微笑。

**见鬼。**

突然间，“迪基小子，我的好兄弟！”火柴马龙出其不意地猛转过身对着迪克叫道，并越过几个严阵以待的壮汉朝他热情地伸出双手，仿佛他们仅仅是几个普通又寻常的路障。接着，在所有人陷入惊愕的短暂的几秒钟里男人抓紧时机用肩膀挤开了那几个打手并扑了上来，“好久不见！”

迪克确信自己并不认识这个疯疯癫癫的家伙。但他的肩膀被男人牢牢地攥住了，后背也被狠狠拍了两下。他能感受到男人略带威胁地加重掐住他肩膀的力道，像是在警告他不要试图耍什么花招，来破坏这个精心设计的骗局。

所有人都显得茫然无措，被挤开的几个打手面面相觑，似乎完全没有预料到事情的发展。法尔科内缓缓从椅子上站起身来，挺直脊背。灯光把他的影像放大到侧墙上，那黑影看起来像是某种老态龙钟的猛兽。

“火柴马龙？”罗马人眯起眼睛，拖长声调念出这个古怪的名字，仿佛将它精心咀嚼了一遍， “我听说过你。”

“这实在是我的荣幸。”马龙说，搂着迪克的肩膀强迫他一起转过身来，“传奇的卡迈恩·法尔科内，曾经统一整个哥谭黑帮的罗马人——竟然知道我的名字。”男人低笑一声，不卑不亢地仰着头和法尔科内对视，“要知道，当我终于混出点名声的时候，你已经只是一个 **传说** 了。”

“呃，可我不认识……”迪克出声道，试图撇清自己和马龙的关系。但马龙猛地拍了一下他的后背，阻止了他即将说出口的话。

“现在的年轻人！对长辈真是毫无敬意。”马龙朝罗马人耸耸肩，像是在寻求某种认同。接着男人亲热地凑过来，贴着迪克的耳朵用那种扁平油滑的嗓音训斥道：“在长辈面前说话得加上‘先生’和‘请’，迪基小子！这是基本的礼貌！”

法尔科内用阴霾的视线扫视过他们的脸，对马龙的话不置可否。迪克不清楚自己咬牙切齿的扭曲表情究竟暴露出多少真相，但罗马人显然选择忽视了这一点。

“哥谭的法尔科内家族从未真的被斩草除根。”片刻之后罗马人低沉地说，“我依然关注着这座城市中发生的每一件事。”

“这是件好事！”马龙快活地叫道，“你知道谁可以信任，谁能给你帮助——我听说罗马人是哥谭最精明，最谨慎的黑帮头目，看来他们没有骗我。”

“你想要什么？”罗马人用双手撑住桌面，面对马龙的恭维没有流露出丝毫松懈。

“我只是想找份新工作。”马龙回答，“地下世界到处都在谈论罗马人回到哥谭的事情，我只是想来碰碰运气，你知道的，我这种没有靠山的小角色偶尔也会异想天开——还有什么比帮罗马人重新夺回哥谭黑帮更有意思的呢？东区的意大利人现在是一盘散沙，哥谭的黑道四大家族已经被那个女猎手搞得四分五裂，还有谁比 **罗马人** 更适合来整顿局面，收复失地，重振西西里人的雄风呢？”

 _该死。_ 迪克死死盯住罗马人的脸。 _该死，这个火柴马龙可真是个见风使舵满嘴蜜糖的混蛋。_ 法尔科内的脸上显露出一丝满意，似乎对马龙的谄媚并不反感。

“我知道你的本事。”法尔科内向后缓缓坐回了椅子上，“我听说你曾单枪匹马和蝙蝠侠对抗，仅仅是这一点就足够让我把你招入麾下——更何况，我需要一个熟悉哥谭黑道的人来替我和那些自认为是上流角色的 **怪胎** 周旋——一个可以潜入他们老巢而不被发现的人，一个拿钱干事的聪明人。”罗马人漫不经心地说着，逐渐退回了阴影之后，再次成为了朦胧不清的一个影子。

接着那个影子开口了：“你得到了这份工作。”

“什么？”迪克叫了起来，侧过脸对马龙怒目而视，“先生，这不公平！我 **赢得了** 这份工作！我可以证明我比他更强，如果你 **同意** 的话，我现在就可以揍翻这家伙——”

马龙用精准迅捷无可阻挡且无法避开的一拳让他住了嘴。接下来的整整一分钟里他都只能头晕目眩地趴在地上，可悲地，无计可施地半支着身子，怎么也爬不起来。而当他大脑中嗡嗡作响的干扰声终于消失殆尽时，他意识到刚刚那一拳的角度和力道非常熟悉，太过于熟悉以至于他觉得自己一定曾被同样的一记重拳击倒在地过。

他猛地仰起头来，瞪大了眼睛，而男人恰好垂下头看他。他们无言地对视了片刻，迪克死死盯住男人那副遮住半张脸的怪墨镜，试图找寻出任何熟悉的蛛丝马迹来。

“在这里，我们不用征求任何人的 **同意** ，迪基小子。”马龙说，面无表情地移开了视线。

“我可以接纳这个男孩作为我的新保镖。”他听到自己的头顶传来罗马人的声音，“他显然并不适合做这一行。但如果他是你的朋友，我愿意改变我的看法。对西西里人来说……”罗马人顿了一下，“ **朋友才是最重要的** 。”

这是他第一次听到罗马人的声音里带上笑意，而这让他不寒而栗。马龙朝他伸出手，但他颇具尊严地拒绝了对方的帮助。紧接着他又有些后悔，也许他不该表现得如此顽固而不知感恩，毕竟这个家伙刚刚帮他混得了罗马人身边的一席之位。

也许他该找机会谢谢马龙。迪克想道，勉强从地上歪斜地站起身来，用袖子擦去嘴唇上的血并对男人露出一个内涵复杂的笑容。 _不过不是 **今天** 。_他想道，揉着在剧痛过后变得有些麻木的下巴， ** _绝不是今天。_**

马龙对他经过深思熟虑的示好回以一个满不在乎的 **假笑** ，接着，“不，我不认为他适合做你的保镖。”男人当着他的面异常坦荡地否定道，让他的笑容一瞬间僵硬在了脸上。“也许你不知道，先生。”马龙连看也没看他一眼，“虽然这位年轻的理查德是个一等一的好小子——我绝不会否认这一点——但整个哥谭都知道他在和布鲁斯·韦恩睡觉。”

迪克感到自己的手都抖了起来。

“当然，我绝不会因为他喜欢和谁上床就觉得他该受到歧视或是什么的。”马龙毫无歉意地冲他耸了耸肩，维持着那个轻浮的，令人作呕的油腻假笑，“但你知道的，要是让整个哥谭黑道知道罗马人的贴身保镖是个 **咬枕头的小娘炮** ——这可对法尔科内家族的名声没有什么好处。”

几分钟后，四只礼貌但毫不留情的手一左一右一上一下地按在迪克的后背上，把他推了出去。

 _好极了。_ 当他身后的仿古浮雕双扇门被重重关上时，迪克头晕脑胀地想道。 _实在是好极了。_

**他的计划失败了。**

安东尼·祖克在假释后便音讯全无，下落不明。即使迪克非常确信布鲁斯的谋杀该由他来负责，祖克却从未在此事件中显露出自己的丝毫踪迹。据说他和政府谈判得到了保护性拘留，或是某种从官方渠道改头换面的途径——这意味着想找到他成为了仅次于调查出蝙蝠侠真实身份的难题。

他委托罗伊以军火库的身份去芝加哥“见一见”祖克的假释官，这也许能给他们更多的线索——尽管他非常清楚这位假释官没有被祖克收买或威胁的可能性几乎为零。而他则继续留在哥谭，用他自己的方式调查祖克的下落。

祖克天性残酷，毫无原则。他在入狱前以敲诈和勒索为生，甚至不惜谋害无辜。在入狱后他通过出卖朋友获得减刑，通过收买和勒索假释委员会以获取自由。整整四年困在铁栏杆后的生活似乎完全没有使他改变分毫。也许你可以改变一个恶人，却永远无法改变一个混蛋。而 **安东尼·祖克是一个混蛋** ，这将会是宇宙永恒不变的真理，并将成为预测祖克行踪的最可信的根据——他没有理由不在出狱后继续自己可耻的敲诈营生。他没有理由不在出狱后回到哥谭，回到他出生的这座城市，重拾他习以为常的丛林法则。

而如果你想打听这样一个混蛋，没有什么比黑帮更适合的渠道了。这里每天都有谋杀和勒索，每天都枪击和尸体，每晚都有喝饱人血的畜牲心满意足地在他藏着枪的枕头上沉沉睡去——这就是哥谭的黑帮。

而他需要想办法混进里面。

当罗伊知道他的计划时，他得到了一大堆“你他妈的在想些什么”和一些“好吧，其实这个主意也没那么坏”，就像罗伊对他的每个计划所做的评价一样。在罗伊动身离开哥谭的前一天他们花了整整一晚才勉强拼凑出一套行头——衬衫，马甲，外套，长裤，皮鞋，整整一套——他需要假扮的不是街头毒枭也不是机车混混，而是自认上流阶层的东区意大利人。传言说罗马人回到了哥谭，如果他能混进罗马人的高层，这意味着他不仅可以打听祖克的动向，还能零距离监控法尔科内家族的动向。 **一石二鸟。**

而且混进西西里人里听起来比混进 _新白人主义帮_ 要简单多了。

可当他穿上整套衣服的时候，他才发现实际行动也许并没有他设想得那么简单。自从毕业舞会之后他就再没穿过这么正式的衣服。他几乎没办法透过那件过于紧绷的马甲呼吸，而他的鞋子也不适合打架。他不知道那条金链子罗伊是从那里搞来的，但谢天谢地，它总好过领带。他甚至根本不会系领带。

事实证明，衣服只是他所遇到的阻碍中最微不足道的那一部分。他用了两天才打听到罗马人的消息，接着他又用了两天才找到一个能向罗马人传闻中的某个下属举荐自己的人。他一层层地想办法让自己爬了上去，在一个星期后才终于见到了法尔科内本人，并在他的要求下赤手空拳打败了所有应战的打手。

而就在他以为自己已经获得了罗马人的赏识时，火柴马龙就这样三言两语毁了他的全部努力。

他甚至没有丝毫报复回来的机会。

迪克把外套搭在左肩上，不情不愿地从圣橡木大酒店的侧门里慢步踱出。已经过了午夜，街道上空无一人，只有远处依稀传来年轻人玩乐晚归的叫喊。对面一侧的街道上依然堆积着尚未完全融化的雪泥，酒店的坡道台阶以及周围的一片区域却被雪铲和化雪剂照顾得一尘不染，闪闪发光，仿佛是凭空降临在荒野中的神迹。而这不是属于他的神迹。他无处可去。整座城市像是一个豁然张开的巨口，朝他笼罩过来。罗伊还在芝加哥，布鲁斯已经和他再无关系，他的指纹被蝙蝠侠从基地的密码库中除去了。除了一个冰冷漆黑的陌生公寓，他无处可去。

他彻底地成为了孤单一人，不再是夜翼，甚至不再是迪克·格雷森——不再是曾经的那一个了。他几乎放弃了自己此前的整个人生。为了得到接近罗马人的机会，他离开了自己的朋友和恋人，他放弃了他的酒保工作，他放弃了体操中心的兼职，他甚至放弃了他的公寓，去哥谭东区的意大利人聚居区新找了一间待租的房间。而这是他自己的选择。他用借口和谎言把所有人从自己身边赶走，并给这荒唐的举动冠上保护的名义。可这是他能想到的唯一办法。祖克在猎杀他所爱的人，在把这个恶棍绳之以法前，他不得不改头换面，和所有人断绝关系，以免任何人再次成为一场暗杀的目标。这是一个非常艰难的决定，相信他，他非常清楚这有多难。但由他来伤透一些人的心总比让祖克真的伤害他们要好。

他从未习惯过孤独，也从未设想过他有一天会主动地将自己和其他人隔离开来。他知道自己的所作所为是正确的，无可辩驳的——但痛苦依然紧紧攥住他的心脏，扼杀它的每一次搏动。那病症向上攀爬，扩散，像是秋日草原上弥漫开一片灰败的色泽。

迪克披上外套，干脆在门前的台阶上坐下了。酒店的自动旋转门依然在他身后尽职尽责地转动着，把一波一波的暖气推向他的后脑。有几分钟他什么也没有想，仅仅是坐在那里，看着被光污染染成紫红的天空以及几不可见的锋利月镰。接着他听到了身后传来的脚步声，皮鞋拍打在大理石地面上，不紧不慢，拖沓而轻浮。他没有回头，但他已经从步伐中判断出了来者的身份。

他始终没有回头也没有开口，只是沉默地站起身来，朝着酒店侧面的露天停车场走去。负责泊车的服务生低头打着瞌睡，连看也没有看他一眼。他的尾行者一路跟随他走到了停车场的中心，轻浮的脚步声在空旷的场地里回荡，逐渐变得沉稳和谨慎，变得 **熟悉** 。他猛地停下脚步，他身后的脚步声也消失了。

当他回过头的时候，火柴马龙已经消失不见，蝙蝠侠像一尊雕塑般纹丝不动地矗立在他的面前，背对着从高处打下的灯光，肩膀上承托着苍白搅动的寒雾。

他没有感到惊讶。

就像他说的，他没有丝毫报复回来的机会，完全没有。

“老实说，”迪克抱着手臂，“我可真没想到你会用这种方法来揭露自己的秘密身份—— **火柴马龙** ？这就是你一直遮遮掩掩的东西？”

蝙蝠侠没有任何反应，连面具下高耸紧皱的眉峰都没有丝毫变化。

“我想我知道你为什么会选择让他成为一个秘密了。”迪克继续自顾自地讥讽道，扬起下巴，“黄色的格子？ **好可怕的品味** 。而我还以为穿成一只 **大蝙蝠** 已经够糟的了。”

他挑衅地直视着蝙蝠侠被护目镜遮盖成两抹淡蓝的模糊双眼，而男人显然决定对他的嘲讽置之不理。“我知道暗杀布鲁斯·韦恩的人是谁。”黑暗骑士的声音一如既往地嘶哑恐怖，“我会处理好这件事。”接着男人前踏一步，他的阴影毫无余地地径直前刺，遮住了迪克的半个身子。“而你对法尔科内一无所知。”蝙蝠侠近乎凶恶地警告道，“你自作聪明的贸然行动只会让自己陷入危险之中——”

一线闪光猛地在他脑海中炸亮，所有的线索连城了一片，勾画出一个显而易见的结论。

“——你没有任何卧底的经验，你没有任何和黑帮打交道的经验，你的训练并没有完成，我必须阻止你——”

“——而这绝不是你动怒真正的理由。”迪克出声打断了蝙蝠侠的责骂，并毫无畏惧地仰面迎上对方凶狠的瞪视，“你知道这是怎么一回事，‘马龙先生’，你知道你究竟为什么要破坏我的计划，你知道得非常清楚。”

蝙蝠侠的眼睛在白色的护目镜后微微眯起，“我不知道你在说什么。”男人宣布，倾身向前，试图彻底把迪克笼罩在自己的身影之下，“它们毫无意义。”

“事实就是，你伪装得实在没有你想象得那么好。”迪克直白地指出，并偷偷踮起脚尖好让自己在气势上稍微扳回一筹，“在这几个星期里你显然一直在为了某个原因而生我的气——我曾以为那是因为小丑的事，但现在我知道我错了。”蝙蝠侠的眼睛瞪大了一些，而迪克将此视作了自己成功击中对方的标志。他得意洋洋地继续说了下去：“刚才在那里面发生的事，你对罗马人说的话——它们说明了一切——该死，蝙蝠侠，我不知道你的脑袋里进了什么。”他说，“但你对我的感情生活所持的否定态度看上去已经足够明显了——你觉得我不该和布鲁斯·韦恩纠缠不清。你觉得这是 **错误** 的。你觉得 **我不该和韦恩上床。** ”蝙蝠侠的眼睛瞪得更大了，迪克撇了撇嘴，确信自己这一次真的戳中了男人隐藏了许久的心结。“我想说的是，”他的语气缓和了一些，“我曾经对你的做法感到很生气——但我现在——我是说，我和布鲁斯已经——”

“ **够了。** ”蝙蝠侠弓着脊背咆哮道，截断了他的坦白，“你说的东西 **毫无意义** 。”

“ **该死！** ”迪克也怒吼起来，不甘示弱地怒瞪回去，“我受够了你的否认！ **承认事实，蝙蝠侠！** 你只是无法接受 **其他人能够真的得到幸福——** 你永远不会祝福我，因为你实在太过 **嫉妒** ，因为你是个该死的，自我封闭的——”

他没能说完这段由愤怒驱动，并非发自内心的责难。他甚至没来得及为自己刻薄的言论后悔。蝙蝠侠猛地扑了过来，怒吼着提着他的领子把他按到了地上。打斗在空中便已开始，他们毫不留情地互相攻击，怒吼着抡出拳头，狠踢彼此的胸腹。他们扭打着，在地上翻滚，轮流把对方按在地上痛揍。迪克的衬衫被扯开了，露出了里面的夜翼制服。

考虑到体型、力量和经验等多重因素，在毫无章法的互相殴打方面，蝙蝠侠显然更占优势。在某一次蝙蝠侠发力起身将骑在自己腰间的他按倒在地时，迪克彻底失去了力气，再也没能重新翻回上面。

“这和——”蝙蝠侠的拳头砸在离他脸颊只有半英寸的地面上，在那里留下一个坑，“韦恩——”男人怒吼着，用空闲的那只手扼住他的咽喉，“没有关系！”

“而这就是你想说的一切。”迪克艰难地讥讽道。他被困在了蝙蝠侠的身下，视线模糊，呼吸困难，无法动弹，满嘴血味。他为从自己喉间挤出的陌生声音惊愕了片刻——他听起来比他想象得还要绝望——而这显然也吓了蝙蝠侠一跳。男人一瞬间暂停了所有的动作，接着触电般猛地收回了掐在他喉间的手。他们的视线在空中交汇，并同时为彼此眼中所流露出的震怒而沉默了片刻。亮白的灯光毫无阻碍地照亮他们的脸，让每一丝复杂的神情都清晰可见。蝙蝠侠略显迟疑地微俯下身，缩短了他们之间的距离，似乎想更好地端详他此刻的表情。

“我和韦恩已经分手了。这就是我想告诉你的。”迪克闷闷地说，语气平淡，放气反抗地放松四肢，现在他听起来稍微有些像他自己了，“你可以滚开了。”

蝙蝠侠并没有动弹。“我生气的原因并不是韦恩。”男人低声说。他们靠得极近，蝙蝠侠的手按在他的左肩上，他们的鼻尖相距只有不到一英寸，或许更近。

“那究竟是为了什么？”迪克提高了声音，“ **告诉我！** ”

蝙蝠侠轻微地摇了摇头，这个动作几乎让他们靠得更近了些，“我担心……”男人的吐息近乎柔和地拂过他的脸颊，在他的脊背上捏出一丝震颤。可那虚无缥缈的温存却只存在了短短的一瞬。蝙蝠侠闭上了嘴巴，没有完成这个句子，并且最终也没有说出自己担忧的究竟是什么。

蝙蝠侠在片刻后抽身离去。他的动作极快，迪克几乎没能跟上他的步调。几乎是在一瞬间里男人已经退到了几步之外，迪克勉强站起身来，却只目睹了一个转身离去，片刻也不再停留的背影。

“你知道的。”他低声对着蝙蝠侠的背影说，“我不需要你的帮助。你自以为是的帮助——你让罗马人拒绝了我，但我还可以去找卡萨门托家族，或是伯提涅利家族——你不可能每一次都阻止我。”

黑暗骑士停下了脚步。“你需要一个假身份。”男人没有回头，“你的名字半个月前才出现在了所有报纸的头条。”

“我不需要什么假身份。这是属于 **迪克·格雷森** 的私事。”迪克说，抹去嘴角的血迹，一瘸一拐地朝着蝙蝠侠的背影走去。“我想你知道的。”他说，努力缩短着他们之间的距离，可男人的背影看上去如此遥不可及，“你知道亲手把祖克送回监狱对我来说有多重要。你无法阻止我，并且你 **不该** 阻止我。”

蝙蝠侠背朝他沉默不语，却选择了停留在原地。

“你在让自己陷入危险，迪克。”片刻之后，蝙蝠侠说道，听上去几乎有些疲惫，而这让他的语气里带上了一丝不易察觉的忧愁。“我要求你立即停手。”男人说，微侧过脸，“把祖克的事情教给我来处理。”

“如果我拒绝呢？”

“我会阻止你。”

“你该死的没有权利这么做！”迪克叫道，筋疲力尽地再次恼怒起来。他浑身上下都疼得要命，他的手在发抖，而蝙蝠侠依然顽固得像个该死的石头，“你没有权利要求我做任何事！你没有权利破坏我的计划！你早已经不再是我的搭档了！而我也和你说过 **‘滚开，别烦我’——听到了吗？滚开，别烦我！** ”

“你现在不够冷静，迪克——”

“你永远不会理解！”迪克彻底失去理智地大吼起来，对着蝙蝠侠的背影挥动手臂，“祖克谋杀了我的父母，而现在他在试图伤害我爱的每一个人！我必须阻止他， **我必须！** ”他喘着粗气，怒视着蝙蝠侠的后脑勺，“听着，除非你打断我的腿——否则你永远无法阻止我！”

在他说完这句话后的某一瞬间，他真心地觉得蝙蝠侠大概会真的转过身来，打断他的腿，让他几个月都下不了床——但事实证明他的战战兢兢只是一个笑话。黑暗骑士甚至没有回头看他一眼，而是毫无留恋地举枪射击，径直向上射出了勾爪，片刻内就如同一道腾空上劈的黑色闪点般消失在了他的视野中。当他抬起头时，他意识到悬停在自己头顶上方的巨大黑影是一架蝙蝠战机，而蝙蝠侠站在原地等待的并不是他的指责，而仅仅是战机自动驾驶飞来的时间。

当蝙蝠战机呼啸着腾空远去的时候，他又成了孤身一人。痛苦，愤怒，浑身发颤。他缓缓地坐了下去，仰面倒下，躺在在冰凉的水泥地面上，和停车线交叉成一个十字。

该死，看看他变成了什么。

 

**Part 3**

当视频连通的时候，屏幕上出现的芭芭拉看起来半睡半醒。她摆弄着摄像头，让视频画面猛烈地左右摇晃起来。画面的焦点从她半睁着眼的上半张脸滑到了桌边的咖啡杯，接着猛地旋转了整整三百六十度，并且狠狠颠簸了一下——他确信他听到了芭芭拉的咒骂声——画面最终再次转回到了她的脸部，这一次她的整张脸都出现在了屏幕上，并且已经戴上了眼镜。环绕在女孩周围的单色荧屏照亮了她的脸，让她看起来有点像 **加美拉** 。

说起来，那部电影他们还是一起看的呢。

他一直觉得那个绿色的女外星人很性感，但也很……危险。更多的是危险。 **绝对是危险。**

“嘿。”迪克小心翼翼地说，“是我，芭布斯。希望我没打搅你——”

“看在上帝的份上， **迪克——迪克·格雷森！那是你吗？！** ”芭芭拉的眼睛瞪大了，她大叫起来，并且猛地凑近到了镜头前面。迪克吓得向后缩去，后背紧紧贴着椅背。“是你！”确认的怒吼把扩音器震得沙沙作响，“你！你就这么一言不发地消失了——有多久？一个星期？”女孩尖叫着，“ **一个星期！** 整整一个星期！不接电话，不上线，不回公寓也不上班！你真该庆幸我没有报警，迪克！你失踪的时间足够立案了！”

“嘿，冷静点，芭布斯——”迪克苍白无力地安抚道，声音被淹没在了女孩的斥责中。

“你知道现在是几点吗？你知道你看起来像是什么吗？”芭芭拉毫不留情地质问道，“你对你的头发做了什么？还有你穿着的是什么——哦该死，你的衬衫连一颗纽扣也没有？上帝啊，你看上去 **就像** 是一个被亿万富翁包养的小白脸！”

“别这么说，芭布斯。”迪克拉拢领口，颇受伤害地嘟囔起来，“它原本是有纽扣的，要不是蝙蝠……咳，我是说……”

“你知道我在体操中心那里替你打了多少掩护吗？”女孩无视了他的辩解，“我不得不用自己的工作担保，他们才勉强同意保留你的职位，把你的旷工当做是病假来处理——但如果下节课你再不出现，他们就真的要换人了！”

“我很抱歉……”

“如果你再不出现，你会害得我也丢掉工作，而我见鬼的根本不知道我为什么要这么做！”

“我真的很抱歉……”

芭芭拉粗喘着，暂时停歇下来。她深吸了一口气，喉间发出尖锐的颤音。“该死，迪克，你的嘴唇在流血。”女孩说，摘下眼镜，揉了揉眼睛，“你到底怎么了？你这一星期到底去了哪里？”

“我只是……我只是有一些私人的事情需要处理。”迪克支吾道，“对不起，芭布斯。”

“私人到你搬离了公寓，换掉了电话，并且放弃了你所有的工作？”芭芭拉听上去有些疲惫，她按着自己的太阳穴，“对我说实话，迪克。你是不是遇到了什么麻烦？”

“我……”迪克躲闪着不愿看向屏幕，选择用事实的一部分代替了真相，“我和布鲁斯分手了。”

而这比他想象得更难说出口。他知道芭芭拉如何看待他与布鲁斯的感情——尽管他并没有和她分享过这段感情的任何细节。她一向是那个口齿伶俐，擅长评头论足的挑剔朋友。她没有任何恶意，但她有时候的确会让人觉得有些难以面对，这大概是他没有把事情向她全盘托出的原因之一。她很少真正认可他的某次举动，或是真心实意地放手让他决定自己的事情，在几次的受挫后他开始不再向她分享自己的情绪——也许他该承认，他有些害怕她。她像是他从未有过的那个姐姐，总是试图用一种亲切但蛮横的态度插手他的人生，并以一种机敏而傲慢的口吻提供她的旁观意见。她不是他的女朋友，连前女友都几乎算不上，他们有过的只是一场不欢而散的约会。而她在那次无疾而终的约会上这样告诉他：“迪克，也许你不清楚自己想要什么，但我很清楚。 **你想要的是蝙蝠侠。** 祝你找到一个像他一样的人。”

你看，她是一个非常聪明的姑娘。 **比他聪明。**

他知道布鲁斯和芭芭拉在某段时间里曾保持着十分密切的关系，虽然男人并未亲口告诉过他，但他疑心芭芭拉将一些关于他的讯息泄露给了布鲁斯。比如他偏好用哪家外卖代替晚饭。这解释了某几次他在买辣味热狗时和布鲁斯的“偶遇”——他并没有在抱怨，布鲁斯为他的热狗买了单，还替他买了甜甜圈——他想说的是，芭芭拉看起来对他们的感情非常满意，这很少见。要知道在布鲁斯出现之前，每当有学员的老妈或是老爸来和他搭讪，芭芭拉都会在一分钟内找到办法把他们呛回去。但布鲁斯得到了她的偏爱。也许她觉得那是 **他** 想要的人。她觉得布鲁斯会是他的蝙蝠侠。

他不敢想象要是芭芭拉知道他和 **她选中的** 男人分手了，她会有多生气。

而现在，她知道了。

“我知道。”女孩显得十分冷静，“ **我不是傻瓜** 。他显然有了新欢。星期一第八大道的画廊开幕仪式上他带去了一个新女伴，她是这几周里娱乐界炙手可热的模特选秀冠军。他们在星期三的深夜一起出现在了罗宾斯镇的私人俱乐部。周六晚上在国王剧院举办的慈善义演，记者拍到他们坐在一起——”

“老天，芭芭拉。”迪克艰难地打断了她，无法判断自己此刻的心情究竟是如何，“你在跟踪布鲁斯吗？”

“不！我只是稍加留意了他最近的动向！”女孩激动地否认，“上网搜一下——这很简单！”

“对于做一个‘变态的前男友’来说，那你可比我称职多了，芭布斯。”迪克耸了耸肩，故作轻松，“你知道的，追踪他的每一条动向，在墙上贴满他的照片，对他的新欢咬牙切齿——”

“他是我认识的唯一一个在你消失前和你接触过的人，迪克。我必须知道这是怎么一回事，我必须知道他没有对你做些什么——”

“布鲁斯没有对我做任何事。”

“可你消失了，而他不再送达米安上课。”芭芭拉疲惫地说，撑住额头，“我给韦恩庄园打过电话，但接电话的永远是他的管家。那个英国人让我在弄清楚你们之间的问题之后务必和他分享，而我甚至不知道他是不是在开玩笑！我想他应该很清楚究竟发生了什么。我是说，那是布鲁斯·韦恩，这件事再清楚不过了。”她深吸了一口气，重重说道，“ **他甩了你！** ”

“不，芭布斯。”迪克长长地叹了口气，“是我甩了他。”

有短短的几秒里视频通话的两端都一片寂静，接着，“什么？”芭芭拉瞪大眼睛，夸张地惊叫起来，“你做了什么？ **为什么？** ”

“我现在不想谈这件事，芭芭拉。”迪克垂下眼睛，语气里带上了恳求，“我一点也不想谈这件事。我只是……”他顿了一下，勉强压抑住诉说的渴望，转而把所有黑暗隐秘的情绪藏进更深的地方，“我只想告诉你这不是他的错，”

“但……”

“我只想知道你最近过得怎么样。”

“我……我很好。”芭芭拉把掉落到脸颊两侧的头发往后拨去，“学期快要开始了，我的研究课题也进入了尾声。我实在忙得要命，还总出乱子，但——但一切都很好。”

迪克微笑起来。“我很高兴听到这个消息。”他真诚地说，把手臂支在了桌子上。

“你呢？”芭芭拉也微笑起来，“你逃避人生的这一个星期过得还好吗？”

“唔，糟透了。”迪克半真半假地抱怨道，努力让自己听上去满不在乎，“我费尽心机地躲着布鲁斯，怕他纠缠不清，结果他在第二天就有了新女友——看来我并不是个值得留恋的人。”

“你不是。”芭芭拉毫不客气地表示了赞同，然而她的眼神变得柔和而怜悯，“但你值得珍惜，迪克。你值得更好的。”

“谢谢，芭布斯。”迪克仓促地说，垂下眼睛，重咳了一声，借此掩盖住自己吸鼻子的声音。他掩饰地揉着眉骨，清楚地意识到自己苦心塑造的外壳正在逐渐崩塌。被强行掩盖在微笑之下的那部分正咆哮嘶吼着从黑暗中逆袭而上，撕扯着他仅存的尊严和力量，让他在无处可逃的回音中重重坠下。他只希望自己能够更坚强一些，再忍耐一会儿，就一会儿就好——

“我希望你知道自己在做什么。”芭芭拉叹了口气，显得十分担忧。她不是第一个这样告诉他的人。“小心点，迪克。”她的声音有些迟疑，“祖克还在外面，他知道是你的证词把他送进了监狱，你需要重新加入证人保护计划。你可以向GCPD申请暂时保护——”

祖克的名字让迪克感到一阵眩晕，血液涌上了他的大脑，让他脸颊发烫，眼眶发热。他几乎没有听清女孩下面的话。“我很好，芭布斯，”他慌忙地说，打断了女孩的话，“没有人想伤害我。”他强迫自己露出灿烂的笑容，假装快活地提议道：“让我们别再总是谈我的事啦。”

芭芭拉不满地皱起眉头，把审视的视线投了过来，而他干咳一声，仓促地转移了话题：“我听说哥谭大学附近出现了一个新义警。”他说，满意地看到芭芭拉坐直了身子，瞬间被吸引了全部的注意力，“她叫自己‘蝙蝠女’——嘿，听上去她和蝙蝠侠是亲戚，但我很怀疑她是否得到了蝙蝠侠的授权，我是说，那个蝙蝠标志是有版权的，对吧？”他耸了耸肩，“不然韦恩企业也不会买下它作为支援蝙蝠群英会产品的标志——”

“无论她是否得到了授权，她这样做都无可厚非。GCPD的蝙蝠灯就没有得到任何人的版权。”芭芭拉争辩道，“那只是一个图案。 **一个象征。** ”

“也许吧，可他们并没有叫自己 **蝙蝠警署** 。”迪克摇了摇头。芭芭拉嘟起了嘴，似乎决心和他继续辩论下去。他只好暂时放下了这个话题，“哥谭最近出现了很多新义警，这实在是件激动人心的事。但也许有些人取名方面还需要更有创意些。”他还是忍不住调侃道，“你看，前段时间清洗黑帮的女猎手，还有更早些出现的黑金丝雀，她们就很有 **自己的** 风格——”

“哦，住嘴吧，迪克。”芭芭拉的脸因为不满而皱了起来，“你只是喜欢她们的过膝靴和渔网袜，没有男人不喜欢。”

“——可我还没说到夜翼。他是哥谭出现的第一个新义警，对吧。”迪克用双手托着下巴，“他是个男人，但我很欣赏他。你看，他的制服很有个性……”

“可他的代号像是某种烤鸡翅的名字。”芭芭拉大笑起来，冲他挑衅地吐着舌头，“而且他看起来就像个 **基佬** ，和你一样。”

好吧。迪克朝着摄像头做了个鬼脸。“好吧。”他接受了对方的评价，“也许是有那么一点。”

他们平静而愉快地彼此对视了一会儿。接着迪克意识到在刚才短短的几秒钟里，他几乎忘记了所有的烦恼，并且真心实意地感到快乐——和所有正面的情绪一同出现的是久违的安全感，它终于伴随着如释重负又一次充填了他。

他找回了属于迪克·格雷森的东西，他假以生存的养料，而他不敢相信自己曾经真的决定放弃它们。

做出这个决定的那个迪克·格雷森是个彻头彻尾的笨蛋。

“但我想那些新义警不得不承认的是，夜翼的确给了他们启发。”芭芭拉低声说，抿起嘴微笑，“他让他们知道哥谭的守护者可以不仅仅是只可怕的大蝙蝠。他让他们知道做义警也可以很酷。他让人知道帮助别人是一件很美好的事情。他让人知道除了恐吓和暴力之外还有更多帮助这座城市的办法。”

“是吗。”迪克也微笑起来，发自内心地，“这听上去实在是件好事。”

在他们结束这次视频聊天之前，芭芭拉再次严肃地警告他明天一定要去上课，并且对他的财务状况表示了担心。“上东区的出租房比老城区的贵一倍，迪克。”她推了推眼镜，快速而严厉地说道，“而你辞掉了霍根酒吧的工作。仅靠体操中心的非全日式兼职你根本负担不起你的新公寓。而且你还欠布鲁斯的钱——你知道这一点的，对吧？”她用签字笔敲了敲镜头，“根据卢修斯·福克斯在不久前和你签下的协议，如果你不及时交清你的那部分钱，哈利马戏团的董事会席位将全部由韦恩公司占据，这意味着布鲁斯会拥有对马戏团的所有行政决策权。”女孩的脸凑得越来越近，神色也越来越严肃，“现在你们不再是恋人了，迪克，你比之前更急需还掉这笔钱，把马戏团的董事会席位拿到手。你知道的，对吧？你得找份新工作——”

“我知道了！”迪克大叫道，偷偷拔掉了电脑的电源——“啊哦。”他毫无诚意地惊叫道，看着女孩的脸消失在了变成漆黑的显示屏上。

电源被拔去的瞬间，所有的声音和光线都消失不见了。黑暗和寂静接踵而至，向四周扩散开去。迪克缓缓坐回电脑前的椅子上，在因为失去了唯一光源而显得格外幽暗的房间里静静地坐了一会儿。

他感到失落，但并不感到孤独——他不再感到孤独了。在他下定决心重新联系芭芭拉的那一刻起，那层笼罩他，将他与世界隔绝的蛛网便破开了一个口子，而他奋力从其中钻出，直到双足终于重踏大地。

今晚与蝙蝠侠的再次相遇让他意识到了自己的变化。他意识到自己在逐渐变成什么——他在变成 **他** 。他在变得像蝙蝠侠。他变得太过偏执，他执着于一个目标，执着于某种意义上的正义，而忽略了自己真正重视的东西。那曾是蝙蝠侠的性格中他最痛恨的一部分，而现在他却 **成为了** 他最痛恨的东西。

 **他不是蝙蝠侠。** 他不可能一天二十四小时地永远做一个守护正义的蒙面义警，时刻不停地追逐他的猎物，声张他的正义。事实证明他的确做不到——他必须留给迪克·格雷森一些空间，他必须让自己能有机会暂时离开那个除了揍人和被揍之外毫无空闲的生活。他需要喘口气。他需要朋友，他需要爱情，他需要做一个普通的，隐藏在平凡生活中的正常人。这是迪克·格雷森所不能割舍的一部分。

他需要社交，他需要和人交往，他需要能有机会做他自己。即使只是最简单的聊天或是问候，甚至只是擦肩而过的一个微笑。他需要这些。

过去的一个星期里，他强迫自己生活在一个真空的气泡中，他停留在和过往断绝了一切联系的孤岛上，并坚信这是唯一的办法。而那几乎是噩梦一般的经历。他感到自我厌弃，他失去了动力，他变得沉闷而尖刻，他的思维变得迟钝，他像是一具行尸走肉，而唯一变本加厉的只有他的偏执。

在意识到这一点后，他简直被自己吓坏了。

他不是蝙蝠侠，并且永远不会成为蝙蝠侠，即使这可能曾是他的梦想。但他现在终于明白自己想要的究竟是什么，而接替黑暗骑士显然并不属于他想要的人生。

他决定不再这样下去。再也不。

一个没有生活的人将遗忘他在为什么而战斗。而失去信念对一个战士来说将会是比战败更可怕的失败。

没错，他需要保护他身边的人，他需要再一次击败祖克，这是属于他的战争。但首先他需要找回自己的生活——先从找回他作为体操教练的生活开始。

他仰起头，狭窗外的天空泛出深幽的蓝色，那颜色逐渐变得清浅，白净圆薄的朝阳从天际探出一个宽边。他继续等待着，一动不动。天空从上至下地渐变着，朝阳仿佛一个浑圆不破的气泡，由深海向上，透过一层层逐渐变浅的蓝，浮向水面，直至最后穿破，冲出，在四溅的清凉水滴中滚落进发亮的白色沙滩，与它相溶不见。

天亮了。

下午四点差十六分。迪克打着哈欠从电梯里走进体操中心的大厅，他的太阳穴因为缺少睡眠和昨晚打斗后遗留的轻微脑震荡而隐隐作痛。他需要在体操课开始前摄入一些咖啡因——大厅一侧的自动饮料售贩机只能做固定好奶糖比的冲调咖啡，最糟的那种。他只喝了一口就被那味道恶心得吐出了舌头。

他几乎忘了自动售贩机的咖啡有多难喝。在过去的一个月里他几乎已经习惯了每天早晨有布鲁斯买的现磨咖啡。高压蒸汽咖啡机，足量的脱脂牛奶，天然棕糖……

而在此刻他才真正意识到有些东西他依然可以找回，但有些东西他却永远地失去了。

比如布鲁斯·韦恩和他的家。

他曾以为那也会成为他的家。

当他走出教员休息室的时候达米安正抱着手臂站在走廊中间等他。“我们需要谈谈。”穿着兜帽衫的小男孩冷冷地要求道，抬起眼睛看向他，“关于我父亲。”

男孩的声音并不大，却毫无阻碍地穿透临近上课前的嘈杂传入他的耳畔。达米安看上去异常坚定，以至于那张圆圆的小脸显得有些陌生——仿佛他在未曾见面的一个星期里终于做出了一个决定，而这个决定让男孩成长的轨迹拐进了一个特殊而显著的分支。迪克踟蹰了片刻，才决定面对这个问题。“我现在不能和你谈这个问题，达米安。”他尽量让自己听上去和善又平静，像是所有不得不面对前男友的儿子的人一样，“体操课马上就要开始了。”

达米安看上去有些失望。但男孩并没有多说什么，只是深沉且凝重地朝他点了点头——他并不明白这个动作代表着什么，但他也凝重地朝男孩回以点头，仿佛他们达成了某种共识，并且他对男孩所即将展露的谈话内容有所预料。

而他并没有。

他的大脑一片混乱。在看到达米安的那一刻起，他便无法自制地偏移着眼神，搜索男孩身边的每一个角落紧接着扩大到整个楼层，试图找出布鲁斯的藏身之处。他习惯性地等待着男人从角落里走出来，问候他，拥抱他，亲吻他。他等待着除此之外应有的一切，仿佛一星期前的分手从不曾发生过，他依然还是布鲁斯的甜心蜜糖，他依然还拥有着这些甜蜜的特权。他的肌肉记忆就那样可悲地蒙骗了他的大脑，遮掩着把理性和逻辑的富含尊严的思维置之事外，让本能占据了上风。

而他什么也没有等到。

布鲁斯不再来送达米安上课了。很显然男人不愿意再看到他。这很正常，一个星期前他们刚刚 **分手** 了，是 **他** 提出的，他没有任何理由希望布鲁斯依然对他保留原有的态度。

但他还是感到有些委屈。

当他决心和布鲁斯分手的时候一切都显得必要且紧迫。他需要保护布鲁斯。他需要让布鲁斯离开自己。因为他爱布鲁斯。他希望布鲁斯能在分手之后恢复他此前混乱的社交状态，他希望布鲁斯能立即从这场感情中恢复过来，变回那个花花公子，这是他计划中的一部分。他需要通过布鲁斯间接地向媒体和整个世界证明他们并没有在一起。他需要让祖克知道他找错了人，白费了功夫。在他的设想里一切都顺理成章，毫无问题。

但当那天深夜，他精神颓唐地勉强从又一场哥谭地下的底层狂欢中脱身，顺着空无一人的街道向回走的时候，橱窗里的电视机把那个消息重重砸进了他的耳朵里——“布鲁斯·韦恩再寻新欢，携手超模吉萨贝尔·杰特出席行为艺术家克里斯·科尔森的哥谭首场展出，并参加画廊开幕仪式……”

他记得克里斯·科尔森，布鲁斯曾提起过他。“他是一个非常有天赋的青年艺术家。”男人这样说，“他欣赏美与创造力。韦恩企业有意向和他合作，在哥谭中心设计建造一个城市花园，而不久后他在哥谭的首次作品展览将会是我们沟通的渠道。”

“而我希望你能陪我一起去。”布鲁斯轻描淡写地说，仿佛这并不是一件值得商讨的事情。

而现在，陪布鲁斯见科尔森的人并不是他。

但他没有停下脚步。他甚至没有朝橱窗里的电视机里看一眼。他知道自己会看到什么，他能想象出男人在镜头前的微笑，一个毫无纰漏的完美微笑，闪亮，英俊，包含着成分精妙的轻佻、自大和无知，却让人情不自禁地渴望他的垂青。

那是他不再拥有的东西。

接着是国王剧院的义演。“ _布鲁斯·韦恩另寻新欢_ ？”当他和那个草包马里奥·唐·弗拉里见面的时候，马里奥肩膀下夹着的报纸上露出了这个醒目的标题，而副标题则是“ _韦恩和杰特共同出席国王剧院的最后一场演出_ ”。国王剧院在被推倒重建前将会举办一场由社会名流和大都会剧团组织的告别义演，这也将是它在沉寂十五年后首场演出——他同样曾从布鲁斯那里听说过这件事情，就在他们共处的那个圣诞夜。在男人的述说中，达米安神秘的生母出于某种目在不久前将这块地产买下，并决定将它重建成一个现代化的影院-餐饮连锁式商业广场。而韦恩一家显然都在这场慈善演出的邀请名单上。“我希望你能和我们一起去，迪克。”布鲁斯在短暂的沉默后出其不意地邀请道，“这是一个 **家庭** 之夜。韦恩家族在国王剧院的重聚——而我们是一家人。”

好极了。 **一家人。** 他强迫自己从那张报纸上挪开了视线，但在接下来的几分钟里马里奥所说的话他一句也没听进去。如果他没有……他无法控制地反复思考着这个假设。如果他依然是……

但显然一切都已经无法挽回。所有的假设只不过是为了弥补缺憾而凭空捏造的安抚，于事无补，只会搅乱他的思绪，妨碍他的任务。

所以他强迫自己忽略那团在喉间滚动的苦涩悔意，重新全身投入他的卧底事业中。

而现在，这些被刻意忽视和封存的痛楚猛然冲破了压制，席卷而来，迅猛而庞大，无法抵抗。

达米安的背影消失在了走廊的拐角。迪克咬着牙忍耐了一会儿，还是忍不住低吼出声，接着把满怀痛苦的一拳狠狠砸在了教员休息室的门上。涂漆的不锈钢肉眼可见地向下凹陷了一些，而他的手指关节在灼热的剧痛中失去了知觉。

接下来的整节课他都有些心不在焉。他很努力地试图掩盖这一点，但显然他的努力毫无作用。当他第三次在吊环动作上失误的时候，他看到了提姆的眼神——男孩轻微地皱起了眉，表露出一种极具洞察力的担忧。提姆一直是他最喜欢的学生之一，他是个聪明的孩子，并且他有着与同龄人相比显得极为罕见的耐心和谨慎。当所有其他十六岁的男孩生活在充满信息素制霸和感官冲击的暴乱世界里时，提姆更像是生活在一个由逻辑和情理组成的结构精妙的象牙塔中。他拥有自己独特的决断力，他拥有对自己生活的掌控，却从不因此显得怪异。因为他 **非常** 聪明。

他喜欢提姆。男孩是最适合当班长的人选。无论达米安如何提出异议，这一点也不会改变。

下课时迪克选择主动走到了达米安身边，而不是等男孩来找自己——他实际上并不想和男孩讨论关于布鲁斯的话题，完全不。仅仅是想起布鲁斯·韦恩这个名字对他来说甚至都是一种痛苦。但逃避什么也不能解决。这些天里他已经把这一点了解得足够清楚了。

“你想和我说些什么？”迪克跟着男孩走进了更衣室。学员们三五成群地聚集在一起，谈笑打闹着，或是从储物柜里拿出换洗衣服，准备去洗澡。

这显然不是个适合谈话的理想场所。达米安大概也这么想，因为小男孩闭紧嘴巴，看也没看他一眼，而是自顾自地穿上帽衫和外套。

迪克坐到两排柜子之间的宽凳上百无聊赖地等候着，把下巴搁在了曲起的膝盖上。每个从他面前走过的学员都微笑着和他告别，而他也一一挥手并回以灿烂的笑容。更衣室里的人越来越少，他又等待了一会儿，换了好几个姿势，最后几乎直接在凳子上躺了下来，直到达米安似乎总算觉得现在就是那个正确的时机了。男孩转过身来，一脸严肃地板着脸朝他宣布道，“我有一件很重要的事情要告诉你。”

“说吧。”迪克趴在自己的膝盖上，“我在听呢。”

“我想你应该已经猜到了。”男孩皱着眉，非常艰难地缓缓说道，“父亲他——”男孩深吸了一口气，警惕地转动眼球飞快地四下看了一眼，“我的父亲其实是——”

他没能说完这个句子。“嘿！原来你们在这儿！”提姆从一排储物柜后探出头来，夸张地大叫道，恰好打断了达米安的话。小男孩惊怒交加地瞪大眼睛，把即将出口的话咽了回去，而提姆神态自然地从储物柜后走了出来，似乎对自己打断了什么一无所知。迪克头疼地掩住了眼睛。达米安和提姆之间的斗争永远都让人无法理解，达米安对提姆充满敌意，而尽管提姆显得足够宽宏大量，但他也从不放弃任何反击的机会。也许对彼此针锋相对已经成了他们惯性的相处模式。失去了剑拔弩张的紧绷他们反而会不知道该如何面对对方。

“你想要什么，德雷克？”达米安恶狠狠地低吼道，“是我先找到迪克的。”

嘿，他不喜欢这个说法。他听起来像是某种——战利品？

“我只是需要和他谈谈。”提姆耸了耸肩，对达米安的质问保持了一种高高在上的冷漠态度，“而且这和你无关。”

今天所有人都想和他谈谈。迪克叹了口气。芭芭拉说等会儿她还要和他讨论一下把他在体操中心的兼职工作变成全日制工作的事情。

“你刚才想告诉我什么，达米安？”迪克出声问道，站起身来，把自己插进互相怒视的两个男孩中间，“你可以现在说。”他面对着达米安弯下腰来，“我不介意让提姆听到。”

男孩的眉头拧得更厉害了。“没什么。不是什么重要的事。”男孩低声说，接着突然提高了嗓音，“我只是想告诉你，你 **竟敢** 逃掉整整一个星期的私人授课，格雷森。”男孩顿了一下，显现出一种混杂着炫耀和威胁的神态，“你破坏了我们的约定——我会扣掉你的工资。”

“哈。”迪克忍不住微笑起来，“你爸爸才是那个有资格扣我工资的人。”

“在私人授课时你是 **我的** 私人体操教练。”达米安反驳道，“这意味着你是 **我的所有物** 。我有权利对你做任何事。”

“我想劳动雇佣法并不同意你的说法，达米安。”迪克还没来得及纠正男孩的错误观念，提姆的讥讽便从他身后传来，“迪克不是任何人的所有物。”

达米安隔着他对提姆发射出凶恶的死亡视线。

迪克再次掩住了眼睛。“我今晚会去韦恩大宅给你上课的，达米安，我保证。”他劝说道，推着男孩的肩膀让他和自己身后的提姆离得更远些，“阿尔弗雷德一定已经在等你了，你为什么不先回去呢？我等会儿就去大宅和你见面。”面对男孩充满怀疑的反抗表情，他不得不再三保证，“真的，我一定不会再消失不见了。”他左右摇晃着搭在男孩双肩上的手臂，“还有一个星期就是结课汇演了，我绝不会丢下你不管的，我保证。”

在他的哄劝和推搡下达米安总算不情不愿地走出了更衣室。迪克双手叉腰站在走廊上目送着男孩怒气冲冲地朝着大厅里等候的老管家走去，并头也不回地把一个竖起的中指准确抛给了站在他旁边的提姆。阿尔弗雷德波澜不惊地接过男孩的书包并朝着他微微颔首，一切都遵循礼仪。但他看到了管家回过头时的悄然叹息和眼中的担忧。他的笑容僵硬起来，和悔恨交织的失落重新顺着脚底向上攀爬，把尖刺扎入他的心脏底端。

“嘿，你还好吗？”提姆把手搭上了他的肩膀，“你看起来需要坐下还是什么的。”

“我没事。”迪克捏了捏鼻梁，回过头来，“你有什么想和我说的吗，提米？”

“不是什么重要的事。”提姆惟妙惟肖地模仿着达米安艰深玄妙的语气，接着男孩的语气变得严肃起来，并且降低了音量，似乎他对自己即将说出口的话所造成的影响感到有些担忧。“我只是想问问。”提姆说，“你和蝙蝠侠之间最近发生了什么？”

迪克猛地瞪大了眼睛。

 

**Part 4**

“名字是弗雷迪·迪纳多。”他说，嘴角斜扯出一个精心演练过的油滑笑容，“也许你听说过我，科伯特先生。我是 **火柴马龙** 的表弟。”

透过他的墨镜，奥斯瓦尔德·科伯特看起来是一团阴沉模糊的，裹在黑色晚礼服里没有脖子也没有下巴的黏糊物体。那只滑稽的尖鼻子刚好越过桌面朝上探出，在顶灯的照射下溢出油腻的光泽。

“能得到你的帮助我感到万分荣幸，迪纳多先生。” **企鹅** 谦和地仰头朝他微笑，露出一口泛黄的尖利牙齿，谈吐间恪守着为古老姓氏精心铸造出的贵族腔调，“当然，我当然听说过你的名字——谁没有呢？”矮小的男人姿态浮夸地奉承着，单片眼镜后的小眼睛里却透露出不动神色的威胁，“只不过我还从没听说过火柴马龙还有个表弟。”

他早就想好了对策。“他一向自命不凡，从不主动提起我，生怕我坏了他的好名声。”他抱怨道，歪着头耸了耸肩，“但这一次走错路的人是他——他投靠了那个罗马人，指望这个没落贵族东山再起的时候能分一杯羹。”

“我可不知道有这么回事！”

“当然了，他对除了我之外的所有人都守口如瓶。你知道老火柴，他是个难搞的老狐狸。”他不紧不慢地说，表现出一种煞有其事的胸有成竹，“就算是消息最灵通的小鸟也没法把 **他的** 秘密泄露出去。”

企鹅眯起了眼睛，“那你又是为什么决定出卖他呢，我的孩子？”

“我受够了他那套自以为是的把戏，成天对我指手画脚，让我做他的小跟班——”他在脑中复原出蝙蝠侠凶狠的责骂，毫不费劲便酝酿出了惟妙惟肖的情绪爆发，“该死，那个混蛋！我要让他知道这一次他错得有多离谱！谁都知道，在哥谭唯一能说一不二的老板在冰山会所，而不在意大利贫民区！”

“看看你都说了些什么傻话，孩子，我早就不做那些黑道营生了！现在我可是个正经的 **生意人** 。”企鹅这么责备道，却并不显得十分真诚，反而满意地摸了摸下巴，像是对他的恭维非常受用，“但我依然能用得上你这样机灵的年轻人——你被录用了！”

他在微笑的掩盖下长出了一口气，弯下腰和他的新老板握了握手。这次面试顺利得超乎想象，火柴马龙的名号比他预想中更好用。而他对于出卖马龙来换取信任一事没有丝毫愧疚——要知道是马龙先在罗马人面前出卖了他，而他仅仅是以牙还牙。理论上来说，他的道德天平无懈可击，他不需要有任何心理负担。至于马龙怎么想——他完全没有必要考虑那个家伙的感受，他是蝙蝠侠，他会活下去的。不管怎么说，他愿意单方面地认为他们扯平了。

给大名鼎鼎的企鹅工作显然并不比在市中心的酒吧里当酒保轻松。半个小时后他已经在去往他为企鹅工作后的第一个任务的路上了。和另外四个人一起。他分辨出和他同坐在后排的那两个家伙都在蝙蝠侠的 **超能力犯罪者监控名单** 上，感谢那一个星期里蝙蝠侠的魔鬼背诵训练和不定时抽查，他几乎能把那张名单上的内容倒背如流。但这并没有让他感到轻松一些，完全没有。他被挤得缩成一团，像只初生的羊羔似的蜷着四肢，躲在左边占据了两个座位的那个家伙粗壮的手臂后面，几乎用了全部的意志力才控制住自己不盯住他头上长着的犀牛角看。给他们开车的是企鹅的一个手下，坐在副驾驶上的则是一个他从未见过的混血亚洲女孩。

她穿着简单的黑色短外套和牛仔裤，身材纤细，看起来不超过 **十六岁** 。见鬼，企鹅在想什么？

“嘿。”他从后视镜里对着女孩微笑，他能看到她在通过那块镜片打量他，“你叫什么名字？”

女孩依然凝视着他，不发一言。棕黑色的眼睛平和而内敛，却毫无退让之意。

他微微向前倾身。“你多大年纪了？你的父母在哪里？”

“她是个哑巴。”他们的司机说，语调颇不耐烦，“闭嘴，弗雷迪。”

他满不在乎地歪嘴笑着，缩回他的位置上。女孩从后视镜中朝他投来最后一个清澈但饱含深意的眼神，接着移开了视线。她的视线和肢体动作中似乎蕴含了某种类似语言的述说作用，并且这语言简洁明晰，毫无赘余。而他发现自己竟然读懂了她——她已经看透了他的伪装，并对那个不存在的弗雷迪·迪纳多此行的意图一清二楚。

可她是个哑巴。他缩回原处，竟然抱着手臂暗自庆幸起这一点来。无论她是否知道了什么，他的秘密是安全的。

“我们到了。”企鹅的手下终于把车停了下来，他偷偷舒了一口气，“再往前一个街区就是 **大白鲨** 的地盘。你们知道该怎么做。”

最先下车的是坐在他右边的那个家伙。他留着橙色的莫西干头，穿朋克风格的无袖背心和八分裤，即使现在是哥谭最冷的一月份。蝙蝠侠的档案里说他的代号是 **热流** 。他不知道这家伙和中心城无赖帮里的 **热浪** 有什么关系，但他显然是米克·罗瑞的某种改良版。热流看起来对他的任务兴致勃勃，在其他人还没来得及在飘雪的泥泞街道上站稳脚跟的时候，他便急切地抡起手臂，徒手从空中抓出一个巨大的火球朝着一个街区外的街道中央抛去，把停靠在酒吧前的那辆福特汽车炸成没了顶棚的半截焦糊铁架子。几分钟后数十个打手模样的人纷纷从街道两侧的安全屋和酒吧里涌了出来，咒骂声和枪械上膛的声音在静谧的街道上回荡，街道两侧居民楼紧闭的窗玻璃上几张苍白惊惧的脸一闪而过，接着消失在了重新拉拢的窗帘后。

在过去的一年里几乎没有人敢来大白鲨的地盘上撒野。他在黑面具失势后出其不意地崛起，掌握了那位前任犯罪首领的所有资源和手下。这一年里他逐个击破和吞并了俄罗斯黑帮，最终组建起了和东边意大利黑帮分庭抗礼的黑帮帝国。大白鲨同样侵占了企鹅的部分地盘，并明目张胆地抢夺着冰山会所的黑色生意，但企鹅选择了忍气吞声。

他不知道企鹅为什么突然决定派他们来大白鲨的地盘上挑衅，但显然那个老奸巨猾的鸟类爱好者对于这条肉食鱼类有着自己的打算，并在一年的忍让和姑息后最终决定发起反击。

犀牛咆哮着冲上前去，把大白鲨手下领头的两个人撞翻在地。混战开始了。犀牛原本是疤面人的忠心耿耿的手下，自从口技师被关回阿克汉姆之后他一直不见踪迹。他强烈怀疑企鹅耍了某种花招，把这个大个子的蛮力壮士骗来为自己干苦力，犀牛却并不知道自己在做什么——毕竟，根据阿克汉姆的智商测验，犀牛的智力可从没达到过七十分。

一个拿着狼牙铁棍的家伙朝着他冲了过来。 _哦，该死。_ 他腾空跃起，在空中闪身躲过这一击并精准地踢向攻击者的颈动脉——一击倒地。 _这是你自找的，伙计。_ 说实在的，他并不享受殴打这些犯罪帝国最底层混混的过程。这让他感到恶心，和……无趣。当然，狠踢超级罪犯的屁股就是另一回事了。阻止那些疯子和他们邪恶的计划让他觉得自己所做的一切是有意义的。但仅仅是因为对方选择的阵营以及他们的存在是对空气的浪费就施以暴行，这让他觉得他和他的对手并没有什么太大区别。如果他能选择的话，他绝不会平白无故地和这些白种人渣短兵相接，更别说是在为企鹅卖命的前提下。这让他觉得自己只是一个工具，一个棋子，一场战争中最微不足道的那部分。

哦，该死，第二个。他侧身让过那家伙的撞击，并顺走了在他手中乱挥的双截棍。“丢了什么吗？”他对着栽倒在地的对手调侃道，将双棍在身体周围舞出一圈残影，“啊哦，别生气嘛，伙计。”他无辜地鼓起脸颊，“我这就把它还给你。”下一秒棍子的一端精确地打在了即将爬起的男人的眉心，把他撞晕了过去。

当他心情舒畅地回过头来时，他看到了不可思议的一幕。

那个哑巴女孩，那个瘦弱的，只到他胸口的小女孩，就在他的眼前，在他回头的那几秒里像是一台精准无误的战斗机器般用连贯的动作一气呵成地击翻了围攻她的四个男人。他们每一个的体型都有她的两倍大。所有向着她扫射而来的子弹都像是刻意打歪一般偏离了她运动的轨迹，她轻而易举地躲过了所有向她挥来的拳头，像是不受地心引力般踩着墙壁跃起，飞踢，在离他只有不到三英尺远的地方以肉眼几乎无法捕捉的速度踩中了敌人的肩膀，接着用那两条纤细的腿把足有两百磅重的成年人丢了出去，仿佛那只是一个人形气球。

“哇。”他惊呼道，脱口而出：“你是超人类？”

女孩回头看了他一眼，接着耸了耸肩，瘦削的脸上显露出一种夹杂着羞赧的单纯喜悦，“不。”她低声说，声调有些奇怪，但毫无疑问那是一个“不”，而不是其他的什么。

“你不是哑巴？”

“不。”还是那个单音，这次更清晰了一些。

“你叫什么名字？”

女孩没能来得及回答这个问题。从天而降的巨大黑影笼罩了他们的头顶。电光火石间一个新的势力加入了这场黑帮火并。他在混战的人群中毫无阻碍地移动着，用强悍且无可抵抗的重击一个接一个解决掉他的目标。几秒钟后枪声和叫喊声便哑了下去，热流引发的爆炸被速冻胶囊凝结成了一缕袅袅上升的烟尘，犀牛怒吼着冲上前去，却被伸缩绳捆住双腿，重重栽倒在了地上。

几分钟后，唯一站立着的只剩他们和不远处的 **黑暗骑士** 。

蝙蝠侠伫立在街道正中，嘴角下沉出宛如风蚀岩面般坚固而严厉的纹路。面具和飘扬的雪花完美地挡住了男人此刻一切可能的表情，但他的恼怒却毫无意外地清晰表露出来。高大阴沉的义警朝他们大步走来，披风飘动着扫过遍地横躺呻吟的黑帮混混。他下意识地向前踏了一步，把女孩挡在自己身后。

“事情不是你想的那样。”他笨拙地向蝙蝠侠解释道，祈祷他能看透伪装认出自己，“她和他们不一样。她不是超能力犯罪者，而且她……她看起来不是个坏人，蝙蝠侠。我想企鹅一定耍了什么花招，骗她来——”

蝙蝠侠用猝不及防的一拳打断了他的话。从始至终，在他徒劳的辩解中男人的步伐都没有丝毫停顿，他就那样径直地走到了他的面前然后给了他一拳，好像这就是他走过来的所有目的。也许他觉得他的话太多了，也许只是觉得他碍事。那一拳瞄准了他的颈动脉，一击致晕的打法。他教过他。蝙蝠侠根本没有给他爬起来的机会。他一定还在生他的气，当然，他们都在生气，而且每一次见面他们都变得更加生气。他甚至不觉得那一拳平白无故，而觉得大概的确是他自作自受，因为他蠢到让自己卷进了企鹅和大白鲨的地盘之争中。他闭上了眼睛。但那一拳从未真正地降临到他的脖子上。当他睁开眼睛时原本在他身后的女孩已经冲到了他的身前，用一个完美的角度从侧面架住了蝙蝠侠的进攻。

蝙蝠侠眯起了眼睛。他瞪大了眼睛。女孩毫无畏惧地仰面迎上黑暗骑士凶狠的瞪视，嘴角反而微微上扬，仿佛刚刚知晓了对方的某种秘密。蝙蝠侠收回手臂，面无表情地后退一步，接着竟然沉下重心摆出了全力以赴的进攻姿势。

“嘿！住手！”他惊慌失措地大叫起来，好像这会有什么用似的。而显然这并没有任何用处。女孩推开他，毫不畏惧地冲上前去，两个黑色的身影在瞬间便难分难舍地缠斗起来。

这是一次前所未有的战斗。他从未看到过蝙蝠侠像这样全力以赴地投入一场一对一的打斗——以一种他完全无法跟上的速度变换招式，变换武术套路，攻击和躲避。他们的动作迅疾而复杂，却毫不仓促，反而显得颇为优雅。他们甚至不像是在搏斗，而更像是在共舞——某种原始而本能的，血腥却精妙绝伦的舞蹈。他从未见识过这样的战斗方式。

接着他意识到，他仅仅是没有见到过第二个达到 **那样** 水准的人。

当两个水平相当的人战斗的时候，他们真正的实力才能够完全地发挥出来。

而这是他第一次见到能和蝙蝠侠打成平手的人。

并且这一次，通过蝙蝠侠这个绝佳的映射体和镜像，他看出了女孩的确不是超人类。她的耐力，速度和力量都已经达到了人类的极限，但她并没有超越那条线——就和蝙蝠侠一样。

我的老天。我的老天。我的老天。

那不会是蝙蝠侠的—— **女儿** 吧？

她是吗？

“嘿，停下，别打了——”他叫嚷着，张开手臂试图挤进两个人中间。然而和打斗中的二人比起来他简直是只滑稽又笨拙的树懒，而他很快便领受了妄加阻拦的后果。两个速度、力道和角度都极其相似的拳头冲他直直地打来，一个打在胸口，一个在腹部。

 **妙不可言** 。两秒钟后他重重地仰面倒在了地上，所有内脏像是移了位一般难受。他翻过身干呕起来，眼前一片黑斑，逐渐变得密集的雪花不断在黑幕中划出刺目的轨迹。搏击声停止了，有人托着他的腋下把他扶了起来，让他靠在了一个坚硬的胸膛上。他的胃不再像是要从喉咙间挤出来，呼吸也变得顺畅了一些。可他还是等了好几分钟才彻底恢复身体的控制权。

当他终于能看清抱着自己的人是谁时，他差点再次栽回地面上。“哦！”他发出毫无意义的惊叫声，从蝙蝠侠怀里跳了出去，而黑暗骑士对他唐突莽撞的举动未加丝毫阻拦。

“她去哪儿了？”四处张望了一圈后他转过头来问道。

“逃走了。”蝙蝠侠回答，“在你晕倒的时候。”

“我没有晕倒，只是喘不上气。”他辩解道，不甘示弱地朝蝙蝠侠瞪起眼睛，“当你被打中胸口的时候你也会……”

“迪克。”蝙蝠侠叫了他的名字，冷硬的嗓音中暗含着某种无计可施的疲惫，“那个女孩是谁？”

“我一点儿也不知道。”他泄气地回答，无所适从地挪开了视线，摸了摸鼻梁，接着颇受惊吓地嚷嚷起来，“我的墨镜去哪儿了？”

蝙蝠侠面无表情地扬起了手，他的墨镜被夹在男人戴着手套的手指间。“你的伪装还不够到位。”蝙蝠侠的嘴角沉出一个恐吓的弧度，接着举高手，让他上蹿下跳却够不着。“你的个人特征非常明显。”黑暗骑士嘶嘶地批判道，并用X射线般毫不留情的视线从上到下打量着他，“墨镜的颜色太浅，如果光线充足对方足以透过镜片看清你的眼睛。假胡子的选择非常糟糕，而且它现在只剩下一半了。并且，就算面部的伪装做到完美，你毫加不掩饰的神态和语气依然会出卖你。除此之外， **你的姿势** ，你习惯性的胯部姿态——”

“ **看在上帝的份上，蝙蝠侠！** ”他最终忍不住叫了起来，脸颊发烫，“别这么对我品头论足，好像我是你的——”他激烈地吸进一口气，哽住了，“你的——”

“你是我的学徒。”蝙蝠侠低声接过他的话，“无论是何种情况下，你都是我的责任。我必须确保你不会——”男人的声音顿了一下，“让自己受到伤害。”

蝙蝠侠的话猛地搅乱了他的脑子，像是一把锋利的锅铲在煎蛋饼里乱划，像是塑料勺把奶油，抱子甘蓝，烤鸡胸肉和柠檬汁混拌在一起。 **责任。** 这就是男人在这几个星期里不依不挠地试图阻拦他的原因。不是因为失望，嫌恶，反对或是其他他凭空臆断出的理由。他的眼眶发胀，视线在寒风中可笑地模糊起来。他的负面情绪影响了他的判断，让他固执己见地在他们之间制造更多障碍。“我以为我不再是……我是说，你已经……我们已经……”他慌张地支吾着，在头顶抓来抓去，把被发胶固定得一丝不苟的头发拨弄得乱七八糟。“我不需要你的保护。”他最终说道，低着头，明白自己听上去完全是在无理取闹。

蝙蝠侠没有继续他们的对话。在过去的几分钟里，黑暗骑士的注意力显然已经转移到了某个新的目标上。男人仔细聆听了一会儿，和不存在的某个 _一号硬币_ 对话了几句，接着像是受到遥控召唤的机器狗般猛地竖起头来，绷直了身体，越过他朝某个地方看去。

他的墨镜被草率地丢弃在了地上。“嘿！”他抱怨道，男人的披风在他眼前上下波动着一闪而过，甩了他一脸雪水，“等等，你——”他叫道，但突然间又失去了抗争力气，“哈，永远都是这样，我何必还自寻……”

他没说完这句自嘲就吓得闭上了嘴巴，因为蝙蝠侠竟然停了下来。黑暗骑士维持着高举勾索枪向屋檐瞄准的起飞姿势，身体每一分一毫的肌肉紧绷出的线条都可以被画进 _义警必修手册_ 中当做示范案例。

蝙蝠侠保持着那个教科书般的勾索枪射击姿势，并没有回头，而他忍不住揉了揉眼睛，担心这是自己的幻觉。有那么一会儿他觉得蝙蝠侠即将说些什么，比如“你该死的还要在那里傻站多久，跟上”，但黑暗骑士至始至终未发一言。

而他竟然读懂了男人肢体动作中每一个细节所透露出的无声深意。

**你该死的还要在那里傻站多久，跟上。**

于是他微笑起来，扯开那套花哨的廉价套装，从裤子口袋里取出面具戴上，让夜翼从市侩小人弗雷迪·迪纳多中脱胎换骨而出。蝙蝠侠始终没有回头，但当他从手臂上的勾索机关中射出勾爪的时候，蝙蝠侠已经先他一步腾空飞起。两个勾爪精确无误地紧挨着抓住了屋檐边缘，他们一前一后地离开了这个一片狼藉的街区，向着东边飞去。

他并没有问蝙蝠侠他们要去哪里。对方看上去也没有任何向他开口解释的意向。他们在逐渐变成密集的风雪中飞跃了两个街区，接着在一块韦恩企业的顶楼电子广告牌上停了下来。蝙蝠侠弓腰蹲在广告牌的边缘，披风垂下，恰好盖住了布鲁斯·韦恩的上半张脸，却没能盖住他那个哥谭宝贝的黄金笑容。

那让广告牌上的男人看上去几乎有些像蝙蝠侠。夜翼站在蝙蝠侠的身侧，单手叉腰，尽量控制自己的视线让它们别总黏着广告牌上的亿万富翁。 _一个微笑的蝙蝠侠。_ 他朝着无人的角落偷偷撇了撇嘴，接着又为自己的荒唐念头勾起了嘴角。 _你能想象吗， **一个微笑的蝙蝠侠** 。那一定是世界末日。_

几分钟后他们此行的目的才明朗起来。街角的厢式货车上走下了大白鲨—— **本人** 。沃伦·怀特看上去不太高兴，也许他已经知道了企鹅来自己地盘上挑衅的消息。也许他还知道蝙蝠侠也在这场私人恩怨中横插了一脚。但很有可能他其实一直就是那副闷闷不乐的样子。毕竟当你没有了鼻子，耳朵和嘴唇之后，世界上大概也没有什么能让你真正感到开心的东西了。

是他眼花了，还是大白鲨扁平的可怖怪脸上的确多了一个奇怪的红色斑点？湿疹？伤口？可它为什么看上去——等等，那是……

在他反应过来之前蝙蝠侠就已经采取了行动。黑暗骑士从广告牌上一跃而下，展开披风，夜行捕食者般悄无声息的恐惧之影被广告牌下方的探照灯分散到了四面八方。夜翼连忙前踏一步，翻身跃下。他在俯冲中拱起上身，朝对面大楼顶部侧面的旗杆射出勾索，紧随墙壁上投射下的蝙蝠巨影将自己向上拉起。接着他看到了他们的目标。在他们对面那栋建筑物右侧的顶层房间里，一架狙击枪正架设在窗缘，银白头发的杀手专注地瞄准着自己的猎物。他躲藏在阴影之中，只有当你知晓他的存在并认真搜寻的时候才有可能发现他的踪迹。

“ **该隐！** ”蝙蝠侠的咆哮仿佛来自地狱的宣判，“ **我警告过你！** ”

下一秒男人巨大的黑色身影已如同落锤一般重重砸进了杀手所在的窗户，碎玻璃同他们一起滚落到了灰尘遍布的地板上。这是一间弃置已久的旧公寓。夜翼收回勾索，让自己顺势轻巧地落在了窗框上，并蹲在了那里。

 **大卫·该隐。** 他认出了在房间中央和蝙蝠侠战斗的男人。杀手联盟的最早成员之一，世界著名的暗杀宗师，最致命的杀手。除此之外他对于这位枪械和武术大师的了解非常有限。他仅仅在模拟训练室的资料库里见到过一次该隐的三维影像， **S级目标** 。他没有被授权使用模拟器的那一部分模块，显然蝙蝠侠认为他还没有可以和S级目标对战的实力。他的训练还没有进行到那种程度，他甚至还没有背完哥谭出现过的所有超级罪犯的起源，能力和弱点，而只完成了超人类的那一部分。按照蝙蝠侠的计划，也许再过几个月才能轮到大卫·该隐这种行踪不定，被全世界通缉的 **终极杀手** ——

该隐低声咒骂着，蝙蝠侠的拳头把他的鼻子打出了血。但杀手很快便扭转了弱势的局面，发力将黑暗骑士从自己上方踢飞了出去。“谁派你来杀瓦伦·怀特？”蝙蝠侠怒吼道，从被砸出裂痕的墙壁上直起身来，再次扑了上去，揪住了该隐的领子。“是同一个人派你去暗杀布鲁斯·韦恩吗？”黑暗骑士嘶哑的咆哮穿透了尘雾，在房间中回响，“ **告诉我！** ”

夜翼偏过头来，看了一眼他身后的街道。大白鲨显然已经注意到了头顶上空的异常，正指向他们的方向，叫喊着指挥手下进入这栋楼房。他回过头去，担忧地打量着地板上依然扭打在一起的两个男人，不确信自己是否应该去帮忙。看上去蝙蝠侠处理得很好，他显然能自己解决这个麻烦。

而且他们还在冷战。尽管蝙蝠侠大概从未真正地和任何人冷战过，因为他从没有让自己和任何人亲密到可以使用这种互相伤害的方式的地步。所以这大概是一次单向的冷战，是他一厢情愿的自我惩罚。但没错，他们在冷战。

他们还没有和好。没有。

于是他谨慎地选择了继续观望。

并且，他确信该隐的目的并不仅仅是解决大白鲨或是蝙蝠侠这么简单。如果世界第一杀手真的想解决怀特，在他们做出反应之前他就应该已经死了。现在回想起来，那个懒洋洋地，纹丝不动停留在大白鲨面颊上的激光红点倒更像是一种指引，一个暗示——

该隐闪过了蝙蝠侠的攻击，贴地翻身滚到了房间的另一边。当蝙蝠侠从扑空的冲力中扭身站起时，他已经从腰后掏出了一把手枪，并用不可思议的速度举枪朝前方来不及防御的黑暗骑士射击。火光在房间里炸亮，第一枪擦着披风斗士的右肩打空了，第二枪则打在了他恰好闪避向左侧的胸口。

伴随着一声闷哼，蝙蝠侠重重向后退了一步。

第三颗子弹像是慢动作般缓缓前行，它旋转着，呼啸着，在黑暗中撕裂出一缕金红色的光痕，接着打在了蝙蝠标志的中央。

在第四枪还没来得及射出的时候，夜翼怒吼着从空中跃下，踢飞了该隐手中的枪。愤怒和仇恨在一瞬间彻底地支配了他的身体，猩红的烈焰舔舐着因狂怒而皲裂的理智之壁，刺痛的灼热从点滴汇成奔流，成为驱动暴行的绝佳燃料。他嘶吼着挥舞手臂向倒下的杀手扑去，毫无章法地用拳头轮番捶打着男人的面部和上身，丝毫没有顾忌自己因此毫无防备地将几乎所有弱点都暴露在了一个暗杀大师的眼前。此刻除了复仇之外他一无所有。他无法思考，也无法停下。除了将那庞大而剧烈的愤恨宣泄进这片无尽而冷酷的宇宙，他似乎没有任何其他存在的目的。

“你——伤害了——他！”他听见自己口中传出歇斯底里的咆哮，一遍又一遍为他的失控提供原因，仿佛这是无可饶恕的罪行，“ **你——伤害了——他！** ”

“夜翼！”蝙蝠侠的呼唤从他身后传来，他的拳头贴着该隐的脸停下了。黑暗骑士因呼吸不畅而不连贯的气音拉扯着他，逐渐将他从在失去理智的狂暴漩涡中扯出。“住手！”

“蝙蝠侠！”他维持着半跪的姿势猛回过头，“你还……”

高大的黑暗骑士弓身伫立在房间中央，嘴角流血，胸口的钛合金防弹涂料层被穿甲弹撕出两个空洞，却未曾倒下，也未曾因剧痛而战栗，仿佛一座亘古便屹立于此的黑色石像，由黑暗锤炼的信仰铸造，凌驾于肉体凡胎的脆弱之上。

他像是暗夜的神明，在那一刻从迷失的深谷中为他指引出回家的路。

他这才意识到自己刚刚在愤怒的驱动下都做了些什么，并因此羞愧而无措地呆立在了原地。

“ **夜翼！** ”蝙蝠侠叫道，神色猛地变了。如果他比现在更清醒一些，他大概能从蝙蝠侠极少有的惊慌中领悟出警告和担忧的意味。但他依然沉浸在那种由情绪操纵的恍惚幻境中，因而只是迷惑地睁大了眼睛。

下一秒夜翼便明白了蝙蝠侠失去冷静的原因。一只由后方袭来的手精准地扼住了他的咽喉，紧接着冰冷的枪口抵住了他的后脑，该隐悄无声息地从背后钳制住了他的一举一动。他被强迫着降下重心，双膝跪地，而该隐如同的制伏猎物的猛兽，趴伏在他后背上，不留给他任何反抗的机会。

“放开他。”蝙蝠侠凶狠地命令道，向前踏了一步，“你知道如果你伤害了他会有什么后果。”

“当然。”该隐沙哑带笑的声音从夜翼耳后传来，扼住他咽喉的手加大了力道，让他忍不住因为脱氧而微微挣扎起来，“我当然知道你有多在乎这个男孩，蝙蝠侠。”该隐说，“这是整件事的核心所在。”

 

**Part 5**

 **“你和蝙蝠侠之间最近发生了什么？”** 记忆像是新鲜出炉的太妃糖，每一缕色泽都伴随着滚热的蒸汽从时空尽头的画面中绵延拉伸而来，厚重地向下滴落。

“嘿你在说些什么？提姆，什么蝙蝠侠？”迪克听到自己的声音在太妃糖块里挣扎着冒出泡来，欲盖弥彰地极力试图掩饰他的小秘密。“我不知道你在说些什么。”他重复道，惊慌地左右环视，搜寻逃跑的最佳路线。

“我知道你和蝙蝠侠的关系。”男孩的声音在他耳边回荡，撞击，接着稳定下来，“我知道你是谁， **夜翼** ——我调查你们已经有一段时间了。”

“你是怎么——”他嘶嘶地低吼，攥住男孩的手臂把他拖回更衣室里，试图借恼怒来掩盖自己的惊愕。如果可以的话他已经做好了用体操教练的头衔强行中止这次对话的打算。说实话，他被吓坏了——而提姆显然已经预料到了这一点。男孩皱着眉头，拍了拍他的肩膀。“别紧张，迪克。”提姆说，用深蓝色的眼睛凝视着他，声音里带着柔和的抚慰，“听着，我没有任何恶意，我只是想知道你们之间到底出了什么问题。你最近的表现很奇怪，而蝙蝠侠也反常地任由自己卷进了麻烦里——”

他松开手，后退一步，摇了摇头，“我还是不明白——”

“看看这个。”男孩从裤子口袋里拿出手机，在屏幕上滑动了几下，接着向他展示了一张照片。“还记得吗，四年前哈利马戏团的哥谭巡演，你曾经搂着一个小男孩合影？那个小家伙就是我。”

他不记得了。他看着屏幕上穿着表演服的自己，努力从脑海中搜索关于那一晚的记忆，可他所能回想起的所有东西都和那场让他失去一切的惨剧有关。“我很抱歉——”他轻声说，而提姆耸了耸肩，递给他一个谅解的微笑。

“你曾是我的 **英雄** 。我看完了所有我能找到的 **飞翔的格雷森** 表演录像。”男孩说，略带腼腆地别过了脸，“接下来的一切都很简单，任何一个了解迪克·格雷森的人都可以推测出你的秘密。夜翼的行踪总是和马戏团的巡演路线相符合，而当你回到哥谭之后，夜翼也来到了哥谭。我从十岁起就一直关注着你，当我看到夜翼空翻的抓拍照片时我立刻认出了他是谁——更别提你习惯性的胯部姿势，那太明显了。”

“呃。”他立刻站直了身子，“有 **那么** 明显吗？”

“放心，我不会把你的秘密告诉任何人。”提姆郑重地承诺道，把手搭在了他的手臂上，“你可以信任我，迪克。你知道你能。”男孩吸了一口气，接着握紧了他的手臂，“我从没让你失望过，不是吗。”

迪克下意识地点了点头，而男孩微笑起来，“现在能告诉我究竟发生了什么吗？”

“我搞砸了，他很生气，他不再训练我，而我想他大概不再需要我了。于是我离开了他。”几个艰难而简短的句子未经深思熟虑便被他倾倒出来，仿佛它们已经在那里挤压了太久，“然后他更生气了——咳，这很复杂。”

“什么？”提姆瞪大了眼睛，仿佛他刚刚说的并不是英文，而是某种无可救药的滑稽语言，“你还不明白吗？”

“明白什么？”

“ **他需要你！** ”提姆叫了起来，激动地挥舞着手臂，“这不复杂，完全不！”他的肩膀被男孩牢牢地攥住了，“听着，迪克，蝙蝠侠已经在这座城市里单枪匹马地奋战了太久，然后他接纳了你——他信任你，这说明了很多东西，不是吗？我想你让他记起他 **曾经是** 什么样子，在他父母的事情之前。你是他的约翰·华生，他的见证和他的灯塔，你让他不再孤单一人——这是个好开头——我是说，谁都不可能一直那样一个人干下去，一个人，对吧？”

“我……”他喘着气，语无伦次，“什么？他父母的事情？你在说什么……”

“蝙蝠侠需要夜翼。”提姆猛地握住了他的手腕，并坚定地仰头和他对视。从男孩的眼中他看出了某种饱含虔诚的恳切，“你没有意识到你对蝙蝠侠来说有多重要，迪克。你是他的搭档。并且不仅如此， **他爱你。** ”

嘿——为什么在这个性命攸关的时刻他会想起提姆对他说的话？

“我想你知道那是什么感觉，蝙蝠侠。”该隐说，拖着他向后移动，“你从不曾屈服，但她是唯一的例外。当她出现在你面前，那就像是阳光终于穿透了云层。阳光不会伤害你，它只是让你感到暖，让你感到明亮——所以你想，她是我的，这就够了。”

“等等，等等。”迪克故作轻松地打断了该隐的话，“你在说些什么？‘她’是谁？”他挑起眉毛，“不，算了，回答我这个问题就行：你的脑子有毛病吗？”

“闭嘴。”该隐毫不留情地掐住了他的下巴，精准地按中了骨头的接合处让他没办法再吐出一个字。疼痛从脸颊蔓延到了下颚，让他的眼睛里卷起了雾气。可惜。他还有更多俏皮话没来得及说呢。

“你想要什么，该隐？”蝙蝠侠低吼道，声音里隐约透着困兽般的焦躁。如果他不够了解蝙蝠侠的话，他会以为黑暗骑士是 **真的** 对现在的情况束手无策。但他了解蝙蝠侠。他知道这一切只是刻意呈现给该隐的假象，为的是让他放松警惕。然后蝙蝠侠就可以施展他的备用计划，让他们从这次人质危机中顺利脱身——就像那样。没错。没错……？

“她推翻了你的世界，你独自一人的狭小世界。她成为了你唯一的珍宝，你的原则和你的目的。”该隐低声说，“但她离开了你。你弄丢了她。”

“她是谁？”

“我的女儿。”

蝙蝠侠在几秒的沉默后开口道，声音听上去有些尖刻：“你想让 **我** 帮你找到 **你的** 女儿？”

“你最好能。侦探。否则你也将尝到失去的滋味。”该隐威胁道，展示性地用枪抵住迪克的下巴，“别跟过来，除非你想看到你的男孩——”

伴随着一声巨响，通向房间的门被撞开了。大白鲨的手下叫嚷着蜂拥而入，团团围住了静止不动的黑暗骑士。

迪克猛地挣扎起来，意识到这一次的确没有什么备用计划。“你知道怎么找到我。”该隐轻声说。杀手拽住迪克的头发将他向后扯去，接着猛地捂住了他的嘴。他下意识地躲闪，却已经为时过晚。他的脖颈上感受到一阵剧烈的刺痛，一股苦甜的怪味道在舌根处扩散开来，然后黑暗旋转着击中了他。

那一刻蝙蝠侠的脸显得非常遥远，以至于他无法确信自己是否真的看到了黑暗骑士在瞬间变得扭曲的表情。也许是药物在搅乱他最后的清明，让那尊永远面无表情的冰冷石像也流露出一刹那的悲痛。

提姆的声音变得极洪亮，在他耳边重复地回荡，仿佛海浪拍击着悬崖。 **“你没有意识到你对蝙蝠侠来说有多重要，迪克。你是他的搭档。并且不仅如此……”**

他晕了过去。

流水声最先钻入了他的大脑，在那片被灰雾笼罩的混沌中震荡出规律的波动。接着寒冷变得清晰起来，如同坚利的刃口在皮肤表面来回研磨，刀锋所过之处的麻痒转瞬便被刺痛代替。半昏半醒中他感到喉间因为强烈的不适而微微震动起来，不由自主地溢出几声呻吟。而他的哼声也被搅动的灰雾撞出回音，每一个音节都和下一个音节融合在一起，连绵成一片嘈杂的嗡鸣。他跌进晃动不休的雾气里，翻滚着越行越远，直到覆盖视野的黑色闪烁着逐渐褪去，色彩和光线环环交织，向前推进，接着一股穿刺脊椎的战栗将他从迷失的深海中拉出了水面。

迪克猛地醒来，浑身颤抖。他条件反射地向上弹动，剧烈挣扎起来，但几秒钟后手腕和脚踝处尖锐的疼痛迫使他停止了扭动。药物和寒冷让他的感觉变得迟钝，视野也模糊不清，仿佛被水雾覆盖的玻璃镜片。几分钟后他才逐渐对自己的处境有了具体的了解——他被剥得只剩内裤，丢在冰冷的水泥地上。更激动人心的在后面：他的双手被拷在了水管上，双脚则被结实的尼龙绳牢牢绑在了一起。

水流声忽大忽小地撞击着耳骨，在被药物麻痹的听觉中枢中击打出喧嚣而规律的节奏。空气里带着污浊的水锈味。他被关在了一个狭小而漆黑的地方，没有窗户，没有灯光。在适应了昏暗的光线后他才勉强能分辨出周围的情况。除去他对面的墙壁上有一扇窄门，其他的墙壁上空无一物，因未加修砌而斑驳一片。他脚下的地面也光裸而粗糙。看上去这是一间被废弃的小房间，也许曾是一间浴室，因为他的左脚边有一个排水孔。他身后的水管中依然有水流声，这说明他的临时牢房并没有看上去那么荒芜。房间内的温度很低，却并不至于让人无法忍受，也许一墙之外的地方依然有暖气供应。有人依然在使用这个地方， **该隐** ——他猛地记起了这个名字——他的绑架者。他想起了该隐和蝙蝠侠的交易，他想起了那个神秘的女孩，他想起了针对布鲁斯·韦恩的暗杀，他想起了托尼·祖克和企鹅的异常行动。一些线索开始拼凑到一起，而他意识到他需要逃离这个地方， **越快越好** 。然而没有窗户，他无法判断自己是在地底还是在高空中，是白天还是黑夜，也不知道那扇门后有着什么。

他甚至不知道该隐在不在那扇门后。也许他已经被遗弃在了这个无人知晓的地方，孤独一人，直至腐烂—— _停下，迪克，停下。别这么想。蝙蝠侠会怎么说？想想，努力想想，蝙蝠侠一定曾经教过你如何应对这种情况_ ——

“运用你的大脑。那是你最强大的武器。”

蝙蝠侠的声音在他脑海中浮现，冷静而沉着，还有那副即使山崩地裂也不会改变的扑克脸。他深吸进一口污浊的空气，接着微笑起来。

**谢了，老兄。**

他有了一个计划。

用脱臼的办法挣脱手铐比他想象中更困难一些，如何在最短的时间内挣脱任何束缚是他训练内容的一部分，但现在他光溜溜的没有了工具，还因为药物而昏昏沉沉，最简单的自残也变得艰难了起来。

当他用冻僵而不听使唤的手笨拙地解绳结时，在他的余光里，蝙蝠侠在漆黑的角落里皱起眉来，“ **太慢了。** ”黑暗骑士恶狠狠地训斥道，“把自己绑好，再来一次。”

 _好啦。_ 迪克暗自嘟囔，扶着冰冷的水管缓缓站起身来。 _别那么挑三拣四的，你知道这有多难。_

在迈出第一步时他踉跄了一下，险些跌倒——他的腿被绑了太久，已经几乎失去了知觉。他扶住墙壁，小心翼翼地重新站直身子，接着小步地穿过房间，走到了门前。他把手铐的一环挂在了下压式门把手上，然后将尼龙绳穿过手铐的另一环，打了一个八字结。

他把绳子末端在手掌上缠了几圈，然后使出最大力气拉了起来。手铐晃动着发出轻微的响声，牢牢卡在金属的门把手上，门却只是不明显地震动了一下。

好极了。正是他需要的。

 **“啊——”** 迪克拖长声音大叫起来，“ **——有蟑螂！！！** ”

他扯着嗓子，一边发出各种各样的怪叫一边拍打着墙壁，让狭小的空间里充斥了震耳欲聋的声响，“救命！”他大叫道，“ **蝙蝠侠！救救我！** ”

几分钟后他已经叫得声嘶力竭，嗓子如同被火烧一般焦痛。门把手纹丝未动，仿佛门的另一端空无一人，而他的叫嚷都是白费功夫。

他不知道自己昏迷了多久，但是他的手已经开始因为缺氧和脱水而微微颤抖。他的两腮发烫，视线越发模糊，脚底的地面似乎也在逐渐塌陷下去，融化成一滩绵软粘稠的胶状物。

他停下来靠着墙壁喘了一会儿气，让自己不至于因为低血糖而跌倒。骤然变得寂静的狭小空间里，他的心跳和呼吸成为了最响亮的声音。黑暗和孤独让他开始产生一种错觉，他开始觉得自己此刻也许并不处在地球的任何一个角落里，而悬浮在空旷无际的宇宙中，在黑暗与虚无的包裹下，没有人能听见或是看到他。

他摇了摇头，把那荒唐的念头逐出脑外，然后又接着叫喊起来：“我知道你在那里！该隐，你听得见我！”他再次提高了嗓音，尽管他的声音已经嘶哑得自己也无法辨识，“我饿了！该隐！听着，如果你不给我送点吃的来，我会这样一直叫下去，我保证——”

在他破音的惨嚎中，门把手猛地动了一下。锁轴转动的声音传来，接着把手向下压去，门向内开启了一条缝——

就是现在。

迪克紧贴着墙壁站在门的内侧，拉住绳子的末端，猛然发力向后拉去。门砰地一声向内弹开，撞在了墙壁上。光线一瞬间倾斜进这个狭小的空间，让他不由得眯起了眼睛。值得庆幸的是一个高大的人形堵在了门前，拉长的黑影延伸进房间内，恰好将光线挡住了大半。

“你这个——”低沉的咒骂从门外传来，接着突然止住了。迪克屏住呼吸，蜷缩在门后狭小的空间里，透过门和墙壁间的小缝向外看去。该隐显然对于屋内空无一人的景象感到无比纳闷，男人的脚步声在片刻后响起，朝着屋内走来。

哦，对了，为了戏剧效果（和增加逃生的成功率），他把他的内裤绑在了水管上。

该隐朝着他的内裤走去，似乎彻底被弄迷糊了。他的计划奏效了。光线更多地流泻入房间内，把内裤上的蝙蝠侠标志照得一清二楚。迪克松开握在尼龙绳上的手，从门后尽量轻手轻脚地挪了出来。趁着该隐低下头检查他的内裤的那一刹那，他朝着门外冲去——

门轴猛地转动起来，发出吱呀的刺耳声音。房间外的强光刺得他的眼眶里都胀满了泪水。但迪克没有停下脚步。该隐在第一时间就反应过来，也朝着门口冲去，但他还是慢了一步——迪克猛地将门在身后拉上，并迅速地上了两道锁。

该隐拍打着门，大声叫骂，而迪克靠着在拍击下不断震动的铁门缓缓滑坐下去，视野中的一切都在旋转和扭动。几秒种后他意识到自己正坐在一间宽敞的会客室餐厅两用房间里，橱柜将房间划分成两部分，沙发和冰箱各自占据了两个区域最主要的位置。

这是该隐的安全屋。

谁天杀的会在自己的安全屋里建一个 **牢房** ？

他的制服正躺在沙发前的地毯上，被随意地丢弃在那里，仿佛只是一件无足轻重的废物。迪克爬起身，跌跌撞撞地朝着沙发的方向走去。房间里有暖气，但他还是该先穿上些衣服。他可不想在向蝙蝠侠汇报自己的英勇逃生经历时光着屁股——

该死。他刚拉上制服的拉链，牢房的门锁便传出了机械转动声。他慌忙转过身来，摆出了迎战的姿势，而门猛地被拉开了，该隐冲了出来，手中拿着一串钥匙——

当然，他当然会带着钥匙走进牢房，因为他该死的是世界最强的杀手。

“你！”银发的杀手满脸怒容，眼睛里燃烧着愤恨和屈辱，“你会为此付出代价！”

迪克向后闪去，但该隐的速度更快。药物作用和虚弱让他连躲闪起来都十分艰难。他抓住机会在该隐攻击的间隙抬起腿踢向男人的下颚，这一招在通常情况下可以成功卸掉任何一个200磅壮汉的下巴。但该隐却在空中截住了他的小腿，接着翻转手臂把他甩了出去。

他重重撞在了沙发后的墙壁上，眼前猛地一黑，所有的内脏都像是被这一下拍成了肉泥。该隐却没有放开握住他脚踝的手，反而拎着他的腿把他倒举起来，接着丢进了沙发里。

“你觉得你能逃掉？”该隐扑了上来，单手掐住了他的脖子，另一只手则握住一把细长的匕首，让刀尖停留在他的颧骨上，“你觉得你是特殊的？”刀刃悬空滑动到了他的肩膀，接着顺着手臂游走到腰间，最后停留在了他的大腿上，在那里留下一片刺骨的冰凉，“你觉得你是我的筹码，所以我不会杀你？”该隐说，语气轻缓却残酷无情。迪克颤抖起来，发现该隐手中的刀刃竟然割开了他被合金涂料加固过的制服，“当你没有办法再走路的时候，你觉得蝙蝠侠还会让你做他的小跟班吗？”该隐在他的耳边低声恐吓道，“嗯？”

他直视着该隐的眼睛，看进了那片因为怒火和嗜血而显得疯狂的蓝色里——哦，伙计，这家伙绝不是在虚张声势。几乎在瞬间他就拿定了注意，决定从现在起暂时放弃一切愚蠢的抵抗，做个明智的人质。“求你——”他假惺惺地垂下眼睛，轻声求饶，“我不会再……”

他的话还没说完，拳头的破空声便从他头顶传来。一个娇小的黑影从天而降，用精准且强悍的一拳击中了该隐的侧脸，将他打翻出去。迪克连忙坐起身来，踢开掉落在自己两腿之间的匕首。

是那个他在企鹅那儿认识的神秘女孩。她正挡在他的前面，就像是他曾经挡在她的前面一样，昂首挺立，无畏地迎上了该隐的反击。

极快的短兵交接后该隐手中的匕首飞了出去，钉在了墙壁上。而女孩毫发无伤地空翻回落到地上，对跪倒在地上的该隐再一次摆出了战斗姿势。

“卡珊德拉。”该隐低声叫道，声音里带着复杂的无奈和纯粹的欣喜。迪克瞪大眼睛，惊愕地看着女孩瘦削的后背微微颤抖起来，意识到该隐在叫的是女孩的名字。“我……”该隐欲言又止，听上去竟然有些不知所措。他摇了摇头，近乎讨好地朝着女孩微笑，“我没有伤害任何人，卡珊。”迪克眨了眨眼睛，无法相信自己面前发生的一切。而女孩低下了头，在片刻的停顿后扭过头不再理睬该隐。她踩着墙壁灵巧地跃上了该隐身后橱柜，接着向下跃出，踢中男人的肩膀让他彻底跪下，然后干脆利落地用手臂锁住了他的咽喉。

“投——降。”女孩用生硬的声调说出这个词，加大了锁喉的力道。

“你会原谅我吗？”该隐仰起头，放任自己被女孩扼住命门，“卡珊德拉？你会原谅你的父亲吗？”

女孩颤抖起来，眼神里流露出一瞬间的迷茫，然而清澈的坚定重新聚拢，因迷失而犹豫不决的神情被顽固的决心所取代。她摇了摇头，“不。”接着她的拳头精确地砸在了该隐的颈动脉上，男人的眼睛向上翻去，在几秒钟内陷入了昏迷。

“嘿！”迪克从沙发上翻了下来，让还没来得及套上靴子的双脚踏在了那条可疑的纯白色长毛地毯上。他确信每个变态杀人狂都有这样一款地毯。他朝女孩伸出双手，“我是弗雷迪，我们在企鹅那里见过面——”他在嘴唇上方比划出胡子的形状来，“咳，我知道我现在看起来不太一样了，而且其实事实上费雷迪并不是我的真名。但相信我， **我不是你的敌人。** ”

女孩异常平静地站在原地，毫无威慑力地偏着头，双手垂在身体两侧，看上去和刚才所向披靡的武者判若两人。她似乎对他的坦白并无意外。也许她早就看出了他的身份。她像是一团瘦小的，漆黑的谜团。她为什么从不说话？她是怎么找到该隐的？她又是怎么知道他在这里？迪克皱起眉头。 **她究竟是谁？**

仿佛感应到他的质疑，女孩的面色变得有些凝重。她垂落的手指突然间重新握成拳头，姿势也变得有些紧绷。但她依然无畏地，坦然地直视着他的双眼。那目光让他回想起他呆在马戏团里的那些时光。有时候他会帮老鲍勃喂他的那些狮子。当它们在撕咬午餐时，它们会把同样的目光投向他。有所防备，但并无敌意。他收回一只手，挠了挠后脑。“好吧，总得有人开个头。”他低声自语，朝女孩耸了耸肩，“你看，其实我的名字是迪克。迪克·格雷森。”他向前走了一步，绕过瘫倒在地上的杀手，走到了女孩面前。“并且，很高兴能见到你，真的。你不知道我有多高兴你能来。你救了我一命。”他歪过头，看着女孩的眼睛，“知道吗，今晚你还能再救我一次——你知道这地方哪里有可以吃的东西吗？ **我快饿死了。** ”

一个微笑像是夏日突降的雨点般猝不及防地降临在女孩嘴角，在她的眼神中砸出一丝颤动。她伸出手，指向了房间的某个方向。迪克扭过头，发现她正指着角落里的一台冰箱。

半小时后他们便已经走在离该隐的安全屋足有一个街区远的地方了。他们合力把昏迷的该隐关进了他自己建造的小牢房里，并拿走了钥匙。女孩非常慷慨地将她进来的通风管道指给他看，而迪克惊讶地鼓起了掌。他们在临走前拿走了该隐冰箱里的三明治和一个苹果。迪克狼吞虎咽地吃掉了那个三明治，而卡珊德拉慢慢地啃着苹果，扶着他一路走到了施工区域的边缘——他依然因为药物的作用头重脚轻，而他们在老城区的某个地方， ** _施工中_** 的标识牌和警戒线围起了整个街区——克里斯·科尔森和韦恩企业签订了协议，将把这片危房改建成城市花园，而大部分住户已经在这个星期里搬离了。该隐把他的安全屋藏在了一片废弃的居民区里，这解释了为什么他的叫喊没有引发周围邻居的任何注意。

一同搜刮冰箱接着搬运昏迷不醒的杀手的愉快时光让他们对彼此迅速地熟悉起来。迪克已经开始在心中直接称呼女孩为卡珊德拉了。

现在依然是夜晚，雪已经停了，半融化的雪水映照着路灯，让街道闪闪发光。一切看上去都和他被绑架前没有太大区别。他不确信自己究竟在该隐的牢房里昏迷了多久，也许他只待了几分钟，或是几个小时。也许这依然是他被绑走的那一晚，但他的直觉和他的胃都告诉他，那不可能。

“呃，所以，”迪克揽着卡珊德拉的肩膀，偷偷舔着手指上的奶酪，“你是他的，女儿还是什么……？”

卡珊德拉耸了耸肩，接着摇了摇头，又咬了一口苹果。她看上去有些难过，连嚼苹果的声音也变得没那么动力十足了。

迪克满怀歉意地眨了眨眼睛，识趣地放下了这个话题。“所以，卡珊德拉？”他偏过头，把女孩搂得更紧了一些，并摇晃起她的肩膀来，“我喜欢你的名字。”

卡珊德拉鼓着脸颊仰起脸，朝他露出一个真诚的笑容。“夜——”她艰难地发音道，皱着眉头，“夜、翅膀——”

“喔，不是翅膀！没有‘s’！”迪克慌忙纠正道，“只是‘夜翼’。”

女孩撅起了嘴，眼睛向上看去，露出一副无辜的表情，“夜翅膀。”

“嘿！”迪克抿着嘴微笑起来，用搭在她肩上的左手顺势揉了揉她的头发，“好吧，现在我知道你在嘲笑我了！”

引擎的轰鸣突然从街道另一头传来，他们一起扭头朝着声音的方向看去，而蝙蝠车就那样突兀地侧着身从小巷的墙壁上飞驰而来，攀附在砖石上，如履平地，仿佛一只巨大的钢铁蜘蛛。

蝙蝠车在几秒钟后稳稳地停在了他们身边，车顶盖向后弹起，蝙蝠侠从驾驶座上跃了出来，气势汹汹地朝他们走来。

“你来迟了。”迪克毫无畏惧地调笑道，朝蝙蝠侠挥手，“派对已经结束啦。”

他没有问蝙蝠侠是怎么找到他的，他也没有问他们现在要怎么办。他依然在因为成功逃脱的喜悦而飘飘欲仙，“感谢卡珊德拉。”他叫道，从卡珊德拉的肩膀上起身，摇摇晃晃地朝着蝙蝠侠走去，“她救了我！她是今天的大英雄——”

哦，上帝。蝙蝠侠把他拦腰抱了起来，接着扛到了肩上。

“GCPD会在十分钟内赶到，你能带他们找到该隐吗？”蝙蝠侠问道。迪克头晕目眩地倒挂在黑暗骑士宽阔结实的后背上，并不知道卡珊德拉对于这个不容抗拒的命令式问句会作何反应。但看起来蝙蝠侠对她的反应非常满意，因为几秒种后他就被丢进了蝙蝠车的副驾驶座上，而卡珊德拉正站在车前方微笑着朝他挥手告别。蝙蝠侠冲女孩严肃地颔首，仿佛那就是他唯一的告别方式。接着黑暗骑士扬起披风，跃入车里，启动引擎，带着他绝尘而去。

“我的制服上有定位芯片？”迪克说，让自己顺应加速度的冲力完全地瘫软在了座椅的靠背上，“让我猜猜——只有在我穿着制服的时候它才会启动定位？”

黑暗骑士不为所动地看向前方，一言不发。他撇着嘴仔细打量对方的侧脸，试图找出代表心虚的蛛丝马迹来，但蝙蝠侠侧脸冷峻且毫无变化，在车内荧光屏的闪烁灯光中显得诡谲莫测。

尴尬的沉默在蝙蝠车内部蔓延。迪克翻了翻眼睛，扭头看向窗外，“好吧，我该料到的。”他故作轻松地摊开双手，对着车窗上自己的倒影做了个鬼脸，“我该知道你主动提议替我打造制服不可能是出于纯粹的好心和——审美情趣。”他做了个滑稽的手势，“伙计，我的确疑惑过你为什么总对我的行踪了如指掌，能毫不费劲地找准时机破坏我的计划——”

“我很抱歉。”

“唔？”迪克猛地转过脸来，差点扭到了脖子，“什么？你刚才说了什么？”

蝙蝠侠依然凝视着前方，眉峰下沉，神情严肃，似乎刚刚的一切都是他的幻听。但黑暗骑士在片刻的静默后再次开口，“我很抱歉那天我打了你，迪克。”蝙蝠侠一字一句地说道，仿佛刻意想让他听个明白。

迪克睁大眼睛，张开了嘴巴，就那样愚蠢地瞪着蝙蝠侠的侧脸好一会儿都说不出话来。接着他猛然醒悟过来，慌忙偷偷掐了一下自己的大腿——哦该死，他不是在梦里，也不是因为迷药而出现了幻觉，这是千真万确的，蝙蝠侠刚刚向他道歉了——

“哈！”他的嗓子里发出了响亮而古怪的声音，把自己都吓了一跳。“呃。”他羞愧地向后缩去，感到自己的脸在发烫，后背也渗出汗来，蝙蝠车的温度平衡器一定是失灵了。

蝙蝠侠嘴角的弧度在他的注视下发生了微妙的改变，迪克慌忙挪开视线，大声地清了清嗓子，接着低下头执拗地凝视起自己的膝盖来。 “该道歉的是我。”片刻之后他低声说，绞着手指，“是我先说了那些糟糕的话……我不是真心的，你知道的。”他抬起眼睛，偷偷看了一眼驾驶座上的黑暗骑士，“我很抱歉。”

车内再次陷入了沉默。街道上的灯光一轮接一轮地从他们身上划过，蝙蝠车猛地拐了个弯，朝着另一条街道驶去。迪克托住下巴，低声叹了口气。他想起了提姆的话。 _和他谈谈。_ 男孩按住他的肩膀。 _你知道的，把事情说清楚。蝙蝠侠不能没有夜翼。_

所以他鼓起勇气问道：“你为什么要——”

“我可以解释——”蝙蝠侠和他同时说道，又和他同时闭上了嘴巴。这实在有些滑稽。迪克忍不住微笑起来，而蝙蝠侠看上去有点尴尬。

“你先说，简短些。”黑暗骑士局促地命令道，声音低沉，带着欲盖弥彰的恐吓。

迪克挑起了眉，但还是接受了这个安排。“你为什么要中止我们的训练？”他说，终于把这个困扰他近一个月的问题抛了出来，而他听上去镇静得不可思议，“圣诞夜之后你就一直躲着我，你单方面屏蔽了我的通讯，也不愿对自己的行为做任何解释。看起来你下定决心要彻底把我逐出你的世界——是因为我搞砸了那次小丑危机？”他抱着手臂，猜测道，“还是因为我在和布鲁斯·韦恩上床？”

“我说过，这和韦恩无关。”蝙蝠侠略带恼怒地否认道，似乎对他再次提起他的韦恩猜想而感到不满。

“明白了，只是因为小丑事件。”迪克笃信地判断道，并在蝙蝠侠的神情中得到了确认。这个答案并不出乎意料，却也没有让他感到任何释然。也许他早已经意识到了问题的答案，早在和罗宾谈话之前。他所需要的只是听到蝙蝠侠亲口承认这一点，好让他别再一直无止境地纠结下去。

“那么，为什么？”他皱起眉，不敢相信自己竟然心平气和地和对方讨论起这个问题来，“你知道成为你的搭档是我的梦想。”他轻声说，“你知道我会不遗余力地做到最好因为那是你需要我这么做——我不明白，蝙蝠侠，为什么你会因为一次失误就把我拒之门外？”

他明白自己听上去有些过于咄咄逼人，他身旁的黑暗骑士果不其然地在面具下皱起了眉，仿佛遇到了什么棘手的麻烦。

“你拒绝听从我的指挥。”蝙蝠侠在片刻后生硬地回答道，“我不需要一个不听指挥的搭档。”

什么？迪克挺直后背，惊讶地转过脸来——“这就是你的理由？”他质问道，“我真不敢相信——我们是 **搭档** ，蝙蝠侠！该死的！”他看着男人沉浸在阴影中的侧脸，忍不住抬高了声音，“我不需要永远听从你的指挥—— **我不是你的小跟班！** ”

“你拒绝听从指挥的后果是让自己陷入了危险之中。”蝙蝠侠驳斥道，声音冷硬，面无表情，“我的城市，我的规则。在我的规则里，没有人会受伤。”迪克深吸了一口气，张开嘴来试图反驳，但蝙蝠侠强硬地忽视了他的小动作。“你太过感情用事，面对紧急情况你无法做到理智地处理。”黑暗骑士毫不留情地说，声音却低了下去，似乎并不为自己即将说出的话而自豪，“你不再够格做我的搭档。”

“可我是为了救你！”迪克终于叫喊起来，眼眶酸胀，满心委屈，“ **我只是想救你！** ”

“那是我最不需要的事情。”蝙蝠侠说，“我不需要你因为我而受伤。”

他们又一次陷入了沉默。迪克的嘴唇在颤抖。“这就是你推开我的原因？”他在几秒钟后用嘶哑的声音问道，“你不愿意和我说话，只是因为你一直在为了这件事生气？”他疲惫地抬起手掩住了眼睛，苦笑起来，“因为你觉得你害得我差点没了脸皮，因为你觉得你不需要我为了你而受伤？因为你该死的对此感到内疚？ **你为什么不告诉我？** ”

“你告诉小丑，你愿意代替我去死，迪克。”蝙蝠侠说，声音中也显出疲惫，还有一丝微弱的迟疑不决，“这让我觉得也许我当初的决定是一个彻头彻尾的错误——我没有为你考虑，我没有权衡利弊便草率做出了决定。”迪克猛地抬起头看向蝙蝠侠，但对方躲开了他的视线。“也许我并不需要一个搭档，那是个错误。”蝙蝠侠低声说，而迪克感到一阵撕裂般的疼痛袭上了胸口，仿佛有人在那里割出了一块空洞。

“是吗？”他干涩地说，努力压抑着鼻音，“这就是你的想法？”

“这 **曾** 是我的想法。”蝙蝠侠模棱两可地说，接着拉下离合器把车猛地甩进了街道的一侧。而就在迪克因为对方话语中所给予的一丝希望而感到欣喜的时候，男人却不容拒绝地命令道：“下车。”

“什么？”迪克朝车窗外看去，感到难以置信。他们正停在他的公寓楼旁，看上去这一切都是蝙蝠侠计划好了的——“你在赶我走？”他蓦地高抬起手臂大叫起来，“在我们终于能坐下来好好谈一次的时候？”

“你需要休息，迪克。”蝙蝠侠依然没有看向他的方向，似乎打定主意要用这种方式来表达自己的态度。“你需要把药物彻底排出循环系统，这至少需要二十四小时。”迪克因为惊愕而睁大了眼睛，因为蝙蝠侠的声音听上去几乎有些温和，“去睡一觉。”蝙蝠侠打开了车门，“其他的事情都不重要。”

“我并没有神志不清。”迪克委屈地嘟囔道，往后更深地缩进了靠背里，“我已经睡了够久了，我不需要休息。”

他听上去像个不听话的孩子。蝙蝠侠终于转过头来，并朝他伸出了手，似乎想提着他的后领把他强行赶下车去。迪克吓得立刻抓紧座椅的边缘，摆出了负隅顽抗的姿态。

“我不会走下这辆车的。”他宣布道，躲闪着男人的手，“除非我们把事情谈清楚了。”

蝙蝠侠凶狠地瞪大了眼睛，朝他放射出可怕的死亡目光，似乎想仅凭借表情就把他吓跑。迪克却英勇地扭过头去，不仅没有胆怯，还闭上眼睛装作什么也没看到的样子并自欺欺人地哼起了歌。从敞开的车顶门里灌入的冷空气让他忍不住抱紧了手臂，声音也难听地打起了颤。但重要的从来不是品质，而是态度。

他哼歌的声音大概真的太令人难以忍受，因为不久之后他便听到背后传来了蝙蝠侠沉重的叹息，接着车顶门被关上了。他悄悄睁开一只眼朝驾驶座上看去，黑暗骑士正向后靠在椅背上，目视前方，环抱手臂，一副实在对他无可奈何的样子。

迪克露出了胜利的微笑。

“嘿，知道吗，其实现在回想一下，我想我能理解你这么做的原因。”他轻快地说，停顿了一下，接着稍转过身来叹息道：“伙计，感到害怕实在是再正常不过的一件事情。”在说完后他屏住呼吸等待了一会儿。但他没有被揍飞，或是被什么东西切断手指，于是他当做这是一种默许而快活地继续说了下去，“你不需要因为担忧自己关心的人就把所有感情都密封进一个小保险柜里，然后丢掉钥匙——我不久前曾经做过这种蠢事，而结果糟透了——”他耸了耸肩，“你不能总用工作和战斗来代替感情，那会把人逼疯的。”

蝙蝠侠居高临下地斜瞥了他一眼，对他的话不置可否。“你只需要和他们谈谈。”迪克毫不受挫地地继续说道，试探性地把手搭在了蝙蝠侠的肩膀上，“告诉他们你的感受，你知道的，让他们明白你的担忧。这很有效，比单纯的抗拒和否认有效多了——你会喜欢的。”

蝙蝠侠依然没有回应他的话。但他知道男人已经明白了他的意思。他就是知道。因为他们是搭档，而搭档就该知道彼此在想些什么。如果这件事还没让他明白一些道理的话，那他的确是笨到活该被蝙蝠侠炒鱿鱼。你看，蝙蝠侠显然并不是个擅长言辞的家伙，当然也不用指望他会向任何人主动敞开心扉。他早就知道这一点了。这并不是什么大问题。在报名成为这个家伙的搭档之前他就已经考虑好了这些情况，他明白他要面对的东西——而他不后悔。他也许有时候会有些生气，没错。但他永远不会后悔。

“嘿。现在你可以给我解释一下整件事情的经过了吗？”迪克用胳膊肘撞了撞蝙蝠侠的手臂，“关于企鹅，该隐，还有祖克——”他突然停了下来，有了个新的想法，“等等，你先别说话，一个字也别说。”蝙蝠侠挑起了一边的眉毛，而他竖起手掌作出了抢答的姿势，“让我先说说我的想法，看看我都猜对了多少。”

令他意想不到的是，黑暗骑士竟然嘴角上扬地点点头，对他的逾越表示了默许。

 

**Part 6**

很久，很久以前，有一只小企鹅，他出生在一个雷雨交加的夜晚——

“直接说重点。”

在一个雷雨交加的夜晚，那只叫做奥斯瓦尔德·科伯特的企鹅诞生在一个古老尊贵的家族。他天生驼背，脚上生蹼，每只手只有三个指头，还长着满口尖利的黄牙和一个古怪尖鼻子。所有人都觉得他是个怪物，就连他的父母也不例外——

“ **重点** ，迪克。”

啊哈，名字！我记得你告诉过我在戴面具执行任务的时候不要直接称呼彼此名字。那时候我就想：嘿，这可不是个平等条约。我是说，你知道我的名字，但我还不知道你的，不是吗？好了，别用那副表情看着我，我马上就说到重点——总之，企鹅有一个非常悲惨的童年，而这让他在长大后成为了一个道德败坏的犯罪首脑和哥谭地下世界的霸主之一。但黑面具的失势打乱了地下世界的平衡，而大白鲨的出现则彻底动摇了企鹅的统治。在那忍辱负重的一年里，企鹅看着自己的地盘和资源逐渐被沃伦·怀特夺走，侵占，他不由得回想起他的童年——

“你依然没有说到重点。”他身边的黑暗骑士沉重地叹了口气，“而我们没有那么多时间。”

“嘿，你答应过让我先说的。”迪克反对道，“那就该至少听我说完。”

“我再给你两分钟。”

“这不公平！我在该隐的囚室里把整件事翻来覆去地思考了一遍，两分钟可没办法讲完我想到的东西！”

“你还有一分五十秒。”

“ **嘿！** ”

“一分四十八秒。”

当安东尼·祖克被提前假释后，他遮遮掩掩地回到了哥谭，准备重操旧业，继续他厚颜无耻的敲诈勒索营生。但首先他要向把他送进监狱的迪克·格雷森复仇。他想让格雷森体会到失去一切的滋味。他雇佣了大卫·该隐，让这个最残酷无情的杀手将格雷森的情人布鲁斯·韦恩锁定为暗杀目标。在黑市上，该隐的佣金仅次于丧钟，祖克不可能在出狱几天后就筹到那么大一笔钱。有人在帮助他，有人和他做了一个交易。

“而那个人是企鹅。”迪克说，看向蝙蝠侠的眼睛。即使有护目镜的遮挡，他还是从对方的表情中读出了一丝认可，而这让他的笑容不由得扩大了一点。“我不清楚企鹅和祖克做了什么交易，但是显然，这个交易也让企鹅有了胆量和大白鲨分庭抗礼，竟然派自己的手下去对方的地盘上骚扰。”

“祖克手中掌握着哥谭几乎所有黑帮势力头目的罪证。”蝙蝠侠低沉地解释道，“他的‘职业病’让他即使在狱中也坚持不懈地搜集一切有利于自己的讯息。这四年里祖克利用能直接接触各类罪犯的条件，四处打探，交易讯息，最终整理出了一份可以让他大肆敲诈哥谭黑帮势力的秘密文件。当我用火柴马龙的身份在各个黑帮中游走打听时，不止一个黑帮老大流露出了对于祖克手中资料的恐惧。他接触过他们，并开口进行了勒索。”

“所有黑帮老大，包括大白鲨。”迪克恍然大悟。

“包括沃伦·怀特。”蝙蝠侠点了点头，“当祖克找到企鹅的时候，那个老奸巨猾的家伙并没有因为对方手中掌握的证据而害怕，反而看到了一个绝妙的机会——企鹅并没有把祖克看做威胁，反而将他看做是一项稀有的拍卖品。一旦当他用最高竞价买通了祖克，祖克手中的资料便可以为他所用，而这意味着他会成为哥谭黑道上令人闻风丧胆的霸主。”

“于是企鹅买通了大卫·该隐，让他去暗杀布鲁斯·韦恩，以此来讨好祖克。”迪克说，“而同时，那个恶毒的鸟类爱好者按捺不住地开始招兵买马，准备向大白鲨复仇。”

“正是如此。”

“该隐却没有杀死布鲁斯。”迪克困惑地摇了摇头，“我是说，我看到了他的实力。他可以轻轻松松地一只手就拧断布鲁斯的脖子——但是他没有。我不认为布鲁斯的侥幸逃脱真的是因为侥幸，该隐没有下杀手。他留布鲁斯的活口是有别的目的，我却还没想明白。而且——”

“两分钟已经到了，迪克。”

“而且，他也没有对蝙蝠侠下杀手。”迪克无视了蝙蝠侠的阻挠，自顾自地说了下去，“他瞄准蝙蝠侠的胸口射击，而那里是护甲最厚的地方。作为一个世界级暗杀宗师该隐不可能不知道这一点。他是故意的——他知道蝙蝠侠会来阻止他暗杀大白鲨，他知道夜翼也会来。而这就是他的目的。他想引来夜翼，因为——因为他知道蝙蝠侠会为了夜翼和他合作。因为他知道蝙蝠侠是世界上 **最好** 的侦探，而他需要一个侦探来帮他找到他的女儿。”

“你的猜测没错。”蝙蝠侠低声说，“和你在一起的女孩叫做卡珊德拉·该隐。她加入企鹅的阵营只是为了接近并阻止她的父亲。当你被绑架后，我立刻找到了她。但她说服我暂时先让她独自行动，让她自己去打败她的父亲。而我给了她这个机会。”

“她几乎不会说话，蝙蝠侠。”

“说服一个人可以有很多种方式。”

“ **你们打了一架。** ”迪克摇了摇头，无可奈何，“我该知道的。你的下巴上还带着淤青。”

蝙蝠侠板着脸没有接话，尴尬的沉默让车内的气氛渐渐冷却下来。

“我希望你能明白我拒绝让你继续作为我的搭档出现的原因，迪克。”片刻之后蝙蝠侠低声说道。黑暗骑士面朝前方，踩下油门，“这让你陷入了你无法理解的危险之中。罪犯们会试图通过你来伤害我，就像他们试图通过韦恩来伤害你一样。他们变得越来越狡猾，越来越难以预测。我不该让任何人承担这个风险，无论是你，还是罗宾——”

“你到底在试图说明什么？”迪克无法控制地抬高了声音，“你太过关心我的人身安全，所以你决定剥夺我成为夜翼的权利？”

蝙蝠侠没有回答。车速飙升到了一百二十码，蝙蝠车轰鸣着如火箭般沿着空无一人的街道疾驰。迪克后背紧贴在座位上，被急转和不断的提速弄得晕头转向。他的胃搅成了一团——他不该在离开前手动清空该隐的冰箱的。

“我们要去哪里？”他捂着嘴，害怕自己会忍不住吐出来。他可不希望发生这种事情。谁知道如果他敢这样玷污这架神圣的战斗机器，蝙蝠侠会不会再让他上蝙蝠车。

蝙蝠侠依然没有回答他的问题。但是一分钟后，伴随着一个急刹车和一个甩尾，他们停在了一处开阔且十分眼熟的港口边。车门向两边旋开，迪克立刻跳出了车外——新鲜空气！冰冷的海风灌进了他的鼻腔，像是一盆冰水猛地浇在了他昏沉发胀的大脑上。紧接着他发现他们来到了 **冰山会所** 。那座雄伟浮夸的建筑物正漂浮在冻结的海面上，音乐声隐隐从中传来，伴随着五彩探照灯面朝天空片刻不休的扫射。环绕在会所四周的停车场即使在深夜也停满豪车和直升飞机，好像这座城市的上流人士们都不需要睡眠。

不久之前他才刚刚从这里离开，以弗雷迪·迪纳多的身份。

“呆在这里。”蝙蝠侠说，“我去解决企鹅。”

“你在开玩笑吗！？”迪克睁大了眼睛。他直接用双手撑住蝙蝠车的前盖从上方翻过，跳到了黑暗骑士的背后，“我要和你一起去。”

“呆在车上。”蝙蝠侠转过头来，凶狠地瞪着他，“ **这是命令。** ”

好极了。“这是命令”。在蝙蝠侠的监视下迪克气急败坏地爬回了蝙蝠车里。这是命令。他爬过座位间的隔断，把手放在了方向盘上，接着脚底猛地踩下油门。

去你的命令（Order my ass）。

半分钟后，蝙蝠车呼啸着，撞破了冰山会所的大门并一路侧身滑行到了大厅的中央。伴随着一声走音的怪响声，水池中央的乐队暂停了演奏。浑身奢侈品牌和定制珠宝的名媛们尖叫起来，浓妆艳抹的漂亮脸蛋上皱出多少针玻尿酸都消不去的可怕纹路，问心有愧的奸商走私犯则吓得钻到了桌子下面。

夜翼从蝙蝠车里一跃而出，以一个完美的空翻落地。

他扭身用电击棍抵上离他最近的那个侍应生的下巴，那个戴着兔耳朵的女孩呆若木鸡，在他的手臂间抖动得像一片风中的秋叶。“你的老板在哪里？”他微笑着，在女孩耳边温和有礼地问道，“我有点事情要想要和他谈谈。”

“你以为你在做——”蝙蝠侠的怒吼从他背后传来。夜翼立刻转过头去，对怒容满面的黑暗骑士露出一个人畜无害的微笑，成功把对方的质问堵了回去。“嘿，老板。”他说，偏过头，朝蝙蝠侠招了招手，“你怎么迟到了？”

“ **你们以为你们在做些什么？！** ”企鹅拄着手杖，一瘸一拐地向他们走来。冰山会所的所有者看起来怒不可遏，他那双小眼睛的眼皮疯狂地眨动着，单片眼镜挂在鼻尖上，苍白油腻的皮肤泛出了被怒火烘烤的潮红，“你的小跟班撞坏了我的门，蝙蝠侠！ **你得赔偿！** ”

“我会的。”蝙蝠侠嘶声低吼道，大步超过夜翼，缩短自己和企鹅之间的距离，将那个色厉内荏的家伙笼罩在自己的阴影之下，“在你赔偿了对沃伦·怀特发起战争所损耗的人命之后，科伯特！”

“什么？”企鹅惊怒交加地向后退去，差点踩到燕尾服的后摆，“是谁告诉你的？那不是真的——那只是个意外！我是个正经的商人——”

几个高大强壮的侍应生围了过来，手中挥舞着撬棍和香槟酒瓶。企鹅油滑地躲到他们身后，试图转身溜走。但蝙蝠侠精准有效地出拳，飞踢，在几秒钟内就把那几个伪装成侍应生的保镖揍得满口是血，像被棕熊拍出水面的鲑鱼一般在地面上翻滚扑腾。

“我没有说你可以走，科伯特。”蝙蝠侠揪住了企鹅的后领，像提一袋面粉般轻轻松松地将他提了起来。企鹅的短腿在空中胡乱踢打着，那模样滑稽极了。夜翼抱着手臂幸灾乐祸地看着这一切。很难想象那个被蝙蝠侠吓得浑身发抖，尖声怪叫的家伙不久前还是在他的“老板”——一个作威作福的黑帮老大。他不确信自己有没有笑出声，他的大脑在药物的影响下依旧昏昏沉沉，让他无法准确控制自己的表情和动作。但他一定是有些得意忘形了，因为蝙蝠侠回头意味深长地看了他一眼，好像对他心中的想法一清二楚，并且警告他最好收敛一些。

他耸了耸肩。“你得学会享受当下，伙计。”他轻声说，单手叉腰，“我可不信你从没在踢坏蛋屁股的时候暗自偷笑。”

“接下来发生了什么？”提姆捧着他的热可可，坐在他的沙发上，瞪大眼睛看向他。男孩的眼神是如此热切，几乎在他的脊背上引发一阵战栗。但那是一种很好的战栗——让人眼眶发热，浑身干劲的那种。

“ **只有正义，没有偷笑！** ”迪克竖起食指，放在自己的额头两边，惟妙惟肖地学着黑暗骑士低沉嘶哑的怒吼，“还能有什么？他狠狠地用那种施虐狂的嗓音恐吓了企鹅，而那个狡猾的小人没几秒钟就交代出了祖克的藏身之处。”

“实在难以想象和蝙蝠侠一起战斗是一种什么样的体验，伙计。我是说，呼——”提姆激动地比划了一下，“ **那是蝙蝠侠！** ”

“是啊，没错。”迪克说，微笑着偏过头，把下巴也放在了沙发靠背上。

“报纸上企鹅被捕的新闻里对蝙蝠侠只字未提，但我知道那是他做的。我就是知道。”

“蝙蝠侠把企鹅丢进了冰池里——然后GCPD就露面了。我想他已经提前用无线电通知了他们。蝙蝠车恰好和那些警车背道而驰，擦身而过。”

“那接下来发生了什么？”男孩的眼睛在发光，“你们去狠踢了祖克的屁股？”

“差不多是那样。”迪克回答，“你知道的，他对于捎上我这件事并不是十分乐意，但那就是蝙蝠侠，他从没有 **乐意** 过。”他耸了耸肩，“我们开车穿越了半个城区，去了祖克最开始被收养的那家修道院。企鹅是这么说的。他说祖克躲在那里。但事实上，我们去得晚了一步。”

提姆紧张地挺直了后背，“发生了什么？他逃走了？”

“他死了。”迪克说。提姆瞪大了眼睛。男孩的神情中镜像般倒映出他自己，茫然，错愕，失落，同时如释重负。“被一枪打穿了脑壳，就在他自己的床上——那大概也是他八岁时的床。显然，他的存在威胁到了太多有权有势的大人物。他惹恼了法尔科尼。”迪克叹了口气，“他没有预料到激怒 **罗马人** 的代价。”

“这就是结束？”

“这就是结束。”迪克说，垂下眼睛，“至少我们这么 **希望** 。”

“接下来呢？”提姆的声音轻了下去，“他开车把你送回家？你们都谈了些什么？为什么你不再穿那身制服——”

卡珊德拉只穿着内衣从浴室里走了出来，蒸汽一瞬间充满了整个客厅。提姆手中的马克杯掉在了地毯上，热可可在地毯上晕染出一圈深色的污迹。迪克慌忙伸出手捂住男孩的眼睛，并对着正在擦拭头发的女孩大叫起来，“天呐，卡珊！”他抬起眼睛看着天花板，“我知道你不在乎，但至少考虑一下我们的心情！”

“湿的。”卡珊德拉说。

“我知道浴衣都是湿的，但是——”

“我想我也该回家了。”提姆说，闭着眼睛从沙发上站了起来，“老爸已经说过如果他再发现我在深夜溜出家门或是晚归错过家庭活动他就会把我送去布兰特伍德寄宿中学。你能想象吗，私立寄宿制男校。我不能给他这个机会。”

“你可以告诉他你在和我一起训练。”迪克也直起了身，“为汇演准备或是什么的。你知道的，技术上来说你的确是和我呆在一起。”

“我最近实在有些疲于向爸妈撒谎了，迪克。”男孩缓慢地说，显得有些苦恼，“我是说，你知道的，自从几天前你同意传授我一些义警知识并和我共享资讯之后，我在家里呆的时间越来越少。我需要越来越多的借口和谎言来向爸妈解释自己的行为。那很让人沮丧。而且新的学期已经开始了，我还得应付作业和期末考试，虽然那很简单，但也需要时间——”

“提姆。”迪克叹了口气。他按住了男孩的肩膀，用那种坚定同时充满宽慰的力道。他低下头看向那双清澈的蓝眼睛，“你不知道你有多幸运。这些烦恼——我就算想要也 **不可能** 会有。”

“哦！”提姆眨了眨眼睛，显得有些愧疚，“抱歉，迪克。我不是刻意总提起父母的事情。”

“你没有什么好道歉的，提宝。”迪克揉了揉男孩后脑柔软的短发，“珍惜你的烦恼，还有你的父母。要知道，这正是 **年轻** 的一部分。”

“你的说话口气像是你已经很老了一样。”提姆武断地调侃道，男孩的脸颊有些发红，眼神也有些躲闪，似乎在因为自己刚刚孩子气的抱怨而后悔。

“至少比你老。”迪克微笑着，飞快地揉乱了提姆的头发。

“既然祖克已经不再是个威胁了——”在他送提姆下楼的时候，男孩回头问道，“你会和 **他** 和好吗？”

“谁？”迪克茫然地问道，目送着男孩骑上那辆改装成红色的杜卡迪——那是 **布鲁斯** 送给他的新年礼物，而他把它借给了提姆，以便男孩能够及时在学校，德雷克大宅和他的公寓间穿梭。

几秒钟他猛地醒悟过来。“哦！”他的动作变得僵硬，仿佛被寒风冻在了原地。提姆面带疑惑地回头看向他。“我……”他吞咽着唾液，突然觉得口中非常干燥，“我还没有打算。”他屏住呼吸，尽力让语调恢复了一贯的善意嘲弄，并岔开话题，“也许在你把我的感情生活摸得这么透彻之前你该先考虑一下你和那个 **捣蛋鬼** 的事情——”

提姆的脸在路灯下显得有些发红，他把即将套上的头盔又放了下来，摆在大腿上。“我们在讨论 **你的** 事情，迪克。”男孩低声说，用戴着手套的手掌摩挲头盔的顶部。他的鼻尖有些发红，“别转移话题——说真的，我以为你很喜欢他。”男孩认真地凝视着他，眼睛在微微发光，“没错，他的确在你们分手之后错过了很多节体操课，并且看上去有了新女友，但——但你爱他，不是吗？你和他分开是因为祖克，而不是因为你不爱他了。如果你就这么放弃——这不公平。”

“事情很复杂，提姆。”迪克叹了口气，帮男孩拍去握把上的雪，“我还没有考虑到那么远。”

“可是你爱他。”男孩执拗地劝说道，“你可以赢回他。你知道他需要你。你和蝙蝠侠之间的事情——”

在提姆提到蝙蝠侠的那一刹那迪克猛地挺直了身子，他像是挨了一鞭子般绷紧了肌肉，咬紧牙关，以免自己不小心从口中漏出什么不合时宜的声音来。他跨步上前，重重拍了一下提姆的后背，打断了男孩的话。

“你真的该走了。”他咬着牙齿勉强露出一个微笑，并过分热情地朝男孩挥手告别，“我可不想害你被关进寄宿学校，提宝。”

“嘿，发生了什么？”提姆警惕地眯起了眼睛，看上去并没有被他糊弄过去，“关于蝙蝠侠的？”

迪克退后一步，没有回答。他划开手机锁屏，在屏幕上按了几下。那辆杜卡迪的发动机突然间轰隆作响，接着仿佛有了自己的意识般扭动油门，向前驶去。伴随着男孩的怪叫，摩托加快了速度，沿着街道笔直地飞驰。

感谢罗伊替他改装这个宝贝儿。迪克松了口气。他微笑着，朝提姆的背影挥了挥手，“晚安，提姆！”

“至少去拜访一下韦恩大宅！”提姆的声音在深夜的街道上回荡，“你和达米安有多久没排练过了？汇演就是下个星期了！你答应过那个臭小子！”

哦，该死。迪克把高举的手臂放了下来。他几乎完全忘了这件事。这几天来让他烦心的事情实在太多了。蝙蝠侠，企鹅，该隐，祖克，然后又是蝙蝠侠。他被围绕在他身边的复杂事件绞尽了力气，他陷入了一个由阴谋和谋杀组成的漩涡。他向中心陷去，无法抽身。他笨手笨脚地挣扎，反而让自己越陷越深。

并且，他实在不该和蝙蝠侠上床。

但他从没有拒绝的余地。那是 **蝙蝠侠** ，不是吗？

 

**Part 7**

那是一天前的深夜。离日出还有两个小时，整个哥谭被笼罩在一片云雾蒸腾的蓝紫色潮气中。不久前他们刚刚在废弃的修道院里发现了祖克的尸体。一切都结束了。他的手套上还沾着那个人渣的血。苍白无色的脸颊残留着临死前由震惊和恐惧所引发的肌肉错位，被鲜血和脑浆浸湿的枕头在月光下显现出非同寻常的，粘稠又潮湿的黑色。他不知道他该想些什么。他不知道他该如何面对这一切。但同时他知道一切都已经结束了。他的恐惧，他的愤怒和他的仇恨在那一瞬间如同那具在寒冷中缓缓腐烂的尸体一般失去了生气。

他知道他不该在今晚再想更多。他的床在等待着他，而他已经迟到了太久。

“脱下你的制服。”当他从窗户里爬进公寓的时候，黑暗骑士的声音突然在他背后响起。

他猛地回过头，目瞪口呆地看着自己身后那个无声无息跟随他潜入他的公寓的家伙，以为自己出现了幻听。“我以为你已经走了——”他说，慌乱地咽了口唾沫，向后退了一步。蝙蝠侠站在窗前，弓着脊背，但依然把透入的光线遮住了大半。他被笼罩在压迫的黑影中。“我是说——”他被地上胡乱堆放的纸箱绊了一跤，差点栽倒在地毯上，但他及时地用手撑住了地面，翻身向后让自己恰好落在了沙发上，“我并没有邀请你进来。”他的声音低了下去，因为蝙蝠侠向前踏了一步，依然将他控制在那沉重的阴影之中。

“脱下你的制服。”他面前那个高大强硬的家伙重复道。

“什么？”他瞪大了眼睛，“这是个玩笑，是吗？”他说，焦虑地环顾四周，试图找到任何不合常理的证据，任何这是达米安，杰森或者罗伊策划的小阴谋的证据。但他所看到的只是一个因主人的疏于打理而凌乱不堪的，甚至还堆满搬家纸箱的狭窄的单身公寓。

罗伊还没有回到哥谭，达米安并不知道他新公寓的地址，杰森已经几乎一个月没有和他联系。这全拜祖克和他的阴谋所赐——哦，不，不是全部。杰森那个要怪达米安。

而当一切都结束的时候，当他们的敌人都被关进黑门监狱或是被一颗子弹打穿脑袋之后，他所得到的不是“你做得好”或是“睡个好觉”，而是“脱下你的制服？”

“我不明白。”他挪动屁股向后退，“你没有权利这样随便地闯入某个人的家里，然后命令他脱下衣服——”

即使是背光他也看出蝙蝠侠眯起了眼睛。“脱下制服。”黑暗骑士不容拒绝地命令道，“你被禁止继续做夜翼了。”

什么？“不！”他叫道，下意识地捂住了胸口，“你说过你不会再——”他哽住了，没有说下去。蝙蝠侠没有说过，他什么也没有说过。一切都是他一厢情愿的判断。他以为他们已经冰释前嫌，和好如初了。他以为经历了这一切，他们之间的隔阂总该消失无踪，蝙蝠侠会理解他，信任他——

他转过身四肢着地试图从沙发上飞快地爬走。

但他失算了。捂住胸口并没有什么用。一阵寒风袭来，伴随着爽利干脆的 _嘶啦_ 一声，他的背后由上及下猛地一凉，制服从他的肩头软软地滑了下去。

哦该死，蝙蝠侠当然知道拉链在哪里。这制服是他全权负责制造的。

“该死！”他失态地咒骂起来，推搡着蝙蝠侠的手，“我不是某个你拥有的东西！”而那双手依然在旁若无人地剥开他的制服，试图把红色的条纹从他双臂上褪去。拉链的开口一直延续到臀缝，而他的内裤早已消耗在了对该隐的调虎离山之中。他捂住屁股，挣扎着，怒火中烧，眼前朦胧一片，毫无章法地朝着对方挥拳，“ **你不能这样对我！** ”他的拳头击了个空，该隐给他注射的药物依然在影响着他，而当他全身的血液都因为羞耻和恼怒而加速流动的时候那显然加剧了药物的作用。整个视野旋转着糊成一团，他踉跄着差点从沙发上栽下去，但蝙蝠侠攥住了他的手臂，把他悬空提了起来，像提着一只不听话的猫咪。

他扭动踢打着，试图用没被控制住的另一只手继续殴打自己的导师。但他还没得逞就被重新丢回了沙发上，陷进了鼓鼓囊囊的抱枕中间。

接着他发现自己不知什么时候已经被剥得只剩下了靴子。

更正：三秒钟后他的脚踝从蝙蝠侠的手中落回了沙发上，而他的靴子也不翼而飞了。

妙不可言。关于蝙蝠侠的有趣事实：他的脱衣技巧和他的打斗技巧一样精湛。提姆可以就这件事写条博客，而他的网络女友“捣蛋鬼”可以帮忙添油加醋——

他蜷缩起来，抱紧膝盖，试图把自己团成一个坚不可摧的球。他的脸颊因为羞耻而发烫，同时又为自己所遭受的不公感到愤怒。有一瞬间，他几乎确信自己会在下一秒就站起身，光着屁股大摇大摆地扬长而去，甩上房门，把那个愚蠢的蝙蝠侠填充玩偶从窗口丢下去，接着气势十足地大喊一声： **好吧，如果这就是你想要的，我没有意见——**

但事实上他却没有那个勇气。“拜托。”他听到自己的声音变得软弱无力，“拜托——蝙蝠侠。我不想再和你争斗了。我受够了，伙计——”他低着头，悲惨地蜷缩着四肢，在窗口涌入的冷风中发颤，“别再抗拒我。”

他的对面没有传来回应。没有任何表态。

冰冷的痛楚和绝望从胸口向上蔓延，他抬起头，任由那些酸楚的话语从自己口中吐出。“你不需要以保护为名推开所有人。”他说，“你不能永远把所有人抗拒在一臂之外，蝙蝠侠。”他颤抖着吸进一口气，自顾自地继续说了下去，在药物的影响下絮絮叨叨，不知所谓，“我知道你有你的恐惧。我知道。因为我也有我的。但推开彼此并不能让恐惧消失，不是吗。也许你不信任我能照顾好自己？也许你担心我是因为你的影响而走上这条道，并且会因为你而受到伤害？那就把你知道的 **一切** 都教给我，那就确保任何人都不能伤害我，那就训练我直到你能够信任我。伙计，我们可以一起面对这一切，你知道的，那会比一个人容易很多——拜托，拜托，拜托，蝙蝠侠，别再推开我好像我见鬼的只是个碍事的玩物……”

别在 **今天** 。他的拳头陷进沙发坐垫中，他的视野变得模糊。别在安东尼·祖克死的那天。别在他被该隐绑架的那天。别在他终于意识到他真的失去了布鲁斯的那天……

那片黑影不知何时再次笼罩了他。当他的视线重新聚焦时，他发现自己正被严实地包裹在一团厚重的黑暗中，蝙蝠侠的吐息清晰而沉重，在他光裸的肩膀上灼烧出一片战栗。他觉得他的脚底都起了鸡皮疙瘩。

他们靠得太近了。实在太近了。他不得不向后弯下腰，以避免自己光裸的胸膛触碰到蝙蝠侠的胸甲。但蝙蝠侠还在不断向下倾身，像是想检查他是否还清醒，却似乎完全没有意识到他的窘迫。 _也许他只是想故意折磨他。_ 他混乱地想道。 _看他被吓得手忙脚乱的模样，一定比踢坏蛋的屁股更有成就感。_

“你在生我的气。”蝙蝠侠低声说，用了肯定且不容置疑的口吻。

他沉默了，不确信这是否是一个陷阱。他想彻底避免和对方的视线接触以掩盖自己此刻即将崩溃的情绪，但却又忍不住不断偷瞥黑暗骑士逐渐靠近的下颌。它在黑暗中绷紧出坚实流畅的线条和完美的光影，仿佛某种精心打造的石膏艺术品。然而此刻那锐利的薄唇却又显得陌生。他从未如此近距离地观察过他的导师，即使是在贴身近战中，即使是当他被一个手肘锁喉狠狠撂倒在地的时候。

他从未注意过蝙蝠侠的下巴是否总是如此成熟，强悍，刚硬，以及…… **性感** 。

他无意识地舔了舔嘴唇。

下一秒一只强硬有力的手捏住了他的下巴，被胁迫的惊慌和对方太过用力而造成的剧痛让他不由得分开了嘴唇，但他的惊呼并没有来得及从喉中涌出便被堵了回去。

蝙蝠侠吻了他。

他怀疑自己的那一瞬间的表情大概比看到小丑获得模范公民奖章还要惊恐。

他短暂地挣扎了片刻，毫无意义的挣扎。当蝙蝠侠做出决定的时候，没有什么能动摇他的意志。而此刻黑暗骑士显然决定要把他吻到窒息——或者昏迷。

年长的男人啃咬着他的嘴唇，用一种近乎惩罚的力道。所以这是一个 **惩罚** ？他躲闪着，却被钳住下巴的手固定在原地。男人的唇舌透露出恼怒的讯息，但那冷酷的谴责却在不久后逐渐平息下来，仿佛这个吻在某种程度上重新稳固了对方即将消耗殆尽的耐心。

“嘿！”他在唇舌交缠的间隙尖叫道，尽管他清楚这只是一种形式主义的反抗，“你疯了吗——唔！”

男人的嘴唇重新覆盖上了他的。但这一次的力道和角度却柔和了许多。滚烫的舌尖扫过他的齿列，向内探索，仿佛想检查他被打掉的那颗假牙的空缺是否平安无恙。他颤抖起来，这一切开始让他觉得熟悉。他的眼前划过白光，布鲁斯的脸闪现在那片白光之中，接着是托尼·祖克失去生气的瞳孔，枪声，爆炸，蝙蝠侠的嘴唇——

“你在生我的气。”蝙蝠侠重复道。不知什么时候他们已经中止了那个吻，而他大口大口地喘息着，头晕目眩，浑身瘫软，好像刚刚跑了一场马拉松。蝙蝠侠依然捏着他的下巴，男人照常的嘶哑声线在他的耳中因为他们刚刚的亲密接触而不由得带上了些暧昧，以至于让一阵急速的电流蹿过他的脊背，让他从脖颈一直麻到了尾椎。

“呃，没错……”他承认道，并不清楚自己在说些什么，“你说得对，我很生气……”

“ **而你以为我没有生气？** ”蝙蝠侠低吼道，那可怖的嘶哑嗓音如同从皮鞭在他的头顶挥舞盘旋。迪克颤抖了一下，向后缩去。 “ **我非常生气，迪克。** ”蝙蝠侠眯起眼睛，居高临下地俯视着他，“你在这几个星期里违反了 **所有** 我教给你的东西。”

“唔……”

“我教你要用 **大脑** ，那才是你最强的武器。而你选择感情用事。你不思考。你把一切划归为自己的责任。最开始你和小丑做交易，然后你开始为祖克的罪行惩罚自己。你不听从我的指挥和劝告，你推开所有人，逃避一切帮助，意气用事，让自己陷入危险之中。”

“我……”

“我需要你知道。”蝙蝠侠说，“迪克，这一切 **不是** 你的责任。”

“呃……”他张着嘴，目瞪口呆。

“我，我们。你周围的所有人，他们不是你的责任。我知道你愿意牺牲一切来换取他们的安全。但 **不** ，你 **不需要** 。你需要的是 **理解** ，理解有时候你没有选择，理解最终的结果，理解你有时候无法做到保护所有人，而你不该为此而责备自己。我可以把你刚刚说的所有话回敬给你： **你不需要以保护为名推开所有人。** ”蝙蝠侠顿了一下，声音低了下去，“因为对于他们来说……你比他们的安危更加重要。”

在那一瞬间他便明白这大概是他听到过的，也是他所能够听到的，蝙蝠侠说过的最近似于坦白的一段话。他眨了眨眼睛，在眩晕和狂喜中徘徊不定，像个傻瓜似的张开了嘴巴。

没错，听起来他所得到的是一通不留情面的责备。但他知道自己被原谅了。他就是知道。

“我不需要另一个蝙蝠侠，迪克。”蝙蝠侠说，垂着头，因为声音中的低沉和迟疑，他听上去几乎是温柔的，“我需要的是 **夜翼** 。”

“我知道。”迪克说，如释重负地低笑起来，“我知道，伙计。我知道我是个彻彻底底的笨蛋。但说实在的，你也好不到哪里去。”

有一瞬间他几乎觉得蝙蝠侠也微笑起来。锋利的嘴角向上短促地勾起，接着又隐没在黑暗中。“在你完成你的训练之前，你不能穿回这件制服。”蝙蝠侠说，用手指摩挲了一下他的下唇——它一定肿胀得有些滑稽——接着松开了捏着他下巴的手，“训练从明天开始。睡个好觉。”

黑暗骑士向后退了一步，黑暗远离了他，突如其来的光线让他眯起眼睛。“等等。”他哑着声音叫道，挣扎着从沙发上爬起身来，“你还没有——刚才的那个——吻……”

他的声音低了下去。他住了嘴。 _为什么？_ 他瞪大眼睛，无声地问道。他的心脏比体能训练的时候弹跳地更加剧烈，有什么东西在不断挤压着他的胃，仿佛他并不是坐在沙发上，而是在聚光灯下腾空飞跃。蝙蝠侠的鞋底在他的地毯上来回拉锯了片刻，却没有立刻转身离去。 _为什么？_ 他握紧了拳头，将恳求的目光投向男人。 _我需要知道。_

“我想你。”黑暗骑士用近乎气音的叹息回答道。

而这就足够了。微笑重新扯开他的嘴角，他猛地弹起身从沙发上一跃而起，而蝙蝠侠也向前踏了一步，仿佛对他的下一步举动了如指掌。他向前撞去，刚好陷进了对方坚硬的手臂间。他们无声地扭打了片刻才总算把交缠的手臂梳理清楚。蝙蝠侠用一只手托起他的臀部，另一只手按住他的后背，让他能恰到好处地用双腿环过他的腰。

而他捧起蝙蝠侠被面具遮盖的脸颊，低头吻了下去。

然后他们做爱了，就在那张还盖着遮尘布的沙发上。蝙蝠侠毫不留情地扬手把他印满七彩蝙蝠标志的廉价抱枕扔进了沙发背后的杂物堆里，还甩了甩手，仿佛那是个有碍观瞻的传染病源。他不满地叫了一声，却依然顺从地揽住黑暗骑士强壮有力的肩膀，让自己的每一寸皮肤都和对方坚硬冰冷的护甲表面更加紧密地贴合在一起。这简直实现了他最狂野的幻想。他早就硬了，在被蝙蝠侠啃咬得满眼泛泪的时候。这听上去有些诡异，但那很可能是他人生中拥有过的最让人欲火焚身的吻。他硬得发疼的阴茎嵌在蝙蝠侠腹部护甲凹陷的肌肉线条中，仅仅是那冰冷的触感便已经让他前端湿润，囊袋绷紧，像是被狠狠揉弄了一番。可他甚至还没有碰过他的阴茎。蝙蝠侠大概也知道这一点。即使光线昏暗，他也实在藏不住什么。

 “通常情况下，我会在制服下面穿内裤，真的。”他在蝙蝠侠的耳边用气音说，被情欲灼烧得浑身颤抖，“但今天是特殊情况。”

蝙蝠侠没有回答，仅仅是迅速平稳地弯腰把他放倒在了沙发上，接着俯身倾压下来，用膝盖分开了他的双腿。一切动作都如此精准又充满目的，这就是他十六岁起的英雄。他饱含崇敬地把腿张得更开了一些，并挺起腰，好让蝙蝠侠能从下方探向他光裸的臀瓣。

“而你知道的，不是吗？”他大胆地猜测道，一边偷偷用大腿内侧磨蹭黑暗骑士的多功能腰带，“你知道这是个绝好的捉弄我的机会，以报复我在你的车上弄出的划痕——”

他的调侃被迫中止了，一根依然戴着手套的手指充满压迫地按进了他身后的入口，尽管只是进入了一个指尖，突如其来的剧痛依然让他猛地挺起了上身，手肘抵住沙发面料向前顶去，试图远离那根粗大的手指。

仿佛意识到了他的痛苦，蝙蝠侠很快便把手指退了出去。他喘着气，抬眼看向依然穿着完好，简直可以随时抽身去打击犯罪的黑暗骑士。男人线条坚硬的下巴比平时更加紧绷一些，因而显得极为严肃，同时又显露出某种强行忍耐的压抑。

他眼睁睁地看着蝙蝠侠从多功能腰带里取出了一小条润滑剂和几个安全套。

“什么？”他忍不住感叹道，“你总是对 **一切** 都有所准备吗？”

蝙蝠侠没有回答，当然，这是个毫无意义的问题。几秒钟后沾满润滑剂的手指重新回到了他的身后，在几次试探性的涂抹和轻压之后缓缓地插入进去。他屏住了呼吸。这不是他第一次从后面接纳另一个人身体的一部分，但被探索和掌控的异样依然让他浑身发麻，下意识地试图逃脱。 _为什么蝙蝠侠还穿着裤子？为什么他就得光着身子被捅屁股？_ 他摇摆着腰腹，心绪不宁地适应着手指的开拓。但在对方谨慎的几次抽插之后，疼痛和被撑开的不适变得微不足道，粗大的手指成为了一种甜蜜的折磨，在他的通道内来回研磨搅动。他的呼吸变得急促起来，阴茎也重新高高挺起，在小腹上留下一片湿凉的痕迹。

他抱紧对方的脖子，双脚也牢牢扣在那条厚重的披风上，把布料绞在脚趾之间。第二根指头突兀地加入进去，逼出他喉间一声短促的惊叫。他的脚趾勾了起来，拉扯着蝙蝠侠的披风，因为过分的快感而绷紧了浑身的肌肉。

“上帝。”他喘着气，在粗大的指节上扭动着屁股，“这润滑剂好像不太正常——”

“韦恩企业最新研发的试用装。”沉默寡言的黑暗骑士说出了他们开始胡搞后的第一句话，“根据蝙蝠侠群英会和韦恩签订的协议，我拥有韦恩企业一切科技的最优先使用权。”

“高科技润滑剂？”如果他不是正爽得浑身发软，他肯定会大笑出声，“ **认真的吗？** ”

“放松肌肉，提高敏感度，增强快感，效用持久。”蝙蝠侠一板一眼地说道，好像在读说明书，“纳米分子新材料，可被人体高效吸收，无毒害和副作用——”

“帮个忙，伙计。”他还是笑出了声，“虽然听你说这些诡异地并不影响兴致反而还有些让人浑身发热，但，拜托！嘿，你为什么不暂时闭上嘴，然后干——”

他没能把那句厚颜无耻的邀请说完，蝙蝠侠的第三根手指便顺着他的臀缝旋转着强行插了进去，并恰好顶在了他的前列腺上。他低吼着，在沙发上挣扎起来，双脚顺着对方的腰际向下滑去，带动漆黑的披风在他的双腿之间晃动缠绕。坚硬的指尖无情地按揉着腺体，让他的前端不断渗出透明的液体。他的脚彻底滑脱到了沙发上，一只挂在靠背上，一只干脆垂到了地毯上。蝙蝠侠的嘴唇绷成了极细的一条缝隙，下颌也皱出纹路，仿佛在强忍着什么。

他抖动着，伸手试图触碰自己的阴茎，但他上方的男人先他一步攥住他的手腕，接着把他的两条手臂禁锢在一起，按到了他的头顶上方。

“嘿！”他色厉内荏地叫道，声音里透着湿润沙哑的甜腻，“这不公平——”

蝙蝠侠猛地倾身叼住了他的嘴唇。顿时，一切不满都被他抛到了脑后。他配合地分开嘴唇含住了对方的舌头。这个吻漫长到几乎耗干了他胸腔中的所有气体。他们在彼此的口腔中肆虐，不顾被牙齿划伤硌痛，努力彼此追逐。蝙蝠侠啃咬着他伤痕累累的下唇，粗暴而蛮狠，似乎对那片红肿的嫩肉上了瘾，却又在即将退出时用轻舔稍加安抚，竟然显出一丝温存。

不知什么时候，在他身后搅动的手指已经全数抽离，留下他被异物撑开的后穴在寒冷中微微颤抖，张合着寻找原先的契合物。蝙蝠侠没有松开他的手腕，反而就这这个姿势把他翻了过去，像是翻转一块烤好一面的牛排。

“唔！”他抗议道，感受到自己胀大的阴茎陷进了沙发粗糙的布料中。蝙蝠侠似乎在他背后叹了口气，伴随着东西落地的轻响，一阵滚热的呼吸近在咫尺地喷向他的后颈，接着他的手腕总算被放开了，一只粗壮有力的手臂揽住了他的腰腹，把他的下身猛地托起。

坚硬的胸膛猛地压向他的后背，接着那个东西插了进来。

他嘶哑地尖叫着，向后扬起头，泪水顺着眼角向下渗出，隐没在鬓角的水渍里。那个粗大坚硬的东西仅仅是进来了一半就已经超出了他所能承受的范围。痛楚和极乐彼此纠缠，从他的脚趾蔓延到头顶。蝙蝠侠紧搂着他，把他固定在原地，毫不留情地抖动腰部快速进出着，顶撞着他的前列腺，让他无法克制地大声呻吟起来。他的阴茎悬在空中，抵着男人被护甲覆盖的手臂，却胀大到了不可思议的程度。

“不——求你——”情迷意乱中他听见自己不知所谓地高声哀求，带着哭腔，“不，别——”

蝙蝠侠把他向前按倒，让他上身紧贴沙发，只有臀部依然高高翘起。男人按住他的肩膀，像是操控缰绳的骑手般跨坐在他身上，强硬地向前，猛地整根顶入，接着整根拔出。

太多了。他的眼睛向上翻去。 _太多了，蝙蝠侠。他不能——他就要——_ 他绷紧了浑身的肌肉，接着射在了自己的胸口。他抽搐着向前挣动，试图在高潮时抬起手臂攥住自己毫无抚慰的前端，但却被身后男人不曾停歇的大力撞击耗尽了力气。前列腺高潮漫长得近乎折磨，他瘫软下来，后穴无意识地收缩吞吐，依然紧紧含住身后粗大的阴茎。

“好男孩。”他依稀听到上方传来一声安抚，接着一只手攥住了他的下巴，把他的脸向后扭去。蝙蝠侠俯身亲吻着他的嘴角，“张开嘴。”男人命令道，将手指探进了他的嘴唇里，触碰着他的牙齿。他下意识地遵从了对方的指令，那根手指向内探去，压迫着他的舌头，在他的上颚画圈。接着他身后的阴茎拔了出去，他被翻转过来，像个填充玩偶似的被摆放在了沙发上。一个吻落在了他的锁骨，接着是他的脖颈，然后是下巴，嘴唇——黑暗骑士再次含住了他的下唇，轻柔地含吮着。他顺从地回应着，将手覆上男人的脸颊。蝙蝠侠却抽身而去，直起身，似乎在黑暗之中打量着他。

接着男人再次倾身吻住了他。

有一瞬间，他几乎觉得蝙蝠侠 **忍不住** 想要吻他。而这让他觉得无比甜蜜。他情不自禁地微笑起来，像个傻瓜似的在接吻的时候不断在喉间咕哝出滑稽的轻笑。

但那个吻只维持的短暂的几秒，另一个东西便替代了嘴唇来到他的嘴边。

“张开嘴。”蝙蝠侠再次命令道，而他在对方说完之前就已经含住了那根阴茎的前段。他卷动舌头，来回舔弄着男人前端——他并没有替任何人做过这种事，但他知道他做得不错，因为当他抬起眼睛的时候，他发现蝙蝠侠的嘴唇又变成了一条饱含隐忍的缝隙。

“去卧室？”片刻之后，他扶住柱身，艰难地吐出男人巨大的阴茎，接着充满希望地提议道。

接下来的几个小时里他们把所有体位都尝试了一遍。他最喜欢侧身相拥的那个体位，蝙蝠侠揽着他的腰，他把一条腿架在蝙蝠侠的肩膀上，然后——恩。他可以看到蝙蝠侠的脸，也不会担心自己会被压扁。不过蝙蝠侠看上去似乎觉得有点别扭。也许他不习惯在性爱时保持目光接触。

最怪异的那个大概是蝙蝠侠玩偶体位——别问他那是什么，那是会被他带进坟墓的秘密。

当太阳高高升起，而他趴在床上，连一根手指都无法动弹的时候，他的脑中响起了一个欢快的声音。

“第二个，迪克。 **第二个。** 看来你又往基佬的路途上迈进了一步。”

那个声音听上去有些像罗伊。他眨了眨眼睛，努力把大脑中的声音驱逐出去。他转动酸涩得几乎无法合拢的下巴，艰难地偏过头，看向蝙蝠侠坐在床边的背影。从始至终，那个家伙甚至都没有脱下制服，更不用说面具了。他不由得感到有些郁闷。

但很快他便又兴高采烈起来。 **他和蝙蝠侠** ——天呐，他从没想过这会发生。他很清楚自己对黑暗骑士不正常的迷恋，它曾经多次给他萌芽的恋情毁灭性的打击。但他从没想过蝙蝠侠也会对他抱有某种渴求——他没想过他们会拥有除了友谊和信任以外的，更热辣的感情。事实绝没有听上去那么糟。蝙蝠侠从头到尾都掌控着步调，而他必须承认，他甚至根本没有想过抗拒。

也许他希望这件事发生已经很久了，以至于当它真的发生时它显得理所应当。

人们都说， _你不该遇见你的英雄_ 。而他不仅见到了，还和他的英雄上了床， **整整一夜** ，上得翻天覆地。

他的人生一定已经完蛋了。

他挣扎着坐起身来，为自己下身可怕的酸痛震惊了片刻，但却坚强地挪动四肢爬到了蝙蝠侠的身边。床单又皱又粘，团在一起，差点绊了他一跤。他从后面把脸颊贴到了男人的肩膀上，接着把整个上身都贴了过去。

“你饿了吗？”他说，体贴地捏了捏男人的肩膀。他手下的肌肉坚硬却不失弹力，他忍不住又捏了捏。“想吃点什么吗？喝点什么？我可以去给你做。”他几乎把下巴靠到了对方的脖颈上，“煎蛋？薄烤饼？麦片加牛奶？咖啡？唔，冰箱里好像还剩下一点墨西哥卷——”

蝙蝠侠站起身来。他顺应着姿势的变化也挺直大腿，跪在了床沿，双手依然执着地搭在对方的肩膀上。

“我该走了。”蝙蝠侠说，听起来有些迟疑。如果他不是太过疲惫并被太多次高潮弄得神志不清，他大概会立刻注意到这一点，并发现蝙蝠侠实际上有些言不由衷。

然而他却没有。

“什么——”他拖着嗓子叫道，因为失望和疲惫而声线颤抖，“可你——我——”

“你该忘了这件事。”蝙蝠侠说，依然背对着他。他的手颤抖起来，从男人的肩上滑下。

“为什么？”他难以置信地问道，“你在说些什么？”

“因为布鲁斯·韦恩。”蝙蝠侠说，终于转过身来。那张被面具遮盖了一半的脸上毫无表情，显得严厉无情，仿佛片刻之前他还确信存在的欲望和动容只是一场美梦。

“哦！”他说，抱住空垂下的手臂。房间里突然变得寒冷起来，他的皮肤在一点一点地褪去原有的热度。在这几个小时中暂时消散的酸楚重新弥漫进他的胸腔。他想起了布鲁斯。布鲁斯低头吻他的额头，布鲁斯从环抱住他的胸口，布鲁斯挑起眉毛，看着他狼吞虎咽地吃下一整份全家套餐——他想起他仍然爱着布鲁斯，他想起当他不得不离开时撕心裂肺的悲痛。他想起他 **已经** 做出了他的选择，他选择的是布鲁斯，而不是蝙蝠侠。如果他现在改变心意，那么他此前所付出的一切又算是什么？那么他为什么依然感到痛苦？蝙蝠侠面无表情地注视着他，似乎在确定他的想法。他甚至觉得他在男人被面具覆盖的面孔上察觉出了一丝怜悯。

 _也许我们的确该当做这件事从来没发生过。_ 他颤抖着嘴唇，几乎把这句话说出口。但他没能做到。 _那我们这究竟算是什么？一夜情？一个错误？_ 他张开了嘴，却还是没能问出来。

“嘿，那你可以至少告诉我你的名字吗？”当他开口的时候，他被自己若无其事的口吻吓了一跳。接着他发现自己正灿烂地微笑着，仿佛根本没有受到任何伤害，而也只是把刚刚的一切都当做一场闹剧，一件无足轻重的小事。“我想火柴马龙并不是你的真名，不是吗？我调查了马龙，他只是一个神出鬼没的街头混混和搭线人，名声不错，但不是什么大角色。”迪克吸了一口气，感到有些紧张，“我是说，一个新泽西来的无业游民不可能拥有 **蝙蝠侠的** 资源和能力，不是吗？我想他只是你的一个秘密身份，就和蝙蝠侠一样——”

他没有得到任何回应。蝙蝠侠从床下捡起披风，按回肩膀上，接着朝门外走去。他裹着床单，拖沓脚步一瘸一拐地跟在后面，看着男人拾起多功能腰带围回腰间。“你不再多留一会儿吗？”他忐忑不安地问道，“你知道的，吃个早饭或者什么的——”

“不。”蝙蝠侠显得有些心不在焉。

“但是……”

“我们不是恋人，迪克。”

“哦，对。没错。你是对的。”他挠了挠后脑，“对不起，我不该把一切弄得太复杂——”

而蝙蝠侠已经消失在了窗口。

他终于吸了吸鼻子，然后颤巍巍地盘腿坐到了地毯上。

哦该死，他皱着眉，飞快地改变了姿势，以避免压到下半身可耻的酸痛中心。

阳光从敞开的窗户中渗入，伴随着呼啸而过的寒风。他抖了抖，打了个喷嚏，把床单裹得更紧了些。接着他想到了什么。他爬起身，缓缓挪动到沙发边，从软软耷拉在地毯上的制服里取出手机，给罗伊打了个电话。

“你什么时候才能回来？”电话接通后他瞬间恢复了面向罗伊的颐气指使口吻，“我需要人帮忙负担房租。”

“你怎么 **现在** 才回电话给我？”罗伊听上去半梦半醒，“你保证过不会再像上次一样断了音讯，记得吗？

“我一有空就打给你了。”他说，并没有撒谎。

罗伊嗤笑了一声，仿佛知道了他的秘密。一瞬间他觉得自己的窘迫在老朋友面前无所遁形，于是他咳嗽起来，决心无视对方饱含深意的暗示。“哦，对了。”罗伊说，听上去伸了个懒腰，“你的小跟班昨天晚上找到了我，他说你缺席了体操课还是什么的——”

“达米安？”

“不，不是那个小恶魔。是另一个，年纪大一些的，那个极客小子，总在用手机写代码的那个——”

“提姆？”

“提姆。对，就是这个名字。我把你新公寓的地址给了他，他说他今天放学之后会来找你——”

“你什么？！”

“我做了什么不该做的事吗？”罗伊听上去毫无愧疚，“可他看起来和你很熟，伙计。他给我看了有你亲笔签名的绝版 _飞翔的格雷森_ 海报。”

“好吧。”他深吸了口气，“没事，罗伊，你做得对。” _而且就算你不给他地址我想他也能在一夜之间想办法搞明白我住在哪里。_ 他想道，没有说出口。

挂掉罗伊的电话之后，他慢慢从地上站起身，决定趁着现在他还能动先去洗个热水澡。他知道在经历了这样一个夜晚之后他还能平稳睡着的几率有多大，更别提他的床上现在依然是一团可耻的乱糟糟。也许一个蒸汽四溢的热水澡能驱散此刻盘踞在他脊背上的寒冷，让他重新振奋精神。然后也许他该抓紧时间把该洗该扔的东西都处理掉以免在罗伊回家的时候给那家伙更多可以嘲笑他的理由。最后，他该去一趟韦恩大宅——如果他没有晕倒在地下室的洗衣机上的话。他当然知道现在不是一个去见布鲁斯的好时机，但是……

但是他突然很想他。

然而当他裹着浴袍，抱着一筐脏衣物拉开门的时候，一个瘦小的黑影堵住了他的去路。

“卡珊德拉？”他惊讶地打量着出现在自己门外的女孩，“你怎么——”他顿住了，因为他发现女孩正在轻微地颤抖。“外面很冷，不是吗。”他说，叹了口气，让开路。“快进来，傻姑娘。”他微笑道，“你该直接敲门的。”

然后他完全忘记了半小时前自己的决定。韦恩庄园连同它的主人被他一股脑抛到了脑后。卡珊德拉显然还沉浸在刚刚把养育她长大的亲生父亲送进监狱的后续情绪波动中。他给女孩做了薄煎饼，麦片粥和烤奶酪三明治，他所能贡献出的最丰盛的早餐。而胃口奇大的瘦小女孩大口大口吃光了他所有的存货，然后打了个嗝，窝在他的沙发上睡着了。

她就像一只流浪猫。一只英勇无匹的，沉默寡言的流浪猫。

他关上窗户，给女孩盖上一条毯子，然后扶着后腰在她旁边慢慢坐了下去。他的眼皮也变得沉重，灌进胃里的热牛奶发挥了作用，而且他是那么的累，那么的——他倒在沙发上睡着了。

他一直睡到了傍晚，直到提姆的敲门声把他从梦中惊醒。

现在，距离那个荒唐之夜已经过去了将近两天。这两天里他听从蝙蝠侠的命令没有再穿回夜翼制服，每晚也都安分守己地呆在家中。他没有联系蝙蝠侠，因为——你知道的。他只是想拥有些属于自己的，简单的，自欺欺人的逃避时间。而蝙蝠侠也没有主动和他联系，仿佛黑暗骑士也需要时间来消耗那一夜所蓄积的羞耻。奇怪。他从未把蝙蝠侠和性爱过后感到尴尬而回避的那种类型联系在一起。他一直以为蝙蝠侠会更多地像是“性爱是性爱，工作是工作，纯粹专业态度”的那种类型。

两天来报纸和电视上满是世界级杀手大卫·该隐和哥谭地下黑帮老大企鹅被捕的新闻，却只字未提安东尼·祖克遭仇杀的消息，显然罗马人的人际关系网络比他们想象得要复杂精深许多。提姆飞快地变成了他公寓的常客，而卡珊德拉则成为了他的新室友——他可没办法狠心放女孩一个人回到街道上，尤其是在知道了她甚至没听过 _灰姑娘_ 的故事之后。

如果可能的话他想一直这样龟缩在没有蝙蝠侠的角落中，和他的新朋友们在一起。对于崭新事物的忙碌和专注让他的大脑有很大的可能不会在不经意间又回放起那天晚上的片段，让他因为羞愧而变得忘我且歇斯底里。卡珊德拉和提姆对他的依赖从某种程度上让他遗忘了自己遭到遗弃的事实，而感到自己依然是被人需要着的。如果没有他们，他很可能会一直坐在那张沙发上，抱着他的蝙蝠侠填充玩偶一遍又一遍回忆那晚他们不可思议的激情性爱，然后涨红着脸吃掉一打又一打的外卖垃圾食品。

他知道，这极端不健康。他知道如果芭芭拉知道了这一切她会怎么说。她会说他需要出去走走，需要忘了布鲁斯，然后从他对蝙蝠侠不正常的迷恋中走出来。她会建议他寻找一个新的男孩或是女孩去倾注热情，而不要再执着于过去。你看，他知道得一清二楚。而这就是他为什么没有把事情告诉她的原因。

然而日程表不容他继续逃避下去。离表演只有不到一个星期了。

“哦，该死。”迪克说，站在公寓大门外漆黑的寒夜中，捏住鼻梁，“我明天得去一趟韦恩庄园。”

两天之后，迫切想见到布鲁斯的渴望逐渐冷却下来，被理智逐渐驱逐到了头脑的角落之中。他甚至开始觉得自己当初绝望的渴求有些滑稽可笑。如果他真的去了韦恩庄园，他该以什么身份去见布鲁斯？他儿子不称职的体操教练？还是他绝望又卑微的，试图寻找机会复合的前男友？或是刚刚和蝙蝠侠狠狠来了一炮的，感情受挫急需怀抱的基佬？他在想些什么？布鲁斯已经有了新的女友，无论他以什么样的借口出现在年长的男人面前都显得极其不合时宜。

当冷静下来之后，他意识到他最需要做的事是避开布鲁斯，而不是把自己的伤口大敞着送到对方面前。

他是为了达米安的体操表演而去，也只是为了达米安的体操表演。

事实上，迪克·格雷森一向是个行动派。当他走进自己的公寓时，他突然有了一个主意。

 _今晚不会有人给卡珊表演睡前童话了。_ 迪克想， _可惜，他可是精心准备了白雪公主的故事，还和玩偶蝙蝠侠对好了台词。_ 他匆匆地穿上厚外套，然后在冰箱里上留了一张字条。卡珊显然不幸地拥有某种罕见的文字识别障碍综合征，他和提姆花了整整两天都没能教会她认字母。所以他画了一个带着笑脸的三明治，然后画了一个指向下方的箭头。

 _希望卡珊能看懂他的话。_ 迪克叹了口气。端详着自己由几根歪歪扭扭的线条构成的大作。他可实在算不上什么艺术家。 _真希望达米安在这里。_

而半小时后他就如愿以偿地见到了达米安。

“我知道。”他说，饱含歉意地对着男孩微笑，“我知道已经过了你上床睡觉的时间，但是——”

“事实上你刚好赶上了夜巡。”达米安说，抱着手臂，语气中的嫌恶非常刻意，他确信那是男孩对于他的惩罚方式，“这几天你去哪里了？”

“有些事情耽搁了。我已经用最快的时间赶来了。”迪克说，撒了谎。他的吐息在空气中盖上一层浅薄的白雾，像是特意在为他的愧疚遮羞。“嘿。”他朝男孩伸出手，“能让我进去吗？”

“不。”达米安抱着手臂，无动于衷，依然牢牢堵着窗口下方的空档，“你不能进来。”

迪克叹了口气。他交换了一下左右脚的重心，“我总不能蹲在窗台上和你排练体操动作，不是吗？”

“我为什么要在夜巡即将开始的时候和你排练体操动作？”达米安挑高了眉毛。

“因为还有一个不到一个星期就是公开汇演了。”迪克耐心地解释道，保持着微笑，“你看，到时候所有人的父母和朋友们都会去观看表演，而我不希望布鲁——我是说，韦恩先生——认为我没有尽到自己的职责。”

“你没有尽到自己的职责。”达米安毫不留情地批判道，“你一直在该排练时放我鸽子。”

“我很抱歉，达米安。真的。”迪克眨了眨眼睛，“我希望我能做点什么来补救这一点——如果你让我进去的话。”

“但是夜巡就要开始了，我没有时间练习体操。”达米安皱着眉，“而你被禁止参加夜巡了，不是吗？”

“好吧。”迪克说，开始丧失耐心，“看来蝙蝠侠把一切都告诉你了。” _真希望他也能这样公开透明地把所有信息都透露给我，而不是在上床时也戴着面具。_ 他暗自嘀咕道，撇了撇嘴。

“你是怎么进来的？”达米安突然问道，男孩的眼睛微微发亮，显得警惕并精明，“你是怎么绕过庄园里所有的监控和安全防护措施的？”

“什么？”迪克眨了眨眼睛，感到有些疑惑，“什么安全防护措施？”

“你不知道？”达米安抬高了声音，“那你是怎么通过那些红外捕捉网和通电围墙的——”

“我在大门外给阿尔弗雷德打了个电话，他打开门把我放了进来。”迪克小声说，感到更加疑惑。他曾经做过相同的事情，翻过大门，爬进某个人窗子里，没出过什么差错——不过现在想想，那时候庄园大概因为猫头鹰之夜的进攻而依然在维修之中，大部分安保功能都关闭了。他不由得感到有些心虚，“怎么了，你这表情是什么意思？”

“阿尔弗雷德知道你在这里？”达米安的表情非常复杂，“你是笨蛋吗？”

“嘿！”迪克叫了起来，“那只是老阿福，不是吗？没什么大不了的，惊动不了你老爸——况且他很可能根本不在庄园里，不是吗？”他抬高了声音，在完全无意识的状况下，“ **夜晚才刚开始，他很可能正和他的新女友——** ”

迪克猛地哽住了。他意识到自己的声音中包含着不合常理的酸楚。达米安挑高了眉毛。在男孩的注视下他的脸颊开始发热，只好捂着嘴假咳起来加以掩盖。

“什么新女友？”达米安问道，似乎并没有注意到他的窘迫，“父亲有一个 **新女友** ？”

“吉萨贝尔·杰特。”迪克飞快地回答道，流畅无比，仿佛那个名字已经在他的喉咙间堵了很久，接着他才发现自己忘记了假咳的事情。他的脸颊又开始发烫。“新闻上全都是他们，你竟然不知道？”

“她？”达米安冷笑了一声，“你比我想得还笨，格雷森。杰特只是一个调查对象。”

“调查对象？”迪克瞪大了眼睛，“你在说些什么？什么调查？谁在调查？”

达米安深吸了一口气，表情变得严肃起来。“父亲有很多事情没有告诉你，格雷森。”男孩说，板着脸，严苛地看着他，“而我想当他觉得合适的时候，他会向你说明一切。”

“什么？”迪克皱着眉，摇了摇头，“你是说布鲁斯对我隐瞒了某些事情？”他感到有些茫然。当然，布鲁斯的生活在很大程度上对他来说依然是个谜，而且他也发现男人并不像是外界普遍认为的那样只是一个浅薄且不负责任的花花公子——布鲁斯对自己的生活和哥谭的建设都有着宏伟的计划，而这正是他喜爱他的重要原因。但，布鲁斯有事情瞒着他？他不敢相信。布鲁斯不是那样的人。没错，布鲁斯神秘，英俊，富有，很可能拥有无数他无法想象的秘密。但是他不认为布鲁斯会刻意向他隐瞒重要的讯息。

突然间，一道亮光划过脑海，迪克想到了什么。“该死，是关于你母亲的事情吗？”他的声音颤抖起来，“他和塔利亚在某个遥远的国家依然是合法夫妻？”

达米安用手掌遮住了眼睛。“ **不。** ”男孩哑着声音否认道，仿佛受尽了折磨，“没有那么简单。”

“ **简单？** ”迪克叫道，搞不清达米安究竟是否承认了什么，并因此而感到一阵交杂着心悸的慌张，“你知道这意味着什么吗？”他挥舞着手臂，试图让男孩搞清楚这个指控的严重性，“这意味着我睡了一个 **有妇之夫** ！”

说完这句话他便立刻后悔了。 ** _见鬼。_** 他咬着嘴唇，拍了一下自己的额头。他刚刚是不是对着布鲁斯·韦恩的儿子大吼出了自己曾经和他老爸胡搞过的事情？

达米安知道他和布鲁斯的关系吗？布鲁斯有没有告诉过他？

该死，他甚至不确信布鲁斯有没有和达米安进行过关于“鸟儿和蜜蜂”的谈话。因为，很明显，他才十岁。

达米安皱着眉头，“你简直无药可救，格雷森。”男孩的表情中充满嫌恶，尽管似乎从最开始他就摆着这张脸，迪克却还是不由得忧心起来，觉得是对方是在因为他和布鲁斯的关系而感到恶心。

“听着，达米安。”他说，低下头，试图看进男孩的眼睛，“事情不像你想的那样——我和布鲁斯只是朋友。”他的眼睛被寒风吹得有些酸胀，“没错，我们曾经头脑发晕做过一些……错事，但这不意味着我在试图替代你的母亲，或是在引诱你的父亲。”他咬着牙，将手叠在心脏所在的位置上，“如果塔利亚和布鲁斯在法律上依然是合法夫妻——即使那是拉斯维加斯发放的证明——我发誓，我绝对，永远，永远都不会再介入你们的生活——”

“他们没有结婚，格雷森！”达米安低吼起来，抬手拍开了他的手臂，“如果他们有的话，我想 **我** 会再清楚不过！”

“噢。”迪克从嗓子里发出一个干巴巴的单音。他被男孩的举动吓了一跳，因此表情和动作上都带着些反应不及的呆滞。而达米安急促地呼吸着，怒气冲冲地瞪着他，接着又转开了视线。

“我很抱歉，达米安……”片刻之后，迪克轻声说，意识到自己刚才很可能揭开了男孩某个不为人知的伤疤，“真的。我不是故意要提——”

“你该离开了。”男孩打断了他的道歉，依然看向一边，拒绝和他对视，“如果你不想见到父亲的话——我推测你并不想和他见面，否则你会直接从正门进入，而不是像这样在深夜偷偷爬上来敲我的窗户。”

“布鲁斯在这里？”迪克瞪大了眼睛，“怎么会——但阿尔弗雷德不会把我来的事情告诉他的，不是吗？”他听上去不那么确信，“ **不是吗？** 我告诉过他这是一次秘密的拜访， **只** 在存在于你和我之间——”

“什么样荒唐的生活才能塑造出你这样毫无理由的乐观，格雷森？”达米安嗤笑道，斜瞥了他一眼，“潘尼沃斯当然会把你到来的事情告诉父亲。并且，如果我没有猜错的话，在你敲响我的窗户之前，父亲就已经在——”

伴随着一声轻响，达米安房间的门突然弹开了。迪克猛地抬起头，达米安猛地回过头，一起直直地朝着声音传来的方向看去。布鲁斯·韦恩正穿着暗紫色的真丝开襟睡袍站在那里，身体前倾，保持着开门的姿势，神情错愕，仿佛他才是那个被吓了一跳的人。

迪克向后退了一步。

“迪克？”布鲁斯低声叫道，若有所思地看向他的方向。

 _该死。_ 迪克恍惚地想道。在黑暗中他也能看见布鲁斯的眼睛。那双明亮的，充满男性魅力的蓝眼睛。它们在黑暗中凝视着他，和他记忆中的分毫不差。虚于表面的轻佻下掩藏着某种执着而坚毅的情感，仿佛被粗陋的火成岩所包裹的矿石，所需要的只是一个极具技巧的工匠来凿去一角，让其中棱角分明的晶体透出光来。

他们失魂落魄地越过达米安的头顶，隔着整个房间彼此凝望。就连一向说话尖刻小男孩都在此刻哑了声。布鲁斯看向他的眼神让他开始疑心也许他们从未分开过，这两个星期以来所有的挣扎和悲痛都只是他的一场噩梦。他开始觉得，也许下一秒，布鲁斯就会放开那该死的门把手，大步朝他走来，向他张开双臂。而他会跳下窗台，微笑着凑过去，踮起脚尖，递上一个捎带笨拙的吻——

他又向后退了一步。

“ **迪克！** ”这次布鲁斯的声音里带上了惊愕，以及——恐慌？

一切都仿佛慢动作播放，迪克发现自己的视线慢慢地向上扬起，而他的身体在向下坠去。他向上伸出手，他想起了他父母坠落的那一夜。他想起了玛丽和约翰，他们陪伴着他，挣扎着，一起向下坠落。

 **优雅地，戏剧性地，充满尊严地坠落。** 就像他们的生命一样。

他踩空了。

他撞上了供他攀爬上去的那根树枝，柔韧的枝条击打上他的脊椎，让他的整个下肢在一瞬间失去了知觉。他翻滚起来，继续下坠，这一次没有任何阻拦。他张开嘴，却还没来得及发出任何声音就重重地落了地，仅仅在空中残留下一丝吐息的白气。他跌进了树下的雪堆里，深深陷了进去，像是被埋进奶油里的翻糖小人。他挣扎着，试图爬出雪堆，却害得自己浑身沾满雪水和阿尔弗雷德的园艺失败品——看上去像是几颗被冻死的非洲菊。

**“迪克！”**

**“格雷森！”**

他的头顶传来了韦恩父子的吼声，整齐划一，声调也如出一辙。 ** _有其父必有其子。_** 迪克朦胧地想道，挣扎着试图在被他砸碎的雪块中转过脸来，以便能大声告诉趴在窗口向下看的两位自己很好，不需要担心。但是他不小心呛了一口雪，结果被冻得咳嗽起来。而且他的后背依然在因为刚才的撞击而一阵一阵地胀痛，让他浑身酸软，像只被放到冰面上的乌龟，只能划动四肢挣扎，却没办法靠自己爬起身。

悉悉索索的几声轻响后，他身边的雪悄无声息地陷了下去。他艰难地扭过头，用余光看到一双赤裸的脚踩在了他后方的雪地里。紧接着，两只手从他腋下环绕到胸前，将他抱了起来。

这么快？迪克昏昏沉沉地想道，侧过头，看向身后紧抿嘴唇的男人。那可是三层楼。难道他是直接跳下来的？

“你在想些什么？”布鲁斯说，把他翻转过来，然后动作轻缓地平放在了地面上。年长的男人双脚分开，跨站在他上方，弓着腰居高临下地看着他。“你知道刚才的事故可能会有多严重吗？”布鲁斯说，眉头紧锁，神情严厉，几乎带着一丝恐吓，“如果没有这堆雪——”

“好吧好吧。”迪克突兀地说，别过头，避开了和布鲁斯的视线交流。他知道这会显得很刻意，但他顾不上那么多。“我承认，你抓到我了——”他说，不安的动了动，“没错，我只是想弄个震撼人心的退场。我本该抓住那根树枝的，但我计算失误了——”

“你在说谎，迪克。”

布鲁斯伸出手把他的脸扳了回去，他不得不再次和男人对视。

“哦？现在你会测谎了？在我们分开的两个星期里你突然有了心理学文凭？”迪克听到自己说，他的声音因嘶哑而显得不如他想象中尖刻，但他还是立刻后悔起来。

他闭上了眼睛。

“迪克。”布鲁斯在他头顶叹息。那双手再次环过他的胸口，把他又一次翻转过去。他瞪大了眼睛，感受到那双手搭在了他的肩膀上，顺着他的脖颈缓缓向下移动，沿着脊椎向下，一寸一寸按过，然后是——

“嘿！”他抗议道，扭动起来。在他臀瓣和股沟上按揉的手立刻被拿开了。他的两条腿被依次抬起仔细瞧摸检查了一遍，接着是手臂。然后他又被翻了回去，布鲁斯跪坐在他的腰间，倾身飞快地检查了一下他的面部。

“没有断骨。”年长的男人低声宣布，直视着他的眼睛，“你感到哪里疼痛吗？”

“只是后背有一点。”他如实回答道，垂着眼睛，声音细小，被刚才详尽的浑身检查和此刻他们的姿势吓得不敢动弹。他躺在那里，被布鲁斯压在身下，像只被美洲豹咬住脖子按倒在地的羚羊。然而尽管脸颊发烫，他依然开始感到有些寒冷。雪水的冰冷透过外衣向内渗去，让他打了个颤。“你——”他说，不自然地看了布鲁斯一眼，又飞快地挪开了视线，“你冷吗？”

年长的男人下意识地顺着他的视线低头看向自己裸露的胸口。仿佛才意识到自己仅穿着一件真丝睡袍光脚跪在雪地里一般，布鲁斯的表情有些惊讶。接着年长的男人摇了摇头，“不。”

“你在说谎，布鲁斯。”迪克惟妙惟肖地学着男人刚才的腔调。他用手臂支撑住身体，把自己从地面上撑了起来。布鲁斯适时地向后退去，给他留下起身的空间。而他却没有急着站起来，而是伸手解开了自己的大衣纽扣。

他站起身，脱下那件厚实的长大衣，在布鲁斯错愕的注视中踮起脚，把它披在了男人的肩膀上。

它在布鲁斯身上显得有些滑稽——对于高大的男人来说它显然小了两号，以至于连一颗纽扣都系不上。

 _世间万物不会总是完美无缺。_ 迪克想道，搓了搓手，然后朝手心呵了一口气，好让冻僵的手指暖合起来。“当你关注别人的骨头有没有断的时候，韦恩医生——”他说，踮起脚帮布鲁斯掸去他头发上粘上的雪块，“——你得至少先确保自己不会感冒。”

布鲁斯突然伸出手攥住了他的手腕，男人的手异常温暖有力，把他的手牢牢包裹在内。而他看着布鲁斯冻得发红的鼻尖，微笑起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好长的一章……主线和人物关系比较复杂希望我写得够清楚。


End file.
